


Le Lien Invisible (Supernatural)

by Castiel14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 79,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel14/pseuds/Castiel14
Summary: Dean est l’un des élèves les plus populaires du lycée, préfère s’intéresser aux filles plutôt qu’à ses études mais fait la rencontre de Castiel, un nouvel élève, qui est tout aussi timide que mystérieux.Pourtant si opposés, un lien va se créer…Destiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Avant de commencer votre lecture, je tiens à préciser que cette histoire va comporter plusieurs chapitres, je posterai les nouveaux chapitres le jeudi et le dimanche. C'est un UA de supernatural, et (au risque de décevoir certains) il n'y a pas du surnaturel. Sinon tout à été inventé et écrit par moi :-) Ma beta est SweetElvie qui à fait un excellent travail, mais je pense qu'il reste encore quelques fautes donc je m'excuse d'avance. N'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 1 :** Dean

Je suis là, scrutant le ciel perdu dans mes pensées. Je regardes par la fenêtre le ciel menaçant de nuages noirs. Je me dis qu’il ne faut pas que je traîne de rentrer chez moi si je ne veux pas prendre une averse.

Je regarde l’heure, heureusement il reste moins de cinq minutes de cours. La professeure est en train de noter les devoirs au tableau, mais comme d’habitude je ne les ferai pas.

Je me remets à contempler le ciel nuageux mais je suis tiré de mes pensées lorsqu’une boulette de papier heurte mon crâne. Je me retourne rapidement prêt à défoncer celui qui vient de me le lancer. Je scrute le fond de la classe et aperçois Benny me faire signe.

J’aurais du m’en douter, c’est bien le genre de Benny. Il me fait un geste de regarder vers ma droite. Je suis agréablement surpris de découvrir la professeure penchée vers mon camarade de table.

Je jette un coup d’œil, le plus discrètement possible, sur son décolleté très plongeant. C’était le seule cours que je ne sèche jamais ; le français. Je pense que je ne peux pas dire une seule phrase correcte en français mais je peux vous dire à quel point la prof est bien foutue.

Je me retourne et fais un clin d’œil à Benny pour le remercier. La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes après, je range mes affaires en vitesse et rejoins mes potes qui m’attendent déjà devant la porte de la classe.

\- Alors t’as pu mater ? me questionne Benny avec un sourire narquois.

\- Oh oui... T’es un vrai pote merci.

Garth marche à mes côtés boudeur.

\- Pourquoi ça n’arrive qu’à toi ce genre de truc ? râle-t-il jaloux.

\- En même temps, c’est pas étonnant vu ta tête, déclare Crowley.

Nous nous mettons tous à rire sauf Garth, bien sûr, qui nous fait une grimace. Ça, c’est bien ma bande de potes. Il y a Benny, au sourire irrésistible avec son éternelle casquette noire; Garth, le grand et mince à la tête drôle; et Crowley, le musclé aux cheveux noirs.

Tout le monde nous connaît dans le bahut, nous sommes l’un des groupes les plus populaires. A nous quatre, nous formons les Bad-boys du lycée. Nous marchons dans les couloirs en direction de la sortie. Les cours sont enfin terminés et sur le chemin certaines filles m’adressent un signe de la main ou me saluent.

J’ai une certaine facilité envers les filles et je ne m’en plains pas, au contraire. Je peux sortir avec pratiquement toutes les filles et je ne m’en prive pas. Je change de copine presque toutes les semaines jusqu’à me tromper de nom.

Nous sommes déjà sortis du lycée.

\- Hey les mecs, ça vous dit de boire un coup ? propose Crowley.

\- J’adorerais mais il faut que je rentre m’occuper de Sammy.

Sammy, de son vrai nom Sam, est mon petit frère que je protège un peu trop d’après mes potes.

\- Allez Dean, insiste Benny, il est grand ton Sammy.

\- Et en plus, il paraît qu’il y a une nouvelle serveuse, ajoute Garth.

\- Désolé les mecs, je dois vraiment rentrer, déclaré-je avant de leur adresser un salut.

J’aurais tellement voulu boire un coup avec eux et essayer de draguer la nouvelle serveuse mais bon, je n’ai pas le choix.

Je marche sur le chemin du retour, les mains dans les poches en chantonnant l’air de Back in Black de AC/DC. Je fais même quelques pas de danse. J’adore ce groupe mais pas seulement, je suis un grand fan du rock en général. Il y a qu’à voir ma chambre.

J’apprécie également Motorhead, Metallica et Black Sabbath qui sont tous des génies du rock. Mais mes amis n’ont pas le même avis que moi, ils trouvent ces groupes démodés. Mais ils n’y connaissent rien au rock.

Je suis sur le point de chanter le refrain lorsque je sens des gouttes d’eau tomber sur mon bras nu . Et merde je n’ai pas réussit à échapper à l’averse. Puis, la pluie s’intensifie et bientôt je ne vois plus à trois mètres devant moi. Je marche plus vite pour éviter d’être trempé mais j’entends :

\- Attention !

Dans un premier temps je ne réagis pas, n’étant pas sûr de ce que j’ai entendu. Puis je plisse mes yeux pour essayer de mieux voir et j’aperçois un vélo me foncer dessus. Mon seul réflexe est d’attendre le choc mais je réussis à sauter à ma droite juste avant qu’il ne me heurte.

Mais lorsque j’atterris, je me cogne violemment la tête sur le sol. Un bourdonnement enveloppe mon crâne. J’ouvre les yeux et assiste à la chute du conducteur du vélo. Il doit être sacrément amoché après la glissade qu’il vient d’effectuer.

Ma vue se brouille, je ne vois que des petits points blancs et la pluie. Je ferme mes yeux un instant pour que ces putains de petits points disparaissent. Quand je les rouvre, je vois cet inconnu examiner ses blessures. Il met sa main sur son genou sûrement pour arrêter le sang de couler.

Mon mal de tête se dissipe. Je veux me lever mais à l’instant où j’élève ma tête, la douleur me reprend et je pousse un gémissement. Je réussis tout de même à m’asseoir.

\- Ça va ?

Le cycliste est arrivé jusqu’à moi, paniqué. Maintenant, j’arrive mieux à le distinguer. C’est un mec tout à fait ordinaire. Il doit avoir mon âge. Il porte un sweat gris, sans motif à première vu ; avec un jean, maintenant troué ; et des baskets, si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Je lève les yeux pour découvrir son visage. Il a les cheveux noirs trempés par la pluie avec un nez et une bouche tout à fait banals mais lorsque je découvre ses yeux, je suis scotché.

Il a des putains de yeux bleus, je n’ai jamais vu des yeux pareille. Mais je ne peux pas les admirer plus longtemps car il baisse le regard.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, les freins ne répondaient plus... Et avec toute cette pluie... Je ne savais pas quoi faire...

\- Hey ! Mec, je vais bien... Calme toi, ok ?! Tu as juste failli me renverser et j’ai un mal de crâne pas possible mais je vais bien, ironisé-je.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé...

\- Je rigole, t’inquiètes pas je vais bien, le rassuré-je, aide moi à me relever plutôt.

Je tends mon bras en souriant et il m’aide à me remettre sur pieds.

J’aperçois encore les petits points blancs mais ils partent assez rapidement, laissant place aux yeux bleus du mec.

Ses yeux sont d’un bleu océan, j’ai l’impression de m’y perdre. J’ai encore mal au crâne et pourtant je ne ressens plus rien. Je suis plongé dans son regard, cela m’effraye et m’apaise à la fois.

Je ne veux plus partir de son regard mais il m’y force car il baisse les yeux et se met à partir.

\- Attends ! crié-je sans savoir pourquoi.

Mais l’inconnu ne m’écoute pas, il prend son vélo et part aussi vite qu’il est apparu. Je reste là, seul, stupéfait par ce qu’il vient de m’arriver. Abasourdi.

Je me remets à marcher en accélérant le pas. Moi qui voulais ne pas être trempé.

J’arrive enfin devant ma porte, je rentre dans ma maison et enlève mes chaussures. Évidemment, je n’ai pas de veste comme à chaque fois qu’il en faut une.

Je monte dans ma chambre, balance mon sac gorgé d’eau et me dirige devant mon miroir. Je me contemple et réalise qu’on peut croire que je me suis baigné.

Je penche ma tête vers la glace pour voir si je n’ai pas de bosse ou de sang. Je fais un demi-sourire et recule satisfait en voyant que je n’ai aucune égratignure. Je prends une serviette qui traînait dans ma chambre et m’essuie les cheveux.

Je m’admire toujours. A en croire les filles du lycée, je suis plutôt beau gosse avec mes cheveux bruns bien coiffés, mes yeux verts, ma mâchoire carrée et mes muscles qui sont mis en valeur dans ce tee-shirt mouillé.

J’enlève celui-ci et en cherche un autre propre dans tout ce bazar. Une fois trouvé, je suis sur le point de l’enfiler lorsque je remarque une marque sur mon épaule.

Je m’approche du miroir et découvre une trace de main rouge un peu coulée par la pluie. Je touche la matière de la marque et constate que c’est du sang. Je n’ai aucun doute mais ce n’est pas le mien.

Je réfléchis et suppose que cela doit être le sang du gars qui a failli me renverser. Je dévisage cette trace de ce mec si étrange et mystérieux. Je ne l’ai jamais vu dans les parages. Je suis tiré de mes pensées car on frappe à ma porte ouverte. Je tourne la tête.

\- Salut Sammy, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? dis-je en enfilant mon tee-shirt.

\- Je voulais savoir si papa rentre ce soir.

Notre père n’est pas souvent à la maison car il part loin pour son travail. Mon père est un agent du FBI. Je sais, dit comme ça, ça à l’air super cool mais en réalité je le vois peu.

Quand il est à la maison, il ne peut pas nous raconter sur quoi il travaille car c’est top secret et je dois absolument suivre des entraînements «spéciaux». C’est-à-dire des entraînements de combat et de tir à arme à feu. Donc, c’est pas un marrant mon père.

\- Je ne sais pas Sammy, normalement il rentre demain mais tu sais avec son travail...

\- C’est compliqué, oui je suis au courant Dean.

Je vois Sam commencer à partir, déçu.

\- Et Sam, si tu veux on peut aller manger au Wendigo’s Burger ? proposé-je pour lui remonter le moral.

Je vais souvent dans ce bar/restaurant pour décompresser avec mes amis ou pour draguer des filles.

\- Non merci Dean, j’ai un contrôle demain. Il faut encore que je révise.

Des fois je me demande si c’est vraiment mon frère.

\- Comme tu voudras Sammy.

Sam me fait une grimace avant de partir de ma chambre. Il déteste que je l’appelle Sammy, c’est pour ça que je le surnomme ainsi.

Pour ma part, je dois prendre une douche pour enlever cette marque de sang.

*

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille tranquillement. Je tourne la tête pour regarder mon réveille. Et merde ! Je suis encore en retard. Je bondis hors de mon lit et m'habille à toute vitesse.

\- Pourquoi mon réveil ne sonne jamais ?! grogné-je plein de rage.

Je descends les marches quatre à quatre et prends un bout de gâteau au passage.

\- Encore en retard ? suppose mon frère bien tranquillement installé devant son bol de céréales.

Je n’ai pas le temps de bavarder ou sinon je vais encore me prendre une heure de colle.

\- Bonne journée Sammy, dis-je avant de claquer la porte.

Je démarre ma bécane et pars à toute vitesse.

Je viens juste d’arriver au lycée avant d’entendre la sonnerie retentir. Il faut que je me grouille pour ne pas arriver en retard. Le seul problème, c’est que je ne sais pas dans quelle salle on est ni dans quelle matière. Je cours donc à travers tout le lycée pour trouver la salle. Je jette un coup d’œil à chaque porte si je reconnais des personnes de ma classe. Au bout de quelques minutes, je trouve enfin la bonne salle.

Je viens tout juste de rentrer dans la salle que le professeur arrive. Super timing.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu te rachètes un réveil, me grommelle Benny.

J’ignore ça remarque et m’installe à côté de lui.

Le cours passe et je m’ennuie toujours autant. Le seul truc amusant est lorsque je me marre avec mes amis ou lorsque j’essaie de draguer une meuf. Mais malheureusement, les profs commencent à me connaître pourtant on est qu’au début de l’année.

Donc soit je me prends seulement un avertissement soit, au pire des cas, je prends des heures de colles.

Je suis en train de griffonner sur ma feuille lorsque le cours est interrompu, non pas par moi comme la plupart du temps, mais par quelqu'un d'autre qui frappe à la porte. Le professeur n’a pas le temps de dire d’entrer que la porte s’ouvre. Le directeur entre dans la salle et tout le monde se lève. Il fait un geste de la main pour nous faire asseoir, ce que nous faisons.

Puis, un élève entre dans la salle à son tour. Il a les cheveux noirs, porte une chemise blanche avec une cravate bleue un peu défaite et un trench- coat. Je ne peux en voir plus car son visage est baissé. Il semble embarrassé.

Je déteste porter des cravates. Je me souviens que lorsqu’à chaque fois que ma mère m’obligeait d’en porter une, souvent pour l'anniversaire de mon père, je la défaisais dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Mais c’était une perte de temps car à chaque fois, elle me la remettait correctement en disant :

\- Sois un grand garçon.

\- Oui, mais ça m'étrangle.

Et ma mère desserrait la cravate légèrement en me souriant.

Je réentends sa voix et revois son sourire sur son visage, qui m’apaisaient. J’ai mal. Je ferme les yeux pour apercevoir son visage une dernière fois mais je ne vois que du noir. Lorsque je les rouvre, je m’aperçois que le directeur s’est mis à parler.

\- Je vous prie d'accueillir un nouveau dans notre établissement. Il se nomme Castiel Novak et sera votre camarade de classe. Veuillez bien l'accueillir et l'aider à rattraper son retard. Je vous laisse, bonne continuation.

Puis, le directeur part. Le nouveau lève les yeux et scrute la salle mais s’arrête lorsque son regard se pose sur moi. Il a des putains de yeux bleus et je le reconnais enfin, c'est l'inconnu d’hier.

\- Bienvenu Castiel, tu peux t'installer là-bas, dit le prof en désignant une table au fond de la classe.

Le nouveau, enfin Castiel, va s'installer sans dire un mot. Je le suis du regard et continue à le fixer. Il semble mal à l’aise.

\- Qui pourrait aider Castiel à rattraper les cours lui manquants ? demande le prof.

Personne ne lève la main.

\- Allez, il me faut au moins un volontaire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j’ai envie de l’aider. Malheureusement, je n’ai pris aucun cours depuis le début de l’année comme tout mauvais élève qui se respecte. Mais quand je le regarde, j’ai une drôle de sensation. C’est difficile à décrire, mais de le voir seul me rend triste. Pourtant, je ne le connais même pas et il est si... différent.

Une main finit par se lever, c’est Charlie. Cela ne m’étonne pas d’elle, toujours le cœur sur la main cette petite.

\- Ah merci, s’exclame le professeur, ce sera donc Charlie qui t’aidera Castiel, ça te va ?

Castiel accepte d’un hochement de tête, en même temps, il n’a pas trop le choix. Le professeur continue son cours comme s’il ne s’était rien passé.

Le cours passe, et j’essaie de ne pas penser à Castiel mais c’est peine perdue. Mes potes se marrent mais je suis avec eux qu’à moitié.

La sonnerie retentit et au lieu de partir le plus vite possible de la salle comme d’habitude, je prends mon temps. Je me lève de ma chaise et mes potes sont déjà en train de m’attendre devant la salle.

Je me dirige vers eux et me retourne pour voir Castiel. Il faut que j’aille lui parler. Je pars à la rencontre de Castiel qui est en train de ranger ses affaires. Je n’ai aucune idée de quoi lui dire mais je vais tout de même jusqu’à sa table.

\- Euh... Castiel, dis-je un peu embarrassé, tu te rappelles de moi ? Je suis le mec que tu as failli renverser hier.

\- Oh, oui... Encore pardon pour hier je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s’est passé avec mon vélo, m’explique-t-il gêné, je suis vraiment désolé...

\- T’inquiètes pas c’est pas grave, d’ailleurs ça va mieux ton genoux ?

Il regarde instinctivement celui-ci et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Je crois que oui et toi ta tête ?

\- Nickel.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

Charlie vient de se joindre à nous.

\- On s’est croisé hier, l’informé-je en regardant Castiel avec un sourire.

Il me rend mon sourire puis baisse les yeux.

\- Dean, tu viens ! me crie Benny.

\- Bon je vous laisse et Castiel, fait attention à Charlie, elle est... spéciale, ironisé-je.

\- Arrête tu vas lui faire peur, proteste Charlie, va plutôt rejoindre ta bande de losers.

Pour toute réponse, je lui fais un cœur avec mes mains. Je connais Charlie depuis un certain temps maintenant. On s’entend à merveille, enfin, on s’entre-tue plutôt comme des frères et sœurs.

C’est la seule fille avec qui je ne suis pas sorti. Non pas qu’elle ne résiste pas à mon charme ou à mon physique digne d’une couverture de magazine mais... c’est qu’elle est lesbienne. Sinon, aucun doute, elle m’aurait mangé dans la main.

Je rejoins mes potes qui m’attendent depuis un certain temps maintenant.

\- Tu le connais ? me demande Crowley, surpris.

\- Non pas vraiment, je l'ai croisé hier en rentrant chez moi. A vrai dire je ne connaissais même pas son prénom.

\- Pourquoi tu n’en nous as pas parlé ? - Je n’ai pas eu trop le temps ce matin.

Je pars en direction de la prochaine salle de cours mais personne me suit. Je me retourne pour voir mes amis qui me dévisagent.

\- Bah quoi ? fais-je étonné.

\- Dean la salle est de l’autre côté, m’explique Benny désespéré.

\- Oui bah je le savais, dis-je de mauvaise foi.

Je vais, cette fois-ci, dans la bonne direction suivit de mes amis découragés.


	2. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que le premier chapitre vous à plus. La lecture continue avec le chapitre 2, qui a cette fois-ci le point de vu de Castiel. Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 2 :** Castiel

Je précède Charlie qui me conduit à la classe suivante. J’étudie l’environnement qui m’entoure : le couloir est assez large, rempli de casiers bleus et de monde. Les murs sont peints d’une couleur beige qui s’écaille à certains endroits. Quelques élèves intrigués se retournent sur notre passage, se demandant sûrement si je suis nouveau.

Enfin, nous arrivons devant la salle. Une fois entrés, je m’installe au fond de la classe dans le silence. J’observe mes nouveaux camarades qui parlent et rigolent entre eux. Charlie a rejoint ses amis et ne me prête plus aucune attention.

Je peux distinguer plusieurs groupes : les filles populaires dont la mode et les garçons sont plus importants que les études ; des filles et des gars ordinaires ; les exclus, soumis à la moindre critique ; et les garçons populaires dont fait partie le jeune homme que j’ai importuné hier. Je crois qu’il s’appelle Dean. Je le regarde plaisanter avec ses amis. Il a un grand sourire qui illumine son visage. Il détourne son regard vers moi et je baisse automatiquement les yeux.

Le professeur entre dans la salle et tout le monde s’assoit à sa place. Pendant le cours, je remarque que la plupart des personnes présentes parlent ou ne prêtent même pas attention aux paroles prononcées. J’ai l’impression d’être le seul qui écoute le professeur.

L’heure s’achève et je me dirige vers la prochaine salle de cours. Cette fois-ci, depuis le début de ce dernier, j’ai l’impression que l’on m’observe. Je tourne la tête régulièrement pour apercevoir les ou la personne qui me regarde avec autant d’insistance. Je découvre, au bout de quelques minutes, que Dean me fixe. Je le regarde à mon tour, et tombe yeux dans les yeux avec lui. Il a de magnifiques yeux verts, aussi brillants et captivants que des émeraudes.

Je reste ainsi, à le dévisager, un moment. Je me fait la réflexion qu’à chaque fois que je croise son regard, je ressens quelque chose d’étrange comme si j’étais attiré par un aimant et que je ne pouvais me défaire de son emprise. Je me sens ainsi propulsé dans un univers parallèle où il n’y a que lui et moi. C’est tellement surnaturel et incompréhensible ! Nous ne nous connaissons même pas et pourtant, c’est la première fois que je ressens une chose pareille.

Lorsque que je l’ai aidé à se relever hier, la même chose est arrivée, mais j’ai pris peur et j’ai résisté pour me défaire de son regard. Mais maintenant, je me laisse faire et vois au delà de ses yeux.

Cependant, Dean détourne son regard, brisant l’instant, et je retombe brutalement dans la réalité. Je baisse ma tête et continue de prendre en note mon cours comme si rien ne s’était passé. Mais j’aurais tellement voulu l’admirer plus longtemps, sentir cette sensation s’approfondir et essayer de la comprendre.

Les cours terminés, je sors du lycée et me dirige vers le parking. Je cherche la voiture de ma mère qui doit venir me chercher mais ne la trouve pas. J’attends donc, le téléphone à la main, pour pouvoir décrocher rapidement si elle m’appelle.

J’aperçois Dean, assit sur une moto, entouré de ses amis et de filles. Nos regards se croisent et je détourne ma vue aussitôt. Un klaxonne me fait sursauter, c’est ma mère. Je monte dans la voiture.

\- Pourquoi tu as klaxonné ? J’ai eu peur, râlé-je.

\- Oui j’ai vu, se moque-t-elle, sinon comment s’est passé ta première matinée de cours ? Tu t’es fait de nouveaux amis ? Les professeurs sont sympas ?

Je m’attendais à avoir une ribambelle de questions. Je prends, alors, une grande inspiration et lui raconte ma matinée.

Arrivés à la maison, je monte les escaliers en esquivant les derniers cartons qui traînent et me dirige vers ma chambre suivit de Gabriel. J’ouvre la porte de ma chambre et dépose mon sac de cours au pied de mon bureau, que j’ai réussi à monter la veille.

Ma mère m’avait déposé mes vêtements propres sur mon lit. Je les range dans mon armoire en faisant attention de ne pas les déplier. Je m'approche à présent de ma fenêtre et l’ouvre. Je prends une grande inspiration pour sentir le parfum du pleine air.

Les senteurs sont différentes de Canton, j’ai l’impression que cet air me purifie. Je me sens apaisé et serein. J’observe le peu de voitures qui passent. Le quartier est plutôt calme, pour l’instant.

Je retourne à mon bureau et m’assieds. Charlie m’a prêté quelques cours et je commence à rattraper mon retard. Gabriel est allongé sur mon lit attendant sa promenade du soir. Je me concentre sur les cours pour comprendre et les recopie.

J’ai à peine écrit une demi-page que ma mère entre dans ma chambre, sans frapper à ma porte évidemment.

\- Tu peux t’annoncer avant d’entrer, s’il te plaît ? lui rappelé-je.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr, j’ai encore oublié, s’excuse-t-elle, c’est pour savoir si ça te dirait d’aller manger au restaurant de la ville ce midi ?

Je n’ai pas tellement envie de sortir.

\- Il paraît qu’ils font des hamburgers qui déchirent, ajoute-t-elle.

Mais après tout, je peux bien faire plaisir à ma mère. Et puis, sortir me sera bénéfique.

\- D’accord, j’arrive.

Nous sommes arrivés au restaurant. Nous rentrons et nous nous installons sur une banquette. Un serveur arrive, je regarde la carte du menu par simple réflexe sachant déjà ce que je vais prendre.

\- Que puis-je vous servir ?

Il a environ la quarantaine avec une coupe mulet.

\- Un hamburger avec des frites et un coca, s’il vous plaît.

\- Et pour vous madame ?

Ma mère regarde le serveur de la tête au pied, mais lui, ne prête aucune attention à ma mère.

\- La même chose, finit-elle par dire.

\- Très bien, ajoute-t-il avant de partir.

Je regarde ma mère qui admire encore le serveur. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu’elle lui trouve.

\- Tu mérites mieux, lâché-je.

\- Peut-être mais... Je sais pas, il a un truc qui m’attire.

Je ne relève pas, ne comprenant pas les goûts de ma mère.

\- Pour ton information, il s’appelle Ash.

Ma mère me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment tu sais ? s’étonne-t-elle.

\- J’ai juste lu l’étiquette qu’il porte sur son tablier.

Ma mère n’a pas le temps de me répondre, que le serveur revient avec les plats.

\- Merci, fait ma mère un peu trop mielleusement à mon goût.

Je ne prête pas plus attention au serveur et je déguste mon hamburger, un délice. Le son de la clochette s’élève dans le restaurant, instantanément suivit par un brouhaha infernal. Agacé par tout ce bruit, je me retourne pour voir qui peut bien être aussi malpoli. Je découvre des garçons de mon âge en train de rigoler sans se soucier des autres. Ils ont tous une veste ou un sac de Base-ball avec le même logo : Deux fusils croisés. Je continue de les examiner, lorsque j’aperçois, au milieu de tous, Dean. Je reviens à mon assiette prestement afin qu’il ne m’aperçoive pas.

\- Tu les connais ? me demande ma mère, curieuse.

\- Oui, quelques uns mais pas tous, je réponds avant de mordre de nouveau dans mon hamburger.

Ma mère les examine à son tour.

\- Il est pas mal le brun avec la veste en cuir, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je me retourne pour voir de qui elle me parle.

\- Il s’appelle Dean... Il est dans ma classe, expliqué-je.

\- Ah... En tout cas, il n’arrête pas de te regarder.

\- N’importe quoi, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, ne croyant pas une seule seconde en ce qu’elle me dit.

\- Je te promets ! Il n’arrête pas de jeter des coups d’œil par ici.

Je me retourne discrètement pour en être sûr. Il rigole avec ses amis. Je peux clairement distinguer son visage maintenant. Au bout de quelques secondes, nos regards se croisent. Je refait face à ma mère.

\- Tu rougis ? m’embête ma mère en souriant.

\- Mange, ça va être froid, je réplique, changeant de sujet.

Malheureusement, je sais parfaitement qu’elle a raison.

Durant le repas, j’essaye de ne pas penser à eux, surtout à Dean. Mais c’est peine perdu avec le bruit qu’ils font.

Rentrant à la maison, je continue à copier les cours de Charlie, oubliant la promenade de Gabriel.

Cela fait déjà un moment que j’écris, je me suis bien avancé. Je m’arrête et remarque que la nuit est déjà tombée. Je n’ai pas vu les heures passer. Je jette un œil à Gabriel qui dort comme une masse.

Une idée me vient en tête. Je m’approche de mon lit, sourire en coin, et saute dessus. Gabriel se réveille en sursaut prêt à attaquer. Je me mets à rigoler à ne plus m’arrêter ce qui me vaut le souffle coupé par Gabriel qui s’est vengé en atterrissant sur mon ventre. Je me bagarre avec lui jusqu’à ce que ma mère m’appelle pour dîner.

Nous nous regardons, complices, avec la même intention. Je pars en courant suivi de Gabriel qui essaye de me rattraper. En descendant les escaliers, je manque malencontreusement une marche mais je me rattrape grâce à la rampe. J’arrive à table le premier, sourire aux lèvres. Gabriel me fixe, boudeur.

\- Arrête de faire la course avec Gabriel ! Un jour ça va mal se passer, râle ma mère.

Je ne lui réponds pas et va chercher un bonbon dans la cuisine. Je le tends à Gabriel qui jappe de bonheur en l’attrapant, arrêtant instantanément de me faire la tête. Il raffole de sucreries. Je sais que ce n’est pas bon pour les chiens, mais je lui en donne de temps en temps puisqu’il est heureux à chaque fois qu’il en mange. Même si ce n’est « qu’un chien », pour moi il est bien plus qu’un simple animal de compagnie. Je le considère comme un ami, ou même comme un frère. Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange, mais Gabriel est le seul qui me comprend vraiment et qui a toujours été là pour moi. Certes, ma mère est là quand j’ai besoin d’elle mais je me vois mal me confier à elle comme je le fais avec Gabriel.

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, je mets la table dans la salle à manger et attends que ma mère me serve.

Je prends ma veste, mets mes chaussures et pars dehors avec Gabriel. Cela ne m’enchante guère de sortir la nuit tombée mais j’avais promis à Gabriel de faire une promenade.

Nous faisons le tour du quartier et nous rencontrons seulement quelques adultes qui doivent rentrer chez eux et deux ou trois personnes qui promènent leur chien également. Le quartier est vraiment calme par rapport à Canton et j’apprécie ce silence.

Lors du retour, nous passons dans la rue où j’ai manqué heurter Dean. Je me mets à penser à lui et à cette sensation étrange lorsque je le regarde dans les yeux. Nous continuons à marcher lorsqu’un cri perçant retentit à mes oreilles. Je scrute les alentours sans apercevoir personne. Tout de même inquiet, je marche plus vite mais je réentends le cri, plus fort cette fois-ci, mais tout de suite après il est suivit d’un rire. J’accélère le pas, sentant mon cœur battre la chamade. Cependant, Gabriel ne bouge pas et se met à aboyer. Je l’appelle mais il reste sur ses positions à observer par une fenêtre.

Je vais donc à lui et regarde ce qu’il peut bien l’intriguer. Je ne vois rien, dans un premier temps, puis j’aperçois une silhouette puis une autre défiler à toute vitesse. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir et découvre deux garçons en train de se chamailler. Le plus petit crie en rigolant. C’est donc de là que viennent ces exclamations.

\- C’est rien Gabriel, c’est juste deux garçons qui jouent.

Content d’avoir résolu ce mystère, il continue sa route, la tête fièrement dressée. Mais cette fois-ci, c’est moi qui ne bouge pas. Le grand frère, je suppose car il n’y a que entre frères qu’on veut s’étriper, me rappelle vaguement quelqu’un. Je me rapproche discrètement. Il a les cheveux courts et bruns; le corps sculpté et un sourire irrésistible. C’est bien Dean. Je reste à le regarder. Je le vois prendre son frère, sans doute, sur l’épaule mais celui-ci se débat. Dean doit se sentir observer car il tourne son regard vers l’extérieur. Je baisse la tête et m’enfuis. Une fois que nous sommes assez loin, Gabriel aboie à mon attention. Je le regarde sachant très bien ce qu’il attend ; une explication à mon attitude.

\- Le plus grand garçon avec les cheveux courts, c’est Dean, expliqué-je, c’est un gars de ma classe... Et le même que j’ai failli renverser avec mon vélo.

Gabriel, heureux d’avoir compris mes explications, marche en remuant la queue, ce qui me fait sourire.

Nous rentrons à la maison et je me couche, fatigué de toutes ces péripéties.

*  
Je me réveille en sentant la langue baveuse de Gabriel sur mon visage. Je le pousse et essuie ma figure toute collante de bave en faisant une grimace. Gabriel est tout content et je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire. Je prends ma douche à la hâte, m’habille de ma chemise blanche, ma cravate bleue et enfile mon pull à manches courtes. Je descends, prends deux pancakes préparés par ma mère et pars en direction du lycée à vélo.

Assis seul au fond de la salle, je prends en note ce que le professeur explique. La moitié de la classe est endormie par le dynamisme du cours. Je suis le seul concentré et j’ai l’impression d’être contradictoire à toute la classe. Ils sont tous occupés à faire autre chose de plus intéressant, selon eux...

Mon attention se porte sur le stylo que Dean fait tourner entre ses doigts. Il a une agilité surprenante. Il ferait un bon jongleur, si ce n’est pas déjà le cas. Je me remémore le regard qu’il m’a lancé tout à l’heure, lorsque je suis entré dans la salle de classe. Je me suis senti observé jusqu’à ce que je lève la tête vers lui. Je me demande à quoi il pensait. Peut-être était-ce des pensées noires ou, au contraire, positives.

Maintenant, c’est moi qui fixe son stylo manipulé avec beaucoup de dextérité. Je détourne mon regard et me concentre sur le cours.

La suite de la matinée ne fut pas très passionnante, je suis les cours et rattrape très vite mon retard. La plupart de mes camarades font partis d’un groupe et je me retrouve seul, mais bon, cela ne me dérange pas tellement. Je me dirige vers la cantine, me sers et m'assieds à une table libre. Le repas n’a pas l’air appétissant : de la purée, qui a une texture étrange, avec un steak dur comme du béton. Même le dessert, qui est une compote, a une odeur bizarre. Je pense que je ne vais pas beaucoup manger.

Je sors un livre que j’ai emprunté au CDI quelques heures plus tôt. Il s’intitule « Poussières d’étoiles » du canadien Hubert Reeves. Du peu que j’ai lu, il raconte les grandes lignes des étoiles, de l’espace... bref, de l’univers. J’adore l’espace, c’est une chose qui me passionne et lire est ma deuxième passion donc lire un livre sur l’univers...

Je commence à dévorer le premier chapitre tout en picorant le repas sans goût. Je me dépêche de manger pour pouvoir lire plus tranquillement à la bibliothèque.

Durant la récréation, je cherche Charlie afin de lui rendre ses cours que j’ai copiés la veille. Je l’aperçois seule dans la cour. Je me dirige vers elle.

\- Bonjour Charlie, excuse-moi de te déranger...

\- Ah, salut Castiel ! s’exclame-t-elle toute souriante. Viens, je vais te présenter à mes amies.

Je la suis sans protester. Son groupe d’amies était seulement à quelques pas.

\- Je vous présente Castiel, c’est le nouveau qui est dans ma classe. Castiel, je te présente Rowena, Jody et Meg.

Elles ont l'air charmantes, et avec une personnalité très différente des unes des autres. Je discerne un léger accent écossai lorsque Rowena me salue d'un langage soutenu. Jody est plus terre à terre et conviviale, et d'un fort caractère. Quant à Meg... Je ne sais pas, elle est plus énigmatique, avec son sourire aux lèvres. Je l'aime bien.

\- Enchanté, fis-je avant de me tourner vers Charlie. Je venais juste pour te rendre tes cours.

\- Tu as déjà fini de recopier ?

\- Oui, je pensais que tu les voudrais au plus vite. J’ouvre mon sac, lui tends ses feuilles et le ferme.

\- Tu pouvais prendre ton temps mais merci.

Après ce rapide échange, la fin d’après-midi se déroule comme la matinée. Dans l’ensemble, les professeurs sont plutôt sympas. J’entre dans la salle du dernier cours de la journée: les mathématiques. Le professeur est déjà là et m’interrompt lorsqu’il me voit.

\- C’est toi le nouveau ?

\- Oui, je me nomme Castiel, Monsieur.

\- Bien, alors j’ai l’habitude de placer donc je vais te mettre...

Il balaye la classe du regard.

\- Va à la deuxième table à gauche, m'indique-t-il en faisant un vague geste de la main.

Il n’y a personne, mais tous mes camarades ne sont pas encore arrivés. Je m’installe sans broncher et attends que le cours commence. Le groupe de Dean arrive en rigolant mais son rire s’arrête net lorsqu’il me voit.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?

Je sens l’agressivité à peine masquée dans sa voix.

\- Le professeur m’a dit de m’asseoir ici.

Il pousse un soupir.

\- Monsieur, normalement là c’est Benny, rouspéte-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, Benny n’a qu’à se mettre à côté de Joseph. Dean lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais monsieur-, proteste-t-il.

\- Pas de discussion.

Dean se met à souffler encore plus fort et je l’entends chuchoter « connard » à l’adresse du prof. Il s’affale sur la chaise et balance ses affaires sur la table. Je me décale pour ne pas le déranger. Déjà qu’il n’est pas heureux de m’avoir à ses côtés...

Le cours débute et je le suis pendant que mon voisin de table joue avec son stylo. J’essaye de ne pas y prêter attention et me concentre sur le cours.

Au bout d’un certain moment, je sens le regard de Dean sur moi. Je tourne la tête pour le regarder et essayer de comprendre pourquoi il me fixe ainsi.

J’ouvre la bouche, prêt à parler mais il est plus rapide que moi :

\- Excuse-moi pour toute à l’heure, c’était pas contre toi, c’est juste... Normalement...

\- C’est ton ami Benny, complété-je.

\- Ouais..

Un blanc s'installe entre nous. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire sans paraître indiscret. C’est Dean qui rompt le silence.

\- Au fait, je ne crois pas m’être présenté officiellement, je m’appelle Dean Winchester et toi c’est Castiel No... ?

\- Castiel Novak, enchanté Dean Winchester ! m’exclamé-je en tendant ma main.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Castiel Novak ! ajoute-il suivit d’un rictus.

Il me serre la main accompagné d’un sourire amusé que je lui rends. Il a la peau rêche mais chaude. Nous ne nous disons rien de plus jusqu’à la fin du cours, mais de temps en temps, nous nous regardons en se souriant mutuellement et je peux quelques fois croiser son regard émeraude.


	3. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire continue ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant ! Profitez bien ! :-)

Je m'installe à la même banquette que d'habitude. Mes potes ne devraient pas tarder. J'entends le bruit des fourneaux et les clients qui bavardent. J'essaye de me concentrer sur la musique qui résonne au loin. Une serveuse s'approche de la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- J'attends des potes mais... ça sera une bière, Mademoiselle.

Je lui fais mon sourire le plus charmeur car elle est pas mal foutue. Elle me rend mon sourire puis s'en va et je ne manque pas de mater ses fesses. Ça doit être elle, la nouvelle serveuse.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Je me tourne, mes potes sont enfin arrivés.

\- J'admets qu'elle est pas mal, avoué-je.

Je leur fait un check et ils s'installent avec moi.

\- Elle n'est pas aussi belle que Meg... proteste Crowley.

\- Et c'est reparti, fait Garth en levant les yeux au ciel.

Crowley a toujours eu le béguin pour Meg, du plus loin que je m'en souvienne.

\- Bah quoi ? Meg est magnifique ! Tu ne trouveras jamais plus belle qu'elle, et en plus, elle est gracieuse.

\- Souriante, brillante et affectueuse, complète Benny, on connaît ça par cœur Crowley mais je te rappelle que tu ne lui as toujours pas demandé d'aller au ciné avec toi ou même de lui adresser la parole.

\- C'est vrai, il faut que tu te bouges Crowley, ajouté-je, sinon c'est moi qui vais m'en charger.

Meg n'est pas du tout mon style mais je me gênerai pas si ça peut faire réagir Crowley.

\- Tu la touches, je te tue !

J'aperçois la serveuse revenir avec ma bière sur son plateau.

\- Prends exemple sur le maître, chuchoté-je.

La serveuse est déjà arrivée près de la table et pose ma bière bien fraîche, des gouttelettes ruisselant le long de celle-ci.

\- Tenez Monsieur, finit-elle par me dire.

Elle est blonde avec de petites boucles qui finissent ses cheveux fins, son corps est très bien formé et dans ce tablier qui lui moule son corps, elle est très sexy. Elle semble un peu plus âgée que moi mais ça me fait pas peur.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Dean. Et vous, quel est votre petit nom ?

Je refais mon sourire charmeur et elle me sourit de nouveau. Je constate un grain de beauté juste au dessus de sa bouche. Je le trouve pas très élégant mais une fois ma langue entre ses lèvres, je ne lui prêterai plus beaucoup d'importance.

\- Je m'appelle Betty.

\- Betty, c'est un très joli prénom.

Elle fait un petit rire en se tortillant. Bingo ! Elle va me manger dans la main. Ça fait assez longtemps que je drague des meufs pour voir les premiers signes de victoire.

Je plonge dans son regard et elle mord à l'hameçon. Maintenant, seules les personnes aux alentours peuvent arrêter cette bataille de regards excitante. Ce que Benny fait en se raclant la gorge bruyamment.

La serveuse quitte mon regard pour revenir à la réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demande-t-elle sans leur prêter plus d'attention.

\- La même chose que Dean, déclare Benny d'un ton monotone.

Elle prit note puis me regarde et se mord la lèvre avant de partir.

\- Mec, comment tu fais ? s'exclame Garth, fasciné par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- C'est le talent ! je réponds fièrement.

\- Ouais mais surtout le physique, ajoute Benny.

Nous nous mettons à rire.

Par la suite, nous parlons de filles, du lycée, des trucs banals. La serveuse a apporté les bières et je découvre sur un bout de serviette qu'elle vient de me donner son numéro de téléphone, je lui fais un clin d'œil pour la remercier. Mais maintenant, on sirote nos bières dans le silence, perdus chacun de notre côté dans nos pensées.

\- Vous ne le trouvez pas bizarre, Castiel ? interroge tout à coup Crowley.

Il me faut un moment pour me rappeler qui est Castiel.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu l'as vu avec Meg ? questionne Garth.

J'ai presque oublié qu'on avait aperçu Castiel avec la bande de Charlie dont fait partie Meg. Je suis content qu'il se fasse des amis mais j'ai senti Crowley en être vexé.

\- Non mais sérieux, il est étrange... il est hyper timide, on a l'impression qu'il vient de sortir d'une grotte et qu'il découvre le monde extérieur. Puis, je le sens pas ce mec.

\- En tout cas, Dean a l'air de bien l'aimer, intervient Benny.

Et moi qui aie rien dit depuis le début.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin, je ne sais pas, je le connais pas... En même temps, je ne vais pas lui faire la gueule, essayé-je de me justifier.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est la première fois que tu es social avec un nouveau.

En vrai, je n'ai pas d'excuse et moi-même je suis surpris de mon empathie envers Castiel. Je réussis tout de même à en trouver une.

\- Bah, je me dis qu'il sera peut-être utile, tenté-je.

\- Explique-toi ?

Je pense tout d'un coup à ce que mon entraîneur de Base-ball m'a dit hier.

\- Genre, vous avez remarqué que c'est une grosse tête ?

Ils me regardent perplexe.

\- Euh... Ouais et ?

\- Bah, vu que notre niveau scolaire est en baisse depuis plusieurs années, je me disais que, peut-être, on pourrait être « pote » avec lui.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux l'utiliser pour avoir des bonnes notes ? devine Benny.

Je hoche la tête pour affirmer son hypothèse.

\- Mais depuis quand tu veux avoir des bonnes notes, toi ? me demande Crowley.

\- En fait **,** si je veux aller à mon université de base-ball, il faut que j'ai au moins la moyenne et vu que j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans les cours, j'ai pas vraiment de solution...

Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à d'autre solution mais celle-ci me plaît.

\- Sinon, tu peux tout simplement aller lui demander qu'il t'aide pour les cours ? propose Benny.

\- Mais ça signifie que je dois _bosser_. Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris Benny, je ne veux pas bosser mais je veux aller à mon université donc si Castiel devient notre 'pote', il sera obligé de partager les réponses.

\- Wouah, t'es un génie mec !

Je souris devant l'enthousiasme de Garth, au moins un qui me considère comme je suis.

\- Alors, qui marche ? Questionné-je en tendant la main au milieu de la table.

Garth pose sa main au dessus de la mienne.

\- Moi, direct !

Je me tourne vers Crowley qui hésite.

\- Ok, si on l'utilise vraiment, conclut-il en ajoutant sa main aux notre.

\- Et toi Benny ?

Il semble beaucoup plus soucieux que Crowley.

\- J'sais pas ça se fait pas quand même.

\- Depuis quand tu as un cœur ? Et tu ne voulais pas aller dans une université, toi ?

Il soupire avant de dépose sa main également. - Bon d'accord... je marche.

\- Bon super, annoncé-je, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à élaborer un plan pour qu'il soit notre pote.

Garth hausse les épaules.

\- Facile, tu n'as qu'à aller lui proposer.

\- Pourquoi moi, gloussé-je tel un gamin qui ne veut pas demander son ballon à un adulte.

\- Tout d'abord, c'est ton idée, explique Benny, deuxièmement, tu lui as déjà parlé, et puis, il y a l'air d'avoir un truc entre vous, genre un lien.

\- Va te faire foutre Benny.

Je prends la dernière gorgée de ma bière et mets ma veste.

\- Dean, t'es vexé ? s'inquiète Garth.

\- Mais non, il faut juste que je rentre pour m'occuper de mon frère.

\- Reste encore un peu, insiste Benny.

\- Désolé les mecs, crié-je avant de sortir du resto.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air, enfouie mes mains dans mes poches et pars en direction de chez moi.

\- Sammy ! Je suis rentré ! crié-je avant de claquer la porte derrière moi. J'enlève ma veste et balance mes chaussures.

\- Sammy ?! hurlé-je de nouveau n'ayant pas de réponse.

J'attends quelques secondes mais aucun son me paraît. Je me dirige vers l'escalier et le monte quatre à quatre, inquiet qu'il me réponde pas. Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose. Je traverse le couloir en sprintant et ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

Je suis soulagé lorsque je le vois assis à son bureau, en train de faire ses devoirs sur son ordi avec un casque sur les oreilles.

J'allais partir lorsqu'une idée diabolique me vient à l'esprit. Je m'approche le plus doucement possible vers Sam et quand je suis assez près, je pose brusquement mes deux mains sur ses épaules. Il fait un bond et enlève en vitesse son casque. J'aperçois la peur sur son visage et j'explose de rire.

\- T'es con Dean ! grogne-t-il mais tout de même soulagé que ça soit moi. Je continue de rigoler et dans un moment d'inattention de sa part, je prends son casque.

\- T'écoutes quoi, mon Sammy ? demandé-je en mettant son casque sur une de mes oreilles.

\- Rends-moi mon casque !

On a pas le même style musical et j'aime l'embêter par rapport à ça.

Il sautille pour essayer de récupérer son précieux casque mais je le pousse avec ma main. Je me concentre pour reconnaître ce qu'il écoute.

\- Attends, mais c'est Justin Bieber.

\- Donne-le moi !

Je lui rends son casque mais continue de me moquer de lui.

\- C'est bon arrête Dean, proteste-t-il, toi, ton rock il est périmé.

Là, c'est trop. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre n'a le droit de critiquer mon rock.

\- Sache que tu vas le regretter, Sammy.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour ça Dean, j'ai des leçons à faire moi.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir avant.

Je fais un sourire satanique et me prépare pour une rude bagarre lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Je mets instinctivement Sam derrière moi. Je m'avance jusque dans le couloir mais personne ne s'y trouve.

\- Reste là ! ordonné-je à Sammy.

Je vais dans ma chambre prendre ma batte de base-ball. Je retourne dans le couloir en avançant lentement. Je suis surpris quand je sens une main agripper mon tee-shirt. C'est Sammy. Il m'obéira donc jamais celui-là.

Je me concentre de nouveau et descends les escaliers le plus discrètement possible. Je ne vois personne à l'horizon. Je suis maintenant dans l'entrée avec mon frère qui me suis pas à pas et je suis prêt à démolir la ou les personnes qui se trouvent dans ma maison. Je m'avance vers le salon tandis que je sens Sam me lâcher et courir dans la cuisine.

\- Sammy ! chuchoté-je.

\- Papa ! s'écrit-il.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement quand je distingue mon père en train de décapsuler sa bière. Il me semblait bien que j'avais fermé la porte à clé. Sam est enlacé dans ses bras et mon père lui caresse les cheveux.

\- Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu rentrais.

\- J'ai fini plus tôt et j'avais hâte de vous voir, se justifie-t-il. Il pose son insigne et son flingue sur la table.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

\- J'ai rien préparé et il n'y a plus grand chose dans le frigo, déclaré-je en posant ma batte de base-ball.

\- Alors pizza, ça vous va ? propose mon père.

\- Oui ! s'exclame Sammy.

Je hoche la tête et souris.

*  
Le début de la matinée s'est bien déroulé. Je suis à l'heure en cours, pour

une fois, et j'ai même eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner ; la fille que j'ai dans le viseur m'a adressé un signe ; et mon père reste quelques jours à la maison. Je me sens frais, beau et fort.

Je suis entouré de ma bande de potes quand je perçois, au loin, la fille que j'ai dans le collimateur, elle s'appelle Lisa. Je l'observe de la tête aux pieds en train de rigoler avec ses amis. C'est l'une des filles les plus belles du lycée avec sa peau légèrement bronzée, son regard brun et son sourire qui illumine son visage.

Ça fait déjà un moment que je m'intéresse à elle mais malheureusement ce n'est pas réciproque, jusqu'à ce matin. Peut-être sait-elle que je suis de nouveau célibataire. Je sens un coup dans mes côtes qui vient me changer les idées.

\- Qui regardes-tu avec un grand sourire ?

Benny regarde au loin attendant sa réponse qui ne vient pas.

\- Me dis pas que c'est Lisa ?! Mec, tu attends quoi pour la choper ?

\- Le bon moment.

Benny n'en parle pas plus, sentant mon irritation dans ma voix.

\- Bon en attendant, il faut que tu ailles parler à Castiel, rappelle Garth.

Je soupire. Je sais que je dois y aller mais je repousse depuis ce matin, pourtant ce n'est pas mon genre de me défiler.

\- Tu as raison, cédé-je.

Je le cherche du regard mais ne le vois pas. Je rentre donc dans le bâtiment et parcours les couloirs pour le trouver suivi de mes potes.

Je découvre Castiel tombé à la renverse à cause d'un individu qui l'a poussé. Les personnes aux alentours le regardent sans bouger et certains se marrent déjà. Je vais vers lui pour l'aider à se relever et lui tends ma main. Il lève la tête et me regarde, surpris. Je lui souris. Il pose sa main dans la mienne et je le relève.

\- Ça va ? demandé-je.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce vous regardez tous ? Dégagez ! ordonné-je.

Les élèves m'écoutent et partent. Je me rends compte qu'il a encore sa main dans la mienne mais il se dégage rapidement.

\- Merci, dit-il avant de partir.

\- Castiel, attends !

Je trottine derrière lui pour le rattraper mais il s'arrête net. Il se tourne vers moi et je tombe nez à nez dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Euh... Je t'ai vu souvent tout seul, ça te dis de traîner avec mes potes et moi ?

Il est étonné par ma proposition car il lève les sourcils mais il se met à sourire presque instantanément après.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Cool ! Suis-moi.

Un moment de silence s'installe entre nous deux, ce qui est embarrassant. Heureusement, mes potes ne sont pas très loin. Je me joins à eux suivi de Castiel et je remarque qu'il joue avec ses doigts, sûrement intimidé.

\- Je vous présente Castiel que vous connaissez déjà, dis-je en leur faisant un clin d'œil, Castiel, je te présente Benny, Garth et Crowley.

\- Salut ! lâche Benny.

\- Enchanté, Castiel ! J'ai hâte de faire ta connaissance, s'exclame Garth en lui serrant la main.

Ce con, il en fait toujours des caisses. Je regarde Crowley qui n'a pas dit un mot. Il semble contrarié mais je ne relève pas.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, vous semblez très proches et je ne veux pas être de trop.

\- Mouais bien sûr, marmonne Crowley.

Je le fixe et lui fait signe de se taire. J'espère juste que Castiel n'a pas entendu. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, bon sang !

\- Mais nan, tu nous déranges pas du tout, reprend Garth, sinon on ne t'aurait pas demandé d'être avec nous.

Castiel se met à sourire et bizarrement ça me fait plaisir. On se dirige vers la prochaine salle de cours. Benny et Garth rigolent entre eux et Crowley reste un peu à l'écart. Je me rapproche donc de Castiel.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous être amis avec moi ? me demande-t-il soudainement.

Je m'attendais pas à cette question. A-t-il déjà des soupçons ?

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? dis-je, l'air de rien.

\- A vrai dire, je trouve juste cela étrange que des garçons aussi populaires que vous veulent être amis avec un loser comme moi.

\- T'es pas un loser.

Je suis autant surpris que Castiel parce que je viens de dire. Cette phrase est sortie comme une évidence.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, finit-il par dire.

Il marche le regard baissé comme s'il avait peur que j'arrive à lire dans ses yeux.

\- Justement, j'aimerais te connaître, enfin, ON aimerait te connaître.

A cette phrase s'ajoute un demi-sourire pour prouver mon dévouement puis mon regard plonge dans le sien et cette sensation d'apaisement revient.

\- Les mecs, on est arrivé, s'écrie Garth en claquant des doigts comme pour nous réveiller.

Je regarde mes potes et fais un sourire à Castiel avant de rentrer dans la salle de cours.

Durant tout le cours, je suis ailleurs. Castiel a gardé la même place au fond de la salle mais je peux quand même communiquer facilement avec lui. Seulement, celui-ci est plongé dans le cours et je ne veux pas le déranger.

Je réfléchis à comment je pourrai apprendre à le connaître sans paraître dérangeant. J'approuve ce que Crowley a dit sur son sujet, Castiel est différent des autres. Même si je le connais que très peu, voir pas du tout, il a un comportement mystérieux. Ça me dérange aucunement car tout le monde est différent mais avec sa timidité plus son attitude, il sera plus difficile à utiliser que n'importe quel raté. Je le regarde une bonne partie du cours en élaborant un plan.

La sonnerie se déclenche et je me lève pour ranger mes affaires de cours. J'allais me diriger vers la porte lorsque le prof s'exclame :

\- Pas si vite ! Vous ne sortirez pas tant que vous n'ayez pas trouvé votre binôme pour l'exposé et que vous inscriviez vos noms sur cette feuille.

Il secoue la feuille blanche et la pose sur son bureau. Je croise le regard de Crowley mais mon intention se porte sur Castiel qui est en train de chercher quelqu'un pour être son partenaire, tel un chien qui a perdu son maître. Je me dirige vers lui mais je ne suis pas assez rapide car Charlie se joint à Castiel. Voilà que l'espoir d'avoir une bonne note s'envole. Je me rabats donc sur Crowley, déçu d'avoir perdu l'occasion de me rapprocher de Castiel pour qu'il me fasse confiance. Nous inscrivons nos noms sur la feuille et sortons de la salle. J'espère seulement que Castiel ne se doutera de rien pour mon plan.


	4. Castiel

Je suis assis sur mon lit, Gabriel à mes côtés, observant Charlie faire un va-et-vient le long de ma chambre.

\- Je ne trouve pas !

Elle est agacée. Elle marmonne sans que je n'arrive à distinguer les mots, qui ne doivent pas m'être destiné. J'ai invité Charlie chez moi afin de commencer l'exposé que nous devons élaborer.

La veille, Charlie m'avait gentiment demandé si je voulais bien être son binôme et je n'allais pas refuser même si j'avais aperçue Dean s'approcher de moi. Elle semble très aimable, et en même temps, très charmante.

Je l'aperçois manger ses ongles tout en regardant dans le vide. Elle est irritée car nous ne trouvons pas de sujet susceptible d'être cohérent avec le seul indice que nous a confié le professeur : laissez libre cours à votre imagination. Cette consigne a laissé plus d'un perplexe, ne sachant quoi réaliser.

Charlie m'a émis différentes thématiques ainsi que les personnages fantastiques, dans laquelle elle est très excitée de développer le personnage d'Hermione dans Harry Potter, ou encore sur Moondoor, un jeu Grandeur Nature apparemment, mais je ne connais aucun de ces deux sujets, et puis, comment pourrions-nous faire un exposé sur une porte lunaire. Cela semble peu probable que j'arrive à soulager son angoisse mais je tente tout de même.

\- Nous pouvons faire un exposé sur l'espace. Je connais le sujet par cœur et cela serait plutôt simple à réaliser.

Elle n'est pas enthousiaste à cette idée. Je l'observe balayer du regard ma chambre qui n'est pas encore tout à fait décorée. Elle reste un moment devant ma bibliothèque, à fouiller, et sort un vieil ouvrage dont je ne me rappelle plus la provenance. Son visage s'illumine comme si elle avait trouvé l'idée du siècle.

\- On a qu'à faire un exposé sur les êtres surnaturels ! s'exclame-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

L'idée ne me déplaît pas mais je ne maîtrise pas vraiment le sujet. Elle est tellement exaltée que je ne la contredis pas et accepte d'un hochement de tête. Elle commence à sautiller dans tous les sens, ravie, et finit par s'allonger sur mon lit à côté de moi. Gabriel est gêné par sa présence car il se décale et se remet en boule un peu plus loin pour dormir tranquillement.

Je regarde Charlie. Elle a des beaux et longs cheveux roux qui lui vont à ravir avec ses yeux d'un léger marron.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-elle en me dévisageant.

\- Rien, formulé-je avant de détourner les yeux, je te trouve ravissante.

Elle s'assied face à moi.

\- Mais... Tu es au courant que je suis lesbienne ?!

J'avais des doutes mais, maintenant, mes soupçons sont confirmés.

\- Pas vraiment, avoué-je, je voulais juste te faire part de ma remarque.

Elle rit doucement, je ne comprend pas pourquoi mais cela m'est égal car j'aime la voir sourire. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte et je perçois ma mère rentrer.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je veux juste savoir si vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

Je regarde Charlie que ne semble pas assoiffée et ouvre la bouche pour répondre à ma mère mais Charlie est plus rapide que moi.

\- Non merci Madame, ça ira.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Ellen, déclare-elle avec un grand sourire, et Castiel, j'ai croisé le garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de te regarder au restaurant hier. Tu sais, celui qui s'appelle Dea... Dimitri !

Je lui souris, amusé.

\- Il se nomme Dean, maman.

\- Désolée, mon chérie ! Je crois qu'il habite pas loin, tu devrais être ami avec lui, je pense qu'il t'aime bien, m'explique-t-elle.

Je regarde Charlie qui semble confuse et déporte mon regard de nouveau vers ma mère.

\- D'accord, tu peux nous laisser ? Nous devons travailler.

Elle hoche la tête en me faisant un clin d'œil puis sort de ma chambre. Je suis sûr qu'elle pense que Charlie me plaît. Je me remémore sa tête lorsque je lui ai demandé si je pouvais inviter Charlie, un mélange de surprise et de joie.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière se tourne vers moi et m'interroge du regard.

\- C'est bien de Dean Winchester qu'on parle ?!

Je confirme d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'est vrai qu'il habite à quelques maisons de chez toi, confirme-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je le sais, avoué-je.

Elle plisse légèrement les yeux.

\- Ah bon ?! Comment ?

J'ai l'impression d'être un psychopathe qui vient d'avouer une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

\- C'est dans cette rue que je l'ai croisé pour la première fois.

Je repense au tee-shirt mouillé de Dean qui lui collait à la peau.

\- Et pourquoi ta mère a parlé de Dean au restaurant ? Sans être indiscrète.

Elle l'est déjà mais je ne relève pas, content qu'elle s'intéresse à moi.

\- C'est parce qu'hier, nous avons mangé au restaurant, je crois qu'il se nomme le Wendi...

\- Wendigo's Burger ? suppose-t-elle.

\- Oui c'est exact, et Dean est arrivé au moment où nous venions de recevoir nos plats puis nos regards se sont croisés. Ma mère exagère toujours.

Je ne confesse pas l'idée que j'aimerai que ma mère dise vrai.

\- Ah d'accord, d'ailleurs ça ne m'étonne pas que tu l'aies vu car c'est son bar préféré. Il est venu te parler ?

J'aurais adoré qu'il le fasse, au moins, pour me dire bonjour.

\- Non, il était avec ses amis.

Je baisse la tête en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas entendu la déception vibrer dans ma voix.

\- Pourtant il a l'air de t'apprécier car c'est la première fois qu'il est sociable avec un nouveau et je le connaît depuis un bout d'temps.

Ma joie s'agrandit considérablement à cette nouvelle.

\- Il m'a demandé d'être son ami.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il voulait me connaître d'avantage.

Charlie fronce les sourcils puis hausse les épaules, comme si elle s'était persuadée elle-même.

\- Après tout pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas le genre de Dean d'aider les nouveaux à s'intégrer mais il a peut-être changé. Mais préviens-moi si quelque chose cloche, d'accord ? Tu es assez intelligent pour le remarquer.

Moi aussi je trouve cette demande d'ami étrange mais je pensais qu'il m'appréciait vraiment.

\- D'accord, merci.

Je vois à son regard qu'elle est sincère.

\- Bon bah on s'y met à cet exposé ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Cela fait déjà un certain moment que nous cherchons des informations pour notre sujet. J'ai prêté mon ordinateur à Charlie qui sait beaucoup mieux que moi comment s'en servir.

Pour ma part, j'analyse chaque ligne de mon livre. Nous sommes tous deux dans notre élément. Nous avons réussi à collecter beaucoup de données qui peuvent nous être utiles mais la fatigue commence à se faire sentir.

Mes yeux me piquent et ma concentration n'est plus à son maximum. Charlie doit ressentir les mêmes symptômes car elle n'arrête pas de se tortiller sans trouver une position confortable.

\- On fait une pause ? me propose-t-elle les yeux larmoyants, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer plus de deux secondes.

\- J'accepte volontiers.

Je ferme le livre et lève les bras pour m'étirer. Je sens mes muscles se détendre et je m'allonge de tout mon long sur mon lit. Gabriel baille, fatigué de n'avoir rien effectuer. Parfois, j'aimerai bien être un chien.

J'aperçois Charlie se lever et se diriger jusqu'à mon bureau afin de déposer mon ordinateur et les quelques feuilles sur lesquelles j'ai écrit mes notes. Puis, elle s'affale à mes côtés admirant mon plafond blanc. Je fais de même et découvre certaines fissures et des tâches plus ou moins sombres. Je dois impérativement passer un coup de peinture.

\- Je peux mettre de la musique ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Elle sort son portable de sa poche.

\- Tu aimes quoi comme genre de musique ? m'interroge-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de goût particulier.

\- Bon d'accord, alors c'est moi qui choisis.

Elle sélectionne une musique et le sons me parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles. Le rythme ne me dit rien mais j'apprécie cette mélodie méconnue qui me fais bouger les doigts au tempo de la musique.

\- Pendant que j'y pense, il faudrait que tu me passes ton Instagram.

\- Je n'ai pas de réseaux sociaux...

Elle se dresse d'un coup et me regarde abasourdie comme si je venais de lui dire que j'étais un être venue d'ailleurs.

\- Tu n'as aucun réseau social ?! répète-elle d'une voix étonnée.

\- Non aucun.

Je ne comprends pas l'importance d'avoir des réseaux sociaux alors que l'on peut très bien se parler par messages ou encore mieux, en vrai.

\- Il faut absolument que je t'en crée un !

Elle prend mon portable sans que je ne puisse la contredire. J'essaye de reprendre mon téléphone mais elle se lève et commence à faire le tour de ma chambre. Je lui cours après un moment puis abandonne, elle est trop rapide pour moi. Et puis, si ça lui fait plaisir. Je m'assois de nouveau sur mon lit, attendant qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle a commencé.

\- C'est bon, Insta vient d'être installé, dit-elle avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés, j'ai besoin de quelques infos sur toi.

\- Je t'écoute.

Je pense que l'application restera inutilisée un bon moment une fois Charlie partie.

\- Alors pour commencer, ton prénom et ton nom ?

\- Castiel Novak. Pour l'instant c'est facile.

Elle tapote sur le clavier de mon téléphone à une vitesse surprenante. À peine ai-je répondu à sa question, qu'elle relève la tête et m'en pose une autre.

\- Ta date de naissance ?

\- Le 11 mars.

Elle lève un sourcil sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

\- Ton adresse mail ?

Je réfléchis, je ne l'utilise que rarement.

\- Je crois que c'est "castielnovak1103@gmail.com".

\- J'ai presque fini, il manque juste ta biographie.

Je penche légèrement la tête par habitude.

\- Que faut-il que je dise ?

Elle a un moment d'hésitation.

\- Ce que tu veux, genre ce que tu aimes ou des informations que tu veux partager.

\- Alors... Mets que j'adore lire et que je m'intéresse à l'espace.

\- Ok et quoi d'autres ? me demande-t-elle en continuant de tapoter.

\- Et que j'aime Gabriel, dis-je en regardant celui-ci qui n'a pas bouger de mon lit.

Elle fait un rictus.

\- On va le formuler autrement parce que ça peut prêter à confusion.

Je ne comprends pas en quoi aimer son chien peut être sujet de quiproquo, mais je ne relève pas.

\- Bon maintenant, il faut une photo de profil.

Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Je peux te coiffer parce que là... on dirait que tu viens de te réveiller.

\- Non, mes cheveux sont très bien.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Elle prend quelques photos et en sélectionne une.

\- Et pour finir, il faut que tu ajoutes des personnes. Bien sûr, moi et qui d'autre ?

\- Tes amies auxquelles tu m'as présenté. Alors, il y avait Meg, Rowena et Jody.

\- C'est bien, tu retiens vite, qui encore ?

Je sais très bien qui je veux ajouter mais je n'ose pas lui dire.

\- Tu ne veux pas Dean par hasard ?

Elle me fait un sourire suspicieux. J'essaye de feindre mon innocence.

\- Oui pourquoi pas et ses amis aussi.

\- Lesquels ? Parce qu'il en a tellement...

Je lève les yeux pour me souvenir leurs noms.

\- Alors, il y a Benny, Garth et Crow...ley, je crois.

\- D'accord pas de problème.

Elle me redonne mon portable et m'explique comment utiliser l'application. Je l'écoute attentivement même si je suis certain que je ne le l'utiliserai que très peu.

Après ces brèves explications sur l'utilisation d'Instagram, je me laisse perdre dans le fil d'actualité et regarde les différentes photos.

La première image est de Charlie, je clique sur son compte et découvre des clichés dont la plupart sont des photos de son visage, seul ou avec ses amis. Sur une photo, je reconnais le visage de Meg, qui elle aussi est ravissante, et j'appuie sur le petit cœur en bas à gauche comme m'a expliqué Charlie.

Pendant ce temps, Charlie a prit mon ordinateur et fait seul Dieu sait quoi.

Je parcours à présent le profil de Dean après avoir observé les autres comptes. Comme dans presque tous les comptes, il n'y a que des photos de lui mais cette fois-ci cela ne me déplaît pas. Je lis sa courte description qui se résume à trois mots : « _Base-ball_ », « _Filles_ » et « _17 ans_ ».

Je défile les photos dans lesquelles il se met en valeur comme torse nu et m'interroge à chaque fille qui pose avec lui. Un cliché attire mon intention. Je vois Dean, bien sûr, avec un garçon plus petit que lui, aux cheveux

longs, en train de faire des grimaces. Il me dit vaguement quelque chose mais lorsque je lis la description tout devient clair. Il est écrit : « _Joyeux anniversaire mon petit frère ! (Je sais à quel point tu détestes cette photo, Bitch)_ ». C'est donc bien son frère que j'ai vu l'autre jour avec lui.

Charlie pose mon ordi et s'affale sur mon lit caressant Gabriel qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Je continue à défiler les photos de Dean.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

Je n'ai même pas remarqué que je souriais.

\- Euh... Pour rien.

À l'intonation de ma voix, même un sourd aurait compris que je mens.

J'aperçois son sourire espiègle, le même que tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle m'a volé mon téléphone. J'anticipe son attaque en renforçant ma prise et me prépare à me défendre en l'éloignant grâce à mes pieds mais elle se jette sur moi tel un tigre enragé et arrive à prendre mon portable. La prochaine fois, j'utiliserai une autre stratégie.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est devant Dean que l'on sourit bêtement.

\- Mais non, je regardais juste une photo amusante, c'est pourquoi j'ai souri, c'est tout, me défends-je .

\- Mouais...

Elle ne me croit pas du tout mais elle ne continue pas sur sa lancée. Elle pose mon téléphone et caresse Gabriel, pensive.

\- J'ai une question un peu indiscrète à te poser...

Ma curiosité s'éveille à ces propos.

\- Je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas.

Elle se mord la lèvre, hésitant à me la demander mais elle finit par céder.

\- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

J'ai un temps de réflexion, ne m'attendant pas à cette demande. Je fouille au plus profond de mes souvenirs mais rien ne vient affirmer cette question.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, fais-je. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais ressenti ce qu'on appelle l'amour comme il est décrit dans les livres, la sensation de perdre pied ou encore le rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère. Et toi, tu as déjà été amoureuse ?

Elle pousse un soupir.

\- Je crois... Oui, une fois de Marie Curie. Je me mets à rire et elle m'accompagne.

\- Non sérieusement, reprend-t-elle d'un air affligé, je suis déjà tombée vraiment amoureuse d'une fille, très belle d'ailleurs, mais elle ne m'a pas prise au sérieux et m'a totalement détruit le cœur...

Elle baisse son regard comme je le fais tant de fois. Je comprends sa douleur. De ressentir du regret et de l'amertume pour quelqu'un mais je peine à imaginer si c'est pour l'être aimer.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé...

Elle relève la tête et me fait un sourire, faussé par la frustration qui se reflète dans ses yeux.

\- Depuis, j'ai peur de retomber amoureuse, de faire confiance à la mauvaise personne et de subir la même souffrance. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça.

J'ai mal pour elle. Cette personne si joviale, brisée par un cœur malmené.

\- Je suis sûr que cette personne ne te méritait pas, tu es une fille géniale, du peu que je te connaisse, et tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, non même d'extraordinaire et tu trouveras la bonne, j'en suis sûr.

Elle me sourit de nouveau mais cette fois-ci son sourire était sincère.

\- Merci.

J'entends dans sa voix la sensation de doute s'évaporer et je suis content qu'elle se confie à moi malgré notre faible connaissance de l'un de l'autre mais j'ai le sentiment de la connaître depuis longtemps.

Son portable vibre soudainement. Elle lit le message et fait une mine déçue.

\- C'est ma mère, je dois rentrer.

Elle prend ses affaires et je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je la regarde partir mais elle revient vers moi, s'approche et me dépose un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je pense que l'on va bien s'entendre Castiel ! me dit-elle avant de partir en sautillant.

Je souris bêtement. Je l'apprécie grandement, elle apporte de la lumière dans tout ce noir et je compte la garder précieusement.

Je remonte dans ma chambre et m'assieds sur mon lit. Gabriel vient vers moi me réclamant une caresse, que je lui accorde. Mon téléphone vibre sur mon côté. Je le prends et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

Dean m'a envoyé un message.


	5. Dean

Je gare ma moto sur le parking du lycée lorsque j'aperçois Castiel à vélo. Nous avons beaucoup parlé via Instagram, samedi soir et même hier toute la journée. Le mode rapprochement est lancé.

A présent, j'ai pas mal d'éléments pour jouer en ma faveur. Plus un gros point que je ne savais pas, on habite dans la même rue.

Il fixe son anti-vole sur son vélo quand je m'avance vers lui. Je n'avais pas encore remarquer mais sur son vélo est inscrit en gros « _Jimmy_ », étrange. Il a toujours son trench-coat beige, que je trouve démodé, avec ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Salut Cas' ! Euh... je veux dire Castiel.

Ce surnom est sorti naturellement. Il est surpris de me voir mais finit par me sourire.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Cas', si tu veux.

\- D'accord, Cas' ! répété-je en ajoutant un clin d'oeil.

Nous déambulons dans les couloirs à la recherche de mes potes qui doivent sûrement se trouver à notre endroit habituel. Castiel marche à ma droite, les yeux baissés.

C'est une occasion pour engager la conversation mais je ne sais quoi lui dire. Je continue donc d'avancer, en saluant les personnes que je reconnais.

Nous arrivons bientôt, j'aperçois mes potes et vois Benny une clope à la main, comme à son habitude. Crowley me repère et me sourit puis regarde Castiel et son visage se referme.

\- Salut les trous duc, m'exclamé-je avant de faire un check à chacun.

Ils me sourient contents de se retrouver après ce petit week-end.

\- Tu as ramené Castiel, remarque Benny.

\- Ouais, affirmé-je en donnant une légère claque sur le dos de Castiel. Vous pouvez l'appeler Cas' maintenant, pas vrai ?

Je le regarde en lui souriant pour le mettre à l'aise.

\- Oui bien sûr, confirme-t-il d'une voix timide.

J'allais renchérir la conversation lorsque j'entends Crowley marmonner :

\- Je préfère encore l'appeler Castiel.

Je le dévisage, ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit ainsi, heureusement Garth prend la parole et enchaîne comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Alors Cas', tu as fait quoi ce week-end ?

\- J'ai invité Charlie pour que l'on commence l'exposé, explique-t-il, je la trouve très sympathique et je crois qu'elle m'aime bien.

Il sourit, content de lui.

\- Normal, personne te déteste, murmure Crowley mais assez fort pour que je l'entends.

Je suis confus et agacé par ses réflexions. Je me tourne vers Crowley.

\- Tu viens Crowley, il faut que je te parle.

Il me suit sans dire un mot.

Je m'écarte du groupe assez loin pour que Castiel nous entende pas. Crowley me regarde l'air de rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Crowley ? haussé-je le ton. Si tu continues comme ça, Castiel va se douter d'un truc.

\- J'ai réfléchi et au final, je veux qu'on arrête le plan, avoue-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend bon sang !

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu étais d'accord pourtant.

\- Ouais mais je le sens vraiment pas ce mec, il a un petit truc qui m'énerve, grimace-t-il avec dégoût.

Une colère s'anime en moi mais je l'a fait taire, ce n'est pas le moment que l'on se dispute.

\- Je comprends que tu veuilles arrêter mais c'est ma seule chance pour aller à l'université. On peut continuer deux, trois jours puis si tu veux, on arrête. Tu veux bien ?

Je fais mes yeux doux, le suppliant du regard.

\- Bon d'accord mais seulement deux, trois jours.

\- Promis !

Personne ne résiste à ce regard.

Nous sommes en plein cours d'histoire, lorsque mon esprit divague sur Lisa. Pendant le week-end, je suis allé la voir à son entraînement de pom- pom girl. Je savais qu'elle était là-bas car mes potes et moi traînons souvent près du stade.

Elle a été surprise lorsqu'elle m'a vu mais elle semblait ravie que je sois présent. On a parlé un peu puis je l'ai emmenée, à l'arrière de ma bécane, se promener en ville seulement tous les deux. On a appris à se connaître et c'était plutôt sympa.

A la fin de la journée, j'ai voulu l'embrasser mais c'était trop facile donc j'ai laissé durer le plaisir. Maintenant, elle n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des messages, preuves qu'elle ne peut plus se passer de moi et j'aime ça !

Je sors mon portable discrètement et lui envoie « je pense à toi ». Juste assez pour la mettre K.O. Ce soir, je compte l'inviter boire un verre pour cette fois-ci l'embrasser et peut-être même plus.

\- C'est à Lisa que tu envoies des messages ? Me questionne Benny à mi- voix, qui se trouve juste à côté de moi.

\- Ouais et je crois même que ce soir, ça va être la fête !

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et il comprend exactement ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu l'invites chez toi ?

\- Non je ne peux pas il y a mon père, mais je vais l'emmener boire un verre au Wendigo's Burger, décidé-je.

\- Mais Betty ? déclare-t-il confus.

\- Betty ?! Répété-je, me demandant qui c'est.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- La serveuse que tu draguais l'autre soir, explique-t-il exaspéré.

\- Ahh oui, m'exclamé-je en me remémorant son visage, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne travaille pas le lundi.

Benny fait un rictus.

\- T'es extraordinaire toi !

Je sais ce qu'il me reproche.

\- C'est pas parce que je suis en couple que je ne peux pas draguer d'autres meufs.

\- Et la fidélité tu connais ? grince-t-il.

\- Rrrro ça va, tu ne vas pas commencer et en plus, je te rappelle que je suis célibataire pour le moment.

On a eu cette discussion au moins une centaine de fois. Benny n'est pas d'accord avec mes principes, il n'arrête pas de me dire que si je sors avec une meuf, il faut que je reste fidèle et que je ne drague personne même si c'est pour le challenge.

Mais il a beau me le répéter encore et encore, je ne l'écoute pas car ma philosophie et que peut importe avec qui tu es, tu as le droit de vivre ta vie même si cela signifie de tromper ta meuf.

Benny lève les yeux au ciel, fatigué de mon attitude. Moi je souris, imaginant ce qu'il va se passer ce soir.

Nous sommes assis sur les chaises de la cantine devant nos plateaux. Castiel est avec nous. Il est timide et ne parle pas beaucoup mais il me sourit de temps à autre.

Le repas de la cantine n'est pas très appétissant, comme d'habitude, mais je suis heureux car en dessert il y a de la tarte aux pommes. J'adore la tarte ! Je suis capable de tuer pour avoir rien qu'une part. Je commence à la manger et je savoure son goût onctueux. Je regarde le plateau de Castiel, il a fini son assiette mais ne touche pas à sa part de tarte.

\- Je peux prendre ta tarte ? demandé-je la bouche pleine.

Il rit et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Je prends sa tarte et croque un morceau sans même avoir fini celui que j'ai dans la bouche.

\- C'est écoeurant, Dean, se plaint Garth.

\- Bah quoi ? interrogé-je en laissant des miettes s'échapper de ma bouche.

Garth détourne les yeux pendant que les trois autres rigolent.

Je finis ma tarte tranquillement et vu que personne ne parle j'en profite pour lancer la conversation.

\- Alors Cas', j'ai vu sur insta que tu aimes lire, déclaré-je. Tu lis quoi comme genre de livres ?

Castiel qui semble dans ses pensées revient sur terre.

\- Cela dépend, je lis beaucoup des revues ou des romans scientifiques dans lesquels j'apprends considérablement mais quelques fois, je lis des romans historiques.

\- La vache tu ne rigoles pas toi ! rugit Crowley.

\- Il n'y a pas d'humour dans ces genres de livres, explique-t-il dans le plus grand des sérieux.

Son attitude nous fait rire mais je le vois dans l'incompréhension.

Je regarde Benny pour qu'il lui pose à son tour des questions. Il comprend.

\- Tu as une passion ?

\- Oui, c'est l'espace ! Plus précisément l'univers, j'adore me dire que l'on n'est pas seuls dans tout ce néant. Que l'on est rien face à l'immensité de l'univers et que notre existence se résume à une poussière.

Il est vraiment passionné, j'entends son excitation dans sa voix et ses yeux pétillent lorsqu'il parle.

\- Tu es le nouveau Luke Skywalker ! m'exclamé-je.

Tout le monde se met à rire sauf Castiel qui me regarde les sourcils froncés puis penche légèrement sa tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas cette référence, Dean.

Je ne relève pas et reste à le contempler dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne connais pas Star Wars ?! hurle Crowley.

Castiel quitte mon regard pour répondre à Crowley. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il vient d'arriver.

\- Je connais de nom mais je n'ai jamais regardé.

Nous continuons notre discussion jusqu'à ce qu'on nous vire de la cantine.

Castiel est parti rejoindre Charlie pour continuer leur exposé, je crois.

Nous nous sommes bien marrés en plus d'apprendre à connaître Castiel. Je l'apprécie, il a une façon de parler assez soutenue et son innocence me fait rire.

Nous sommes à présent dehors. Benny sort une clope de son paquet et me demande mon briquet. Je ne fume pas, car je dois garder mes poumons intactes pour le Base-ball, mais j'ai toujours un briquet sur moi, par instinct. Je le lui passe et le silence s'abat. J'observe les gens défilés sous mes yeux.

\- Il m'insupporte, râle Crowley.

\- Qui ça ? demande Garth regardant au alentour.

\- Bah Castiel, ajoute Crowley comme si c'était une évidence, on a l'impression qu'il vient d'un autre monde. Il ne connaît pas l'humour, il sait toujours tout et en plus il a une façon de s'habiller chelou. Non mais sérieux qui met des cravates à part les petits bourges.

Ça m'irrite, je sais pas pourquoi, après tout, il a le droit de ne pas l'aimer même si c'est à l'encontre de mon opinion. Je ne relève pas mon agacement et me concentre sur mes pensées.

Crowley continue ses injures et je ne l'écoute plus. Je cherche au loin une personne avec laquelle parler pour pouvoir m'échapper de cette conversation et mes yeux se posent sur Lisa, comme si elle m'attirait à elle.

\- Je vous laisse je vais voir Lisa, déclaré-je sans les laisser protester.

Je m'avance vers elle et quand elle m'aperçoit, elle me sourit automatiquement. Je lève légèrement la tête, fier. Je m'approche d'elle et passe mon bras sur ses épaules.

\- Salut Beauté ! la salué-je en prenant une voix rauque.

Je lève un sourcil et me mords légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Arrête, fait-elle en souriant.

Elle me pousse faiblement mais juste assez pour me dégager mon bras. Je reprends mon sérieux.

\- Ça te dit de venir boire un verre avec moi ce soir ? Je t'attendrai après les cours sur ma bécane.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai des leçons et en plus mes parents vont pas être d'accords.

Dans ses yeux la réponse est oui mais elle veut se faire désirer.

\- Allez, juste un verre et après je te ramène chez toi.

Je fais mes yeux doux et elle ne peut s'empêcher de me sourire.

\- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit dans ton message ?

\- Oui bien sûr, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi toute la journée et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est d'être ce soir pour te retrouver.

Cette phrase peut rendre n'importe quelle fille gaga.

\- C'est ok je viendrai, confirme-t-elle.

\- A ce soir alors, poupée !

Je me penche vers elle et lui dépose un baiser sur sa joue toute chaude. Je pars la tête haute, confiant pour ce soir.

L'après-midi se déroule de manière habituel. Après mon escapade avec Lisa, Castiel est revenu ce qui contrarie Crowley. Puis nous sommes allés en cours et comme d'habitude je n'écoute rien mais je n'ai pas manqué de mater la prof de Français.

On a eu également maths donc j'ai parlé à Castiel qui arrivait à suivre le cours en même temps. J'apprécie être en sa compagnie, lorsque je lui parle, il m'écoute attentivement et me répond simplement. Mais ce que j'apprécie par dessus tout, c'est qu'il sait se taire quand il le faut. Il est encore timide avec moi mais étrangement cela me plaît.

Je suis à présent assis sur ma moto à attendre Lisa. J'envoie un message à Sammy pour le prévenir que je rentrerais plus tard que d'habitude. Quelques minutes après, mon portable se met à vibrer, c'est mon frère qui me répond : « _Encore une fille ?_ ».

Je sais ce que pense Sammy de tous ces enchaînements de filles, que ces filles sont des êtres humains et qu'à chaque fois que j'en quitte une, je la fait souffrir. Et il pense également que je suis un connard. J'avoue qu'il n'a pas tord sur ce point mais ce n'est pas tellement de ma fautes si elles ne résistent pas à mon corps de rêve.

Je lui réponds vite fait : « _Et ouais encore une, désolé qu'aucune fille veuille sortir avec toi._ ». J'imagine sa tête lorsqu'il va découvrir mon message, il va lever les yeux au ciel puis faire une grimace.

Je lève les yeux de mon téléphone et aperçois Lisa au loin. Elle parle avec une fille, sûrement une amie à elle. Mon portable se remet à vibrer mais cette fois-ci le message est très court : « _Jerk_! ». Je lui envoie, tout naturellement : « _Bitch_! ». C'est un jeu entre nous, je peux même pas dire quand on a commencé mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

Lisa vient, enfin, dans ma direction. Je range mon portable, lui passe un casque et nous partons, sans dire un mot, au Wendigo's Burger.

J'admire Lisa, qui est en train de siroter sa limonade. Le vent s'élève ce qui lui fait voler quelques petits cheveux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je la trouve ravissante. Les quelques rayons restant du soleil, illuminent son visage et éclairent ses yeux bruns.

Nous sommes assis en terrasse, l'un face à l'autre, parlant de tout et de rien. J'ai tenté quelques rapprochements qu'elle n'a pas esquivés et je vois même dans ses yeux qu'elle en redemande.

Je bois une gorgée de ma bière et je sens un coup de vent qui rafraîchit l'atmosphère. Je vois Lisa frissonner. C'est une belle occasion qui se présente.

\- Tu as froid ? demandé-je le plus innocemment possible.

\- Oui un peu, avoue-t-elle.

D'un coup brusque, j'enlève ma veste, me rapproche d'elle et la pose le plus délicatement possible sur ses épaules nues.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Je contemple chaque trait de son visage et me concentre sur sa bouche légèrement ouverte que j'ai irrésistiblement envie d'embrasser. Je la vois rougir.

Je caresse sa joue de ma main chaude, prends une petite mèche de ses cheveux et la fait tournoyer entre mes doigts. Je lève les yeux et son regard plonge dans le mien. Je m'avance lentement et elle fait de même jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent.

Elle ferme les yeux et je passe ma main dans ses doux cheveux. Elle a les joues en feu. J'intensifie le baiser en glissant finement ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle met sa main fraîche sur ma nuque ce qui me fait frissonner.

Tout d'un coup, elle s'arrête net et me repousse légèrement.

\- J'aimerais que ça reste entre nous un temps, déclare-t-elle.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Je lui souris et m'avance vers elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

*  
\- Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Lisa ? beugle Benny alors que je n'ai pas encore fini d'enlever mon casque de moto.

Je descends de ma bécane et marche en direction du lycée en silence.

J'adore le faire mijoter un peu. Puis je m'arrête net et me tourne vers lui.

\- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, me venté-je avec un sourire narquois.

Il a beau me faire la moral à propos des filles, il adore quand je lui raconte tout en détail.

\- Petit filou, s'exclame-t-il en me donnant un coup dans les côtes.

Avec Lisa, on a passé un marché : personne doit savoir que l'on est en couple et on l'annoncera quand elle en aura envie. J'espère seulement que ce petit jeu s'arrêtera vite, que je montre à tout le monde la prise que j'ai faite.

Malgré notre deal, je confesse à Benny, Garth et Crowley ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils me félicitent et j'avoue que je suis plutôt fier de moi.

\- Vous avez révisé le contrôle d'histoire ? s'exclame Garth comme s'il venait de s'en rappeler, ce qui est probablement le cas.

\- Ah il y a un contrôle, balbutié-je étonné.

Je n'étais même pas au courant, en même temps, je note pas mes leçons et je n'écoute pas non plus. On se regarde tous espérant qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous a révisé mais personnes ne l'a fait, je ne suis pas très surpris.

\- C'est l'occasion d'utiliser Castiel, déclare Crowley un sourire diabolique dessiné sur son visage, qu'il nous serve enfin à quelque chose.

Je n'ai clairement pas envie d'utiliser Castiel comme d'un vulgaire pion. Mais c'est mon plan et si je me défile tout de suite, mes potes ne vont pas comprendre. Puis, c'est l'opportunité d'avoir une bonne note. En plus, le contrôle d'histoire est en deuxième heure, donc pas le temps de réviser, Castiel est notre seule chance.

\- Tu as raison, acquiescé-je, il faut s'en servir. Nous élaborons, alors, notre stratagème.

Après la première heure de cours, nous avons prévu que je rejoigne Castiel pour lui proposer de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je cours donc vers lui.

\- Salut, Cas' !

Il est avec Charlie mais s'arrête lorsqu'il m'entend.

\- Hello Dean !

Ils attendent que j'explique cette brusque interruption.

\- Ça te dit de marcher avec moi ?

Je pousse un léger soupir en comprenant que ce que je viens de dire est extrêmement gênant. Mais contrairement à Charlie qui me dévisage, Castiel me sourit amusé et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

\- Avec joie !

Nous marchons alors côte à côte dans le silence.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on marche tous les deux ? me demande-t-il finalement, sûrement étonné de cette entrevu.

Je tourne ma tête dans sa direction et ses yeux bleus m'accueillent avec sa tête légèrement penchée. Je rigole intérieurement de cette façon de pencher la tête lorsqu'il ne comprend pas, non pour me moquer mais par amusement.

\- J'admet, j'ai juste envie d'être en ta compagnie.

\- Oh ! se contente-t-il de répondre.

Il ne demande pas plus, s'efforçant de comprendre davantage par respect.

\- Bon j'avoue, je voulais te demander si tu veux bien être à côté de moi pour l'heure prochaine ?

\- Charlie me l'a déjà proposé...

Tout espoir est perdu, il va aller à côté de Charlie et mes potes et moi allons nous taper une mauvaise note, encore.

\- Mais je vais refuser pour pouvoir être à côté de toi, ajoute-t-il.

Mon espoir renaît et je lui souris.

Le silence s'abat sur nous mais j'apprécie sa présence. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés devant la salle.

\- Je voulais te dire merci, déclare-t-il tout d'un coup.

Je le regarde, surpris par ce remerciement.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il ne me répond pas de suite et je le vois jouer avec ses doigts, comme un enfant ayant une bêtise à avouer. Il me fait penser à Sammy et j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer comme je l'aurais fait pour Sammy. Je dégage cette pulsion de ma tête et attends sa réponse.

\- De m'avoir accueilli dans votre bande et de ne pas me laisser tout seul. Je sais que je suis divers de vous mais vous m'acceptez malgré mes différences et cela me touche beaucoup.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

En cette instant, je regrette profondément d'avoir proposé ce plan stupide. Mes potes font peut-être semblant de l'apprécier mais pas moi.

Je me sens sale. Sale de l'avoir utilisé. Il a accepté de nous filer les réponses, sans protester, mais quand je lui ai posé la question fatidique : « _Est-ce que tu me donner quelques réponses ?_ », j'ai vu dans ses yeux du mépris mais surtout de la tristesse. Comme s'il savait que notre amitié ne tenait qu'à un bout de papier. Il a sûrement comprît et à présent je me sens sale.

La journée passe d'une lenteur abominable. Je m'en veux pour Castiel mais je ne veux pas m'excuser, ni aller le voir mine de rien.

Je reste donc avec Crowley qui n'arrête pas de l'insulter dans son dos. Comme par exemple : « _Quel con ! Il s'est douté de rien._ » ou encore « _Il sert au moins à une chose._ » mais sa moquerie préférée reste : « _lorsqu'il va découvrir pourquoi on est 'amis' avec lui_ ».

Benny et Garth ne disent rien mais ils n'incitent pas non plus Crowley à s'arrêter. Crowley me gonfle rapidement donc la plupart du temps je change de sujet mais quand il me saoule trop, je me casse voir d'autres personnes.

Lorsque la fin de journée arrive enfin, j'ai qu'une envie, me barrer au plus vite mais je reçois un message de Lisa me disant de l'attendre près du grand arbre. Cet endroit est très calme et seules les personnes qui veulent fumer autre chose que du tabac viennent ici.

J'attends donc, pressé de rentrer chez moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui me paraissent des heures, je la vois arriver vers moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de la saluer qu'elle m'embrasse avec vigueur et force.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, admet-elle.

Cette douceur me redonne le sourire.

\- Toi aussi, murmuré-je dans son oreille, tu ne trouves pas ça frustrant de se voir mais de ne pas pouvoir s'embrasser ?

Elle pose son front contre le mien.

\- Si, beaucoup, avoue-t-elle, j'ai réfléchie et j'ai pensé que demain aprèm' notre couple pourrait être officiel, ça te convient ?

Je l'embrasse tendrement puis ajoute :

\- Demain aprèm c'est très bien.

Je suis enfin rentré chez moi. J'enlève mes chaussures, pose ma veste sur le porte manteau et découvre Sammy en train de regarder la télé dans le salon.

\- Tu ne fais pas tes devoirs ? demandé-je étonné.

Il ne me prête aucune attention, sûrement que la télé doit être plus importante que son grand frère, mais il répond tout de même à ma question.

\- Je les ai déjà faits.

Je me dirige dans la cuisine, prends une barre de céréales puis je descends au sous-sol, crevé de cette journée.

J'allume la lumière, prends une serviette et mets mes protections. Le sous-sol est aménagé en salle de sport avec un sac de frappe, des haltères, un banc de muscu et assez d'espace pour se défouler.

Une fois mes gants de boxe en position, je m'approche du sac de frappe et commence à me défouler. Il m'arrive de me battre contre mon père pour m'apprendre les différentes techniques mais ça m'aide surtout à extérioriser ma colère.

Je me concentre sur mes gestes et sur tout ce qui a pu m'énerver dans la journée à commencer par Crowley. Il commence sérieusement à me gonfler avec ses remarques sur Castiel. Il ne manque jamais une occasion de le mépriser.

Je me focalise sur cette colère et frappe aussi fort que je le peux. Je sens cette adrénaline monter en moi et je défonce littéralement le sac.


	6. Castiel

Ce matin, juste après les cours, Dean m'a envoyé un message me demandant si je voulais l'accompagner voir son match de Base-ball, cette après-midi. Je n'ai évidemment pas décliné l'invitation même si mes connaissances sur le Base-ball sont très limitées. Il m'a donc proposé de m'emmener ainsi que de me ramener après le match. J'ai accepté volontiers.

Je suis, à présent, dans ma chambre en train de faire mes devoirs. Je regarde encore une fois mon portable mais aucune notification n'est présente. Je suis impatient que Dean arrive mais en même temps, j'ai une boule au ventre, comme si j'étais stressé.

Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude et Gabriel doit le sentir car il s'approche de ma chaise, dans laquelle je suis assis, puis pose sa tête sur mes cuisses.

\- Tout va bien Gabriel, le rassuré-je en le caressant.

Je me concentre du mieux que je peux sur mon exercice de maths mais mes pensées dérivent à chaque fois et mon regard se perd dans le vide. Impossible de cogiter plus de cinq minutes.

Je pousse doucement la tête de Gabriel, me lève et me dirige jusqu'à ma fenêtre. Le soleil resplendit à l'extérieur, je ferme les yeux et je laisse les rayons réchauffer ma peau. J'entends, malgré la fenêtre fermée, un moteur. J'ouvre les yeux mais découvre, à mon grand regret, une moto passer à toute vitesse sur la route.

Déçu, je détourne les yeux de ma fenêtre et ma vue se pose sur mon miroir que j'ai accroché hier.

Je m'approche de celui-ci et me regarde longuement. Un bout de ma chemise sort de mon pantalon sur lequel j'aperçois une tache, sûrement faute à Gabriel. Ma cravate bleue est légèrement défaite et entortillée et mes cheveux presque noirs sont ébouriffés.

Je ne vais pas accueillir Dean dans cette tenue. Je décide, alors, de me changer. Je desserre ma cravate et l'enlève, la laissant tomber à terre. Je déboutonne délicatement ma chemise révélant mon torse puis celle-ci glisse le long de mes bras. J'ôte, à présent, mon pantalon taché.

La sonnette retentit, cela doit être Dean. J'ouvre mon armoire précipitamment et choisis un pantalon propre et une nouvelle chemise à la hâte. Je distingue la voix de ma mère avec une autre voix plus rauque. J'enfile au plus vite mon pantalon, que j'en manque quelquefois de tomber. Je passe ma chemise et la boutonne rapidement.

\- Castiel, il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! hurle ma mère. - J'arrive ! je réponds en ajustant ma cravate.

Gabriel, intrigué, sort de ma chambre en courant. J'hésite à prendre mon portable et finis par le faire. J'entreprends de courir dans le couloir et je m'arrête face aux escaliers.

Gabriel, tout content, saute sur Dean qui ne sait que faire pour le repousser. Ma mère, regardant la scène, demande à Gabriel d'arrêter mais il ne l'écoute pas.

\- Gabriel, arrête ! ordonné-je.

Il s'exécute aussitôt et reste assis, attendant que je descends.

\- Désolé Dean, il est juste excité de rencontrer quelqu'un de différent.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, me répond-t-il en souriant.

Je descends les escaliers en sautillant.

\- Gabriel, je te présente Dean, et Dean je te présente Gabriel.

Gabriel jappe, comme pour dire bonjour. Dean le caresse pour lui répondre. Je passe mon trench-coat et je me chausse.

\- On peut y aller ! m'exclamé-je en sautant sur mes pieds.

Dean hoche la tête et ouvre la porte.

\- Profite bien mon chéri.

Ma mère s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Je me dirige vers Gabriel qui remue la queue.

\- Tu restes ici et tu veilles sur maman, d'accord ?

Sa joie descend instantanément et il se met à pleurer. Je lui dépose un bisou sur le front. Je dis une dernière fois au revoir et ferme la porte. Je me tourne enfin vers Dean. Je cherche du regard sa moto que je ne voie nulle part.

\- J'ai pensé que l'on pouvait d'abord aller chez moi puis on va au Base- ball, ça te va ?

J'acquiesce de la tête et nous partons en direction de chez lui.

Nous sommes arrivés chez Dean. Sa maison ressemble un peu à la mienne, avec de grandes fenêtres et un garage collé à la maison.

Je rentre et découvre l'entrée qui mène à la cuisine et juste à ma droite les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage. Il ferme la porte derrière moi.

\- Je t'en prie, mets-toi à l'aise, dit-il en enlevant sa veste.

Je fais de même et le pose sur le porte manteau. Il commence à monter les marches.

\- Tu viens ?

Je le suis sans dire un mot. Arrivés en haut, je distingue un long couloir avec pour débouchés quatre pièces.

Je continue à suivre Dean lorsque la porte au fond à droite s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un jeune garçon. Il a les cheveux longs et bruns, je le reconnais tout de suite, c'est le jeune homme que j'ai vu sur la photo Instagram de Dean.

Il est surpris de me voir mais m'affiche un grand sourire.

\- Castiel, je te présente mon idiot de petit frère, Sammy, m'informe Dean en lui frottant son poing sur sa tête.

Après avoir réussi à se défaire de l'emprise de Dean, il m'adresse de nouveau un grand sourire.

\- Je m'appelle Sam, râle-t-il à son frère, enchanté Castiel. Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Dean lui lance un regard noir et Sam semble s'en amuser.

\- Enchanté également Sam !

\- Tu vas bien t'entendre avec mon frère, il adore les chiens.

\- Tu as un chien ?! me demande-t-il tout excité.

\- Oui, il s'appelle Gabriel, je le ramènerai la prochaine fois si tu veux.

\- Oui !

Il a les yeux qui brillent et cela me fait plaisir mais ma seule préoccupation c'est, est-ce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

En attendant, Dean m'adresse un geste de la main pour que je le suive. J'entre alors dans sa chambre. Rien de plus banal : un lit, une armoire et un bureau mais je perçois sur ses murs des posters de groupes de rock et de voitures. Elle est également en bazar.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger, s'exclame-t-il en prenant quelques affaires qui traînent et les balançant dans un coin de sa chambre.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Je t'en prie assieds-toi, ajoute-t-il, je dois préparer mes affaires pour le Base-ball.

Je m'approche de son lit et m'assieds. Je pose mes mains sur mes cuisses attendant qu'il finisse de ranger. Je tourne ma tête et découvre un mystérieux magazine avec pour couverture un femme aux seins nus. Dean le prend rapidement en le glissant sous le lit avec un sourire gêné.

Je chasse du regard la chambre et mes yeux se posent sur un cadre contenant une photo, posé sur sa table de chevet. Je m'approche de celui-ci et le prends pour examiner la photo.

Il y a un petit garçon d'environ trois ans qui semble heureux, entouré par les bras d'une femme souriant à pleines dents. Le petit garçon ressemble énormément à Dean avec ses cheveux bruns, un peu plus longs que maintenant, et ce sourire d'une grande beauté. Pas de doute, c'est bien Dean. La femme à côté de lui qui le câline semble jeune et pleine de vie.

\- Qui est le jeune femme sur la photo ?

Dean se trouve près de son armoire, mettant des vêtements propres dans un sac de sport. Il jette un coup d'œil à la photo.

\- C'est ma mère.

\- Elle est très belle, relevé-je.

\- Ouais, chuchote-t-il.

\- Elle est au travail ? questionné-je sans quitter des yeux la photo.

\- Elle est morte.

Son ton est sec et froid. Je le regarde enfouir à présent sa batte de Base- ball dans son sac.

\- Je suis désolé, fais-je en reposant délicatement la photo.

\- C'est pas grave, sa voix a repris sa chaleur habituelle, je me change et on y va.

Je lui souris et il fait de même. Il commence à enlever son tee-shirt dévoilant ses abdominaux sculptés. Je détourne rapidement mon regard, me sentant rougir. J'entends le frottement du tissu sur sa peau.

En attendant, j'admire son chapeau de cow-boy placé sur sa chaise de bureau. Celui-ci est de couleur marron clair avec une ceinture dorée autour du chapeau, sûrement fabriqué en feutre.

\- J'ai fini, s'écrie-t-il, on y va ?

Je regarde une dernière fois la photo de Dean petit avec sa mère encadrée, puis je le suis. Il passe dans la chambre de son frère pour le prévenir que nous partons et je le salue.

Ensuite, nous descendons les escaliers et enfilons nos vestes ainsi que nos chaussures. Après, nous passons par une porte, près de l'escalier, que je n'aie pas remarqué en rentrant.

Je pénètre dans la pièce et l'obscurité m'envahit. Dean s'y enfonce sans crainte. La lumière paraît d'un seul coup, m'aveuglant. Une fois que mes yeux se soient habitués à cette lumière intense, je distingue la moto de Dean en plein milieu de la salle. Dean s'avance vers moi et me donne un... casque ?

\- Tu es déjà monté sur une moto ? me demande-t-il, sûrement à cause de la légère inclinaison de ma tête devant cet objet étranger.

\- Non, jamais.

Il me prend alors le casque des mains, attrape les lanières à l'intérieur de ce dernier et me l'enfonce sur ma tête. Je vois mal à travers la visière et une chose me gratte dans la nuque.

\- Comme ça, tu es vraiment une grosse tête !

Il rigole de sa propre blague. Je le regarde perplexe, ne comprenant pas. Il met à son tour son casque et monte sur sa moto.

\- Tu montes ?

Je m'approche de cette machine et je l'enjambe. Une fois sur la moto, je ne sais où poser mes mains, étant trop loin pour m'accrocher aux poignées de derrière.

\- Tu peux te tenir à ma taille, me propose-t-il observant mes mains ballantes.

Gêné, je passe mes mains sur sa taille et m'agrippe. Il démarre la moto, ouvre la porte de son garage via une petite télécommande et nous roulons en direction du stade de Base-ball. Nous prenons de la vitesse et je sens mes vêtements flotter au vent.

Nous sommes arrivés au parking du stade. Des gens déboulent de partout. Des voitures cherchent désespérément des places, laissant traverser les piétons qui sont sur leur chemin. La plupart des personnes présentes sont des étudiants venus avec leurs amis.

Dean arrive à se frayer un passage, entre les voitures et les piétons, et se gare assez facilement. Cela se voit qu'il a l'habitude. Il coupe le contact et enlève son casque rapidement, secouant sa tête et passant la main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer.

\- Ça t'as plu ? me demande-t-il en descendant de sa moto. J'enlève à mon tour mon casque.

\- Oui, c'était génial !

Il regarde mes cheveux et il se met à rire. Ma chevelure doit être plus en bataille que d'habitude. Je lève les yeux pour essayer de constater les dégâts. Je regarde de nouveau Dean, amusé.

Je perçois sa main se lever et sans que je ne puisse réagir, il la glisse dans mes cheveux. Je sens la fraîcheur de sa main posée sur mon crâne et il se met à secouer mes cheveux.

\- Comme ça c'est mieux, déclare-il en enlevant sa main, satisfait.

Nos regards se croisent et mes yeux ne peuvent se défaire des iris verts de Dean. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

\- Ah, Dean te voilà !

Dean détourne la tête et je fais de même. Je découvre Crowley, accompagné de Benny et de Garth. Je dévisage Crowley dont sa bonne humeur s'interrompt lorsqu'il m'aperçoit. Je me demande ce qu'il a contre moi, pourtant je n'ai rien fait d'anormal.

Contrairement à Crowley, Benny semble content de me voir et je ne peux pas en dire autant de Garth car celui-ci est scotché sur son téléphone.

Une fois arrivé à bonne distance, Crowley passe son bras sur les épaules de Dean et me regarde fièrement comme pour me montrer que Dean est SON pote.

Bizarrement, je ressens de la jalousie mais lorsque je vois Dean, mon sourire réapparaît. Il est gêné par le bras de Crowley et le pousse légèrement pour se dégager de son emprise en se rapprochant faiblement de moi.

\- Il faut que je te laisse Cas', tu me verras sur le terrain.

Il se tourne vers Benny et Garth.

\- Occupez-vous bien de Cas' et ne le laissez pas seul.

Benny hoche la tête et Dean me sourit une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Crowley.

\- Tu me suis, on va se trouver une place dans les gradins, fait Benny en ajoutant un signe de la main.

Nous sommes assis en haut des gradins. Cela fait déjà un certain moment mais le match n'a pas encore commencé. Benny et Garth ont ramené des amis ainsi que des filles. Je ne suis pas seul mais je ne suis pas non plus pleinement avec eux, ma timidité en est la cause.

Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller voir un match d'un sport dont je ne connais même pas les règles avec des personnes, à part deux, que je ne connais pas ? Bien sûr, pour Dean. La vraie question doit être, pourquoi je fais tout ça pour Dean ?

\- Tu es pensif.

Je n'ai pas vu que Benny est venu s'asseoir près de moi.

\- Tu as déjà vu un match de Base-ball ?

\- Je sais que c'est honteux mais je n'ai jamais regardé un match de Base- ball.

Contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, Benny n'est pas surpris pourtant, d'habitude, tout le monde est révolté.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, dit-il simplement, mais pourquoi es-tu venu, alors ?

Pourquoi je suis venu ? C'est la question que je me pose sans cesse sans trouver de réponse autre que « je suis venu pour Dean ».

\- Je ne sais pas.

Nous fixons tous deux le terrain vide. C'est la première fois depuis un long moment que je mens. Pourquoi ne lui dis-je pas la vérité ? Je n'arrive à m'y résoudre.

Les pompons girls arrivent, enfin, sur le terrain sous les applaudissements et les sifflements des supporters de notre équipe, dont je ne sais même pas le nom.

\- Je vous prie d'accueillir l'équipe des « Hunters ».

La voix du haut parleur vient de me répondre. Je trouve le nom pas très recherché mais c'est plus original que les « Tigers », le nom de l'équipe de mon ancien lycée. J'aperçois les premiers joueurs entrer sur le terrain sous l'euphorie des supporters. Je regarde plus attentivement et j'avise Dean levant les bras pour agiter la foule. Crowley le suit de près.

Après cette entrée spectaculaire, celle des adversaires s'effectue beaucoup moins dans la bonne humeur avec des sifflements et des injures.

Les différents joueurs se mettent en position. Je ne connais aucun nom technique du Base-ball, à part que celui qui a la batte s'appelle le batteur. C'est plutôt facile à retenir. Je distingue Dean au fond du terrain. Il a l'air concentré mais je suis trop loin pour le voir nettement.

\- Tu veux que je t'explique les règles ? me propose Benny.

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire timide. Il m'explique et je l'écoute attentivement.

Le match a commencé depuis un long moment mais notre équipe perd, d'après les dires de Benny. Je trouve le match plutôt intéressant et la maîtrise de chaque joueur est surprenante.

Les supporters ne semblent pas de mon avis car la plupart sont en colère ou déçus. Un coup de sifflet parvient à mes oreilles, les joueurs s'arrêtent et se dirigent vers les vestiaires.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demandé-je à Benny, intrigué.

Il se mets à rigoler. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en penchant la tête.

\- C'est le tour de batte, c'est-à-dire que notre équipe qui était en défense vont passer en attaque et vise-versa pour l'autre équipe.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Je retourne à mon attente en fixant le terrain vide.

\- Je vais me chercher une bière, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? me propose Garth.

Je décline avec politesse et pose mes mains sur mes cuisses. Les joueurs reviennent sur le terrain et le match reprend.

Le temps défile, sans que je me lasse d'apprécier le spectacle. Dean joue vraiment bien, même si je ne suis pas un spécialiste, je le trouve appliqué et élégant.

Le score est serré et le match est bientôt terminé. Benny me dit que la seule chance que l'on gagne, c'est que Dean fasse un coup de circuit, c'est-à-dire qu'il envoie la balle hors du terrain.

C'est donc au tour de Dean de prendre la place de batteur. Il prend de ses deux mains la batte et regarde, concentré, le joueur qui va envoyer la balle. Garth me passe des jumelles ce qui me permet de voir Dean nettement.

Ses protections lui sculptent ses épaules carrées, ce qui lui va plutôt bien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire intérieurement à cause de son casque.

Le joueur s'apprête à lui lancer la balle, il met son bras en arrière et lance la balle de toute ses forces. Dean ne bouge pas d'un poil jusqu'à la dernière seconde et envoie la balle par dessus les gradins.

Tous les supporters des « Hunters » sautent de joie en criant. Quant à moi, je reste assis mais je suis tout de même content que Dean a réussi.

Le match terminé, tout le monde se dirige vers la sortie. J'emboite le pas à Benny et Garth en essayant de ne pas les perdre de vue.

Une fois sortis, nous attendons l'arrivée de Dean. Au bout de quelques minutes, je l'aperçois en train de discuter avec des joueurs de son équipe. Benny et Garth partent devant et je reste un petit moment à admirer Dean, discuter et rire. Un groupe de pom-pom girl se dirige vers eux.

Je décide d'aller lui parler, le sourire aux lèvres, pour le féliciter lorsque d'un coup, je suis paralysé et mon cœur se serre. Dean a posé sa main sur la joue d'une des pom-pom girls, qu'il caresse tendrement. Elle a les cheveux bruns, attachés en queue de cheval, avec une peau légèrement bronzée.

J'essaye de me persuader que ce n'est rien, que cette fille est juste une amie rien de plus, mais mon espoir s'envole lorsque Dean s'approche doucement d'elle et l'embrasse.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et ma gorge se noue. Toutes sortes d'émotions se bagarrent dans mon corps. Je ressens de la tristesse ainsi que de l'angoisse mélangées à de la colère, et d'autres sentiments que je ne peux décrire.

Dean continue à l'embrasser à pleine bouche et des larmes brouillent ma vue. Je baisse la tête et pars, sans aucun but, perdu.

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Toute ses émotions inconnu qui surgisse en moi sans que je puisse les appliquer. Je suis incapable de réfléchir porter par mes sentiments. Pourquoi suis-je si énerver et en même temps si triste ? Pourquoi je ressens cette douleur au coeur ? Des centaines de questions se bouscule dans ma tête mais une petite voix, la voix de la logique chuchote la réponse de toutes ses questions d'une simple phrase. Puis cette phrase fait écho dans ma tête et tout devient clair.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, murmuré-je.

Mais c'est une évidence et la seule explication logique.

Une fois assez loin, je sors mon portable d'une main tremblante et compose le numéro de la personne qui puisse me comprendre. Je prie pour qu'elle répond.

\- Oui, allô ?

Dieu soit loué.

\- Charlie, balbutié-je, je crois que je suis amoureux de Dean.


	7. Dean

\- Hey, Cas' ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Ça fait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure que je le cherche partout. Le jour commence déjà à décliner. Je me demande ce qu'il fout tout seul derrière le stade. Il se retourne et raccroche son téléphone rapidement.

\- Ça va ? demandé-je perplexe.

Malgré la pénombre, je distingue ses yeux larmoyants qui font ressortir ses iris bleus.

\- Oui parfaitement !

Il me sourit mais rien qu'au son de sa voix, je sais qu'il a pleuré.

\- T'es sûr ? insisté-je.

Il range son portable dans sa poche.

\- Je te dis que oui ! Bon, on y va maintenant.

Puis, il part en direction du parking. Je reste choqué par sa réaction et par le ton qu'il a pris. Je me dirige également vers le parking en essayant de le rattraper mais sa démarche est trop rapide. Je me demande ce qui l'a mis dans un état pareil ?

Benny, Garth et Crowley m'attendent toujours mais je ne vois plus Lisa, elle est sûrement partie.

\- Ah Cas' te voilà ! s'exclame Garth. Tu étais parti où ?

\- J'étais simplement aux toilettes.

Je le dévisage. Pourquoi ment-il ? Il ne m'adresse aucun regard mais il est redevenu le Castiel que je connais. Je ne relève pas, ne voulant pas le contrarier.

Après une petite conversation, je salue mes potes et va en direction de ma moto suivit de Cas'. Je lui passe son casque en souriant mais il reste les yeux baissés sans m'adresser un mot. Il est redevenu inhabituel.

\- Ça te dit de venir jouer à la console chez moi ? En plus, je crois qu'il reste de la tarte, proposé-je le plus chaleureusement possible.

Il enjambe ma moto toujours sans me regarder.

\- Non, ramène-moi chez moi s'il te plaît.

Le ton de sa voix est à nouveau sec.

\- Comme tu voudras, je réponds en enjambant à mon tour ma bécane. J'enfile mon casque, démarre le moteur et roule en direction de la maison de Cas'.

On est déjà presque arrivés à destination et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la raison du changement de caractère de Cas'. Est-ce une mauvaise nouvelle sur sa famille ? Est-ce un problème grave ? Genre une rumeur qui s'est dispersée ? Non, j'aurais été au courant dans les premiers. Peut-être que c'est de ma faute ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est à la fin ? J'en ai marre de ruminer sans trouver la moindre explication.

Je m'arrête et coupe le moteur. Castiel descends de la moto et part en direction de chez lui.

\- Cas' !

Il se retourne d'un aire agacé.

\- Tu peux me rendre mon casque, s'il te plaît ?

Il lève le bras, découvrant qu'il est toujours sur sa tête. Il l'enlève et me le tend. Il m'adresse, enfin, un regard mais cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui détourne la tête. Je prends le casque et le cale entre mes jambes.

\- Salut, à demain ! dis-je sur un ton froid.

Je suis sur le point de démarrer le moteur lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je tourne légèrement la tête et finis par poser mes yeux sur Cas'.

\- Merci pour cette après-midi, Dean.

Son visage est redevenu doux et amical. Ses yeux bleus pétillent et je ressens un grand chagrin puis j'aperçois aux creux de ses yeux des larmes qui se créent. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passe, qu'il est déjà parti. Je démarre ma moto, troublé, et roule jusqu'à chez moi.

*  
La fumée de cigarette me fait tousser. Benny se tourne, alors, faiblement mais le vent est contre moi et je reçois de nouveau un nuage de fumée.

\- Benny, tu as dis quelque chose que à Cas' qu'il aurait pu mal prendre ?

Castiel est moins hargneux qu'hier mais il reste tout de même distant avec moi.

\- Non je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

\- Je le trouve différent, pas toi ?

Il hausse les épaules et tire une fois de plus sur sa clope.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui maintenant ?

C'est vrai, pourquoi je m'inquiète autant ? Après tout ce n'est peut-être rien.

\- Tu as raison, oublie ce que je t'ai dit.

Mais une partie de moi veut percer ce mystère. Benny lance sa clope à terre et l'écrase pour l'éteindre définitivement.

\- Tiens en parlant du loup, s'exclame Benny.

Je regarde dans sa direction et j'aperçois le groupe de potes de Charlie avec Castiel marchant en direction du lycée. Elles sont en train de papoter et Castiel semble participer pleinement à la conversation. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, mais cela paraît plaire à Cas' car il se mets à rire.

\- Il a l'aire d'aller mieux, me fait remarquer Benny.

Je ne réponds pas et continue à l'observer. Après son fou rire, sûrement pas contrôlé, il garde le sourire aux lèvres et se remet à parler à Charlie mais nos regards se croisent.

Je ne change rien à mon expression contrairement à Cas' dont le sourire s'est évaporé et ses yeux se baissent presque instantanément. Il y a donc bien un truc qui cloche et cela m'est spécifique.

Charlie ne comprenant, à l'évidence, pas le changement brutal de Castiel, cherche ce qui a bien pu altérer son humeur et lorsqu'elle me voit, son visage qui était quelques secondes auparavant dans l'incompréhension, est maintenant plein de compassion. Elle se tourne vers Cas' et pose sa main sur son dos en signe d'apaisement.

Maintenant, je sais parfaitement à qui demander.

\- Tu viens Benny, on va rejoindre Crowley et Garth, déclaré-je sans quitter Castiel du regard, attendant qu'il disparaisse dans le lycée.

Nous partons, nous aussi, en direction du lycée. Nous voilà dans le couloir, où je perçois Crowley et Garth. Mes deux potes sont adossés aux casiers en se moquant sûrement des personnes qui passent ou en notant les filles, les examinant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Salut les gars, je vous ai manqués ? m'exclamé-je en coupant la parole à Garth.

\- À moi non, mais Lisa est venue me voir pour me demander où tu étais, m'informe Crowley, je lui ai dit que tu étais dehors avec Benny mais je pense que vous vous êtes pas croisés.

\- Ah bah non.

Mes potes me regardent attendant que je complète ma phrase.

\- Tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ? s'étonne Garth.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Non je n'ai pas envie.

Ils ne relèvent pas, ne voulant pas me contrarier.

\- Alors vous parlez de quoi ? La différence entre un poulpe et une pieuvre ? ironise Benny.

Je me marre. La dernière fois, ils se demandaient pourquoi le chiffre 666 est associé au diable.

\- C'est une excellente question, fait Garth faisant mine de réfléchir, mais non au risque de te décevoir, on parlait simplement de Meg. J'essayais de convaincre Crowley d'aller enfin lui parler.

Crowley est en kif sur Meg depuis au moins une bonne décennie mais il lui a jamais proposé un rencard. De plus, ça fait déjà un certain temps qu'elle a rompu avec son petit copain qui est, sans vouloir blesser Crowley, beaucoup plus beau que lui.

\- Mais vas-y fonce, l'encouragé-je, depuis le temps que je te le dis.

Il ne m'écoute que d'une oreille. Je sais très bien ce qu'il pense, il a peur d'en prendre un coup à sa fierté et qu'elle le mène en bateau. Le pire, c'est qu'ils se sont toujours bien entendus.

\- J'ai peur qu'elle refuse, avoue-t-il. Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais !

\- Mec, si tu ne vas pas lui demander elle ne risque pas d'accepter, expliqué-je, tu dois te lancer et puis si elle refuse, c'est pas grave tu auras au moins le mérite d'avoir demandé.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Garth, et tu seras fixé.

Crowley reste un instant dans le silence en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, sûrement en train de réfléchir.

\- Vous avez raison les gars, il faut que je me lance !

\- Yes, enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, déclaré-je.

Crowley lève les yeux au ciel mais Benny et Garth partagent ma joie. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Crowley et je l'entraîne un peu à l'écart de Garth et Benny.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous-foutez les gars ?

Je me tourne vers Benny.

\- Je vais donner un de mes conseils de drague à Crowley.

Il lève les sourcils, surpris et Garth est sidéré. Je comprends leur étonnement, je n'ai jamais révélé à qui que ce soit aucune de mes techniques de drague pourtant c'est pas fautes d'avoir essayé.

\- Pourquoi on a pas le droit d'écouter ? se plaint Garth jaloux.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'une meuf ? Non, donc tu n'as pas le droit à mes conseils.

Garth est déçu mais cela m'est égale. Benny, quant à lui, me regarde en faisant un demi-sourire sans dire un mot.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers Crowley.

\- Bon, ça va bientôt sonner donc quand nous serons en cours, au lieu de faire le con avec nous, tu ne vas pas arrêter de fixer Meg et quand vos regards se croiseront, tu restes quelques secondes à la regarder dans les yeux puis, tu baisses le regard. Et tu répètes l'exercice plusieurs fois pendant le cours et surtout attends quelques minutes avant de recommencer, c'est compris ?

Crowley semble un peu perplexe.

\- Tu es sûr que ça marche, parce que dit comme ça, ça fait un peu psychopathe.

\- Fais-moi confiance, après tu ne la fixes pas avec tes gros yeux, tu fais un regard légèrement dominateur et n'oublie pas de sourire.

\- Compte sur moi, merci mec.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et la sonnerie retentit au même moment. Nous allons, donc, en cours. Quand nous sommes arrivés, évidemment, tout le monde était déjà rentré dans la salle ainsi que le prof. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle avec mes potes. Je me tourne vers Crowley.

\- Tu fais comme on a dit, ok ?

Il hoche la tête. Je lui souris avant de me retourner en direction du tableau et le cours commence.

Environ à la moitié du cours, qui me paraît une éternité alors que ça fait seulement une heure, je tourne ma tête discrètement vers Crowley pour voir comment il s'en sort. Il applique mon conseil à la lettre et Meg semble se prêter au jeu. Je fais un demi-sourire devant ce spectacle.

J'allais me remettre à regarder le tableau lorsque mon attention se porte vers Cas'. Il semble concentré et attentif aux explications du prof, tout en copiant ce qu'il est écrit au tableau. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu l'intérêt qu'il porte au cours. Il doit se sentir observé car il me regarde à son tour. Je détourne presque instantanément les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de le fixer ? Je fais, alors, semblant de copier le cours. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, je lui jette un coup d'œil en espérant qu'il ne me regarde plus, ce qui est le cas car il est de nouveau concentré.

La deuxième heure de cours, sans bouger et toujours avec le même professeur ennuyant, me semble interminable. Durant les cinq dernières minutes, je scrute l'horloge, désespéré par les secondes qui passent d'une lenteur mortelle. J'entende enfin la sonnerie annonçant l'inter-cours. Je balance ma trousse presque vide et mes feuilles sur lesquelles il y a des graffitis et des dessins ratés dans mon sac. Je sors dans les premiers de la classe et mes potes me suivent de peu. Crowley est le seul à sortir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je pose mon bras sur ses épaules tout en continuant à marcher.

\- Alors, Meg est sous le charme ?

\- Je crois que oui, en tout cas ta technique a super bien marché.

Je souris fièrement.

\- Je sais, toutes mes techniques fonctionnent parfaitement, déclaré-je avec modestie, bon maintenant il faut que tu ailles lui proposer un rencard.

Son sourire dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire, se volatilise.

\- Quoi, déjà ?! Mais c'est pas un peu tôt ?

\- Au contraire, c'est le meilleur moment ! Je t'accompagne si tu veux ? proposé-je.

De tout façon, il faut que je parle à Charlie pour élucider ce mystère avec Castiel. Crowley, quant à lui, doute. Je reconnais cette tête, que je vois trop peu d'ailleurs, avec un Crowley fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le regard dans le vide et passant sa main dans les cheveux toutes les trente secondes. Il réfléchit.

\- Ok on y va, s'exclame-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Nous partons, Crowley et moi, à la recherche de Meg. Nous déambulons dans les couloirs, regardons à la cafétéria et passons même devant la salle d'étude, sans la trouver. Il ne reste plus que dehors.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte de sortie puis, une fois dehors, je passe un grand coup d'œil dans la cour et je distingue Charlie, Jody et Rowena avec Meg qui est de dos. Nous allons, donc, vers Meg mais Crowley s'arrête d'un coup à mi-chemin. Je me tourne vers lui, il semble effrayé.

\- Je le sens pas Dean, viens on fait demi-tour.

\- Ah non Crowley, tu ne te dégonfles pas ! C'est qu'une fille, tu vas la gérer t'inquiètes pas, personne ne peut te résister même pas moi, ironisé-je. Il rit.

\- Bon maintenant, tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu y vas, ok ?

Il n'est pas sûr de lui mais il hoche tout de même la tête. Cette fois-ci, nous y allons d'un pas décidé. Je lui donne une tapette sur l'épaule d'encouragement. Charlie nous voit arriver un peu étonnée. Meg se retourne vers nous et sourit en voyant Crowley. Il a déjà gagné des points, il lui reste plus qu'à gérer.

\- Salut Meg, je peux te parler en privé ? demande Crowley d'un ton assuré.

\- Euh, ouais ! fait Meg sans cesser de sourire.

Ils s'éloignent et je fais un clin d'oeil à Crowley. Puis, je me tourne vers Charlie.

\- Tu penses qu'il a une chance ? demandé-je moi-même sans y croire.

\- Je pense que oui, depuis les deux heures de cours. Tu n'es pas derrière tout ça toi ?

Elle me regarde d'un air accusateur, sachant déjà la réponse.

\- Une de mes techniques secrètes qui marche à tous les coups, avoué-je. Alors, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé la femme de ta vie ?

\- J'avais Lisa en tête mais j'ai su qu'elle était prise. J'ai juste une question ?

\- Si tu veux savoir si elle embrasse bien, ça va elle se débrouille même si j'ai connu mieux. Je crois que celle qui embrasse le mieux est Cassie.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

J'éclate de rire pensant qu'elle plaisante mais lorsque je reprends mes esprits, je l'a vois dans le plus grand sérieux. Je fais une tête interloquée.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Le grand Dean Winchester amoureux, au grand jamais non.

Bizarrement, elle semble soulagée. Crowley ne devrait pas tarder et je n'ai pas encore demandé pour Castiel. C'est l'occasion ou jamais.

\- Moi aussi j'ai une question, à propos de Cas'.

Charlie lève un sourcil et Jody et Rowena paraissent toute aussi surprises que Charlie.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Pourquoi il est distant avec moi ? Depuis le match de Baseball, il est différent. Et me dis pas que tu l'ignores car j'ai vu tout à l'heure comment tu l'as réconforté lorsqu'il m'a aperçu.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander ? m'interroge-t-elle simplement.

\- Car je sais très bien qu'il ne vas pas me dire la vérité.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, sûrement en train de chercher ses mots.

\- Castiel pense que tu n'es pas pote avec lui pour rien, il trouve ça étrange qu'un mec aussi populaire s'intéresse à lui sans rien en échange.

\- Pourquoi il pense ça ?

\- Je te connais Dean, tu ne fais pas ça par bonté d'âme et Cas' est loin d'être con.

J'ouvre la bouche pour renchérir mais je perçois Crowley et Meg revenir.

Je n'ai pas le temps. Je n'ajoute rien, laissant le dernier mot à Charlie.

\- Tu viens Dean, on y va, dit Crowley en ayant du mal à cacher sa joie.

Je salue les filles, bien que Charlie regarde ailleurs, avant de partir rejoindre Crowley. Il n'essaye de feindre l'innocence mais il n'arrête pas de sourire.

\- Alors ? questionné-je voyant qu'il ne dit rien.

\- Elle a accepté !

Il sautille de bonheur, le sourire aux lèvres, je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi heureux et cela me fait plaisir.

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit que t'y arriverais, fais-je n'y ayant pas cru un instant, tu lui as proposé d'aller où ?

\- Je suis resté classique, on va aller au cinéma samedi. Je lui donne une claque dans le dos.

\- Bien joué mon pote.

Il me sourit et je vois ses yeux qui pétillent. J'espère qu'il va réussir à la pécho parce que sinon je vais le ramasser en mille morceaux. Benny et Garth sont dehors en train de nous attendre, ou plutôt de nous espionner.

Crowley bombe le torse et lève la tête, fier. Je pense que son ego est en train gonfler. Benny et Garth comprennent instantanément mais ils ont du mal à y croire, tout comme moi. Crowley confirme d'un hochement de tête. Ils se mettent à pousser des cris de joie et à sauter dans les bras de l'autre. Je souris devant ce spectacle sans y participer pensant à ce que m'a dit Charlie à propos de Castiel.

\- Vous avez entendu ce que le prof a dit ? demande Crowley.

Cela fait déjà quelques heures que Meg a accepté la proposition de Crowley, et depuis il ne se sent plus pisser. Garth et Benny semblent ne pas sans soucier mais j'espère seulement qu'il va reprendre ses esprits. En même temps, comment lui en vouloir ? La fille de ses rêves, qu'il admire depuis si longtemps vient d'adhérer une invitation à un rencard. C'est si improbable ! Je pense qu'à sa place je serais pareil, quoique...

\- Il a dit qu'il y aura un contrôle la semaine prochaine.

J'écoute à demi-mots la conversation étant pensif. Une sorte de culpabilité m'habite et je ne cesse de me remémorer la phrase de Charlie : « Cas' est loin d'être con ». Je sais déjà que Castiel est instruit mais, ne sachant pourquoi, cette phrase passe en boucle dans ma tête.

Il doit être au courant qu'on l'utilise et c'est pour ça qu'il me fait la gueule. Mais pourquoi juste après le match de Baseball ? Peut-être que Benny a dit un truc ? Pourtant il m'a dit le contraire. Ou s'est-il tout simplement dit qu'il n'est pas à sa place ? Comprenant qu'on le baratine.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, mais ces questions me tourmentent. Une chose est sûr, je dois m'excuser auprès de Cas'.

\- Où tu veux en venir ? demande Garth dans l'incompréhension.

Je reviens enfin à la conversation.

\- Bah on a qu'à utiliser Castiel comme la dernière fois. De toute façon il est trop naïf pour s'en rendre compte. Je suis sûr qu'il est aussi paumé qu'un fils de pute le jour de la fête des pères, remarque s'en est peut-être un.

\- Ferme-la putain ! Tu ne sais rien sur Cas', râlé-je ayant marre de l'attitude de Crowley.

Ils me regardent stupéfaits par ma réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Son ton est agressif.

\- Il me prend que j'en ai ras le bol de tes réflexions sur Castiel, tu ne le connais même pas. Et je veux que l'on arrête ce plan stupide.

\- C'était ton plan je te rappelle, proteste Crowley, et pourquoi tu prends la défense de Castiel, tout d'un coup ?

Je me suis pas posé la question.

\- J'en sais rien, et tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il n'est pas venu nous voir aujourd'hui ? Il est déjà au courant car, contrairement à ce que tu disais, Cas' n'est pas un crétin il en a plus dans la tête que nous tous réunis.

\- En quoi ça nous dérange ? On s'en fout de lui.

\- Pas moi, répliqué-je d'un ton sec.

Avant de recevoir toute question sur pourquoi je ne m'en fous pas, je leur tourne le dos, ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir et pars à la recherche de Castiel d'un pas décidé. Ils doivent parler sur moi en disant que je suis un lâche d'être parti comme ça mais je m'en fous littéralement.

Je commence mes recherches dans les endroits les plus probables de le trouver, c'est-à-dire ceux où je ne vais jamais. La bibliothèque et la salle d'étude n'ont aucune trace de Castiel mais par une fenêtre, je l'aperçois dehors seul. Je trace jusqu'à la cour et le perçois sous un arbre en train de lire.

Je me dirige, donc, vers lui. Lorsqu'une voix de fille m'interrompt, je détourne mon regard et vois Lisa arriver toute joyeuse dans ma direction. Je lui adresse un sourire mensonger.

\- Salut, mon cœur ! s'exclame-t-elle en se touchant les cheveux.

Putain, elle ne peut pas tomber aussi mal. Cette conne va me faire perdre l'occasion de parler à Cas'.

\- Salut chérie !

Elle s'approche encore de moi, jouant avec mon collier.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout ce matin mais je n'ai croisé que tes potes. Crowley te l'a dit ?

Je ne voulais simplement pas te voir.

\- Non, il a sûrement oublié.

Elle ne dit plus rien étant concentrée sur mon pendentif. Elle ne va donc pas me lâcher ? Je dois absolument la faire partir sans qu'elle se fâche.

\- Mais tu m'as manqué, ajouté-je.

Cela semble la satisfaire car elle se met à sourire.

\- Toi aussi.

Je perçois Castiel se lever. Pas le choix, il faut que je me débarrasse de Lisa. Je lui lève le menton et me penche pour l'embrasser. Je ferme les yeux mais quand je les rouvre Cas' a disparu. Et voilà, il a eu le temps de partir. Merci qui ? Merci Lisa !

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours vient de retentir. Après le passage avec Lisa, je suis allé en classe retrouvant mes potes qui n'ont pas mentionné une seule fois le nom de Castiel durant les heures de cours qu'il restait, ne voulant pas me froisser. Maintenant, je sors du lycée avec la foule d'étudiants qui se bousculent. Tout le monde n'a qu'une hâte : se barrer au plus vite du lycée. Pour une fois, je ne fais pas partie de la foule car j'attends Cas' à la sortie du lycée. Au bout de quelques minutes, je l'aperçois seul et marche vers lui.

\- Hey, Cas' !

Il se tourne dans ma direction stoppant sa marche. Son visage semble amical.

\- Hello Dean !

Sa voix est douce et chaleureuse. Il ne semble pas me faire la tête. C'est l'occasion de dire ce que je pense.

\- J'ai un service à te demander, commencé-je.

Il est perplexe, penchant légèrement sa tête en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Je sais que tu penses que notre amitié n'est que du bluff mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es une personne différente des autres et dans aucun cas c'est péjoratif, au contraire, c'est ce qui te rend unique. Je t'apprécie tel que tu es. Bref, je m'égare du sujet... Je voulais simplement te demander si tu voudrais bien m'aider pour les cours ? Je peux même te payer si tu veux.

Dans un premier temps, il ne réagit pas. Puis, il finit par me sourire.

\- Oui bien sûr que je veux bien t'aider mais à une seule condition.

Il marque une pause me laissant redouter sa demande.

\- Que tu gardes ton argent.

Je soupir de soulagement et il fait un rictus en se moquant de moi. Maintenant il fait de l'humour, intéressant.

\- Super ! Alors tu viens chez moi demain soir, ça te vas ? Il hoche la tête en signe d'accord.

\- Bon bah à demain alors, dis-je en le saluant.

\- À demain, Dean.

Je fais demi-tours et pars en direction de la place de parking où se trouve ma moto. Je prends mon casque, l'enjambe et juste avant de mettre mon casque je vois Castiel partir à vélo. Je souris, content qu'il est accepté.


	8. Castiel

\- Redis-moi les raisons qui te font penser que tu es amoureux de Dean.

Je peux voir l'air sérieux de Charlie à travers l'écran de mon ordinateur.

\- Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, rappelé-je.

\- Répète pour être sûrs.

Je baisse les yeux ne voulant pas voir sa réaction.

\- Ok, cédé-je, je ne cesse de penser à lui, je rougis sans aucune raison quand je le vois et lorsqu'il a embrassé Lisa, j'ai senti toutes sortes d'émotions.

\- Comme quoi ? De l'amertume ?

Je me concentre sur ce que j'ai ressenti.

\- Non, de la tristesse avec de la jalousie mais surtout de la colère.

Un frisson me parcourt le corps en me remémorant la scène.

\- De la colère envers qui ?

\- Les deux, mais la colère que je ressentais envers Dean était plus intense.

Je regarde, enfin, l'écran de mon ordinateur. Charlie est en pleine réflexion.

\- Et pourquoi tu étais en colère contre lui ? insiste-t-elle pour essayer de comprendre.

\- Je le haïssais parce qu'il ne m'en n'avait pas parlé et aussi parce qu'il embrassait quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

J'ai vraiment l'impression de me retrouver devant un psy.

\- Et tu n'as jamais eu d'attirance pour d'autres garçons ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, en tout cas, je n'ai jamais ressenti une chose pareille que cela soit pour un garçon ou pour une fille.

\- Et maintenant il t'a proposé que tu l'aides pour les cours.

Je soupire.

\- Je sais, c'est stupide mais je n'ai pas réussi à refuser. Il s'est excusé et j'ai cédé. Je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Si au contraire ! s'exclame-t-elle brutalement, tu as bien fait d'accepter, tu as une chance de te rapprocher de lui.

Je penche légèrement la tête.

\- Mais, d'après ce que tu m'as dit hier, je n'ai aucune chance. Tu m'as expliqué qu'il n'arrête pas de collectionner des filles et juste le mot « gay » peut l'effrayer.

Elle semble contrite.

\- Je suis allée un peu fort hier mais j'ai étudié le sujet attentivement et j'ai changé d'avis.

Inconsciemment, l'espoir annihilé hier reprend petit à petit place en mon sein.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandé-je en sentant mon cœur s'accélérer.

\- Car c'est la première fois qu'il aide quelqu'un à s'intégrer et votre jeu de regards c'est très, elle marque une pause, intime.

\- Oui mais tu m'as dit que c'était pour m'utiliser et tu avais raison.

Je n'arrive pas encore à me faire à cette idée, me dire que tout cela était faux. Ils ne voulaient pas m'aider mais juste se servir de moi.

\- Maintenant qu'il s'est excusé, ça change tout ! C'est la preuve qu'il tient à toi et en plus te demander de l'aide pour les cours, ça signifie qu'il te fait confiance.

Elle est enthousiaste contrairement à moi.

\- Peut-être mais ça reste de l'ordre de l'amitié, rien de plus.

\- Te fais pas de soucis pour ça, je vais trouver un plan pour voir s'il en pince pour toi.

\- Et si cela ne fonctionne pas ? Et pire, s'il ne ressent rien pour moi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer clairement le dégoût dans le regard de Dean.

\- Ça va marcher, affirme-elle sûre d'elle, en attendant il faut que tu te rapproches de lui donc demain tu n'as pas le choix, tu vas chez Dean.

Je hoche la tête pour lui faire plaisir. Elle s'écrit de joie, ce qui me fait sourire.

\- Bon, il faut que je te laisse, je dois descendre manger, à demain.

J'ai à peine le temps de la saluer qu'elle raccroche. Je ferme mon ordinateur, attristé. Je n'ai aucune chance que mes sentiments pour Dean soient réciproques.

Gabriel me regarde avec des yeux remplis de chagrin, sans comprendre pourquoi je suis ainsi. Il s'approche de moi et pose sa tête sur ma cuisse pour me consoler. Je lui souris et le caresse pour le rassurer.

Puis, je me lève et m'affale sur mon lit. Je fais confiance à Charlie mais son idée d'élaborer un stratagème ne me persuade pas. Je ferme les yeux et pense à Dean.

*  
Aujourd'hui, je n'ai qu'une envie : que les cours se terminent hâtivement pour que j'aille chez Dean. La journée n'est pas passionnante, Dean est venu me voir juste pour me saluer mais le reste du temps, je suis resté avec les filles, et Charlie n'a pas arrêté de me charrier.

Me voilà, enfin, arrivé devant la maison de Dean. J'ai une certaine appréhension. J'hésite puis finis par appuyer sur la sonnette. Je recule d'un pas et attends. Personne n'ouvre la porte. Peut-être que la sonnerie ne fonctionne pas. Je suis sur le point de frapper à la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvre, dévoilant Sam.

\- Ah salut Cas' ! Entre, je t'en prie.

Il pousse légèrement la porte et part en direction de la cuisine. Je rentre, donc, suivi de Gabriel et referme la porte derrière lui.

\- Dean est là ? demandé-je à Sam qui est en train de se servir un verre de lait.

\- Non, il est parti faire des courses mais il ne devrait pas tarder, m'informe-t-il sans détourner le regard de sa tâche.

Il n'a sûrement pas remarqué la présence de Gabriel, d'où son manque d'engouement.

\- Je t'ai ramené Gabriel, comme promis.

Il regarde finalement dans ma direction et ses yeux pétillent à la vue de Gabriel. Il s'approche de lui, abandonnant son verre de lait et ses biscuits mis soigneusement dans une petite assiette.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

Gabriel, quant à lui, remue la queue, content d'avoir un nouveau ami.

Sam le caresse et Gabriel semble ravi.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi joyeux avec un inconnu.

Sam me sourit et Gabriel semble surexcité. Je crois qu'il adore Sam. Celui-ci va chercher son assiette de biscuits et son verre sur la table pour les monter, à l'évidence, dans sa chambre.

\- Gabriel peut venir avec moi ? me demande Sam.

Je jette un œil à Gabriel qui semble me supplier avec ses yeux.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Gabriel ne perd pas une seconde de plus et commence à monter les escaliers.

\- Au fait, tu peux attendre Dean dans sa chambre si tu veux, me propose- t-il.

\- Merci, mais je vais attendre ici.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit-il avant de disparaître avec Gabriel. Je reste, donc, dans l'entrée à attendre l'arrivée de Dean.

L'attente me paraît longue. Je sors mon téléphone et regarde l'heure. Cela fait un peu plus de dix minutes que je l'attends. Je suis peut-être arrivé trop en avance. Mes jambes commencent à fatiguer. Lorsque je décide d'aller m'asseoir sur le canapé, j'aperçois la porte s'ouvrir et Dean la traverse avec un sac de course.

\- Ah salut Cas' !

Je suis stupéfait. Dean a la lèvre fendue, du sang coule de son nez et des plaques rouges parsèment son visage. Ses mains sont abîmées et tachées de sang. Mais Dean affiche un sourire comme s'il n'avait rien.

\- Ça va ? m'interroge-t-il sûrement à cause de la tête ahurie que je dois afficher.

Il est couvert de sang et c'est lui qui me demande si je vais bien ?!

\- Dean, balbutié-je, tu es couvert de sang.

\- Ah ça ! C'est rien t'inquiète pas, déclare-t-il en marchant vers la cuisine.

Il boîte faiblement. J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits. Je vais dans la cuisine où Dean range ses courses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Il ouvre son frigo et dépose quelques aliments.

\- C'est un groupe de branleurs qui voulait mon portefeuille.

J'attends la suite qui ne vient pas.

\- Et ?

\- Et bah je les ai défoncés, ajoute-t-il en souriant.

Je reste abasourdi. Il essuie le sang qui s'échappe de son nez d'un revers de main et continue à ranger.

\- Il faut te soigner, Dean.

Cela ne semble pas le préoccuper.

\- Non pas la peine, je vais prendre une douche et ça va partir, m'explique-t-il.

\- Dean, il faut te soigner, répété-je.

Il me regarde et remarque ma détermination. Puis, il soupire.

\- Si tu y tiens tant.

Il abandonne son sac de course et se dirige vers l'escalier. Je le regarde sans bouger.

\- Bon tu viens, si tu veux me soigner ça sera mieux dans une salle de bain.

Je monte les escaliers et le suis jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il me sort des petites serviettes, des antiseptiques et des pansements. Ses gestes sont instinctifs, il semble habitué à ce genre de situation. Puis, il s'assied sur le bord de la baignoire.

\- Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir.

J'enlève alors mon manteau et retrousse mes manches. Ensuite, je me lave les mains et humidifie les serviettes. A présent, je m'accroupis près de Dean et je commence par ôter le sang sur son visage. Je sens son regard posé sur moi, ce qui me fait rougir.

Une fois la grande majorité de sang enlevé, je rince la serviette à l'eau chaude. A travers le miroir, je perçois Dean se lever et s'approcher de mon dos pour examiner mon travail.

\- Mmm, pas mal, déclare-t-il en admirant son visage.

Il fait demi-tour et commence à partir.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, protesté-je avec autorité, mon ton sans appel.

Il s'arrête net et me regarde stupéfait devant le timbre de voix que je venais de prendre.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir ? Je n'ai pas terminé, répété-je plus gentiment.

Il m'obéit sans ronchonner. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de lui parler comme cela ?

Je prends un bout de coton et applique de l'antiseptique dessus. Je me tourne vers Dean qui m'examine sans dire un mot. Cette fois-ci, je m'agenouille devant lui et pose ma main hésitante dans ses cheveux pour appliquer le coton sur sa lèvre fendue.

\- Aïe, gronde-t-il avec un mouvement de recul.

\- Je pensais que tu étais un dur, admets-je en lui souriant.

\- Oui mais ça pique ce machin, proteste-t-il.

Je lui applique de nouveau le coton mais maintenant il serre les dents. Je fais de même pour sa blessure au front mais pour celle-ci, je dépose délicatement un pansement.

Son visage est comme neuf, même le sang de son nez a cessé de couler.

\- C'est bon, j'ai fini ton visage. Tu n'as pas d'autre plaie sur le corps ?

Il enlève son tee-shirt qui est un mélange de sang et de sueur puis, j'examine son torse à la recherche d'une plaie mais à part quelques bleus, il n'a rien.

Une fois mon analyse effectuée, je me rends enfin compte de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère devant ce Dean à moitié dénudé.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien, affirme-t-il.

J'allais nettoyer le sang sur la serviette, me permettant ainsi d'échapper à cette vue pour calmer le battement de mon coeur, lorsque mon regard se pose sur ses mains.

\- Mince, j'ai oublié de nettoyer tes mains.

J'attrape une nouvelle serviette que j'humidifie et m'assieds sur le sol devant Dean. Je prends l'une de ses mains et tapote avec la serviette. Je commence par nettoyer ses doigts, Dean se laissant faire. Il me regarde avec insistance mais j'essaye de ne pas y prêter attention.

\- Tu es vachement concentré, observe-t-il.

\- C'est parce que je ne veux pas te faire mal, avoué-je sans lever les yeux de sa main.

Un silence plane dans la pièce. Je m'attaque aux articulations mais à peine la serviette posée, Dean exprime une exclamation de douleur et pose sa main libre sur la mienne. Je regarde sa main chaude et rugueuse, abîmée par cette bagarre mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en profiter car il l'enlève aussi vite qu'il l'a posée.

\- Désolé.

Il se sent gêné. Charlie a raison, il n'aime pas le contact. Je continue ce que j'ai commencé lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre.

\- Hey, vous n'auriez pas vu...

Sam arrête sa phrase, interloqué devant cette scène. Dean, quant à lui, enlève rapidement sa main que j'étais en train de nettoyer et la dépose sur sa cuisse.

\- Vu quoi ? demandé-je incitant Sam à continuer sa phrase.

\- Euh, vous n'auriez pas vu Gabriel ? On fait un cache-cache.

Dean fronce les sourcils.

\- Gabriel ?!

\- Oui, c'est mon chien, rappelé-je à Dean, regarde sous les lits, il adore se cacher là mais fait attention, il triche.

Je souris à Sam et celui-ci repart aussi enjoué qu'il est apparu. Pour ma part, je me lève et m'approche du lavabo pour laver les serviettes pleines de sang. J'aperçois Dean se lever à travers le miroir.

\- Tu peux laisser, je m'en occuperais toute à l'heure.

\- Non, c'est bon je peux le faire.

Il reste planté au milieu de la salle de bain un instant, ne sachant quoi faire.

\- Bon, bah je vais mettre un tee-shirt propre, tu me rejoins quand tu as fini ?

Je hoche la tête et lui souris en signe d'accord puis, il s'en va.

Une fois que j'ai tout rangé et lavé les serviettes qui pendent à présent sur le rebord de la baignoire, je sors de la salle de bain et me dirige vers la chambre de Dean.

Sa porte est entrouverte, je suis, donc, sur le point de la pousser lorsque j'entends Dean parler tout seul. Je jette un coup d'oeil dans la chambre et le vois faire les cents pas, téléphone à la main. Il est concentré et écoute attentivement. Je tends alors l'oreille.

\- Tu ne rentres pas demain ? Mais tu avais promis à Sam d'être là pour sa pièce de théâtre.

Il semble vexé. Je me demande qui cela peut bien être.

\- Je sais papa, mais Sammy va être super déçu. Tu ne peux vraiment pas venir ? Au moins juste pour une heure ? Il a dit à tous ses copains que tu seras là et...

Il se coupe brutalement.

\- Ok, oui je lui dirais. Salut.

Il raccroche en soupirant. Il est pensif et se mord les ongles. Je frappe à la porte poussant légèrement celle-ci.

\- Ah Cas' c'est toi, vas-y rentre.

\- Ça va ? demandé-je en voyant sa tête dépitée.

\- Oui ça va, bon on s'y met au travail ?

Il me propose de m'asseoir sur sa chaise et sort ses cours dont la plupart sont chiffonnés. Puis, nous nous mettons au travail.

Au bout d'environ deux heures, nous avons très peu avancé, du moins pas comme je l'espérais et je commence à être fatigué de réitérer sans cesse la même chose.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi il y a des lettres en maths ?

Cette question me paraît si inepte que je ne lui réponds pas et claque son manuel de mathématiques.

\- Il y a du boulot, soupiré-je en me frottant les yeux.

\- Je suis si con que ça ?

Dean est assis sur son lit me regardant d'un air soucieux.

\- Tu n'es pas con, je pensais juste que tu connaissais les bases.

\- Mouais.

Il détourne son regard, se perdant dans les feuilles étalées autour de lui.

\- Je pourrais venir plusieurs soirs par semaine chez toi ?

Il n'est pas choqué par ma proposition, il paraît plus désespéré.

\- Si tu veux mais je pense que tu perds ton temps avec moi.

\- Dean, tu vas réussir à avoir la moyenne pour ton université. Je suis là pour t'aider, ok ? Et tu ne me connais pas mais je suis une vrai tête de mule.

Son visage se fend d'un sourire et il se plonge dans mon regard.

\- Tu es un vrai pote, merci.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Venait-il vraiment de dire que je suis son pote ? Que je compte pour lui ? Cela me remplit de joie.

Soudain, mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Je le sors et découvre un message de ma mère me demandant où je me trouve. Elle s'inquiète et je la comprends.

\- Tu dois rentrer ?

\- Oui, ma mère s'inquiète.

Il se lève de son lit et s'oriente vers sa porte. Je fais de même et le suis, descendant les escaliers mais je m'arrête près de la porte d'entrée. J'enfile mon manteau, que je tenais à présent autour de mon bras, sous le regard observateur de Dean.

\- Bon bah salut ! lâche-t-il.

\- J'aimerai bien récupérer Gabriel, si cela est possible.

Dean a un temps de réaction, décidément il ne s'y fera jamais.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il tourne sa tête en direction de l'escalier.

\- SAMMY ! hurle-t-il.

Une petite voix répond.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Cas' s'en va et voudrait récupérer Gabriel.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils descendent, tous deux, l'escalier à grande vitesse mais c'est Gabriel qui gagne.

\- Fais attention tu vas te faire mal, râle Dean.

Sam ne prête pas attention à la remarque de Dean, trop préoccupé à caresser Gabriel. Sam semble heureux et Gabriel tout autant.

\- Cas', ça te dit de venir demain me voir jouer une pièce de théâtre ? En plus, normalement il y a un chien dans la pièce mais on n'a pas trouvé de chien dressé et j'ai fait répéter à Gabriel, il est parfait !

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Dean qui me supplie du regard d'accepter. De toute façon, je n'ai rien de prévu.

\- Oui d'accord, acquiescé-je, je serai là avec Gabriel, promis !

Sam saute de joie et Gabriel fait de même. Je rigole et regarde Dean pour voir s'il partage ma gaieté mais il est pensif et agité.

\- Et puis, tu pourras rencontrer notre père, pas vrai Dean ?

Il ne répond pas et garde la tête baissée. Le sourire de Sam disparaît.

\- Il ne vient pas ?! Mais il me l'a promis !

Sa voix est un mélange de colère et de déception, sachant déjà la réponse que va donner Dean.

\- Mais tu sais avec son boulot...

Piètre excuse... Même Dean ne sait pas comment défendre son père.

\- Je m'en fous de son boulot ! Il ne peut pas pour UNE fois faire plaisir à son fils ! Je le déteste !

Sam, les yeux larmoyants, remonte le plus rapidement possible l'escalier et claque la porte de sa chambre à en faire trembler les murs.

Je reste médusé ne sachant quoi dire, regardant Dean qui savait déjà comment aller réagir Sam.

\- Bon je te raccompagne chez toi, déclare-t-il.

Il prend sa veste sur le porte manteau et l'enfile.

\- Je peux rentrer tout seul, ce n'est pas loin tu sais.

Il ouvre la porte et sort de la maison.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

Je sors à mon tour de la maison suivi de Gabriel et ferme la porte derrière moi. Nous marchons tous les trois côte à côte.

\- Désolé que tu aies assisté à tout ça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Je souris à Dean et il me le rend puis le silence réapparaît.

\- C'est quoi le métier de ton père ? questionné-je curieux.

\- Il est agent du FBI.

Je fais une mine impressionnée.

\- Oui je sais, mais le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas souvent à la maison.

Moi ça me dérange pas particulièrement mais pour Sammy c'est dur.

\- Du coup, tu t'occupes de lui, tu fais à manger, le ménage et toutes les autres tâches ?

\- Oui entre autres.

Je pousse un soupir d'admiration et Dean me répond avec un rictus.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas trop difficile ?

\- Je fais avec, confie-t-il.

Nous sommes presque arrivés devant chez moi.

\- Et pour la pièce de théâtre ?

\- L'invitation tient toujours.

Je m'arrête devant mon portail.

\- Et Sam ?

\- Je vais m'occuper de lui mais il sera content que tu viennes et moi aussi, avoue-t-il.

Je lui souris.

\- Alors, à demain ! Et bon courage.

\- Merci ça va aller.

Nous restons un instant à se regarder sans savoir quoi faire. Puis, je finis par ouvrir mon portail et me diriger vers ma porte d'entrée. Dean commence à partir mais s'arrête et se retourne.

\- Au fait, merci de m'avoir soigné.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi !

Il m'adresse un dernier salut de la main et part. Pour ma part, j'ouvre la porte et rentre chez moi avec Gabriel. Quelle soirée éprouvante !


	9. Dean

-Allez dépêche-toi Sammy, on va être à la bourre !

Je l'attends sur ma moto, encore dans le garage, le contact coupé. Il a toujours le chic pour oublier un truc à la dernière minute. En attendant, je laisse les rayons du soleil me réchauffer.

\- C'est bon, je suis là !

Il enfile son casque, chevauche ma bécane et s'accroche à ma taille.

\- On peut y aller cette fois ? demandé-je pour être sûr.

\- Oui, vite ! On va être en retard !

Je pousse un soupir, il me fatigue ce gamin. Puis, je démarre la moto, baisse ma visière et roule à toute vitesse.

Nous voilà arrivés au collège de Sammy. A peine le moteur éteint, Sam saute de la moto et part en courant, se faufilant entre les parents qui viennent d'arriver eux aussi. Il est pire qu'une pile électrique.

Je descends à mon tour en enlevant mon casque et fourre mes clefs dans ma poche. Je scrute les alentours à la recherche de Castiel. Il doit être arrivé avant nous.

A l'entrée du collège, j'aperçois une main me faire signe. C'est bien Castiel. Je me dirige vers lui.

\- Salut Cas' !

\- Hello Dean !

Je lui souris mais remarque qu'il est seul.

\- Il est où Gabriel ?

\- Sam me l'a kidnappé lorsqu'il l'a vu, dit-il dans un sérieux absolu.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Cas' ne comprend pas et, comme à son habitude, penche légèrement la tête.

\- Pourquoi rigoles-tu, Dean ?

\- Pour rien, allez suis-moi avant que la pièce ne commence.

Nous entrons dans le collège, traversons quelques couloirs pour se rendre à l'amphithéâtre. Cela me fait drôle d'être dans mon ancien collège, me remémorant certains délires.

Nous sommes presque les derniers à rentrer dans la salle. Je repère deux places et nous nous installons aux côtés de parents attentionnés. J'en veux à mon père pour son absence. Des petites têtes apparaissent de temps à autres pour saluer leur parents respectifs.

Sammy m'a dit qu'ils avaient inventé une pièce de théâtre dans laquelle il a le rôle principal. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il parlait tout seul dans sa chambre. Et moi qui était près à l'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique...

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Cas' qui semble impatient de découvrir le spectacle. Il se penche faiblement vers moi.

\- J'espère que Gabriel va prendre son rôle au sérieux, me chuchote-t-il.

Ce chien me captive, il obéit à Cas' au doigt et à l'oeil et hier, lorsque Sammy était en colère, il paraissait si triste. Et pourtant moi qui n'aime pas les clebs...

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignent, laissant place aux exclamations. Seuls les projecteurs éclairant la scène restent allumés. Une enfant arrive et commence à conter.

\- Il était une fois dans un village très lointain, un jeune chasseur de monstres toujours accompagné par son fidèle ange...

Sammy rentre alors sur scène, accompagné par Gabriel. Ils sont tous deux déguisés. Sam a un couteau à la main avec des hiéroglyphes dessinés dessus et un pistolet dans sa poche arrière. Gabriel a des ailes accrochées sur son dos avec une auréole sur sa tête. Toute la salle rigole à la vue de Gabriel.

\- Ce jeune chasseur sauvait des gens en les délivrant de monstres déroutants...

D'autres élèves entrent en scène, certains déguisés en vampire, en loup- garou et en fantôme, et d'autres sont déguisés en civil secouru par Sammy.

\- Un jour, ce jeune chasseur tomba amoureux d'une belle jeune fille prénommée Ruby.

J'aperçois Jessica, qui joue donc le rôle de Ruby, apparaître sur scène. Sammy doit être drôlement content, depuis le temps qu'il me parle d'elle, je croyais même que c'était une légende.

\- Malheureusement, elle était retenue par des affreux démons. Malgré cela, Sam voulait absolument la sauver des griffes de ses terribles monstres.

Et voilà, l'histoire totalement banale dans laquelle Sam va tout faire pour sauver Ruby combattant des monstres avec son « ange » Gabriel et une fois les monstres tués, il va l'épouser et ils vont vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, et blablabla... Je commence à être blasé de ses histoires stupides.

J'écoute la suite de la pièce qu'à moitié voyant ce que j'ai prédit arriver. Au bout d'un certain temps, je détourne mon regard vers Cas'. Malgré la pénombre, je peux voir la concentration froncer son visage, il est à fond dans l'histoire. Je souris sans savoir pourquoi.

La pièce se termine, et comme prévu, tout se déroule selon ma prédiction. Sauf une chose, à laquelle je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est le fait que Ruby dévoile qu'elle est un démon mais Sam reste tout de même avec elle et ils tombent bras dans les bras.

Les rideaux se ferment et se rouvrent dévoilant tous les apprentis acteurs. Les spectateurs applaudissent avec le plus d'énergie possible. Je me lève le premier entraînant les parents à se lever aussi. Castiel semble ravi, affichant un grand sourire.

Les professeurs font évacuer la salle afin de se rejoindre devant un buffet situé dans le hall. Cas' me suit sans dire un mot.

Le buffet à l'air délicieux ! Je prends un peu de tout les enfournant dans ma bouche que ce soit choux à la crème, chouquette, mini-éclair et bien entendu, quelques parts de tarte. J'en propose plusieurs à Cas', qui me regarde avec embarras, mais il refuse chaque proposition.

Les enfants arrivent, la plupart en courant, rejoignant leurs parents. Je guette l'arrivée de Sammy qui, lorsqu'il me voit, secoue la tête désespéré. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore dégluti.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable, s'exclame-t-il.

\- Bah quoi, j'en profite.

J'avale enfin le contenu de ma bouche. Cas' se tourne vers mon frère.

\- Je te félicite Sam, c'était formidable !

\- Ouais c'était super ! ajouté-je.

Il me regarde, ne croyant pas un mot.

\- Moi je trouve que c'est Gabriel qui a été le plus impressionnant, pas vrai ?

Celui-ci remue la queue, admirant Sam.

\- En tout cas, tu devais être heureux sur scène, vu que l'héroïne était Jessica.

Je lui fait un clin d'oeil avec un sourire narquois.

\- Rrro c'est bon, lâche-moi.

Il a beau essayer de le dire avec le plus d'autorité possible, il n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Au fait Dean, est-ce qu'avec quelques amis on peut aller à la maison ?

\- Il y aura Jess ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel confirmant la réponse.

\- Alors on peut ? insiste-t-il.

J'accepte d'un hochement de tête.

\- Gabriel peut venir avec nous ?

Maintenant c'est au tour de Castiel de subir les yeux doux de Sam.

\- Oui d'accord, acquiesce Cas'.

Sam le remercie et ils commencent à partir.

\- Faites attention !

\- Oui maman, crie-t-il avant de disparaître.

Je reprends une part de tarte et me tourne vers Castiel.

\- Bon bah, on est plus que tous les deux.

Nous avons décidé, enfin j'ai soumis l'idée, d'aller au centre-ville afin de retrouver Benny et Garth pour passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble.

Nous sommes sur ma moto et je viens de me garer près du fameux Wendigo's Burger, lieu de tout rendez-vous. Cas' descend de ma bécane et je fais de même.

Benny et Garth doivent être à l'intérieur du restaurant. Nous rentrons donc, et les découvrent assis sur une banquette en train de boire une bière. Pas étonnant.

Benny m'aperçoit faisant signe de venir nous installer. J'arrive comme un bourrin mais Cas', un peu timide, reste à l'écart.

\- Viens t'installer, dis-je en lui présentant la place libre devant moi. Il s'assoit sans rien dire.

\- Bonjour les garçons !

Ma serveuse préférée surgit près de notre table. C'est une femme d'environ quarante ans, dont la beauté s'efface peu à peu mais qui est très conviviale et elle nous adore. En même temps, depuis le temps qu'elle nous connaît, on est un peu devenu comme ses fils.

\- Salut Eileen ! s'exclame-t-on en chœur, sauf Cas' bien sûr qui reste muet.

\- Vous avez un nouveau copain !

Elle se penche légèrement vers Cas' et l'examine.

\- Oui, il se nomme Castiel.

Celui-ci la regarde avec un sourire crispé. Elle semble satisfaite.

\- Castiel, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Sinon Dean, je te sers une bière, comme d'habitude ?

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

\- Et pour toi Castiel, qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir ?

Il réfléchit et son regard se pose sur la table derrière moi.

\- Je vais prendre un milk-shake au chocolat, s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle sourit et le note sur son petit carnet.

\- Quel brave garçon, vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui vous autres. Puis elle s'en va chercher notre commande.

\- Alors Castiel, ça t'a plu la pièce de théâtre de son frère ?

Benny finit sa phrase en me montrant de la tête.

\- Oui, j'ai trouvé cela très sympathique ! Bien qu'à la fin, Dean s'est empiffré de viennoiseries disponibles au buffet.

Benny et Garth me dévisagent, découragés.

\- Ça va, j'en ai mangés que trois ou quatre, je me défends.

\- Dix-sept précisément.

On regarde tous Cas' avec de grands yeux. D'où il a compté ? Mais maintenant, Benny et Garth sont désespérés.

\- Mais il y avait de la tarte aussi.

\- C'est pas une excuse Dean.

Je ne proteste pas car je sais qu'ils ont raison. La serveuse revient avec la bière fraîche et le milk-shake.

\- Et voilà pour vous, annonce-t-elle en les déposant sur la table. Vous voulez autre chose ?

Castiel prend son milk-shake à peine posé et commence à le boire. Je lève la tête vers Eileen et lui souris.

\- Non, merci ça ira.

Elle rend mon sourire puis s'en va. Je bois une gorgée de ma bière en admirant Cas' se régaler.

\- Au fait, pourquoi Crowley n'est pas là ? questionne-t-il

\- Dean ne te l'a pas dit ? Il a un rencard avec Meg, explique Garth.

Cas' le regarde en fronçant les sourcils et en penchant la tête. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Il a un rendez-vous avec Meg pour essayer de la séduire, claironné-je.

\- Oh, je vois !

Il reprend une gorgée de son milk-shake. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux et Benny le remarque car il m'inspecte bizarrement. Je détourne rapidement mon regard.

Après une brève conversation sur les marques encore visibles sur mon visage, nous décidons de quitter le Wendigo's Burger pour traîner au parc pas très loin d'ici.

Nous découvrons que Castiel défend énergiquement les abeilles et il nous a expliqué tout leurs bienfaits après que j'ai voulu en écraser une car elle n'arrêtait pas de me voler autour. Je ne l'ai donc pas tuée mais elle me faisait extrêmement chier.

Je me suis amusé à prendre plein de photos avec le portable de Cas' lorsqu'il est parti pisser. Puis, nous avons fait visiter la ville à Castiel en lui donnant quelques conseils. Bref, on s'est bien marrés !

Maintenant, Cas' et moi rentrons chez moi pour récupérer Gabriel qui est avec mon frère.

\- Coucou Sammy ! crié-je en passant la porte.

Personne ne répond mais j'entends des rires venant de l'étage.

\- Vas-y, rentre Cas'.

Il hésite, ne voulant pas déranger mais finit par entrer et je ferme la porte derrière lui.

\- Je reviens, je vais te chercher Gabriel.

Je monte les marches quatre par quatre et me dirige vers la chambre de Sammy. La porte est entrouverte et j'aperçois Jess. C'est l'occasion de me venger. Je frappe à la porte et la pousse. Sam et ses amis se retournent vers moi.

\- Salut Sammy ! Je récupère juste Gabriel car Castiel s'en va.

Celui-ci sommeille au pied du lit.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Je l'appelle et au bout de la troisième fois, il finit pas se lever difficilement et à venir vers moi. Ces gamins l'ont épuisé. Sammy ne me prête plus attention, recommençant à parler. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

\- Mais attends, qui est cette ravissante jeune fille qui a bien voulu venir chez nous ?

Je sais que c'est Jess mais je veux embêter mon Sammy et il le comprend.

\- Je me nomme Jessica, répond-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah ! Tu es la fameuse Jessica dont Sammy n'arrête pas de me parler. Il me fait signe de me taire mais je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu.

\- En tout cas Sammy a raison, tu es très belle !

Il baisse la tête, abattu. Je ressens une grande joie devant ce Sam qui ne sait plus quoi dire. Ses amis le charrient et Jess rigole voyant Sammy rouge comme une tomate.

\- Je vous laisse, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, ajouté-je avant de quitter la chambre un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ensuite, je descends l'escalier avec Gabriel qui est au ralenti et raccompagne Cas' chez lui.

\- Au fait, pardonne-moi d'avoir dit à tes potes que tu avais mangé dix- sept viennoiseries tout-à-l'heure, s'exclame Cas', j'ai remarqué que cela ne t'avait pas plus.

Je me tourne vers lui, étonné par ses excuses.

\- C'est pas grave, mais à l'avenir évite de leur dire des trucs qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir à mon sujet. Il réfléchit.

\- Comme le fait que tu possède un magazine avec des asiatiques presque toutes nues ? demande-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Oui exactement ! Il ne faut surtout pas que tu leur dises. Ça sera notre secret.

\- D'accord.

Il me fait un sourire innocent. Je l'ai échappé belle. Note pour moi même : planquer les magazines quand Cas' est là. *

\- Alors comment s'est passé ton rencard avec Meg, hier ?

Je suis avec Crowley qui est bizarrement jovial. On se dirige à pieds à l'entraînement de baseball et c'est l'occasion de trouver un sujet pour notre exposé et en même temps, je ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps pour le bilan du rencard.

\- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, se vante-t-il.

Je veux simplement les détails croustillants.

\- Tu l'as embrassée ?

Il baisse le regard et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Ça ne sent pas bon.

\- Non, avoue-t-il.

Et merde.

\- Mais ça ne signifie rien, on a passé un très bon après-midi et c'était très cool.

\- Crowley, il ne faut pas que ça soit « très cool » mais génial ! Il faut qu'elle rigole quoi que tu dises, qu'elle tente des rapprochements. Dis moi au moins qu'elle t'a tenu la main ou qu'elle t'a embrassé sur la joue ?

Il détourne les yeux.

\- Non plus...

Je soupire et lui donne une claque sur l'épaule pour le réconforter.

\- Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais elle te considère seulement comme un pote.

Il se dégage de ma main.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas comme toutes les pimbêches que tu dragues. Elle est différente, ok ?! J'abandonne ne voulant pas m'engueuler avec Crowley.

\- Comme tu voudras, je veux simplement t'ouvrir les yeux pour éviter que tu souffres.

Il ronchonne, balançant des cailloux d'un coup de pied. Nous marchons un moment dans le silence, laissant Crowley se calmer.

\- Bon alors, on fait quoi comme sujet pour notre exposé ? Il me dévisage.

\- Depuis quand tu veux bosser, toi ?

\- Je veux bosser depuis que j'ai décidé d'être honnête avec Cas' et que je veux aller à mon université.

Je sens qu'il va faire un reproche sur Castiel.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu apprécies Castiel.

Qu'est-ce que je disais !

\- Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le détestes à ce point !

Le ton de ma voix s'élève mais c'est pas le moment de me disputer avec lui.

\- Parce que c'est un intello qui fait son intéressant, rien de plus !

Il dit ça comme si c'était une évidence. Je respire un grand coup pour me calmer, sentant ma colère bouillir. Reste calme Dean.

\- Écoute je ne veux pas me disputer à propos de Cas', je veux juste passer du temps avec toi.

\- C'est toi qui parle de Castiel aussi, proteste-t-il.

Calme-toi Dean, calme-toi ! Ne relève pas, ça sert à rien. Je détends mes muscles.

\- Du coup, on fait sur quel sujet pour l'exposé ?

\- Comme tu veux, je n'ai pas envie de travailler moi.

Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Je vais donc me démerder. Cas' m'a conseillé de choisir un sujet qui m'intéresse mais je me vois mal faire un exposé sur les différents types de filles et comment les séduire.

Nous marchons, alternant les discussions banales et le silence. Arrivés au stade, nous nous préparons pour l'entraînement et nous commençons par s'échauffer. En plein milieu d'un match, une idée me vient. C'est un sujet cohérent qui m'intéresse et peut intéresser les autres. Je n'ai qu'à faire un exposé sur le baseball !


	10. Castiel

Je me réveille frissonnant de cette nuit agitée. Ma couette est entortillée à mes pieds, mon tee-shirt trempé de sueur. Je ferme les yeux, pour essayer de me souvenir de mon rêve, mais aucune bribe ne me vient à l'esprit. Je les rouvre, malgré la fatigue qui pèse encore sur mes paupières, et tourne la tête vers mon réveil. Celui-ci affiche qu'il est près de neuf heures et demi. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et m'étire pour détendre mes muscles. J'aperçois Gabriel dormir tranquillement dans son panier.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis la pièce de théâtre de Sam. Par la suite, rien d'extraordinaire ne s'est produit. J'écoute les cours qui sont toujours intéressants et je me suis intégré au groupe de Charlie, Meg, Jody et Rowena. Mais ce qui me donne le sourire chaque matin, c'est que je vais souvent chez Dean pour essayer de l'aider à rattraper son retard. C'est le moment que j'attends avec impatience durant toute la journée, le moment où je me retrouve seul avec Dean.

En songeant à lui, un souvenir me frappe, imprimant un sourire béat sur mes lèvres. Hier, il m'a proposé de l'accompagner pour que je rencontre une personne qu'il apprécie. J'ai évidemment accepté même si j'avais prévu d'apprendre mon cours d'arithmétique.

Je saute de mon lit, prends une chemise avec un pantalon noir, comme à mon habitude, et sors de ma chambre pour me diriger vers la douche. Je me demande quelle personne peut bien compter pour Dean.

Une fois sorti de la salle de bains, je hume la bonne odeur des pancakes et m'oriente vers la cuisine où je découvre ma mère chantonner tout en versant la pâte dans la poêle. Je m'approche pour l'embrasser puis m'installe à table pour savourer ce petit déjeuner.

L'heure est venue d'aller chez Dean. Je fais une dernière caresse à Gabriel avant de sortir de ma maison. Je marche le sourire aux lèvres, content de retrouver Dean. Je sais que cela est stupide mais la seule idée de le voir me rend heureux. Il me plaît et je ne peux pas le nier. Avec son physique fastueux, son corps svelte, son visage agréable et ses yeux vert. Mais également son caractère brave, impétueux et direct. Même si je sais que mes sentiments pour lui ne sont pas réciproques.

Je suis arrivé devant chez lui et remarque une voiture noire garée devant le garage. Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu dans les parages. Je frappe, et à peine quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvre dévoilant Dean.

\- Salut Cas' !

Il me fait signe d'entrer, ce que je fais. Je découvre un homme assis sur le canapé, une bière à la main. Dean va dans le salon et m'incite à le suivre.

\- Castiel, je te présente mon père, papa voici Castiel.

Celui-ci me regarde d'un œil patibulaire et se lève en me tendant sa main. Il est plus impressionnant que dans mon imagination. Je finis par lui serrer la main et je lâche une grimace quand il en fait de même, il a une poigne de fer.

\- Enchanté, Castiel !

\- Heureux de vous rencontrer, .

Il me fait un rictus. Je fronce les sourcils, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de sourire

\- Tu peux m'appeler John.

Dean s'impatiente.

\- Bon on te laisse papa, on va chez Bobby.

Il part vers l'entrée et John se laisse tomber sur son assise. Je me dirige vers Dean, qui enfile sa veste.

\- Tu viens Cas'? On y va.

Je sors de la maison dans laquelle je viens à peine de rentrer. Dean s'avance vers la mystérieuse voiture noire, j'en conclue que c'est celle de son père.

\- Je te présente Baby ! s'écrie-t-il en caressant le capot.

La voiture dont j'ai tant entendu parler mais dont je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de voir réellement. Dean est bizarrement très attaché à ce véhicule.

\- N'est-elle pas magnifique ? Avec sa peinture noir d'origine sans aucune éraflure, son moteur de 197 chevaux et ses vitres teintées. Ce n'est pas une simple Impala Chevrolet 1967, c'est Baby !

A ma vu, ce n'est simplement qu'une voiture quelconque, certes plutôt belle mais rien de plus. Je me tiens de faire tout commentaire, ne voulant pas décevoir Dean et en m'émerveillant de ses yeux éclatants de fierté.

\- Mais malheureusement, elle a un petit problème que je dois réparer, c'est pour ça que l'on va chez Bobby, m'explique-t-il, tu montes ?

Je n'ai d'autre choix que de le suivre. J'ouvre la portière et m'installe dans la voiture. L'intérieur est confortable avec les sièges en cuir. J'attache ma ceinture sans me sentir en sécurité pour autant.

\- Tu sais conduire ? demandé-je pour me rassurer.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Évidemment, sinon je ne t'aurais pas emmené avec moi. Il semble sûr de lui et démarre la voiture.

Nous voilà arrivés devant une petite maison un peu à l'écart de la ville, entourée de voitures bonnes pour la casse. Au premier abord, ce lieu ressemble terriblement aux maisons hantées dans les littératures d'épouvante que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire. La maison n'est pas très bien entretenue et le ciel commence à se couvrir. Un frisson me parcourt le corps. J'ai essayé d'avoir plus d'informations à propos de Bobby mais Dean m'a seulement dit que c'est un vieux ami à son père et qu'il le connaît depuis tout petit. Peut-être est-ce tout ce qu'i savoir de lui.

Dean sort de la voiture sans aucune appréhension. Je fais de même et me rapproche de lui, regardant à droite et à gauche s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui voudrait nous tuer. J'entends un bruit au loin ce qui me fait sursauter. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des idées abracadabrantes. Dean se moque de moi en voyant ma nervosité.

\- Calme-toi mec, personne va nous bouffer !

Facile à dire. Je respire un grand coup, me trouvant ridicule.

Dean frappe à la porte. Des pas lourds se font entendre. Bientôt, un homme avec une casquette et barbu nous ouvre la porte.

\- Ah ! Dean c'est toi. Rentre, ton père m'a prévenu que tu allais passer.

Sa voix est dure et rauque. Il s'écarte de la porte et je laisse Dean passer le seuil en premier. L'intérieur de la maison est plus chaleureux que je ne l'ai envisagé. A droite, un bureau avec des bibliothèques remplies de livres dont certains traînent par terre et à gauche, la cuisine, désordonnée également. Bobby verse du café dans des tasses et en tend une à Dean qui accepte volontiers. Il m'en propose mais je refuse d'un geste de la main.

\- Bobby, je te présente Castiel, dit Dean entre deux gorgées.

Il me fait un signe de la tête. Lui aussi, n'est pas du genre à sourire tout le temps. Il prend sa tasse et passe à côté de moi pour aller s'asseoir sur son bureau.

\- Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais voir de quel mal souffre Baby, déclare Dean finissant son café.

Il compte vraiment me laisser seul avec Bobby, dont je ne sais rien d'autre à part que c'est peut-être un psychopathe ?! Dean a dû voir mon regard apeuré car il s'avance vers moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui parler de livres, il adore ça !

Puis, il s'en va. Super, ça m'aide beaucoup ! J'entre dans le salon lentement. Bobby ne me prête aucune attention, concentré à griffonner sur un bout de papier, un livre à la main. Je reste planté au milieu du tapis, essayant de lire les titres des différents bouquins que je vois de-ci de-là dans la pièce. Je découvre que la plupart de ses livres sont d'anciens livres fantastiques.

\- Bon assis toi tu ne vas pas resté planter là, propose-t-il en me désignant le canapé qui se trouve à ma droite, sans quitter le livre des yeux.

Je décale les quelques affaires posées dessus le plus délicatement possible et m'installe. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus. Un livre posé sur la petite table en face de moi, attire mon attention. Je le prends. Sa couverture est ancienne, faite de cuir et ses bordures sont brodées de fil doré. Je l'ouvre doucement et lis le titre : « _Les êtres surnaturels »_. Je tourne les pages dévoilant des êtres aussi abominables que fascinants. C'est ce qu'il me faut pour mon exposé.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux le garder, j'en ai d'autres de ce genre.

J'ai l'impression qu'il lit dans mes pensées. Il se lève et cherche quelques livres susceptibles de m'intéresser, puis il les dépose sur la petite table. Je le remercie et commence à feuilleter les ouvrages.

Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure que je parcours les manuscrits, mais mes yeux commencent à fatiguer, émerveillé à chaque nouvel être découvert. Je me lève et va dehors pour rejoindre Dean qui doit se trouver dans le garage, d'après Bobby. Je m'oriente vers celui-ci. La voiture de Dean se trouve bien là mais aucune trace de ce dernier. Je m'approche du véhicule et regarde à l'intérieur, toujours pas de Dean. Il s'est peut-être fait kidnapper ! Je savais que cet endroit est nocif. Je fais tout de même le tour du garage et m'arrête devant tous ses outils dont je connais à peine l'utilisation. Je m'empare d'une sorte de fourche mais très petite et l'examine, on dirait un outil de torture.

\- Tu t'intéresses à la mécanique ?

Je fais un bond et me retourne, brandissant la pince pour me défendre. Je soupire, ce n'est que Dean. Celui-ci rigole de mon attitude.

\- Tu étais où ? demandé-je ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

Il essuie je ne sais quoi avec un chiffon noir qui devait être à l'origine blanc.

\- J'étais sous la voiture en train de réparer Baby, m'explique-t-il, tu ne vas pas blesser grand monde avec l'arrache rotule.

Juste le nom ressemble à un outil de torture. Je la dépose là où je l'ai trouvé.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, je ne m'y connais pas dans la mécanique et puis, tu m'as fait peur aussi.

Il rit.

\- Au moins un domaine où je pourrais te battre.

A ce moment là, lorsqu'il me sourit, je le trouve magnifique. Il a son débardeur qui lui colle à la peau, ses muscles sont mis en valeur grâce à sa transpiration, il a des taches de cambouis un peu partout et son sourire est d'un blanc éclatant. Je détourne mon regard pour éviter de rougir.

\- T'as fini de lire toute la bibliothèque de Bobby ?

\- Non, il y a des livres en hébreux.

Il rit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais cela m'est égal.

\- Ne change jamais Cas' !

En cet instant, je ressens une vague de bonheur.

\- Bon, je vais prendre une douche et on y va.

Il pose l'outil qu'il nettoyait ainsi que le chiffon et enlève son débardeur, le balançant dans un coin du garage. Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise et je sens mes joues chauffer. Je passe ma main sur ma nuque en un geste incertain.

\- D'accord, je t'attends là, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il me sourit avant de partir. Je respire profondément pour me calmer en réalisant que mon cœur bat à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine.

Nous sommes de nouveau en route afin de regagner la maison de Dean. Je scrute le paysage défiler, tenant solidement les livres que Bobby m'a prêté. Je sens le regard de Dean se poser de temps à autres sur moi, ce qui me rends un peu mal à l'aise, le silence qui règne depuis un moment n'arrangeant rien.

Nous voilà arrivés en ville. Le temps étant agréable, les personnes sont de sorties. Se baladant dans les rues pour profiter du soleil.

\- Ça te dit de boire un coup au Wendigo's ?

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

Dean se gare sur une place que venait de se libérer, juste devant le restaurant. Nous sortons de la voiture et rentrons dans le Wendigo's Burger. Dean salue quelques personnes et nous nous installons sur une banquette, n'ayant plus de place en terrasse.

Une serveuse charmante s'approche de notre table. Dean semble la connaître vu le petit sourire en coin qui se dessine sur son visage. Celle-ci n'en est pas moins distraite.

\- Salut Betty, pour moi ça sera une part de tarte avec une bière, s'il te plaît. Et pour toi Cas' ?

Je n'ai envie de rien.

\- Rien, merci.

La serveuse me sourit et est sur le point de partir lorsque Dean l'appelle.

\- Betty ! Prépare-lui un milk-shake au chocolat, il en raffole.

Betty lui fait un hochement de tête avant de partir. Dean s'approche de moi.

\- Tu la trouves comment la serveuse ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question.

\- Mais tu es avec Lisa, lui rappelé-je.

Il lève les yeux au ciel en poussant un raclement de gorge.

\- C'est juste comme ça, alors ? Tu la trouves comment ?

Je réfléchis un temps.

\- Elle est sympathique, conclus-je.

\- Je m'en fous de ça, je te parle physiquement ?

Comme d'habitude, je n'avais pas compris la question.

\- Elle est convenable.

\- Convenable, elle ! Mais elle est canon !

Il s'enfonce dans son siège.

\- Je te comprendrai jamais Cas', dit-il avec un rictus.

Betty arrive quelques minutes plus tard, avec notre commande sur un plateau.

Elle les dépose sur la table. Dean prend sa part de tarte en se léchant les babines et commence à la dévorer. Je le regarde en souriant et remercie la serveuse. Celle-ci passe son plateau sous son bras, commençant à s'en aller mais elle se ravise et revient vers nous.

\- Désolée de vous dérangez mais j'ai une question personnelle à vous posez, déclare-t-elle un peu timide.

\- Je vous en prie, approuve Dean en finissant sa bouchée.

\- C'est un peu gênant de vous demander cela mais...

Dean la regarde, incitant Betty à continuer.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ?

Je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est une question gênante.

\- Environ un mois, informé-je.

Elle est toute enjouée contrairement à Dean qui me regarde avec un mélange d'aigreur et d'incompréhension.

\- Je vais vous laisser, encore désolée de vous avoir dérangés. Dean commence à protester mais Betty s'est déjà volatilisée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Cas' ? s'écrit-il.

Pourquoi s'énerve-t-il ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Je n'ose pas lui répondre de peur qu'il se mette de nouveau en colère.

\- Rassure-moi, tu as compris la question ?

\- Elle a demandé depuis combien de temps on sortait ensemble.

Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Tu sais ce que « sortir ensemble » signifie ?

Je fronce les sourcils devant cette question idiote.

\- Bien sûr, ça signifie de sortir entre amis.

Dean soupire de désespoir.

\- Cas', ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire. Elle nous a demandé depuis combien de temps on était ensemble... je veux dire... amants.

\- Ahhh ! Je vais tout de suite lui dire que c'est un malentendu.

Je me lève pour la retrouver au bar mais je sens Dean agripper mon poignet.

\- Cas', assieds-toi ! Ça va la mettre mal à l'aise. A moins que ça te dérange ?

Il me fait un sourire narquois. Si seulement tu savais Dean. Je lui obéis et me rassieds à ma place.

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas mais tu n'aimes pas les garçons.

\- Oui, mais je peux bien jouer le jeu et je ne suis pas fermé d'esprit non plus.

Je le regarde avec une étincelle d'espoir.

\- Allez c'est bon, bois ton milk-shake mon cœur, ironise-t-il en ajoutant un petit clin d'œil.

A ces derniers mots, mes mains se mettent à trembler et je les cache rapidement sous la table. J'espère qu'il n'a rien remarqué de mon changement de couleur, passant du blanc pâle au rouge écarlate.

\- Je reviens, je vais uriner.

Puis, je m'enfuis aux toilettes avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Il faut absolument que je me calme. Je me regarde dans le miroir, je suis moins rouge que je ne l'ai imaginé. Je fais couler l'eau du robinet et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. _Mon coeur_ , ses mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Prononcés par Dean en plus ! Mon coeur ironiquement... n'arrête pas de s'accélérer, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Je fixe l'eau couler en essayant de penser à autre chose. Je n'y arrive pas et de toute façon, il m'attend en mangeant sa tarte seul. Je respire un coup et sors des toilettes pour m'échouer en face de Dean. Il ne paraît pas préoccupé par mon étrange attitude. Je prends une gorgée de mon milk-shake.

\- Je me demandais, tu as déjà embrassé une fille ?

Je faux m'étouffer avec mon milk-shake et je tousse à plusieurs reprises.

\- Alors ? insiste-t-il.

\- L'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée.

C'est la vérité.

\- Quoi ?! Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ?!

Pourquoi se sent-il obligé de le répéter plus fort ? Maintenant, je suis rouge de honte.

\- Non, jamais.

Il est déconcerté.

\- Il faut absolument remédier à ça !

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il faut absolument que tu embrasses une fille !

Je ne veux embrasser personne d'autre que toi, Dean. Évidemment, je n'aurai jamais le courage de lui dire donc j'ai simplement acquiescé d'un hochement de tête.

\- Il y a une soirée de prévue la semaine prochaine, tu vas y aller !

\- C'est un ordre ?

\- Peut-être bien, de toute façon je serai là pour te surveiller.

Il me sourit et je fais de même.

\- Mais avant, tu dois t'entraîner !

Il balaye la salle du regard, cherchant je ne sais quoi.

\- M'entraîner à quoi ?

\- À draguer, voyons.

Je pensais à autre chose. Il va arrêter de faire des montagnes russes avec mon espoir !

\- Bien que tu sois plutôt beau garçon, les filles ne vont pas se laisser embrasser comme ça. Il faut que tu les chauffes un minimum.

Pourquoi voulait-il que j'augmente la température ? Il a dû apercevoir mon incompréhension car il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, de toute façon, ici elles sont toutes moches ou prises, et je pense que Betty va trouver ça étrange que tu dragues des filles devant ton petit copain, formule-il.

Il regarde mon milk-shake que j'ai à peine touché. Je comprends le message. Je bois mon milk-shake aussi rapidement que je le peux, mais le froid me fait mal à la tête.

\- Tu as un truc de prévu demain ?

Je fais une pause. Je suis aux deux tiers de ma boisson.

\- Je comptais finir l'exposé avec Charlie et puis...

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir.

\- Ok, alors je t'embarque.

\- Mais..., protesté-je.

Il se lève.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, ordonne-t-il.

Puis, il part payer les dus. Ne reste plus qu'à prévenir Charlie.


	11. Dean

Je n'en reviens pas ! Comment un mec assez mignon, même plutôt beau en fait, j'avoue il est beau, bref c'est pas le sujet. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui ! Comment un mec comme lui, beau ou pas on s'en fout, n'a jamais embrassé qui que ce soit ? Je suis toujours choqué !

Je l'attends devant chez lui, sur ma moto. Il m'a vu par la fenêtre et m'a dit qu'il arrivait, je me demande ce qu'il fout. La porte s'ouvre au même moment, dévoilant ce petit Castiel qui n'a jamais embrassé personne.

\- Salut mec !

\- Hello Dean.

Il n'a pas l'air aussi gai que d'habitude.

\- Allez monte, on va commencer par faire du shopping, dis-je en lui tendant un casque.

Il le met et enjambe la moto sans rouspéter.

Nous voilà devant un magasin de vêtements que je connais bien. Le _Trickster_ , je m'habille presque que là. Dans l'ensemble, ils ont des fringues cool et décontractées, même si je ne suis pas un pro de la mode.

Je descends de ma moto et Cas' fait de même. Je range son casque à l'arrière de ma bécane et nous rentrons dans le magasin. Cas' regarde les habits sans rien dire.

\- Bon va dans une cabine, je t'apporte des fringues.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes ici, avoue-t-il enfin, mes affaires sont très bien et je ne vois pas le rapport avec les filles.

Il faut vraiment tout lui expliquer.

\- Cas', les vêtements, c'est la base ! Si tu as des fringues pourries, les filles ne vont pas s'intéresser à toi.

Cas' penche la tête.

\- Tu insinues que j'ai des vêtements _pourris_?

\- Non je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est pour que tu comprennes l'idée.

Il s'approche de moi.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu veux que je change d'accoutrement ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comment lui dire sans le vexer ?

\- Parce qu'on a l'impression que tu sors d'un entretien d'embauche. Il ne dit plus rien. Son visage est inexpressif.

\- Bon assez parlé, va dans une cabine. Je vais te chercher des vêtements.

Il obéit sans dire un mot. Il me reste plus qu'à trouver de quoi le rendre classe. J'erre dans les rayons en prenant plusieurs choses qui me plaisent mais comme un con, je ne lui ai pas demandé sa taille. Je pars les bras chargés vers la cabine et passe devant des accessoires. Après tout, on était là pour s'amuser, non ?

Je me dirige vers la cabine où Castiel m'attend sagement, depuis un moment maintenant. Lorsqu'il me voit, il se lève en examinant tout ce que je lui ai ramené.

\- Je dois tout essayer ? me questionne-t-il en espérant le contraire.

\- Oui, tout !

Il soupire et retourne dans la cabine. Pour ma part, je m'assois sur un fauteuil attendant le spectacle.

Cas' sort une première fois de la cabine avec une chemise hawaïenne, un short beige et des tongs. J'explose de rires, il ne lui manque plus que les lunettes de soleil pour faire le cliché du beauf en vacances.

\- Sérieusement Dean ?!

Je n'en peux plus, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter.

\- Ça te va super bien, balbutié-je.

Il me tire la langue et rentre dans la cabine. J'essaye de respirer doucement, afin de me calmer.

Il ressort de la cabine en se dévoilant dans un style hippie. Le bandeau autour de la tête, une chemise à fleurs et un pantalon bouffant mais cette fois-ci, il n'a pas oublié les lunettes de soleil, en forme de cœur.

\- Tu veux vraiment m'humilier, atteste-t-il, tu ne vas pas être déçu.

Il a dit cette phrase sur le ton du challenge. Depuis quand il veut me défier ?

\- On verra bien.

Évidemment que je l'accepte, voir son pote se faire ridiculiser sans que je fasse rien en retour. Super plan ! Il me fait un sourire au coin avant d'aller dans sa cabine. Je pense qu'on va bien s'éclater.

Je crois qu'il a fait tout les clichés possibles. Il s'est fringué en cow-boy; en rock'n roll, ce qui lui va plutôt bien; en années 80, avec une veste à paillette; en costard; en une sorte de magicien; et encore pleins d'autres. Il essaye un dernier ensemble. Je l'imagine en gothique ou mieux, en écossais avec le kilt et tout. Lorsqu'il sort, je suis à la fois déçu et surpris. Il est habillé simplement, avec une veste en cuir sur un tee-shirt, un jean effet abîmé, et des baskets. Rien d'exceptionnel mais je le trouve élégant. Enfin... Assez beau pour faire craquer une fille. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux en détournant le regard.

\- Cela ne me sied pas, c'est ça ?

Il semble mal à l'aise.

\- Non, ça te va à ravir. C'est pile ce qu'il te faut.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'assure, ça te va très bien. Tu vas faire tomber n'importe quelle fille dans cette tenue.

Il me sourit. J'ai réussi à lui remonter le moral.

\- Dans ce cas, je les prends.

Il se dirige vers la cabine pour se changer une dernière fois. J'enlève ma veste, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Pourquoi j'ai un coup de chaud comme ça ? Je ne cherche pas vraiment la réponse et va vers la caisse, en attendant Castiel.

\- Votre petit copain a trouvé ce qu'il voulait ? m'interroge le vendeur en pliant un jean.

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain, c'est juste un pote.

Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenne tous de croire que nous sommes en couple ?

J'ai dû répondre un peu sèchement au vendeur car il ne dit plus un mot. Cas' arrive, enfin, le sourire aux lèvres. Le vendeur me dévisage en levant un sourcil. Je souriais à Cas' sans m'en rendre compte, je l'efface instantanément.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ?

Quel faux-cul ce vendeur. Il est en train de draguer Castiel et lui ne s'en rend même pas compte. Je fusille le vendeur du regard et il cesse immédiatement. Cas' finit par payer ses articles et nous sortons du magasin.

\- Viens, on va trouver un café comme ça tu pourras te changer dans les toilettes.

Il accepte d'un hochement de tête. J'aperçois un café pas très loin et nous nous y dirigeons.

Je commande deux boissons et m'installe sur la terrasse en attendant Cas', parti se changer. Il arrive quelques minutes après. C'est carrément un nouveau mec.

\- Ça ne fait pas trop avec les lunettes de soleil ?

Je ne réponds pas, trop concentré à le fixer. Les rayons du soleil illuminent son visage, il a une vrai gueule d'ange.

\- Dean ?

Je reviens sur terre.

\- Euh, non pas du tout.

Je repense à la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici et balaye la rue du regard. Il est temps qu'il passe à l'action.

\- Bon, tu vois le groupe de filles sur le banc là-bas ? Il regarde dans ma direction avant d'acquiescer.

\- Tu dois récupérer au moins un numéro, déclaré-je avant de boire une gorgée.

Malgré ses lunettes de soleil, je vois la panique dans ses yeux.

\- Mais je ne sais pas quoi leur dire, bafouille-t-il, et je ne veux pas les déranger.

\- Crois-moi, elles attendent que ça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je leur dit ? Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt...

Je le regarde.

\- Cas', tu es prêt ! Il faut simplement t'entraîner. Tu n'as qu'à leur parler de je ne sais quoi et essaye de les faire rire. C'est aussi simple que ça ! Mais juste un conseil, reste toi-même, ok ? Tu n'as pas encore le niveau pour jouer un jeu de rôle, maintenant vas-y !

Il essaye à nouveau de protester mais je le pousse à y aller. Il soupire, boit une grande gorgée et part à l'attaque. Je l'observe de loin. Je trouve cela plutôt amusant. Il s'incruste dans le groupe de filles qui le regarde bizarrement. Cas' se tourne vers moi et je lui fait signe de continuer. Il commence à parler et à ma grande surprise, les filles ne partent pas en courant mais au contraire rigolent avec lui. C'est qu'il a un don ce petit Castiel. Il leur parle un moment, puis, une fille sort un papier de son sac à main et commence à écrire. Putain, j'y crois pas ! Il a réussi à choper un numéro au premier essai ! Cas' finit par saluer les filles et revient vers moi.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Tu as réussi à avoir un numéro ! Il me sourit comme s'il me cachait quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Me dit pas que...

\- J'ai eu trois numéros ! Non c'est pas possible !

\- Vas-y montre.

Il me tend le bout de papier avec effectivement trois numéros.

\- Tu es jaloux ? me demande-t-il.

Je pousse un grognement. Comment il a fait pour avoir trois numéros du premier coup ? Je n'en reviens pas.

\- Et moi qui me faisait une joie de te voir prendre des râteaux...

Il penche la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je veux dire que les filles te rejettent.

Il rit.

\- On fait quoi maintenant, vu que tu es un vrai tombeur ? Il hausse les épaules avant de finir sa boisson.

\- On peut aller chez moi, si tu veux, propose-t-il. J'accepte et nous partons chez Cas' en moto.

Jeudi, première heure, exposé. Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai tout fait au dernier moment, pour changer. Cas' m'a bien sûr recommandé de m'y prendre à l'avance mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Crowley ne m'a pas du tout aidé, je me suis donc débrouillé seul. Mais comme le gentil pote que je suis, je lui ai imprimé la partie qu'il devra dire.

Je suis assis sur ma chaise en train de rêvasser, attendant que le prof nous appelle. C'est au tour de Castiel et Charlie de passer. J'ai promis à Cas' de faire l'effort de m'intéresser à leur sujet. Je me redresse, prêt à écouter.

Ils commencent par présenter leur sujet, _les êtres surnaturels_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que je ne vais pas avoir de mal à me concentrer sur leur exposé.

Ils démarrent sur quelques êtres que nous connaissons tous, comme les loups-garous, les vampires, les démons, les anges, les zombies, les sorcières... Mais ils s'attardent plus sur des êtres dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Les léviathans, des monstres marins sans forme précise et présents dans la Bible ; les polymorphes, capables de modifier leur apparence et les goules, qui se nourrissent exclusivement de cadavres. Je suis fasciné par leur présentation, c'est clair, concis et intéressant.

À la fin de leur exposé, ils vont s'asseoir et le prof choisit un nom au hasard dans la liste.

\- Dean à votre tour.

J'ai vraiment la poisse. Je passe juste après une présentation parfaite ! Je me lève et me dirige au tableau suivi de Crowley. Je lance mon diaporama et le prof nous fait signe de débuter. J'aperçois Benny et Garth nous encourager, je souris et commence. J'explique ce que j'ai appris en essayant de rendre le sujet intéressant. Je pense que je me débrouille pas trop mal car peu de gens sont endormi. Crowley, quant à lui, lit les notes que je lui ai passé ce matin même.

Une fois notre présentation terminée, je m'installe à ma place. Quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule.

\- Il était super votre exposé, me rassure Garth, et je crois que le prof a bien aimé aussi.

Je lui souris. Ça fait drôle de recevoir des compliments à propos de son travail. Je regarde Cas' au loin, qui me félicite par des gestes. Je souris encore plus.

\- Je crois qu'il t'a vraiment changé, atteste Crowley. Je reviens à mon groupe de potes.

\- Qui ça ?

Crowley examine son stylo.

\- Castiel bien sûr, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre Castiel à la fin ?

\- C'est vraiment une honte de bosser ? m'exclamé-je.

\- Non, c'est juste que tu as changé et on est tous d'accord pour dire ça.

Je me tourne vers Benny et Garth, qui ne protestent pas.

\- Les mecs ?

Ils ne relèvent pas et n'osent pas affronter mon regard.

\- Ok je vois, vous vous êtes tous montés contre moi.

Je me retourne scrutant ma table.

\- C'est pas ça Dean, crache enfin Benny, c'est juste que tu n'es plus toi même.

\- Ouais, tu ne traînes plus avec nous comme avant, ajoute Garth, tu es trop préoccupé entre Lisa et Castiel, surtout Cas'...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Castiel ? Me dites pas que vous êtes jaloux ? Vous savez très bien que je suis avec lui pour remonter mes notes et vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point il y a du travail pour ce faire.

Ils m'analysent ne me croyant pas. Mais putain, c'est la vérité ! Ma fureur commence à bouillir dans mes veines. Crowley me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu nous laisse tomber, Dean.

Un rictus s'échappe. Le prof nous ordonne de nous taire. Je leur tourne le dos, sors mes ciseaux de ma trousse et calme mes nerfs en tailladant la table. Ils savent que dans ces cas-là, il ne faut mieux pas m'adresser la parole.

Assurément, c'est moi qui les laisse tomber. Ok, je sors moins souvent avec eux mais de là à dire une chose pareille ! Et puis, on est que potes, je ne suis pas marié avec eux non plus.

Mon irritation s'apaise, seulement quelques minutes avant la fin du cours. Dans les couloirs, ils se sont excusés mais précisent qu'il fallait qu'ils me le disent. Je me suis emporté un peu trop vite, comme à chaque fois, mais je ne m'excuse pas pour autant. Puis, la journée se déroule normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

*  
C'est bientôt l'heure de picoler ! Ce soir, c'est la fête chez Xavier. Je ne le connais pas spécialement mais il a invité une grande partie du lycée. J'ai envoyé l'adresse à Castiel, Benny, Garth et Crowley. Normalement tout le monde vient, et je dois aller chercher Lisa chez elle. Je sens que l'on va bien s'éclater.

A peine rentré dans ma chambre, je balance mon sac dans un coin de la pièce, comme à mon habitude. Je me dirige, ensuite, vers la salle de bain afin d'être convenable pour la soirée. Puis, une fois la douche prise, je reviens dans ma chambre pour m'habiller d'un tee-shirt propre et d'un jean basique. Avant de partir, j'explique trois fois au minimum à Sammy comment il doit faire cuire son plat et lui fait réciter les règles quand je ne suis pas là. J'adore ce passage là, malgré l'agacement de Sammy. Et pour finir, j'enfile ma veste, mets mes chaussures, démarre ma bécane et roule jusqu'à chez Lisa.

Je me gare devant chez elle et va sonner à sa porte. La mère de Lisa ouvre la porte, excitée de me rencontrer. Je salue le père avant de découvrir Lisa dans une longue robe étincelante. Elle est magnifique. Je l'embarque et l'emmène à la soirée sur mon beau cheval.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, c'est bras dessus, bras dessous que nous faisons notre entrée. Une fois passés la porte, je découvre que tout le monde est sur la piste de danse et que l'alcool coule déjà à flot. Les amies de Lisa arrivent vers elle comme des hystériques. J'abandonne, alors, Lisa pour retrouver mes potes qui se trouvent près du bar.

\- Hey Dean ! s'écrie Benny à travers la musique, je te sers un verre ?

J'accepte et bois une gorgée. L'alcool me brûle la gorge, ce qui me fait du bien. Je reste un moment avec eux, puis, réalise que je n'ai pas aperçu Castiel.

\- Vous avez vu Cas' ?

Garth me montre le salon du doigt. Je me dirige donc vers celui-ci, mon verre à la main. De la fumée envahit mes poumons, c'est donc le côté fumeurs. Je perçois Castiel assis par terre dos au canapé, écoutant des mecs complètement défoncés.

\- Salut Cas' !

Je m'installe à côté de lui.

\- Hello Dean.

Il n'a pas de verre et n'a pas l'air non plus défoncé. Il est trop sage, ce petit ange. J'essaye de comprendre ce que dit le mec en face de moi, mais à part licorne et arc en ciel, je ne comprends que dalle.

\- Tu comprends ce qu'ils te disent ? Interrogé-je.

\- Non pas tout, avoue-t-il, mais je trouve cela amusant.

Je ris.

\- Tu es venu tout seul ?

\- Non, Charlie m'a accompagné mais elle est partie danser avec Meg, Jody et Rowena.

Je vide mon verre puis me lève.

\- Tu viens, je vais me resservir quelque chose, à moins que tu veux rester avec ce fou.

Il me sourit et se lève à son tour. Nous allons vers la cuisine et en rentrant, je cherche de quoi satisfaire mon envie. J'aperçois du whisky et m'en sers un verre en ajoutant du Coca. Cas' observe toutes les bouteilles, interrogateur.

\- Tu veux que je te serve un truc ?

Il se penche vers certaines bouteilles sans trouver ce qu'il veut.

\- Je vais choisir pour toi, déclaré-je.

J'attrape une bouteille de vodka, déverse un petit fond et le coupe avec du jus d'orange. Cas' regarde le contenu, soucieux, mais finit par boire une gorgée. Il tire une grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- C'est dégoûtant. Je ris.

\- C'est normal, c'est de l'alcool.

Il boit tout de même une autre gorgée mais ne cesse de grimacer.

\- Pourquoi les personnes subissent ce supplice ?

Je me tourne vers les gens sur la piste de danse.

\- Pour les effets qui en résultent.

Cas' regarde les individus danser et je constate qu'il n'est pas habillé comme d'habitude. Il porte une chemise blanche, ce qui ne change pas, mais sans cravate et un bouton supplémentaire d'ouvert. Il a également le jean qu'il a acheté avec moi et ses chaussures de ville noires. C'est qu'il est mignon comme ça ! Je secoue la tête et détourne le regard. Pourquoi j'ai pensé ça, moi ? Ça doit être les effets de l'alcool qui me montent à la tête. Mais oui ! C'est forcément l'alcool.

Je me dirige vers la piste de danse et me mets à l'écart. Je n'ai pas envie de danser, du moins, pas pour l'instant. Cas' se tient à mes côtés, admirant les filles danser.

\- Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ? crié-je pour qu'il m'entende à travers la musique.

Il fait non de la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas danser, m'avoue-t-il.

Bizarrement je voulais danser avec lui. Je veux dire m'amuser avec un pote en dansant n'importe comment.

Je suis sur le point de lui proposer, lorsque je sens quelqu'un me tirer le bras. C'est Lisa.

\- Tu viens, on va danser !

\- Je n'ai pas tellement envie...

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester, qu'elle me tire de toutes ses forces sur la piste de danse. Je n'ai donc pas le choix. Je me balance au rythme de la musique puis d'un coup une chanson de slow s'abat. Lisa se colle à moi et je tourne avec elle. Je tourne ma tête vers Castiel, qui s'est volatilisé.

Je balaye du regard la piste et découvre Cas' dansant avec Meg. Je pensais qu'il ne savait pas danser ! Pourtant il se débrouille très bien. J'ai soudainement une pensée pour Crowley. Relaxe, Castiel et Meg ne sont que de simples amis et je suis sûr que Meg n'est pas du tout le style de Cas'. J'essaye de penser à autre chose mais impossible de détourner le regard. Meg rigole et se colle un petit peu trop à Castiel, qui ne semble pas très à l'aise. Repousse-la Cas', repousse-la ! Mais il ne fait rien. Il lui sourit à son tour. Ne fait pas ça, Cas' ! Ils se rapprochent de trop. Leur lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres et... ils s'embrassent.

Mon cœur s'était accéléré et maintenant... plus rien, à part un putain de pincement au cœur. Je suis bouche bée. Lisa se demande pourquoi je ne bouge plus et Crowley se dirige vers Castiel rempli de rage. Je... je ne sais plus quoi faire. Crowley soulève Castiel par le col et le plaque au mur. Ressaisis-toi Dean !

Je cours vers Crowley, en poussant les gens sur mon passage, avant qu'il commence à tabasser Castiel. Il lui donne un premier coup de poing, gardant Castiel collé au mur. Pourquoi personne ne réagit ? Il arme son deuxième coup mais je m'interpose juste à temps, retenant son bras armé.

\- Crowley arrête ! dis-je d'une voix calme mais sec.

Il se débat mais j'ai plus de force que lui et résiste.

\- Lâche-moi Dean ! Tu as vu ce qu'il a osé faire ! Devant mes yeux, en plus ! Je vais le défoncer !

Benny et Garth viennent enfin à mon secours en tirant Crowley en arrière.

Je donne un coup au bras qui retient Castiel au mur et il cède. Castiel tombe à terre, le nez plein de sang. Je pousse Crowley, aidé par Benny et Garth pour le foutre dehors.

\- Tu vas le regretter Castiel ! Je vais me venger !

Il se débat du mieux qu'il le peut mais trois contre un, il ne peut rien faire. Il continue à hurler des injures et des menaces, destinées à Castiel. Une fois dehors, je le pousse et il tombe à la renverse.

\- Tout est de ta faute Dean ! Tu vas morfler !

\- Mais oui c'est ça, maintenant dégage !

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux pour me défier, mais je ne baisse pas mon regard, malgré la furie qui ressort de son visage. Il sert ses poings et finit par s'en aller. C'est pas terminé. Connaissant Crowley, je sais qu'il va tenir ses menaces, plus qu'à savoir comment.

Benny et Garth entrent dans la maison, moi pas. L'air frais me fait du bien. J'essaye de me vider la tête mais le sentiment que j'ai éprouvé lorsque Castiel a embrassé Meg, ne veut pas s'évaporer. Ce pincement au cœur... Pourquoi j'ai ressenti ça ? Rien quand me remémorant la scène, mes mains se mettent à trembler. Je passe ma main sur mon visage et rentre, ayant trouvé la solution. Noyer mes pensées dans l'alcool.

La musique éclate à nouveau dans mes oreilles et les gens commencent de nouveau à s'amuser. Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour mettre ma décision à exécution lorsque l'on m'interpelle. C'est Charlie.

\- Cas' veut te remercier pour ce que tu as fait, il est dans la salle de bain si tu veux le voir.

Je hoche la tête et m'enfuis. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller le voir. Je prends le premier gobelet qui me vient sous la main et bois son contenu, cul sec. Je m'empare d'une bouteille de whisky, verse jusqu'à la moitié de mon verre et commence à boire. Je veux noyer cette pensée qui me trotte dans la tête. La seule pensée logique de mes émotions envers Castiel mais celle qui me révulse le plus. Je suis peut-être sensible à Cas'.


	12. Castiel

J'ai mal. Le sang n'arrête pas de couler de mon nez. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit cassé mais je souffre tout de même. Meg m'aide à appliquer le coton dans mon nez afin de stopper le saignement. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais le faire seul mais elle a insisté, elle se sent coupable.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu subisses tout ça. Je recouvre sa main de la mienne.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir comment Crowley réagirait et puis, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Je lui souris. Elle caresse, de sa main, ma joue chaude et y dépose un baiser.

\- J'aurais dû le prévoir.

Charlie fait irruption dans la salle de bains. Je me lève instantanément.

\- Alors ? Tu penses que cela a fonctionné ? demandé-je, impatient.

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- J'en sais trop rien, avoue-t-elle, Dean semble chamboulé mais de là à dire que c'est à cause du baiser...

Je m'assieds, déçu.

\- Je suis navrée Cas', c'était mon plan et tout a foiré.

\- Arrêtez de vous excuser, j'ai accepté le plan et je savais quelles répercussions cela pouvait engendrer. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Dean soit jaloux et on verra avec le temps.

Charlie s'approche de moi et me fait un câlin. Quant à Meg, elle ne me lâche pas la main.

\- Dommage que tu l'aimes sinon je t'aurais épousé direct, s'exclame Meg.

Nous rions et cela me fait du bien.

\- À présent, on oublie ce qui s'est passé et on va s'éclater, ok ?! J'acquiesce et nous sortons de la salle de bains.

Je ne m'amuse pas vraiment. Ne voulant pas danser, ni boire, ni fumer, mon occupation se limite à regarder les filles faire. J'essaye de m'intéresser aux conversations de personnes inconnues, souvent ivres, mais perpétuellement, la discussion se termine soit en tristesse absolue ou en pleures, soit en éclats de rires dont je ne comprends pas le sens.

De plus, mes pensées sont envahies par Dean. Je le croise quelques fois mais il n'arrête de boire. Il fait des concours de « celui qui boit le plus vite » ou des jeux d'alcool. Lisa ne s'en préoccupe même pas contrairement à moi qui m'inquiète. Mais je ne peux rien faire à part lui dire d'arrêter de se faire du mal, mais de toutes façons il ne va pas m'écouter.

La fin de la soirée s'annonce. La moitié des personnes est partie et la musique est plus calme à présent. Je suis assis sur le canapé avec Meg, sa tête sur mon épaule. Comme convenu, on doit former « un couple » pendant une durée encore indéterminée. Cela ne la gêne pas car elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'apprécie grandement. Elle est à l'aise, naturelle, à l'opposé de moi qui n'ai jamais été en couple.

Je suis sur le point de m'assoupir lorsque j'entends des objets tomber et des cris provenir de la cuisine. Meg se redresse, une occasion pour m'évader.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

Je me lève et bouge mon bras engourdi pour faire circuler le sang. Devant la porte de la cuisine, j'aperçois Dean, complètement alcoolisé, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Lisa essaye tant bien que mal à soulever Dean pour le faire marcher mais celui-ci ne fait aucun effort. Lisa abandonne, laissant Dean croupir au sol.

\- Il est beaucoup trop lourd, rouspète-t-elle, je ne peux pas le porter jusqu'à chez moi. En plus, si je le ramène mes parents vont me défoncer.

Elle s'adresse à une de ses amies, qui pour toute réponse hausse les épaules.

\- Je peux m'occuper de lui, si tu veux.

Elle sursaute puis me dévisage.

\- T'es qui ?

\- Je me nomme Castiel, je sais où il habite, insisté-je, je peux le ramener.

Elle soupire.

\- Ah c'est toi Castiel, bon si ça te dérange pas...

Elle finit sa phrase en regardant Dean, qui s'est endormi. J'entre dans la cuisine, prends un gobelet vide et le rempli d'eau. Ensuite, je m'approche de Dean et lui verse le verre sur sa tête. Il se réveille instantanément, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrive.

Lisa et son amie se mettent à rire. Je passe le bras de Dean sur mes épaules et le soulève avant qu'il ne se rendorme. Lisa a raison, il n'est pas léger.

\- Merci, dit-elle avant que je ne disparaisse vers le salon.

Lorsque les filles me voient, elles se lèvent en furie et s'approchent de moi.

\- Je vais ramener Dean chez lui, il n'est pas très bien. - Tu veux pas que l'on t'aide ? propose Charlie.

Bien qu'il soit lourd, j'ai envie de le reconduire seul.

\- Non merci, ça va aller.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Elles n'insistent pas, comprenant sûrement mon envie. Elles me saluent et Meg m'embrasse. Ce n'est pas désagréable mais ce n'est pas extraordinaire, comme décrit dans les livres.

Je stimule Dean pour qu'il ne dorme pas et sors de la maison. La maison de Dean n'est pas trop loin mais pas toute proche non plus. Je marche difficilement, avançant au ralenti.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ce soit elle qui me ramène, s'exclame tout à coup Dean.

Il engage la conversation.

\- Qui ça elle ?

\- Bah Lisa ! crie-t-il.

J'espère qu'il n'a réveillé personne.

\- Il faut que tu parles moins fort, Dean. Il s'approche de mon oreille.

\- Je dois chuchoter ?

\- Oui c'est ça, murmuré-je également.

Il essaye de se dégager de mon emprise mais je ne le laisse pas faire.

\- Tu peux me lâcher, je sais marcher.

Je relâche légèrement ma prise mais il manque de tomber.

\- Tu sais très bien marcher même, mais je t'aide simplement à la perfectionner.

Il fronce les sourcils et réfléchit un long moment.

\- Ouais ! finit-il par hurler.

Je lui fais signe de se taire et il recopie mon geste en se parlant à lui- même. Je souris.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es mit dans un état pareil ?

\- Je vais très bien !

Je soupire.

\- L'alcool coule à flot dans tes veines.

\- Non pas du tout, nie-t-il.

Il essaye de marcher droit mais depuis le début nous ne cessons de faire des zigzags.

\- D'accord, conclue-t-il, peut-être un peu.

Il se tait.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, annoncé-je.

\- Quelle question ?

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Je ne peux rien en tirer de ce Dean presque inconscient. Je ne réponds donc pas. Un moment de silence s'abat sur nous.

\- Eh, tire sur mon doigt !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer Dean.

J'aperçois sa maison au loin.

\- Allez ! Pour me faire plaisir.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et tire sur son doigt. Je n'aurais pas dû. Il vomit sur ma chemise. Je pousse une exclamation de dégoût en lâchant Dean. Celui-ci se balance de droite à gauche.

\- C'est marrant, non ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sortir un rictus. Je reprends le bras de Dean.

\- Allez viens, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Effectivement, nous nous trouvons à quelques mètres seulement de la maison. Je remarque que l'allée est vide, heureusement qu'il n'y a pas son père. J'aurais peine à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Devant la porte, je dépose Dean dos au mur et empoigne la poignée. Fermée. Évidemment.

\- Dean, par tout hasard, tu n'aurais pas les clefs de chez toi ? Je me vois mal faire demi-tour pour aller chercher des clefs.

\- Si ! clame-il, fier.

J'attends qu'il me les sorte, ce qu'il ne fait pas. Je suis idiot, il est incapable de sortir ses clefs. Je m'accroupis et le fouille. Il me regarde bizarrement mais ne dit rien. Au bout de la troisième poche, je sens un objet métallique. Eurêka ! Je sors les clefs de sa poche et ouvre la porte.

\- Dean, maintenant nous rentrons chez toi. Tu ne fais aucun bruit, ok ?

Il met son doigt devant sa bouche. Il a comprit. Je le soulève toujours en tenant son bras sur mes épaules et pénètre dans la maison. Je ferme la porte derrière moi.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?! crie Dean.

C'est pas possible. Je vais devenir sourd.

\- Tais-toi Dean, tu vas réveiller ton frère.

Il m'obéit et nous montons l'escalier avec difficulté.

Arrivés à l'étage, j'entends un bruit étrange. Je me tourne vers Dean, c'est seulement lui qui chantonne. Nous allons dans sa chambre et je l'installe sur son lit. Je m'étire pour détendre mon dos qui a bien enduré.

Je réalise que j'empeste le vomi. Je laisse Dean à moitié endormi et me dirige vers la salle de bains. J'allume la lumière et enlève à la hâte ma chemise. J'attrape une bassine et mouille un gant avec l'eau froide du robinet. J'entends un gros boum. Je cours vers la chambre de Dean, bassine et gant en mains, et le découvre par terre.

\- Aïe, grommelle-t-il.

Je savais que je ne devais pas le laisser seul plus de trois secondes. Je m'approche de lui et le réinstalle sur son lit, cette fois-ci bien au milieu. Je réalise qu'il faut que je le déshabille et je rougis rien qu'à l'idée. Je commence par le plus facile. Je le déchausse, enlève ses chaussettes et sa veste en cuir. Je ne compte pas aller plus loin.

\- J'ai chaud, se plaint Dean.

Et mince ! Je commence à lever le tronc de Dean pour pouvoir le défaire de son tee-shirt. La situation est embarrassante. Tous deux torse-nu avec Dean ivre mort sur son lit. J'espère que Sam ne va pas entrer dans la pièce.

Mais le plus dur reste à venir. Il faut que j'arrive à enlever son jean sans que son caleçon ne bouge. Je décide de ne pas y toucher, tant pis si son jean le gêne.

Je dépose la bassine au pied de son lit et pose le gant froid sur son visage brûlant. Il frissonne mais ça lui fait du bien. Je caresse son visage avec le gant et fait de même pour son torse. Il est si beau. Je continue un long moment puis je m'arrête. Je quitte le lit mais une main retient mon poignet, me tirant à lui.

\- Reste, s'il-te-plaît.

Je me rassieds.

\- Merci Cas'.

Je lui souris. Il lutte pour ne pas fermer les yeux.

\- C'est normal, Dean.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux vert émeraude sont plus brillants qu'ordinaire.

\- Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que Meg, confesse-t-il.

Je ne sais quoi lui répondre. Peut-être que je mérite mieux mais je ne veux que toi. Toi et toi seul !

\- Je t'apprécie Cas', je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup.

Je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas l'interrompre.

\- Je te considère comme un frère, tu sais.

Ça fait mal Dean ! Moi je te considère beaucoup plus que comme un simple frère ! Je te considère comme l'homme qui a bouleversé ma vie ! Qui a tout changé mais en mieux.

Comment lui en vouloir de ne pas ressentir la même chose. Ses paroles sont si sincères que je ne peux l'ignorer.

\- Moi aussi, Dean, moi aussi... Il me sourit et ferme les yeux.

Il s'est finalement endormi. Je l'admire. Son visage si dur s'est radouci et je crois même qu'il sourit. Il semble enfin en paix dans le monde des rêves, lui qui est souvent sur les nerfs et veut que tout soit parfait pour son petit Sammy. Il essaie du mieux qu'il peut à joué le rôle de la mère, du père et bien sûr du grand frère. Moi aussi j'ai envie de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, mais je reste là à le regarder dormir. J'ai tellement envie de m'allonger à ses côtés, le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout ira bien, que je veille sur lui. Mais je résiste aussi fort que je le peux et lorsque je ne pourrai plus, je partirai. En attendant, je reste là à le contempler.

Je sors de sa chambre dans le silence le plus total. Je vais dans la salle de bains, dont la lumière est restée allumée, pour prendre ma chemise puante. Je descends et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je n'ai aucune envie de réveiller qui que ce soit en lavant ma chemise. Je fais couler l'eau du robinet, dispose ma chemise dans l'évier et commence à frotter le reste de vomi avec du produit vaisselles. Je ne compte pas rentrer chez moi torse nu ou avec une chemise qui émane une odeur de vomi.

Je perçois les marches des escaliers grincer. Je me retourne et découvre Sam sommeiller.

\- Dean, c'est toi ?

Il ne doit pas me voir dans cette obscurité. Pourquoi je n'ai pas allumé la lumière, aussi ?

\- Non, c'est Castiel.

Il s'arrête un instant en me dévisageant. Il a les cheveux en bataille avec de petits yeux. Après la conclusion que c'était bien moi, il s'oriente vers le réfrigérateur.

\- Je suis désolé si on t'a réveillé mais ton frère est dans un état lamentable.

Il agrippe une bouteille d'eau et se désaltère. Il pose la bouteille à sa place et ferme le réfrigérateur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais tu fais quoi ?

J'ai complètement oublié que je suis torse nu devant lui. D'où son visage interloqué tout à l'heure.

\- Je rince ma chemise car Dean m'a vomi dessus.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre un tee-shirt à Dean, il te doit bien ça.

Puis, il s'en va.

\- Bonne nuit Sam.

\- Salut Cas'.

Il retourne se coucher.

Je me concentre de nouveau sur ma chemise.

J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière éclaire déjà ma chambre. Je tourne la tête et regarde mon réveille, il est midi et demi. Pourquoi ma mère ne m'a pas réveillé ? Elle veut sûrement que je me repose. Je me tourne face au mur pour me cacher de la lumière et ferme les yeux. Je touche un bout de tissu, qui ne doit pas être présent d'ordinaire. J'entrouvre les yeux et soupire. C'est simplement le tee-shirt que j'ai emprunté à Dean. J'ai dormi avec comme peluche. Je suis un vrai psychopathe. Tout ça parce qu'il sent son odeur.

Mon portable vibre. Qui peut bien m'envoyer un message ? C'est sûrement Charlie ou Meg. Je l'attrape d'une main flasque et le déverrouille. J'ouvre l'application Instagram et clique sur le petit avion en papier. C'est crowleydemon1 qui m'a envoyé un message. Crowley ! Je me redresse sur mon lit. « Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier, rejoins-moi au _4 rue Golden_ à 15h pour faire la paix ». Je me gratte la tête. Est-il vraiment sincère ? J'inscris l'adresse sur internet et trouve un bâtiment des plus normaux. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Il veut simplement se réconcilier. Je lui réponds, donc : « D'accord, je serai présent à l'heure convenue. ». Je saute hors de mon lit et m'oriente vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche.

Lorsque l'heure arrive, je préviens ma mère et, accompagné par Gabriel, je sors de ma maison. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à suivre l'application sur mon téléphone qui me guide à l'endroit que j'ai choisi. Gabriel m'emboîte le pas, étonné que nous changeons le tour de la promenade.

J'applique les directives de mon portable et nous nous engageons dans une allée sinistre. Les bâtiments sont détruits à certains endroits mais, à ma grande surprise, encore habités. Gabriel est apeuré. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas très rassuré non plus. Je découvre l'habitacle que j'ai vu quelques heures plus tôt sur internet, maintenant il est presque en ruine.

Pourquoi Crowley veut que l'on se rejoigne dans un endroit pareil ? Je suis sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque j'entends des pas s'approcher.

\- Tu es encore plus con que je l'imaginais, tu es vraiment venu.

Une silhouette sort de l'ombre, c'est Crowley. Je me recule d'un pas voyant son expression hostile. Gabriel, sentant mon angoisse, se met à grogner. Crowley ne cesse pas d'avancer.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'un cabot, surtout si c'est le tien.

Je regarde de gauche à droite pour apercevoir une possible sortie mais il m'a coincé dans un cul-de-sac. Je sens mon coeur s'accélérer.

\- À nous deux, petite merde !

Le sourire qui se dessine sur son visage me fait froid dans le dos. Il arme son poing, que je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver et me le donne en plein visage. Je tombe à la renverse, sentant ma tête tourner. Gabriel saute sur son bras.

\- Sale clebs ! crie-t-il.

Il balance Gabriel pour le dégager de son bras. Celui-ci se heurte contre le mur et tombe à terre. Il ne réagit plus. Des larmes me montent aux yeux.

\- Gabriel !

Une montée d'adrénaline me propulse hors du sol. Je fonce droit vers Crowley, rempli de rage. Il va me le payer ! Je lance mon bras vers son visage. Il l'esquive sans difficulté et me donne un coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui coupe ma respiration.

\- Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser.

Il a toujours ce sourire sombre qui fend son visage. Je ne me laisse pas abattre et me dirige de nouveau vers lui, malgré ma difficulté à reprendre mon souffle. Il n'attend que ça, que j'attaque. Je brandis mon poing, pour faire diversion, mais lui donne un coup de pied sur le flanc. Il se tord légèrement. Je crois que je l'ai mis en colère.

\- N'essaye pas de faire le malin, grogne-t-il.

Son expression a changé, maintenant l'agressivité se lit sur son visage.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû embrasser Meg.

Il s'avance vers moi et mon seul réflexe est de reculer, jusqu'à être collé au mur. Il me donne un coup de poing, puis un autre et encore un autre. Je suis face au sol voyant les gouttes de sang couler. J'essaye de me redresser mais il me frappe dans les côtes, comme un ballon de football. Je crache du sang et rampe en espérant trouver une sortie.

\- Tu n'peux aller nulle part, annonce-t-il en me frappant de nouveau dans les côtes.

Je pousse un gémissement de douleur.

\- Je t'avais prévenu que je me vengerais, et toi, comme un con, tu viens ici dans un trou pommé pour que l'on fasse la paix.

Il rit, d'un rire diabolique.

\- Tu n'es qu'un merdeux venu ici pour foutre la merde.

Il se lance dans un long discours mais je ne l'écoute plus. Je souffre trop et mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Je lutte pour rester éveillé mais après tout, à quoi bon ? Je vais rester moisir ici. Je laisse l'obscurité m'envahir et m'abandonne dans les ténèbres.


	13. Dean

Je me réveille en sursaut, je suis sorti de mon sommeil par des aboiements de chien qui me paraissent lointains. Je tourne la tête et regarde mon radio-réveil, j'ai dormi toute l'après-midi.

Je me redresse et je suis pris d'une énorme douleur à la tête, comme si je recevais des milliers de petits coups d'aiguilles dans le crâne. Je mets alors ma tête entre mes mains pour essayer de dissiper cette douleur atroce. J'essaye de songer à autre chose mais impossible à cause de ces aboiements de chien qui résonnent dans tout mon crâne, ce qui me déchire les tympans. Je décide donc de me lever pour faire taire ce foutu cabot.

Une fois levé, ma souffrance devient plus forte mais j'arrive, tout de même, à me diriger vers ma fenêtre. Je l'ouvre et regarde quel clebs peut bien aboyer ainsi. Dans un premier temps je ne le trouve pas, agacé par ce mal de tête, mais en observant de plus près j'aperçois devant ma porte un chien hurlant à mort. Je suis intrigué mais en le regardant de plus près il me paraît familier.

\- Gabriel ! crié-je hébéter.

Le chien se tait, me regarde et se remet à aboyer comme pour me répondre. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il fait seul devant chez moi. Puis, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment car Gabriel ne se promène jamais sans Castiel à moins que...

Je sprinte jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée, prends ma veste à la hâte et suis Gabriel qui s'est déjà mis à courir. Tant pis pour mon mal de crâne.

Je commence à être essoufflé, ça fait bientôt dix minutes que je cours sans m'arrêter. Nous arrivons, à présent, dans un quartier que je connais vaguement à cause de la mauvaise fréquentation.

Les rues sont étroites, les murs sont sales et sentent la pisse. Durant ma course, je croise quelques résidents qui me regardent d'un oeil noir, j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent m'étriper vivant. J'ai un frisson, non à cause du froid, mais à cause de ce lieu néfaste qui me rends mal à l'aise. Malgré l'épuisement, je continue ma course plus vite, pour sortir de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible.

Mais que ferait Castiel dans un endroit pareil ? Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps car Gabriel s'arrête net et se met à grogner dans une petite ruelle étroite et sombre.

\- Castiel ?! appelé-je en voyant une silhouette noire qui s'approche de moi.

Mais celle-ci ne répond pas et continue d'avancer. J'ai un mouvement de recul et me prépare à courir en sens inverse, mais je veux découvrir le visage de cet inconnu. Je reste ainsi, attendant que les rayons du soleil percent l'obscurité qui l'entoure. Je suis terriblement surpris de voir ce visage familier, que je connais depuis des années.

\- Crowley ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ah Dean ! C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

Gabriel aboie après Crowley. Je le regarde sans comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- Connard de chien ! s'écrit Crowley, c'est toi qui a ramené Dean ? Je croyais que je t'avais assommé.

Pour toute réponse Gabriel continue à grogner. Je recule d'un pas, me méfiant de Crowley.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que j'entends une voix m'appeler.

\- Dean...

Cette voix est faible et fragile, presque perdue dans les ténèbres de la ruelle. Mes yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité et perçoivent une ombre étendue au sol se tordant de douleur d'après les gémissements produits. Je m'approche et reconnais ce fameux trench-coat que je connais si bien.

\- Cas' ! m'écrié-je.

Je cours vers lui sans me préoccuper de Crowley, inquiet de l'état de Castiel. Je m'agenouille près de lui et le regarde de la tête aux pieds pour voir s'il n'a rien de grave. Castiel se tortille.

\- Dean... J'ai froid... se plaint-il.

Je retire ma veste d'un mouvement brusque et la pose avec douceur sur Castiel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, je suis là maintenant, dis-je de ma voix la plus douce pour le réconforter.

J'ai mal au coeur de voir Castiel ainsi, je suis pris d'une immense rage et me retourne vers l'homme qui lui a fait ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Admire mon travail ! s'exclame Crowley d'une voix fière en tendant son bras dans la direction de Castiel, je lui ai refait le visage car il était trop... parfait et je crois que je lui ai cassé un bras ou déboîté une épaule un truc comme ça...

En voyant Crowley avec un grand sourire, je n'ai qu'une envie : le tuer.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! clamé-je en me relevant prêt à me battre.

\- C'est moi qui me fous de ta gueule ? C'est marrant quand même, ce n'est pas plutôt l'inverse ? Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Non... ah oui, c'est vrai, t'es tellement con que tu ne peux pas te rappeler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je te la fais courte, hier soir cette chose là, explique-t-il en pointant sa main dans la direction de Castiel, a embrassé..

\- Meg... complété-je entre mes dents, sentant cette sensation de la veille remonter en moi.

\- Bravo ! Du coup tout naturellement je me suis vengé ! affirme-t-il joyeusement.

Je commence à perdre patience et je serre des poings en me dirigeant vers Crowley. Gabriel est plus rapide que moi et mord le mollet de Crowley, ce qui lui arrache un hurlement.

Je souris satisfait car après tout, Crowley l'a bien cherché. Mais ce sourire s'efface presque instantanément lorsque je vois Crowley projeter Gabriel contre le mur.

\- Gabriel, non ! hurle Castiel d'une voix qui résonne dans toute la ruelle.

Etonné par la voix de Castiel, je me retourne vers celui-ci qui essaye de ramper jusqu'à Gabriel. Je me dirige vers lui.

\- Je t'en prie, reste où tu es, supplié-je, tu es déjà assez amoché comme ça.

Castiel ne m'écoute pas et rampe vers Gabriel.

\- Cas', s'il-te-plaît ne bouge plus.

Il m'obéit à contre-coeur et s'adosse au mur avec ma veste sur lui.

En tournant la tête, j'aperçois Crowley déchirer une partie de son tee-shirt et faire un bandeau autour de son mollet, ne s'occupant plus du reste. Il est surpris lorsque je le plaque au mur.

\- Tu vas le regretter ! répliqué-je en contractant tous mes muscles.

\- Tu crois ?! ricane Crowley.

J'entends un « _Clic_ » et lâche Crowley. Je fais un bond en arrière, reconnaissant ce bruit si familier. Voyant Crowley avec un couteau à la main, je sens l'adrénaline monter en moi. Je vois dans son regard qu'il est prêt à me le planter dans le cœur, faisant battre ce dernier plus fort.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir jouer à ce jeu là ?

\- Oooh oui !

Crowley ne cesse de sourire.

\- Je te préviens, tu vas perdre.

Je lance un regard défiant à Crowley et on se met en position de combat.

Il s'élance sur moi. Je l'esquive facilement. Il revient à la charge mais j'attrape sa main. Je lui fais une clé de bras ce qui le met à genoux en poussant un cri de douleur.

\- Trop facile ! déclaré-je.

J'intensifie la clé de bras ce qui lui fait lâcher le couteau. Puis, je lui tire les cheveux de ma main encore libre, et cogne sa tête contre mon genoux. Crowley se roule par terre en tenant son nez ensanglanté.

Je ne veux pas le laisser avec si peu d'égratignures. Je me rapproche de lui pour le relever. Mais lorsque je tends mon bras vers le col de Crowley, je ressens une douleur intense m'envahir l'avant-bras.

Je regarde ce dernier et vois du sang, mon sang, couler goutte par goutte sur le sol dégueulasse. Je redresse ma tête. Crowley est debout avec son couteau grouillant de sang.

Il a réussi à reprendre le couteau. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir écarté. Une erreur de débutant. Mais je ne laisserai pas ce fils de pute s'en tirer. Je serre mon poing en sang et malgré la douleur, me remets en position de combat.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui déboule sur Crowley en lui donnant un coup de poing qu'il contre, tire sur mon bras et me donne un coup de boule. Je recule d'un pas, à moitié sonné. Non à cause de sa force de tapette, mais à cause de mon mal de crâne qui refait surface. Il en profite pour me faire une balayette, j'avoue, j'aurais fait la même, et je me retrouve presque allongé par terre. Mais Crowley ne s'arrête pas là, il me tire les cheveux et je sens son couteau gelé dans mon cou ce qui m'enlève toute envie de bouger.

\- Bah alors, on fait moins le fier hein?

\- Je voulais pas trop t'abîmer en même temps, renchéris-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ?! Nan mais le gars a un couteau sous la gorge et il continue à faire le mec ! Tu vois Dean, c'est TOUJOURS comme ça avec toi. Depuis qu'on est gosses y'en a que pour toi, tu veux toujours tout avoir, tout savoir. Regarde avec Castiel, depuis qu'il est là y'en a plus que pour lui, je compte même plus à tes yeux. Et le pire, c'est que tu disais que c'était qu'un pauvre con qui te remonterait tes notes. Et maintenant, tu le défends, je croyais qu'il était rien pour toi. J'pensais que c'était juste une marionnette, une tapette que tu pourrais manipuler. En plus, tu l'aides à choper des meufs, MA MEUF, tu m'avais juré qu'il y aurait rien, qu'ils étaient juste « potes », mon cul ouais...

\- Je te jure que j'en savais rien, c'était pas fait exprès, depuis le début c'était pas le but. Il m'a fait pitié, j'osais pas lui faire trop de mal.

J'espère que Castiel ne m'a pas entendu. Je ne pense pas un mot de ce que je dis.

\- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes des gens ? Tu fais du mal à tous ceux qui t'entourent à part à ceux qui sont dans ta petite bulle. C'est devenu ton petit protégé maintenant ?!

Y'a que ceux qui t'intéressent que tu préserves, regarde Sammy, il en peut plus de toi, tu l'étouffes ! Et tous les autres, tu les laisses tomber comme des pauvres petites merdes.

\- Arrête, tu sais très bien que pour moi l'amitié c'est sacrée. Et laisse Sammy en dehors de tout ça... Je t'aurais jamais laissé tomber, c'est toi qui t'es éloigné, tu m'as laissé... J'voulais pas ...

\- Tu voulais pas quoi? Me lâcher pour un pauvre petit rejeton ? C'est trop tard mec, fallait pas jouer au con. Si c'est ça, retourne pleurer dans les jupons de ta mère... A bah nan, c'est vrai, elle est morte.

Une pulsion meurtrière m'envahit. Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il se plie de douleur et me libère de son emprise. Mais je ne veux pas le laisser ainsi après ce qu'il vient de me dire.

Je lui donne un coup de poing puis un autre et encore un autre sans pouvoir me stopper.

Mon cerveau me dit d'arrêter, mais ma rage prend le dessus et je lui donne des coups de pieds, dans le ventre, de plus en plus fort. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter, plus je le tape plus ma rage s'amplifie. Il n'a pas le droit de dire ça, il est allé trop loin. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu être pote avec un abruti pareil...

\- Dean... Je t'en prie... Arrête...

Cette petite voix fait écho dans ma tête.

\- Dean...

Je reconnais la voix de Castiel. J'arrête de suite, réalisant ce que je suis en train de faire et je recule d'un pas, ayant peur de moi-même.  
Crowley est mal au point et je m'en veux légèrement. Malgré ce qu'il vient de dire et de faire, il ne mérite pas que je lui casse les côtes. Je me rapproche, tout de même, de lui et le prends par le col de son tee-shirt plein de sang.

\- La prochaine fois que tu touches à Castiel ou que tu parles de ma mère, je te tue, ok ?!

Pour toute réponse, Crowley hoche la tête.

\- Maintenant, dégage !

Il se lève avec difficulté et part en boittant. Lorsque Crowley est assez loin, je me précipite vers Castiel qui se trouve maintenant près de son chien. Je souris.

\- T'es une vraie tête de mule ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger.

\- Pas autant que toi, répond Castiel avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Je ris, il fallait bien qu'on se détende. Gabriel a l'air d'aller bien et réussit même à se mettre sur ses quatre pattes.

\- Il est drôlement costaud ton clebs, m'exclamé-je.

Mais Castiel me répond pas et me regarde droit dans les yeux, ce qui m'apaise comme à chaque fois.

\- Merci Dean...

Je perçois dans ses yeux que ce merci est vraiment sincère. J'ai envie de rester plongé dans ses beaux yeux bleus, mais l'endroit n'est pas vraiment idéal.

\- Tu auras tout le temps de me remercier tout à l'heure.

Je l'aide à se relever, ce qui lui fait lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Je prends son bras autour de mes épaules suivi par Gabriel qui réussit à marcher à mes côtés.


	14. Castiel

J'ouvre mes paupières et je suis ébloui par une lumière étincelante. Je m'habitue à cette luminosité et découvre que je ne me trouve pas dans ma chambre.

Le plafond est aussi blanc que la lumière, face à moi je vois un tableau très laid et je distingue des « _Bip...Bip...Bip..._ » réguliers.

Je me sens vaseux et j'ai mal partout. Je tourne la tête et aperçois une vitre qui donne dans le couloir. Je me concentre et perçois des personnes en blouse blanche ou habillés tout en bleu défiler devant ma chambre, en marchant vite, et parfois même en courant.

Cela me donne mal à la tête alors je détourne mon regard vers ce tableau affreux. Je ne vois même pas ce qu'il représente, je me sens lourd et fatigué.

Puis, je constate que je sens un poids peser sur ma main. Je regarde celle- ci et aperçois une tête endormie. Je reconnaîtrais ce visage entre mille, avec ses cheveux brun plein de gèle, son teint frais et sa bouche sensuelle, c'est bien Dean. Je me demande pourquoi il est endormi à mes côtés à l'hôpital puis je me rappelle. Crowley m'a battu et Dean est venu à mon secours. J'ai une soudaine pensée pour Gabriel en espérant qu'il va bien. Tout mon corps n'est que douleur. Je découvre que mon bras gauche est plâtré.

Ma mère rentre dans la chambre, un café à la main. - Oh mon chérie ! Tu es réveillé !

Elle court vers moi, déposant son café sur la table à côté du lit et me caresse le visage. Je lui souris, bien qu'elle me fait mal.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur. Ne me refais plus jamais ça, ok ? Des larmes montent aux coins de ses yeux.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu me l'avais déjà promis la dernière fois, râle-t-elle. Je ne cesse de lui sourire.

\- Je te le re-promets. J'en ai assez d'être en blouse blanche.

Elle pose son front délicatement sur le mien. Je sens ses larmes couler sur mon visage. Je sers ma mâchoire, malgré la douleur. Je te donne ma parole maman, je ne te ferai plus jamais pleurer.

\- Dean t'a expliqué ? questionné-je me remémorant le poids sur ma main.

\- Oui, il m'a tout expliqué... Il a insisté pour rester à tes côtés au cas où tu te réveilles.

Elle s'approche de mon oreille.

\- C'est un jeune homme très serviable, me chuchote-t-elle, il tient beaucoup à toi...

Elle se redresse et ses yeux disent tout. Elle a compris ce que représente Dean à mes yeux et juste pour ça, je lui dois beaucoup.

Je regarde Dean, toujours en train de dormir. Il devait être vraiment épuisé. Ma mère me fait signe de le réveiller.

\- Dean, l'appelé-je d'une voix douce.

Il n'engage aucun mouvement. Je recommence, toujours aucune réaction.

Cette fois-ci, je répète mais en bougeant ma main encore valide, qui se trouve sous son visage. Il se réveille en sursaut. Il passe ses mains sur son visage, en oubliant sa blessure à son arcade. Il a un bandeau autour de son bras.

\- Cas' tu es réveillé, constate-t-il.

Il a des petits yeux, ce qui m'amuse. Une constatation me vient à l'esprit.

\- Gabriel ? dis-je paniqué. Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ?!

\- Oh t'inquiète pas pour ton clébard, il est sûrement en train de courir partout avec Sam.

Je pousse un soupire de soulagement. Ma mère prend son café, qu'elle n'avait pas touché et se dirige vers la porte.

\- Je vais aller voir le médecin, déclare-t-elle avant de me faire un clin d'oeil.

J'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Je lui soulève mon plâtre pour lui montrer que ce n'est pas la grande forme.

\- À part ça ?

\- J'ai mal partout mais sinon cela peut aller.

Il fait un rictus.

\- En tout cas, tu as une sale gueule.

\- Merci pour ton encouragement.

Il sort son téléphone de sa poche. Je rêve où il me prend en photo ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La confirmation est donné lorsqu'il me tend son téléphone. Je distingue des ecchymoses et des enflures sur les parties visibles de mon corps et je remarque que ma lèvre est fendue.

\- J'avoue que je n'ai pas un physique agréable à admirer.

Il sourit. Je lui rends son portatif.

\- Tu sais combien de temps je vais rester ici ?

\- Le médecin a dit deux ou trois jours, je crois, se rappelle-t-il.

Je soupire. Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux.

\- Te plains pas, tu vas louper les cours.

\- Tu sais très bien que je trouve les cours intéressants et passionnants.

\- Parles pour toi.

Un silence envahit la pièce. Je le regarde se balancer sur sa chaise.

\- Merci.

Il me contemple un instant avant de détourner le regard.

\- Au fait, j'ai prévenu Meg et tous les autres. Ils vont venir te rendre visite normalement.

Il a ignoré mon remerciement mais je sais qu'il l'a entendu. Je sens mes yeux s'alourdir.

\- Bon je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de repos. Je reviendrai te voir demain. Salut !

Il s'oriente vers la porte et m'adresse un dernier signe de la main. Je l'aperçois à travers la vitre saluer ma mère avant de partir. J'aurais tellement voulu le serrer dans mes bras pour le remercier de ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Mais Dean n'est pas comme ça, il préfère ignorer que montrer qu'il est le héros.

Mes yeux se ferment doucement et je m'endors.

Dean a tenue sa promesse. Il est venu durant les deux jours qui ont succédé. Il ne reste pas très longtemps mais il m'aide à moins souffrir et à penser à autre chose. Dean m'apporte les leçons et me dresse le résumé de chaque journée, bien qu'il soit toujours un peu succinct.

À part lors des visites de Dean, je m'ennuie longuement. Ma mère m'a rapporté quelques livres, mais je n'ai pas la tête à cela. Je passe le plus claire de mon temps à regarder par la fenêtre, me laissant bercer par mon imagination sauf quand le docteur m'interrompt pour vérifier que j'aille bien, du moins physiquement. Il se nomme Dr. Sexy. Drôle de nom mais il est plutôt attrayant. Les infirmières et infirmiers sont, pour la plupart, attentifs et appliqués.

J'ai eu la visite de Meg et Charlie, hier. Elles se sont excusées au minimum quarante-deux fois, j'ai perdu le compte à un moment donné.

Aujourd'hui je rentre, enfin, chez moi ! Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé dans cette pièce à longueur de journée, surtout avec ce tableau hideux. J'en fais des cauchemars !

Ma mère vient me chercher dans une heure environ. Vivement que je parte de cet endroit et que je retrouve ma maison, surtout Gabriel qui m'a horriblement manqué.

Il n'a pas pu venir me voir car les animaux sont interdit dans les hôpitaux parce qu'ils peuvent apporter des maladies. Mais dans les hôpitaux, les personnes viennent parce qu'ils sont déjà malades !

Mes douleurs vont pour le mieux. J'ai évidemment toujours le bras gauche dans le plâtre et des hématomes éparpillés sur mon corps mais je me sens mieux tout de même.

Ma mère est là ! L'infirmière m'a donné les vêtements que ma mère a rapportés. Je me change en attendant que ma mère signe des décharges pour que je parte. Elle m'a apporté un des rare tee-shirt que j'ai, plus pratique à enfiler avec un plâtre, avec un pantalon des plus basique.

Une fois habillé, je rejoins ma mère qui se tient à l'accueil. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux tout en me souriant. Elle m'a manqué aussi. Nous partons de cet enfer pour se diriger vers la voiture et ainsi rentrer à la maison.

J'ouvre la porte et attends. Aucun chien à l'horizon. Je fais le tour de la maison mais toujours rien.

\- Maman, Gabriel est encore chez Dean ?

\- Oui, si tu veux aller le chercher tu peux. J'ai prévenu Dean que tu allais passer.

A peine de retour, il faut déjà que je parte. Je dépose mon sac d'affaires sur mon lit avant de sortir de la maison.

La température extérieure n'est pas très torride mais peu m'importe, cela fait du bien de sentir l'air pur battre sur mon visage.

Devant l'habitacle de Dean, je sonne. La porte s'ouvre quelques secondes après.

\- Hey Cas' ! Te voilà revenu d'entre les morts.

Dean et ses blagues que je ne comprends jamais. Je m'introduis dans la maison et ferme la porte derrière moi. Dean me fait signe de le suivre, ce que je fais. Nous montons à l'étage et il ouvre la porte de la chambre de Sam. Je découvre un Sam en train de tapoter sur son ordinateur, allongé sur sa couche, avec Gabriel à ses côtés. Celui-ci se repose.

\- Bonjour Gabriel !

Rien qu'au son de ma voix, il saute du lit et court à toute vitesse pour au final me sauter dessus. Je tombe sur les fesses, mais Gabriel ne semble pas s'en préoccuper, me léchant le visage.

\- Il est ravi de te voir, remarque Dean.

Je le caresse en essuyant la bave sur ma figure. Je finis par me lever. Sam se tient adossé sur l'encadrement de sa porte.

\- Je veux te remercier de t'être occupé de lui.

\- C'est avec plaisir, c'est un vrai ange.

Je lui souris.

\- Tu viens Cas', on va faire un tour. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

C'est physiquement impossible ! Comment veut-il réussir à attraper de l'air ? Je ne relève pas mais acquiesce pour la promenade.

Nous sortons, accompagné par Gabriel. Nous marchons sans but précis. Nous ne parlons pas, profitant des murmures du vent et le chantonnement des oiseaux. Nous nous baladons ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Dean se dirige vers un terrain vague. Je le suis dans le silence et nous nous installons sur un banc, Gabriel couché à mes pieds.

Je ne connais pas cet endroit. Des enfants jouent au football, courant partout pour récupérer le ballon. Quelques riverains promènent leur chien. Certains parents s'amusent avec leur enfant et d'autres sont seuls préoccupés à lire ou à ne rien faire. J'aime bien ce lieu.

Je me tourne vers Dean, qui a les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement vers le ciel. Je souris. Je me sens bien. Dean à mes côtés, admirant le ciel, dans le silence. Cette simple banalité me réjouit. Nous restons un long moment ainsi.

Le ciel se couvre. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris de veste. Un frisson me parcours le corps.

\- Tu veux ma veste ?

Dean l'a remarqué. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il enlève sa veste et la pose sur mes épaules. Je suis un peu gêné mais je passe, tout de même, mon bras dans la manche de sa veste.

\- Merci.

Il ne laisse rien paraître, regardant cette fois-ci les enfants courir.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais je suis désolé que tu te sois disputé avec Crowley par ma faute. Je sais que c'est un ami de longue date et que vous vous entendiez merveilleusement mais aussi que...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase sentant la main de Dean se poser sur mon épaule. Je lève la tête et tombe droit dans les yeux vert de Dean.

\- Cas', en aucun cas c'est de ta faute. C'est moi qui aie choisi d'aller vers toi et d'apprendre à te connaître. Si Crowley ne l'a jamais accepté, c'est son problème. Tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'a fait subir. C'est un gros connard et je le savais depuis un petit bout de temps. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Je perçois la sincérité à travers ses yeux. Je lui souris et il fait de même. Puis, il quitte mon regard pour le tourner vers le ciel, mettant son bras sur le banc derrière mon dos. Je continue à le contempler.

Son collier brille sous les quelques rayons de soleil qui transpercent les nuages. Il le porte constamment, peut-être un cadeau de sa mère. Je ne voulais pas le déranger en ravivant des souvenirs sûrement douloureux mais ma curiosité est plus forte.

\- Dean, ton collier, qu'est-ce qu'il représente ? interrogé-je en le pointant du doigt, le plus innocemment possible.

Dean le tourne entre ses doigts.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas trop. C'est une sorte d'amulette avec un visage dessiné dessus.

\- Je peux le regarder ?

\- Oui si tu veux, accepte-t-il, interloqué.

Dean ne le détache pas de son cou. Je m'approche et la prends en main pour l'admirer de plus près. Elle est plus lourde que je ne le pensais, le matériel est à l'évidence du cuivre. Elle est vraiment unique. Le visage gravé possède des cornes, des grandes oreilles et un long menton. Je distingue également un tourbillon dessiné sur son front.

Dean est incommodé. Je lâche son bijoux et me recule pour sortir de son espace vital.

\- Quelqu'un te l'a offert ?

Il me regarde en levant un sourcil.

\- Euh... Oui, c'est Sammy.

\- À quelle occasion ?

\- Tu es bien curieux, pourquoi ce collier t'intéresse tant ? Je hausse les épaules.

\- Tu ne l'enlèves jamais de ton cou, je pense qu'elle est importante pour toi et je veux simplement savoir pourquoi.

Il reste un moment silencieux. Je le regarde avec insistance pour qu'il me réponde. Il soupire voyant que je n'en démords pas.

\- C'est Sammy qui me l'a offert à Noël quand il avait huit ans. Il n'en dis pas plus.

\- Et ? insisté-je pour savoir toute l'histoire.

Il prend une inspiration.

\- Et normalement, c'était un cadeau pour mon père mais il n'était pas présent donc Sammy me l'a offert à la place, m'explique-t-il.

\- D'accord.

Je suis content qu'il m'ait raconté l'histoire de son collier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela me tenait à coeur.

\- D'autres questions ?

\- C'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, déclaré-je.

Il pousse un rictus. Les nuages commencent à s'assombrir, ne laissant plus aucune chance aux rayons du soleil de les traverser.

\- Il faudrait que nous rentrions, proposé-je.

Dean accepte et nous marchons jusqu'à chez moi.

A peine passés la porte, qu'un déluge tombe du ciel. Dean n'a pas le choix que de rester à la maison, à moins qu'il préfère être trempé pour rentrer chez lui. Vu son expression, il ne compte pas partir.

Gabriel est ravi de retrouver sa maison. Il court partout en reniflant chaque recoin. Je suis également réjoui, après ce séjour à l'hôpital.

J'informe ma mère de notre arrivée et nous montons dans ma chambre. Celle-ci n'a pas bougé depuis mon départ, tout est rangé à sa place sauf les quelques feuilles de cours qui traînent sur mon bureau.

\- Mais c'est mon tee-shirt que je cherchais partout ! s'exclame Dean en prenant le dit vêtement et en m'interrogeant du regard.

Il était posé sur mon lit, ma mère a dû le laver.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui l'a ?

Pas étonnant qu'il ne se souvienne pas, dans l'état qu'il était.

\- C'est Sam qui m'a dit de t'emprunter un tee-shirt car tu avais vomi sur ma chemise après la fête, expliqué-je.

Il me regarde, perplexe.

\- C'est toi qui m'a ramené ?

\- Bien sûr, tu étais trop lourd pour que Lisa le fasse, donc, je me suis proposé. Puis, tu m'as confié que tu ne voulais pas que Lisa te ramène.

Dean devient tout blanc. Pourquoi semble-t-il si embarrassé que ce soit moi qui l'ai ramené ?

\- Benny et Garth ne t'ont pas aidé ?

\- Non ils étaient déjà partis. Je t'ai raccompagné tout seul.

Dean est tourmenté. Je penche légèrement la tête.

\- Dean, tu vas bien ?

Il secoue sa tête et s'efforce de me sourire. Je ne comprends vraiment pas son attitude.

\- Oui je vais bien, c'est juste... Je t'ai dit quelque chose de déplacée ?

Je cherche dans mes souvenirs.

\- Non, déclaré-je.

Il soupire et s'assoit sur mon lit, son tee-shirt dans sa main. Il paraît rassuré.

\- Tu m'as dit que je mérite mieux que Meg et...

Je ne sais pas s'il faut que je le dise. Son air paniqué revient.

\- Et ? s'impatiente-t-il.

Je baisse le regard.

\- Et que tu me considères comme un frère.

Ces mots ont eu peine à sortir. Je repose mes yeux sur Dean qui passe sa main sur sa nuque. J'attends qu'il réagisse mais il ne dit rien.

\- Tu n'en as aucun souvenir ? l'interrogé-je pour ne pas laisser ce silence planer trop longtemps.

Il prend son temps pour répondre.

\- Non, avoue-t-il.

J'enlève sa veste, qu'il m'a gentiment prêté, et la pose délicatement sur ma chaise de bureau. Il a ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête entre ses mains, comme s'il priait. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de Dean, il doit simplement réfléchir.

Le silence commence à peser sur l'atmosphère. Je me dirige vers mon sac, posé sur le lit, afin de défaire mes affaires à l'intérieur. Je l'ouvre, puis prends mes livres pour les remettre à leur place sur l'étagère.

\- Ce que je t'ai dit, je le pense vraiment.

Je me retourne vers Dean, qui n'a pas bougé de sa position initiale, hormis le fait, qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux, à présent. Je ne sais quoi lui répondre. Je lui souris ne détachant pas mon regard de ses yeux émeraudes. Tu es bien plus pour moi, Dean.


	15. Dean

Pour une rare fois, je ne vais pas être en retard au lycée. J'ai proposé à Cas' de l'emmener avec ma moto au lieu qu'il y aille avec son vélo. Il a accepté mais il a bien spécifié que l'on devait absolument être à l'heure au lycée. J'ai donc fait l'effort de me réveiller plus tôt et d'arriver en avance devant la maison de Cas'. Je frappe à la porte. La mère de Cas' m'ouvre et me fait rentrer.

\- Castiel ne devrait pas tarder, m'informe-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête, puis, elle part vers la cuisine. J'attends donc à l'entrée. Je regarde la déco que je commence à bien connaître mais une chose attire mon attention.

Je m'approche de la commode sur laquelle est disposé des cadres photos, différentes clefs et le courrier. Je regarde de plus près l'une des photos. Cas' devait avoir environ dix ans, il souriait à pleine bouche à côté d'une sorte de ruche d'abeilles, tenant dans sa main un pot de miel. Il est heureux. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est si protecteur envers les abeilles.

J'allais me repositionner près de la porte lorsque je découvre une lettre adressée à la mère de Castiel. Pour l'instant, rien de bien étonnant sauf que sur la lettre, il est écrit : _Pour Ellen Harvelle_. Je suis surpris. Pourquoi « _Harvelle_ » et pas Novak ?

\- Alors comme ça, tu lis mon courrier ?

Je pose la lettre en vitesse, embarrassé. La mère de Castiel vient de faire irruption dans l'entrée. Elle me sourit. Elle n'est pas fâchée contre moi.

\- Non c'est juste que..., cafouillé-je cherchant à me défendre, pourquoi c'est écrit « _Harvelle_ » ? Vous avez gardé votre nom de jeune fille ?

Je ne trouve que ça comme explication.

\- Non, c'est mon nom de fiançailles. Castiel ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- De quoi ? demandé-je ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle insinue.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un sujet dont il évite de parler, c'est aussi douloureux pour lui que pour moi... Je préfère que ce soit lui qui te l'annonce après tout, c'est ton ami.

Elle me sourit d'un sourire forcé, cherchant à cacher sa souffrance. Ça aurait pu prendre avec un autre mec, mais pas à moi. Je connais trop la douleur pour ne pas voir les signes. J'ouvre la bouche pour renchérir mais j'entends les marches grincer.

\- C'est bon, je suis là ! crie Castiel en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Il est enjoué, comme à son habitude. Je ne vais pas lui demander de but en blanc la raison pour laquelle sa mère se nomme Ellen Harvelle. C'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. Je fais comme si rien n'était et salue Ellen avant de sortir de la maison. Nous roulons jusqu'au lycée.

La matinée passe et le début d'aprèm' aussi. Rien n'a signaler. Je passe la plus claire partie de mon temps avec Benny et Garth, pour leur prouver que je ne les abandonne pas. Je n'ai toujours pas digéré leur réaction.

Je n'ai pas croisé Crowley depuis un moment, et franchement, tant mieux. Je ne veux plus voir cette tête de con.

Cas', pour sa part, reste avec son groupe de filles. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour réussir à les supporter. Quoique maintenant il est en couple avec Meg... D'après ce que je vois, il n'est pas trop tactile contrairement à Meg qui n'arrête pas une seconde de le toucher. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais ça m'énerve.

Je marche dans le couloir pour aller rejoindre Benny, dehors en train de fumer, lorsque j'entends des sonneries de téléphones et des rires s'en suivre. Je sais très bien ce que ça signifie, une rumeur ou une photo ou une vidéo circule pour toucher quelqu'un de précis.

Je sors mon portable de ma poche, mais bizarrement, je n'ai rien reçu. En tant qu'élève populaire j'aurais été dans l'un des premiers à le recevoir. Pourquoi je n'ai rien ? Les sonneries des téléphones ne s'arrêtent pas et les rires non plus. Je lève la tête et remarque que tout le monde me regarde en rigolant. Impossible que ce soit sur moi...

Je m'approche du premier abruti le plus proche qui rigole.

\- File moi ton portable, dis-je d'un ton sec.

Il ne semble pas comprendre. Impatient je lui arrache son téléphone des mains et regarde ce qu'il vient de recevoir. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux !

C'est une photo de moi et de... Cas'. Nous sommes assis sur un banc, Cas' est très proche de moi avec ma veste sur le dos et on se regarde dans les yeux. La photo date sûrement d'hier, lorsqu'on était au terrain vague. De l'angle où la photo a était prise, on a l'impression que nous allons nous embrasser. Comment... Qui... C'est pas possible.

Je vérifie qu'il a bien qu'une photo, mais à ma grande déception, ce n'est pas la seule. Une autre dans laquelle je pose ma veste sur les épaules de Cas', tout en lui souriant, et la dernière où j'ai le bras sur les épaules de Cas', en regardant le ciel. Je me rappelle très bien que j'avais simplement posé mon bras sur le rebord du banc derrière Cas' et non SUR Cas'.

Il y avait également un commentaire : _Dean et Castiel 4ever._

Je recule. Je comprends mieux les réactions des autres, maintenant. Je suis pris d'une immense colère et rends le portable au mec en le posant violemment sur sa poitrine. Celui-ci ne se démonte pas.

\- La vérité éclate au grand jour !

\- Ta gueule !

J'ai une grosse envie de lui foutre mon poing dans sa gueule mais je me ressaisis.

Tout le monde continue de rigoler. Je pars en bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvent sur mon chemin. Je ne sais pas où aller. Je marche sans destination précise, je veux juste fuir les regards qui me poursuivent et les rires qui me résonnent dans le crâne. J'ai envie de tous les massacrer un par un pour qu'ils se taisent, pour ne plus voir ses têtes qui se moquent de moi.

J'ouvre la première porte et me retrouve dans les toilettes. Il y a personne, heureusement. Il faut que j'évacue toute cette colère en moi.

\- Merde ! hurlé-je en donnant des coups de pieds dans les portes des WC.

Je m'approche des miroirs et donne un grand coup contre le mur juste à côté de l'un d'eux. Je finis par me calmer, à cause de mon poing qui me fait un mal de chien. Ma main blessée tremble, et je contemple les gouttes de sang tomber dans le lavabo. Je pose mes deux mains sur le lavabo et me regarde dans le miroir que j'ai manqué d'éclater.

Je reste là, devant mon reflet, un bon moment. Après tout, je ne voulais simplement pas que Cas' attrape froid. Puis, je l'ai laissé admirer mon collier. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Ensuite, oui on peut le dire, j'ai risqué de me faire poignarder par Crowley pour le défendre. Mais c'est tout naturel lorsque l'on est ami, non ?

Je ne sais plus où j'ai la tête. J'aime bien être en sa compagnie. On rigole bien ensemble, sans que personne ne nous juge, ni conteste nos conneries. Je veux le voir sourire et rire, le voir heureux quoi... Mais cette sensation de la soirée lorsque Castiel a embrassé Meg, me hante toujours. Malgré l'alcool, je n'ai pas réussi à l'oublier et elle refait surface dès que je vois ou pense à Cas'.

Et maintenant ces photos qui circulent... Tout le monde croit que l'on est ensemble. Comment je vais leur expliquer que ce n'est pas le cas ? Que ça ne sera jamais le cas ! Car je suis Dean Winchester, et que j'ai aucune envie d'embrasser Castiel ! Au grand jamais, non ! C'est un mec et je ne suis pas pd !

Ma colère remonte en moi mais elle se dissipe rapidement lorsque j'entends la sonnerie. Je ne retourne pas en cours. Tant pis pour le cours de français, surtout pour la prof de français.

J'attends quelques minutes pour que les retardataires rentrent en cours. Je ne veux croiser personne. Je scrute le couloir, personne. Génial !

Il faut que je parle à Castiel mais bon élève comme il est, il doit être en classe. Je l'attendrai à la sortie.

J'arrive à m'échapper du lycée sans grande difficulté. Je réfléchis à où je peux aller et opte pour le Wendigo's Burger. Je décide d'y aller à pied.

Sur le chemin, je ne vois pas grand monde. Seulement quelques couples se tenant la main en pensant que rien, ni personne peut les séparer mais aussi quelques potes rigoler tout en essayant d'aborder les filles qui passent devant eux. Pour la première fois, je regarde ces différentes personnes avec attention, sans savoir pourquoi.

Me voilà devant Wendigo's Burger. Je rentre et m'installe sur ma banquette habituelle. Je regarde par la fenêtre attendant que l'on prenne ma commande.

J'hésite longuement avant de sortir mon portable de ma poche, de peur de ce que je peux y trouver. Je ne bouge pas pendant un temps, téléphone à la main sans le déverrouiller. Je me lance et ce que je découvre me rends furieux mais en même temps abattu.

Les messages sont de toutes sortes, de " _T'inquiète pas Dean, ces photos ne prouvent rien_ " à " _Suceur de queues_ ", de " _Je serais toujours là pour toi_ " à " _T'approche plus de moi !_ " et de " _C'est du n'importe quoi_ " à " _Je l'ai toujours su_ ". Mais la grande majorité des messages sont haineux.

Je ne regarde pas plus de quelques secondes et jette mon portable sur la table comme s'il était devenu brûlant. Je pose mes mains sur mon visage, tout en soupirant. Qui a bien pu faire ça ?

Une main se pose sur mon épaule ce qui me fait sursauter.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

C'était simplement la serveuse, Betty.

\- C'est rien, ce sera une bière, déclaré-je d'un ton monotone.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Je n'ai clairement pas envie de discuter.

\- Oui je vais bien, une bière s'il te plaît.

Mon ton devait être un peu sec car Betty n'insiste pas et part chercher ce que j'ai demandé.

Je reprends mon portable et envoie un message à Castiel : « _Je t'attends à la sortie, faut qu'on parle_ ». Une révélation me vient à l'esprit, j'ai complètement oublié Lisa. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas cru à toutes ces conneries.

Reprenons depuis le début. Qui veut nuire à ma réputation ? Si je pars de ce principe là, il y a une très longue liste. Par rapport à toutes les meufs que j'ai piquées alors qu'elles avaient déjà un copain, les vengeances des filles jalouses que j'ai larguées et aussi tous ceux que j'ai insultés ou frappés. Ça ne m'aide pas pour trouver le ou la coupable.

La serveuse arrive, me coupant de mes pensées, et pose ma bière sur la table tout en me souriant. Elle n'est pas contrariée par la façon dont je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure. C'est déjà ça.

J'avale une gorgée de ma bière, ce qui me fait du bien. Je reprends le cours de mes pensées. Je réfléchissais à quoi ? Ah oui, le ou la coupable de ces photos. Je dois réduire ma liste et me poser les bonnes questions. Bon, voyons voir. Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? Il y plein de façons de détruire ma réputation, mais pourquoi ces photos avec Castiel ? Ça le touche aussi donc le ou la coupable lui en veux aussi. Qui peut bien nous en vouloir à tous les deux ?

Je reprends une gorgée de ma bière et tout me parait claire.

Mais oui bien sûr ! C'est tellement évident ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à lui ? Ça doit être lui, sans aucun doute. Il faudrait que je le chope pour lui "parler" de ses photos.  
Je bois ma bière. Ma main me lance et je réalise que je ne l'ai même pas soignée avec toutes ses pensées. Je l'examine et elle commence sérieusement à enfler. Je me lève, ma bière dans l'autre main, et me dirige vers le comptoir.

\- Betty ! Tu pourrais m'apporter une poche de glace ?

Elle me regarde perplexe. Je pose alors ma main gonflée sur le bar et elle part me chercher un truc.

J'attends un instant avant de la voir réapparaître avec un torchon rempli de glaçons, je suppose.

\- Tiens, voilà.

Je la remercie et dépose le torchon sur ma main. Je tire une grimace de douleur mais le froid me fait du bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? me questionne Betty.

Je n'ai toujours pas envie de parler.

\- Rien.

\- Comme tu voudras, déclare-t-elle avant de partir servir d'autres clients.

Je m'assois sur le tabouret, attends que ma main dégonfle tout en sirotant ma bière.

Je suis à présent devant le lycée, adossé contre un arbre. Ma main va beaucoup mieux, prête à redonner des droites ! Maintenant, j'attends la sortie de Lisa et Castiel, il faut que je parle aux deux. Je commencerai d'abord par Lisa, de toutes façons, je ramène Castiel en moto donc, il attendra.

Les minutes passent d'une lenteur abominable et j'ai comme une boule au ventre. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti le stress. Pourquoi maintenant ? Je cesse de réfléchir en entendant la sonnerie.

Une multitude d'élèves sort du bahut et je guette si j'aperçois Lisa. Une fille avec un sac rose et un ruban rouge dans ses cheveux brun, ressort de la foule. C'est elle ! Je détale vers elle, me frayant un chemin parmi la foule. Je l'appelle et elle se tourne dans ma direction.

\- Lisa, il faut que je te parle, m'exclamé-je avant même de la saluer. Vu sa tête, je savais qu'elle voulait faire de même.

\- Ah te voilà ! Je t'ai cherché partout. Tu étais où ?

\- J'ai sécher les cours, avoué-je.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as trop honte que la vérité soit sortie ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Moi qui la croyais assez intelligente pour savoir que c'est faux.

\- Tu ne vas pas croire à ces conneries !

\- Ces conneries, tu dis ? Je sais que les photos n'ont pas été photoshopées. De plus, je trouve que tu passes un peu trop de temps avec « ton pote ».

J'en reviens pas ! Comment peut-elle croire que c'est la vérité ?!

\- Je passe du temps avec Cas' parce que justement c'est mon pote, et il regardait simplement mon collier !

\- Ah ouais ? Et ta veste sur ses épaules, tu m'expliques ?

Elle est en colère, moi frustré.

\- Je lui ai passé parce qu'il avait froid, c'est tout !

\- C'est exactement la même technique que tu as utilisé pour m'embrasser.

J'essaye de contrôler ma colère qui commence à monter.

\- Mais, c'est Castiel ! C'est un mec ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis gay ?!

\- Là n'est pas le problème, mais si tu me trompes avec Castiel, dit-le moi franchement.

J'ai peine à y croire.

\- Mais putain ! Je n'ai jamais embrassé Castiel ! C'est simplement un pote ! C'est même une tafiole que j'ai manipulée pour avoir des bonnes notes ! Lisa, c'est toi que je veux... Personne d'autre...

Lisa me regarde avec attention, enfin c'est ce que je pensais lorsque je me rends compte que son regard se porte vers la droite. Deux options, soit elle a un strabisme, que je n'aurais pas remarqué jusque là ce qui est étrange, soit elle regarde quelqu'un derrière moi. Elle me confirme ma deuxième hypothèse quand elle me fait signe de me retourner.

Pitié que ce ne soit pas celui à qui je pense. Je t'en supplie, faite qu'il n'a pas entendu ce que je viens de dire. Je t'en prie !

Je me tourne le plus lentement possible. C'est bien lui, Castiel, les yeux larmoyants. Tu sers vraiment à rien Dieu !

\- Je te rappelle que maintenant, tu me demandes mon aide pour les cours, dit-il d'un ton sec avant de partir.

\- Cas' attends !

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Rester avec Lisa pour me justifier et laisser Castiel partir avec notre amitié ou rejoindre Castiel pour essayer de me réconcilier et prendre le risque de dire adieu à mon couple avec Lisa. Rester avec Lisa ou rejoindre Castiel ? Lisa ou Castiel ?

Je ferme les yeux pour réfléchir quelques seconde puis les rouvre en partant en courant vers Castiel. Tant pis si Lisa m'en veut, je trouverai un moyen de la rendre de nouveau folle de moi. Au pire, je change de meuf.

C'est qu'il marche vite ! Je fonce droit sur Cas' et lui attrape le poignet pour le forcer à se retourner. Il se libère de mon emprise avec une telle force que je reste stupéfait. J'ai quand même réussi à l'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? m'interroge-t-il sèchement.

\- Je...

Je ne trouve plus mes mots devant ce Castiel froid.

\- Tu m'as envoyé un message me disant que tu voulais parler. Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

Je me ressaisis.

\- Je veux te parler des photos.

\- Je suis au courant, j'ai reçu énormément de messages à ce sujet comme toi, je suppose.

Rien qu'en me rappelant des messages, je me sens fâcheux.

\- Ouais et justement il faudrait que l'on s'éloigne, du moins un moment...

Il fait un rictus.

\- Attends, tu as couru jusqu'ici pour me dire que l'on doit garder nos distances ? Tu es sérieux ?!

\- C'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que l'on croit qu'on est en couple, tu comprends ?

Il prend un temps de réaction.

\- Oui, je comprends parfaitement ! Je comprends qu'après m'avoir insulté de tafiole, tu me laisses tomber pour sauver ta réputation. Je comprends également, que tu penses qu'à ta petite personne et que tu fuis comme un lâche car tu ne veux pas affronter le regard des autres pour ne pas souffrir. Mais moi je les ai combattu tous ces regards qui te jugent. Seul ! Car j'étais seul ! Et moi qui croyais sincèrement que j'étais un frère pour toi...

\- Tu l'es..., chuchoté-je.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on affronte ce problème ensemble ?!

Je baisse le regard ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Tu sais que celui ou celle qui a publié les photos n'attend que ça, que notre amitié soit détruite. Le pauvre petit Dean suit le plan à la lettre car il a peur que son image soit endommagée. Mais elle l'ai déjà ! Le grand Dean Winchester, l'un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée, est bisexuel ! C'est sûr que cela fait parler. Même si on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'adresserai plus la parole. C'est bien cela que tu veux, non ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, Castiel s'en va. Je reste planté, devant la vérité. Je ne peux pas le nier, Castiel a raison. J'ai eu envie de le frapper pour qu'il se taise mais ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Un mec passe à côté de moi, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- On s'est disputé avec son petit copain ?

Il fallait pas me chauffer. Je l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre le mur.

Son sourire s'enlève instantanément laissant place à la panique. Je ne connais pas ce mec mais aucune importance, j'ai envie de me défouler. Je brandis mon poing prêt à le frapper mais des personnes arrivent pour nous séparer. Je ne me laisse pas faire, m'agitant pour me dégager de leur emprise.

Ils finissent par me pousser et me demandent de partir. J'obéis, non sans lancer un regard noir au mec que j'ai manqué de frapper.

Je vais jusqu'au parking, passant devant le lycée en essayant de retrouver Lisa qui est partie. Je me rattraperai par message. Arrivé devant ma moto, je suis fou de rage. Qui a osé faire une chose pareille ! Ma pauvre bécane est recouverte de détritus, de toutes sortes. Œufs, tomates, déchets et même poissons. Les gens sont vraiment des cons ! D'abord les photos, puis, l'engueulade avec Lisa et Castiel, et pour finir, ça ! Quelle journée de merde !


	16. Castiel

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Ne pleure pas, pas maintenant. Je marche vite pour arriver chez moi le plus rapidement possible. Pourquoi j'ai accepté que Dean m'emmène ce matin ? A cause de lui, je dois rentrer à pieds.

Mon coeur se serre rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom. Je ne pensais pas que l'idée d'être en couple avec moi l'horripilerait à ce point, du moins je l'espérais. Lorsque Meg m'a montré les photos, j'aurais aimé que cela soit la vérité. Mais la réaction de Dean qui en découle, m'enlève tout espoir que cela puisse arriver un jour. Je savais que la possibilité que Dean et moi formons un couple était minime mais je me raccrochais à cet espoir tellement fort. Et maintenant tout s'écroule. Pourtant on m'avait prévenu.

Je ne peux retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, elles roulent le long de mes joues. Les passants me dévisagent et je baisse la tête, afin de cacher mes pleurs au maximum. J'essaye de me ressaisir et sèche mes larmes d'un revers de main.

Mon téléphone sonne. Je le sors de ma poche, c'est Charlie. J'ai aucune envie de bavarder, en tout cas pas maintenant. Je refuse l'appel avant de remettre mon portable dans ma poche.

Me voilà devant chez moi. La voiture de ma mère est dans l'allée. Il faut que je ne laisse rien paraître pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Je respire profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte. J'espère que je n'ai pas les yeux rouge. Je pénètre dans l'entrée en silence, enlevant mon trench-coat et mes chaussures. Gabriel m'a entendu malgré ma discrétion, descendant l'escalier dans un vacarme pas possible. Il me saute dessus content de me retrouver. Je le caresse pour le calmer.

\- Coucou, mon chéri !

Ma mère est dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner pour ce soir.

\- Salut maman.

Ma voix ne doit pas être assez enthousiaste car ma mère arrête tout et se tourne vers moi.

\- Mon coeur, viens ici.

Je lui obéis. J'aurais dû être plus convainquant.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui super, réponds-je avec un faux-sourire.

Elle me caresse la joue.

\- Ne me mens pas, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je me suis disputé avec Dean, lui avoué-je.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à lui raconter toute l'histoire en détails. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me caresse les cheveux. Je me mets à pleurer et elle amplifie sa prise.

\- Je suis là, mon coeur.

Sa voix est douce et mélodieuse. Elle me chantonne une comptine qu'elle me murmurait pour me bercer quand j'étais petit. Je connais les paroles par coeur. Je me concentre sur sa voix pour calmer mes sanglots.

Une fois la comptine achevée, je me sens déjà mieux. Je m'écarte de ma mère et lui souris.

\- Merci maman.

Elle me rend mon sourire et me dépose un baiser sur le front.

\- Je t'aime, mon fils.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, maman.

Nous nous regardons un moment dans les yeux, puis, je monte dans ma chambre suivi par Gabriel.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit, au même endroit où Dean m'a dit que je comptais pour lui. Ce n'était que paroles creuses, sans signification. Je croyais que j'étais un véritable ami, mais ce n'était qu'illusion pour avoir de bonnes notes.

Je m'allonge sur ma couchette admirant le plafond. Gabriel saute et commence à me lécher le visage.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Gabriel.

Il comprend et se couche sur mon ventre. Je le caresse longuement pour me réconforter. Je ne suis pas seul. Je contemple mon plâtre sur lequel Meg, Charlie, Jody et Rowena ont signé avec un petit mot. Je les regarde avec attention. Une idée me vient.

\- Gabriel, tu veux signer mon plâtre ?

Celui-ci remue la queue même si je doute qu'il est compris. Je le décale et me lève pour atteindre mon bureau. Est-ce que j'ai de l'encre ? Dans un tiroir, j'en trouve une boîte entière pour stylos plumes. Yes ! Je vide un pot à bords bas sur mon bureau, prends un ciseaux et remplis le réceptacle avec l'encre.

Gabriel me regarde avec attention. Je m'approche de lui avec le pot dans ma main. Je prends une des pattes de Gabriel qui se laisse faire, la trempe dans l'encre et la pose sur mon plâtre. Une belle empreinte de patte se dessine. Parfait ! J'essuie la patte de Gabriel avec un mouchoir afin qu'il n'en mette pas partout. Je repose le pot sur mon bureau et prends un marqueur pour écrire Gabriel en dessous de l'empreinte. Tout le monde est réuni.

Je prends mon ordinateur et me laisse choir sur mon lit, Gabriel à mes côtés. Les filles doivent s'inquiéter. J'allume mon ordinateur et appelle Charlie en vidéo. Elle décroche instantanément.

\- Salut mon Cas' ! Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Dean ?

A mon expression, elle se doute que c'était rien de bien.

\- Tu peux faire un appel groupé ? Je ne sais pas comment faire.

\- Je m'en occupe.

En seulement quelques minutes, tout le monde est devant sa caméra. Elles étaient toutes impatientes que je leur raconte. Je ne change pas mon expression et leur sourire s'efface.

\- Ça s'est mal passé ? m'interroge Jody.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est produit ? demande Meg.

\- Nous nous sommes disputés.

\- Merde ! s'exclame Charlie.

\- A cause des photos ? intervient Rowena.

\- Oui mais pas seulement, expliqué-je, il m'a insulté de tafiole ultérieurement et après il m'a déclaré que l'on devait garder des distances.

Je me remémore le visage de Dean lorsque je lui ai dit la vérité. Je reviens dans la conversation.

\- Désolée de te le dire Cas', mais c'est qu'un con et un lâche en plus, crache Jody, tu mérites beaucoup mieux que lui.

Sauf que je ne veux personne d'autre que lui.

\- Jody a raison, renchérit Meg, Dean ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville.

Charlie s'approche de sa caméra.

\- A quel moment il t'a insulté ?

\- Quand il parlait à Lisa.

Lisa m'avait vu mais n'a pas arrêté Dean pour autant. Peut-être qu'elle voulait qu'on se dispute. Remarque, c'est pas une excuse.

\- Il ne le pensait peut-être pas, argumente Charlie. - Possible, mais il ne m'a pas demandé pardon.

Une boule au ventre s'y forme en réalisant que Dean n'a vraiment rien fait pour éviter le conflit.

\- En tout Cas', si tu as besoin, nous sommes là, lance Rowena.

\- Tu peux toujours compter sur nous, ajoute Jody.

Charlie et Meg le confirment également d'un hochement de tête. Elles me sourient toutes. Cela fait bizarre de se sentir soutenu.

Nous restons en vidéo pendant plus d'une heure. Elles essaient de me réconforter mais cela ne fonctionne pas tellement car je suis autant dépité qu'avant. Elles font de leur mieux. Je peux dire que j'ai des vraies amies.

Je ferme mon ordinateur et le repose sur mon bureau. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'en ai même oublié de faire mes leçons. J'ouvre mon sac et ouvre mon manuel de mathématiques afin de faire les exercices demandés par le professeur. Je me concentre le mieux possible mais je me souviens, malgré moi, des moments où j'essayais d'expliquer à Dean comment résoudre les exercices de mathématiques.

Il ne comprenait jamais rien, même si je lui expliquais cinq fois d'affilés. Je crois que c'est la matière où il a le plus de difficulté, avec le français. Dans les deux matières, il n'est pas souvent concentré. Pour le français, c'est la professeure qui le déconcerte, et pour les mathématiques, il abandonne beaucoup trop rapidement et il ne cessait de me parler.

Je reviens à mes exercices et me focalise dessus pour les résoudre. Environ dix minutes après, je bâcle mon travail, ce qui n'est pas mon style, faute de concentration. J'ai faim et ma mère ne devrait pas tarder à m'appeler. En attendant, je sors mon portable de ma poche et lis les différents messages que j'ai reçu. Peu de personnes ont mon numéro donc les messages viennent pratiquement tous d'Instagram. La plupart sont peu instructifs et insultants. Je découvre également des photomontages de Dean et moi où nous nous embrassons.

C'est impressionnant la vitesse à laquelle une rumeur circule. Des personnes que je ne connaissais pas on prit du temps pour commenter, m'envoyer des messages et faire des photomontages.

Je reste un temps à observer cette image de Dean et moi. Cela se voit que c'est faux mais j'imagine si Dean m'avait réellement embrassé. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, ma main passant dans ses cheveux, nos corps qui s'enlacent... J'ouvre les yeux et réalise que cela n'arrivera jamais.

Je pose mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet et descends au rez-de- chaussé, en essayant de chasser les images que j'ai en tête.

*  
Une semaine est passée depuis la circulation des photos. La rumeur s'est

dissipée, mais je ne parle toujours plus à Dean. Je pensais que plus nous voir pourrait l'affecter mais il n'en a pas l'air. D'après ce que je perçois au lycée, il s'est rabiboché avec Lisa. Il semble content, comme si je n'existais pas à ses yeux. C'est cela le plus dur, vivre dans son ignorance et le voir bienheureux.

Dans mon cas, j'essaye de passer outre également mais c'est plus difficile que pour lui, car moi, je me suis attaché à Dean. Lorsque nous nous croisons dans les couloirs du lycée, il arrive que nous nous regardions mais je baisse instantanément les yeux.

Les cours de mathématiques me paraissent très longs. Dean n'a pas demandé à changer de place mais nous nous adressons pas la parole, comme convenu pour ma part.

Heureusement que les filles me soutiennent. Elles m'aident à l'oublier pour quelques heures. Elles proposent des sorties ou viennent chez moi, elles essayent de ne jamais me laisser seul. Je suis très reconnaissant envers elles.

Gabriel aussi sent que je suis triste et n'arrête pas de me faire des câlins, heureusement qu'il est là lui aussi. Il a toujours été là pour moi.

Quant à ma mère, je cache mon désarroi pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Mais je pense qu'elle le perçoit tout de même.

Aujourd'hui, elle m'a proposé qu'on passe le week-end chez ma grand- mère qui habite à Michael dans l'Illinois. J'ai accepté volontiers, cela fait longtemps que je l'ai vu et ça va me changer les idées.

Je prépare mon sac, prenant de quoi me divertir et quelques vêtements ainsi que les affaires de Gabriel.

Nous voilà dans la voiture, Gabriel à l'arrière et moi devant avec ma mère. Nous sommes partis pour trois heures de route.

Je regarde le paysage défiler, tout en écoutant la musique à la radio. Je me perds dans mes pensées.

\- Tu t'es réconcilié avec Dean ?

Je quitte le fil de mes songes et me tourne vers ma mère.

\- Il n'est pas venu s'excuser donc j'attends toujours, lui expliqué-je.

Elle hoche la tête.

\- C'est pas trop douloureux de ne plus lui parler ?

\- Je fais avec.

Je marque une pause.

\- Je pense que je ne compte pas pour lui, avoué-je.

\- Je pense plutôt, que s'il ne vient pas s'excuser c'est par fierté. Mais ne doute pas de ton amour envers Dean, ça va s'arranger.

Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle ne quitte pas la route du regard.

\- Je vois bien comment tu le regardes. Tu as les yeux qui pétillent avec le sourire aux lèvres. A ses côtés, tu es heureux et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Je reste silencieux. Je ne pensais pas que cela se voyait à ce point. Mais c'est vrai qu'à ses côtés, je n'ai peur de rien.

\- Mais sache que Dean te regarde de la même manière.

Je ne veux pas la croire, de peur d'être déçu une nouvelle fois.

\- Mon grand garçon, dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

Je détourne le regard vers la vitre pour ne pas qu'elle perçoive ma détresse. Elle accepte ma différence et je l'en remercie, mais me faire croire que ce que je ressens pour Dean soit réciproque, c'est cruel. Après tout, quel intérêt a-t-elle à mentir ?

J'essaye de ne pas y songer mais durant tout le long du trajet, je ne cesse d'imaginer différentes possibilités que Dean avoue ses sentiments à mon égard.

Nous venons de nous garer dans l'allée du garage de ma grand-mère. Je crois que j'ai sommeillé à la fin du trajet car je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivés.

Ma mère sort de la voiture la première et je fais de même, puis ouvre la portière de derrière pour libérer Gabriel. Il saute de la voiture et commence à renifler partout. Pour ma part, je m'étire pour dégourdir mes muscles. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et ma grand-mère sort de la maison. Ses cheveux blancs, qui étaient à l'origine bruns, retombent sur ses épaules couvertes par un gilet gris. Elle est habillée d'une robe à fleurs de couleur vive et à ses pieds, je distingue des chaussons. C'est la règle numéro un, enlever ses chaussures avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Je lui souris, content de la voir, mais elle s'approche de moi d'un air paniqué.

\- Castiel ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? me questionne-t-elle en pointant du doigt mon plâtre.

\- Je suis tombé à vélo, mens-je.

Je ne veux pas lui raconter toute l'histoire en l'inquiétant d'avantage.

\- J'ai toujours dit que ces engins sont dangereux. Mais bon, vu que ta mère ne m'écoute jamais.

Je me tourne vers elle et nous nous lançons un regard complice.

\- Entrez donc, vous n'allez pas coucher dehors.

Je lui souris. Nous n'avons même pas le temps de prendre nos sacs dans la voiture, qu'elle veut déjà qu'on rentre. Elle est encore pleine de vie, pour son âge.

J'attrape mon sac dans le coffre et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Gabriel me suit et je lui fais signe de frotter ses pattes sur le paillasson avant de pénétrer dans la demeure. Dans mon cas, j'enlève mes chaussures et enfile les chaussons que ma grand-mère m'a préparé à l'avance.

\- Au fait Castiel, tu regarderas sur la table, je t'ai trouvé des livres dans des brocantes.

Elle me fait rire, c'est grâce à elle que ma passion pour la littérature m'est venue. Pendant que mes camarades jouaient au dernier jeu vidéo, moi, je lisais des vieux livres.

Je la remercie en prenant les livres avant de monter dans ma chambre attitrée. Je découvre la même chambre sans rien de changé. Des étagères remplies de livres, des bibelots en signe de décorations et même mes anciens jouets rangés dans un coin de la pièce. Ça me fait plaisir de la retrouver. Je pose mes affaires et feuillette les livres qu'elle a négociés.

L'après-midi passe à une vitesse folle. J'ai aidé ma grand-mère à préparer à manger en parlant de livres, bien sûr, du lycée, me faisant penser à Dean que j'avais réussi à chasser de mon esprit, et aussi de choses peu importantes.

Gabriel n'a pas arrêté de me suivre partout. Contrairement à moi, ma grand-mère n'apprécie pas tellement les chiens mais la présence de Gabriel ne la dérange pas.

Je suis également parti promener Gabriel, laissant ma mère retrouver la sienne. Nous nous sommes baladés dans les rues dans lesquelles jadis j'adorais jouer. Cela me fait drôle, à chaque fois, de retrouver tous ses bâtiments et champs que j'admirais autrefois, imaginant mon avenir. Je n'aurais sûrement pas deviné qu'il se déroulerait ainsi.

Puis, je suis rentré pour dîner, parlant de choses et d'autres tout en rigolant. Je me sens bien, entouré de celles que j'aime.

Je suis allé me coucher tôt. J'ai lu un peu, puis je me suis endormi, Gabriel à mes pieds.

*  
Je me réveille à cause de la lumière qui transperce le rideau. Une

sensation de mal-être m'envahit avant de s'évaporer aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Étrange. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bains qui se trouve juste à côté de ma chambre.

J'enlève mon tee-shirt et mon caleçon puis m'examine dans le miroir. La grande majorité des ecchymoses sont parties mais certaines persistent. J'enveloppe mon plâtre d'un sac poubelle pour éviter de le mouiller et prends ma douche. Je m'habille et descends vers la cuisine.

Tout est déjà prêt pour le petit-déjeuner. L'odeur des crêpes embaume la maison et donnerait faim à quiconque en sentirait le parfum. Ma grand- mère est dos à moi, faisant cuire les dites crêpes.

\- Bonjour, grand-mère.

Elle se tourne brusquement vers moi.

\- Oh mon petit, tu es déjà levé. Installe-toi avant que ça refroidisse.

Je m'assieds sur une chaise et attends sagement.

\- Sers-toi donc, tu dois avoir faim.

C'est vrai que j'ai faim, j'attrape une crêpe pour la mettre dans mon assiette et la recouvre de beurre de cacahouète avant de la manger.

\- Grand-mère, comment sait-on si on est amoureux ? l'interrogé-je après avoir fini ma bouche.

Cette question m'est venue d'un seul coup. Ma grand-mère, un peu surprise par mon interrogation, se tourne vers moi et s'installe à table.

\- Comment te l'expliquer ? Quand on est amoureux, plus rien ne compte à part l'être aimé, on est prêt à tout pour lui même mettre sa propre vie en danger et on est comblé seulement d'être à ses côtés.

C'est techniquement ce que je ressens pour Dean.

\- Et comment sait-on si l'être qu'on aime ressent les même sentiments pour soi ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

\- Je crois que tu ne le sais pas tant que tu ne lui as pas avoué ton amour, conclut-elle.

Je dois donc dire à Dean ce que je ressens pour lui. Je n'aurais jamais le courage.

\- Ne désespère pas Castiel, je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime aussi.

Je lui souris malgré le désespoir qui grandit en moi. Il faut que je pense à autre chose mais Dean hante mon esprit, quoi que je fasse. Je reprends une crêpe mais la remplie, cette fois-ci, de sirop d'érable.

La journée passe également rapidement. Après le petit-déjeuner, nous sommes allés tous les trois, enfin quatre avec Gabriel, au marché. Ma grand-mère a acheté des légumes frais et moi j'ai acheté des bonbons pour Gabriel. Il était ravi !

Ensuite, nous sommes rentrés et j'ai aidé ma grand-mère à faire la cuisine, comme la veille. En attendant que cela cuise, j'ai commencé un livre parlant de l'espace qui est très intéressant.

Le début d'après-midi est « repos », j'ai donc continué le livre et j'ai fait les devoirs que j'ai amenés.

Nous partons en milieu d'après-midi car ma mère dois être à l'heure pour son travail de nuit. Je salue ma grand-mère et nous rentrons chez nous après trois longues heures de route.

A peine arrivés, ma mère part déjà me laissant seul dans cette grande maison. Heureusement qu'il y a Gabriel. Je défais tous les sacs, rangeant chaque objet à sa place.

Une fois fini, je m'assieds sur mon lit et allume mon portable que je n'avais pas touché du week-end. J'ai reçu quelques messages de Charlie et Meg mais à ma grande déception, aucun de Dean.

Déçu, je pose mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet. Gabriel n'arrête pas de sauter partout, il n'attend qu'une chose : sa promenade. Je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller me promener à cette heure-ci. Je fais quand même l'effort de me préparer pour sortir. J'ouvre la porte, la nuit est tombée. Les lampadaires éclairent les trottoirs. Gabriel sort de la maison à son tour et ne semble pas préoccupé par la nuit. Plus vite partis, plus vite rentrer, comme dirait ma grand-mère.

Nous marchons. Gabriel est content de gambader. Je repense à ce que m'a dit ma grand-mère, ce matin même. Ce que je ressens pour Dean est tel qu'elle l'a décrite mais une chose m'interloque. Dean a risqué sa vie pour moi, il s'est mis en danger pour me défendre. Peut-être que... Non Castiel, ne te fait pas de faux espoirs. Il m'a fait souffrir. Il ne m'aime pas.

Gabriel aboie. Je lui dis de se taire mais il continue. Je me tourne vers lui pour voir ce qui peut bien le mettre dans un état pareil. C'est simplement un écureuil traversant tranquillement la route. Je me remets à marcher mais Gabriel court sur la route pour pourchasser l'écureuil. Sauf qu'une voiture arrive au même moment.

\- Gabriel ! Non !

Ce que je redoutais arriva. La voiture percute Gabriel mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Gabriel est allongé sur la route et ne bouge plus.

Je cours vers lui, sans même regarder s'il y a des voitures. Je m'agenouille près de Gabriel. Je ne vois que du sang, du sang partout. Il a la gueule ouverte laissant ressortir sa langue. Son regard semble vide et il ne bouge plus ses yeux. Le sang coule de son flanc ouvert. Je n'arrive pas à examiner la profondeur de la blessure avec tous ses poils mélangés au sang. J'essaye de ne pas être pris de panique et l'examine, voir s'il respire. Je pose délicatement mon oreille sur son torse.

J'attends quelques secondes qui me paraissent une éternité. Je n'arrive pas à entendre son coeur car le mien tambourine dans mes oreilles, mais son torse se lève et se baisse. Il respire ! Faiblement mais il respire ! Je le prends dans mes bras. Que faire ? Ma mère est au travail, la voiture qui l'a renversé est partie et il faut que j'aille le plus rapidement au vétérinaire. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution...


	17. Dean

Quelqu'un se déchaîne sur la sonnette. J'étais en train de préparer à manger. Je lâche le couteau dans ma main et me dirige vers ma porte d'entrée. La sonnette fait un boucan d'enfer.

\- J'arrive ! Hurlé-je mais la personne continue à sonner.

Qui peut bien appuyer comme un malade sur la sonnette à cette heure ?

J'ouvre légèrement la porte et découvre Castiel en larme avec un chien couvert de sang dans ses bras.

\- Il faut... que tu m'aides, balbutie Castiel entre deux larmes.

Il suffoque. Je reste médusé ne sachant comment réagir, puis, me reprends en mains rapidement. J'attrape à la hâte les clefs de voiture de mon père, qui est parti boire un coup au bar du coin. Je remarque à peine la présence de Sammy dans les escaliers.

\- Je peux venir avec vous ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester. Vu l'état de Gabriel, chaque seconde compte. J'enfile mes chaussures le plus vite possible et sors de la maison avec Sammy.

La voiture est hors du garage, ça évite de perdre du temps. J'ouvre la portière arrière pour que Castiel se glisse à l'intérieur de la voiture avec Gabriel dans les bras et je saute du côté conducteur. Je démarre le moteur et roule instantanément.

Je ne connais pas tellement le chemin, heureusement que Sammy est là pour me l'indiquer. Je roule le plus vite possible sans pour autant risquer un accident.

Une fois arrivés sur le parking presque vide, je me gare du mieux que je peux et nous sortons en courant vers l'accueil du vétérinaire. J'entre le premier et me rue sur la jeune femme se trouvant à l'accueil.

\- C'est une urgence ! Prévenez un vétérinaire, vite !

Prise de court, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. C'est lorsqu'elle voit l'état de Gabriel, qu'elle court vers le chien en faisant le tour du comptoir. Elle le prend dans ses bras et part par une porte, nous laissant en plan tous les trois. On se dévisage sans savoir quoi faire.

Elle revient un moment après que Gabriel aie été pris en charge et nous informe qu'il faut que l'on attende. Castiel semble quelque peu soulagé mais tout de même inquiet. On s'installe sur les sièges de la salle d'attente.

La femme de l'accueil demande des renseignements à Castiel qui fait du mieux qu'il peut pour y répondre.

Un long silence nous frappe. Je n'ose rien dire, Sam non plus et Castiel semble désemparé. Il regarde son plâtre en caressant une empreinte de patte, celle de Gabriel d'après le prénom qui est écrit en dessous.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? questionne Sammy, brisant enfin le silence.

\- Une voiture l'a renversé, explique-t-il simplement.

Il contemple toujours l'empreinte. Je veux le rassurer.

\- Ça va s'arranger, déclaré-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, répond-t-il sèchement.

Il dégage ma main d'un mouvement d'épaule. Je suis donc inutile. Il est toujours vexé contre moi. Sammy doit sentir la tension entre Castiel et moi car il se lève.

\- Je vais chercher un truc à manger au distributeur dehors. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Je refuse d'un signe de tête.

\- Non merci Sam, refuse Cas' également, d'une voix douce.

Sammy s'en va, me laissant seul avec Castiel. Pourquoi est-il toujours en colère ? En même temps, j'ai ruiné notre amitié en lui disant de garder nos distances et en le traitant de tafiole. Je lui dois au moins des excuses. C'est ça qu'il attend : des excuses. Je le regarde, il fixe le sol à présent.

\- Je suis désolé...

Il ne réagit pas. Ce ne doit pas être suffisant à son goût.

\- Cas', je suis vraiment désolé.

Je ne sais que dire de plus. Cette fois-ci, il se tourne vers moi, plongeant dans ses yeux bleus que je n'ai pas vu depuis un moment.

On reste là à se regarder, yeux dans les yeux sans dire un mot, juste à ce sourire mutuellement en s'apaisant l'un et l'autre.

Sammy revient avec les bras remplis de sachets.

\- Je pense que l'on va rester ici un bon moment, donc j'ai pris de quoi nous nourrir.

Je soupire en souriant. Il me tend un sachet avec un gâteau au chocolat à l'intérieur. Je me fais pas prier pour le manger et l'enfourne dans ma bouche. Cas' prend également le sachet tendu par Sammy dans sa main mais ne le mange pas tout de suite. Quant à Sammy, il mange un gâteau à la vanille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je vais dehors et téléphone à mon père pour le prévenir que nous sommes chez le vétérinaire. Il ne proteste pas, même quand je déclare que j'ai pris sa voiture. Je rentre de nouveau chez le véto. J'aperçois Sammy et Cas' parler ensemble mais ils se taisent dès qu'ils me voient. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Je me réinstalle à côté de Cas'.

Nous attendons plus d'une heure, après avoir manger la moitié des sachets que Sammy a ramenés, avant qu'un vétérinaire se présente à nous. On se lève tous au même moment. Le vétérinaire est inexpressif, ne pouvant pas savoir ne donnant aucune indication quant au fait si Gabriel va bien ou pas.

\- Votre chien a subi un grave choc avec de nombreuses liaisons et aussi...

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? le coupé-je impatient.

\- Son état est stable.

On est tous les trois soulagés.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ? demande Castiel.

\- Je suis navré, il est dans un état critique et nous préférons le garder sous surveillance au moins jusqu'à demain.

Cas' est attristé.

Nous sortons du véto après avoir remercié le vétérinaire et donné d'autres informations à la dame de l'accueil. Nous montons dans la voiture mais cette fois-ci, c'est Castiel qui est à l'avant. Je fais plus attention à ma conduite qu'à l'aller, marquant chaque stop comme il le faut.

\- Dean, est-ce que tu peux dormir à la maison cette nuit ? Je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul, m'avoue-t-il.

\- Bien sûr !

Je n'ai même pas réfléchi. En même temps, je n'allais pas refuser.

\- Ta mère n'est pas là ? demande Sammy à l'arrière de la voiture.

\- Non elle est partie travailler, explique-t-il, c'est pour cela que je suis venu vous voir. De plus, le conducteur qui a renversé Gabriel ne s'est pas arrêté donc je n'avais pas le choix de vous dérangez. Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé.

\- C'est normal, m'exclamé-je, mais sache que si je retrouve l'enculer qui ne s'est pas arrêté, je le défonce.

Ils rient. J'ai au moins réussi à détendre l'atmosphère.

Nous arrivons devant chez moi. Je me gare et nous rentrons dans la maison. Je dis à Cas' de m'attendre dans l'entrée le temps que je prenne quelques affaires à l'étage. Je redescends avec un sac à dos sur mon épaule et perçois mon père parlait à Cas'.

\- Je suis navré pour ton chien, déclare-t-il sincère.

Il se tourne vers moi en m'interrogeant du regard.

\- Je vais dormir chez Castiel, il est tout seul.

Mon père acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Nous sortons de la maison pour aller dans celle de Cas'. Le silence règne. Je comprends pourquoi Cas' ne veut pas se retrouver seul. Sans Gabriel, la maison est beaucoup moins vivante.

\- Installe-toi, je vais appeler ma mère.

Ça risque de durer un certain temps. Je pose mon sac près de l'escalier et m'assois sur le canapé en prenant la télécommande au passage. J'allume la télé et tombe sur une émission de cuisine. Je perçois faiblement Castiel parler au téléphone. Je me concentre sur la télé. Je change de chaîne car je me fiche de savoir comment faire un filet de crevettes sur son lit de légume. Je m'arrête sur une chaîne où est diffusée un match de base-ball. Je laisse cette chaîne jusqu'à la fin du match, puis, change une nouvelle fois et tombe sur une sorte de télé-réalité. Je décide de regarder cinq minutes puis après je zappe, de toute façon ça va vite me saouler.

Le temps passe et je trouve cela plutôt pas mal. J'ai envie de savoir si Sophia va se mettre en couple avec Jason, le mec pas très intelligent mais beau gosse, ou Peter, le gars attentionné et qui ferait tout pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Je n'ai pas vu Cas' arriver. Je prends la télécommande, qui est sur le canapé, et éteins la télé en vitesse.

\- Rien d'intéressant.

Il s'affale à mes côtés.

\- Tu as tout expliqué à ta mère ? questionné-je.

Il soupire.

\- Oui, fait-il empli de chagrin, elle voulait rentrer à la maison mais je l'en ai dissuadé en insistant sur le fait que tu es présent.

On regarde le vide un moment.

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demandé-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Cela te dit de boire de l'alcool ?

Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'espérais. Il doit être vraiment dans le mal pour proposer une chose pareille. Je hoche la tête tout de même, ne voulant rien lui refuser. Il part donc vers la cuisine et revient avec deux verres et une bouteille de whisky. Il les pose sur la table basse. J'attrape la bouteille et verse du whisky dans chaque verre. Cas' le prend presque instantanément et commence déjà à boire. Je le suis mais il vide son verre trop rapidement et s'en sert un autre puis un autre, qu'il finit chacun d'eux aussi vite que le premier.

J'approche la bouteille vers moi avant qu'il la finisse tout seul.

\- J'ai chaud ! se plaint-il.

L'alcool coule dans son sang. Il essaye d'enlever son pull mais avec son plâtre plus l'alcool, il galère. Je l'aide en tirant sur son pull pour qu'il passe par dessus le plâtre. Il porte un tee-shirt, dévoilant ses bras. A peine son pull posé, il se rue vers la bouteille.

\- Cas' ça suffit ! Tu as assez bu, déclare-je en lui arrachant des mains.

Il râle avant d'essayer de récupérer ce à quoi il tient tant en cet instant.

\- Laisse-moi boire Dean !

Je le repousse de ma main libre tout en éloignant la bouteille le plus loin possible de lui. Au bout d'un certain temps, il abandonne concluant que ça sert à rien de lutter, j'ai plus de force que lui. Il boude. Je pose la bouteille au pied du canapé, tout en contrôlant qu'il ne va pas essayer de la prendre.

Il ne parle plus. Mon regard se pose sur son bras dénudé. Ça me fait bizarre de le voir en tee-shirt. Il n'a pas beaucoup de poils et son biceps est pas mal musclé. Comme j'ai pu le constater, il ne porte aucun bijoux à son poignet mais une chose m'intrigue. J'attrape son bras et le tourne la paume vers le haut. Il ne proteste pas jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce que je regarde. Il se défait de ma poigne et cache son poignet en l'emmenant contre son ventre.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Ce qu'il a au poignet c'est des cicatrices, des cicatrices de mutilations ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne met jamais de manches courtes.

\- C'est quoi les marques sur ton poignet ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que c'est, chuchote-t-il.

Il ne nie pas. En même temps, pourquoi faire ? Je ne suis pas aussi con pour l'ignorer.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il ne répond pas. Il a le regard baissé.

\- C'est à cause de notre dispute ? questionné-je.

Il lève les yeux vers moi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Dean. C'était avant que je te rencontre. Mais ça va mieux maintenant, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Il me fait un sourire forcé. Facile à dire. Bien sur que je m'inquiète. S'il l'a fait une fois, il peut recommencer.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es fait subir ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, pas ce soir...

Ça ne sert à rien d'insister. C'est un passage douloureux de sa vie dont il ne veut pas se souvenir ce soir. Je le comprends.

\- Mais par contre, je veux bien parler de Gabriel, annonce-t-il.

\- Alors, tu l'as eu à quel âge ?

Il semble content que je lui pose des questions.

\- Lorsque j'avais neuf ans et nous sommes devenus amis dès le premier regard.

\- Comme nous deux, quoi.

Il me dévisage perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire une chose pareille ? C'est sorti tout seul.

\- Et tu l'as eu où ? renchéris-je pour éviter un silence gênant.

\- C'était un cadeau de ma mère pour mon anniversaire.

Il est pensif. Il pense sûrement à la scène.

\- Tu l'as dressé ou il t'a toujours obéi ?

\- J'ai jamais eu besoin de le dresser. Il y a une sorte de connexion entre nous, comme si nous nous comprenions d'un simple regard. C'est vraiment un chien extraordinaire ! Il a toujours été présent pour moi. Il ressent ma tristesse comme ma joie, c'est vraiment un frère. Je sais que tu peux trouver cela étrange mais, nous avons un lien inexplicable que j'ai ressenti pour personne d'autre.

Pourquoi de la colère monte en moi ? C'est qu'un chien rien de plus. Et puis merde ! C'est normal qu'il l'aime son chien. Pourquoi je ressens ça moi ?

Je prends la bouteille de whisky et remplis les verres.

\- A Gabriel ! dis-je en levant mon verre.

Castiel fait de même et nous buvons nos verres.

Cas' est fatigué. Il a du mal à marcher droit. Il est l'heure d'aller dormir. Nous nous dirigions vers l'escalier et je l'aide pour monter. Puis, nous allons dans sa chambre et je le pose sur le lit. Il est encore conscient. Il m'indique où trouver un matelas, des couvertures et des oreillers. J'installe tout aux pieds de son lit. Cas' arrive à se déshabiller seul, gardant son caleçon ainsi que son tee-shirt. Pour ma part, je garde seulement mon caleçon. On se couche chacun dans son lit et je ferme les yeux.

Je fixe le plafond. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je tourne et me retourne sur le matelas peu confortable, sans trouver le sommeil.

Je me redresse et regarde si Castiel dort. Il semble dormir à poings fermés. Comment a t-il pu s'endormir aussi rapidement ? Bien évidemment, l'alcool. Je l'observe un moment et remarque que même durant son sommeil, il est sérieux.

Il a les bras croisés, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés. Seul l'odeur de l'alcool fait croire qu'il vient de rentrer de soirée. Je l'appelle tout de même mais je ne réussis qu'à le faire se retourner.

Super ! Je ne peux ni parler à Cas' ni me lever pour me changer les idées. Je lève une main pour prendre mon portable mais je me rappelle que je l'ai mis à charger. Je me remets donc à fixer le plafond, avec pour seule lumière, les rayons de la lune qui transpercent le rideau.

Je pense à plusieurs choses, tout d'abord, à Sammy. J'espère qu'il va bien et si j'ai bien fait de l'avoir laisser seul avec notre père. Deuxièmement, je pense à mes potes, aux filles et au lycée en général. Et pour finir, je pense à la rapidité avec laquelle je me suis lié d'amitié pour ce petit être étrange et mystérieux qui dort à côté de moi. Pourtant, on est si différents mais dès le début je voulais à tout prix l'aider et je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer cette sensation.

Je me concentre sur cette sensation lorsque j'entends des sanglots. Je me redresse et tends l'oreille mais aucun son ne me parvient. Je me rallonge. J'ai dû rêver. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit réapparaît. Cette fois-ci, je me lève et réalise que les gémissement proviennent du lit à côté de moi. C'est Castiel qui pleure.

\- Castiel ?! chuchoté-je.

Aucune réponse.

\- Cas' ?! dis-je plus fort.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Castiel dort, il n'y a aucun doute mais je ne veux pas le laisser pleurer dans son sommeil.

Il se met à chuchoter des mots incompréhensibles. Je me rapproche pour essayer de les déchiffrer.

\- Non ! hurle-t-il tout d'un coup, ce qui me fait sursauter.

Il se bat contre un monstre imaginaire, brandissant ses poings dans le vide.

Je monte sur le lit, m'assied sur ses cuisses, lui attrape les poignets et les tiens de chaque côté de sa tête. Il continue à se débattre. Je le maintiens ainsi, de peur qu'il se fasse du mal.

\- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi, Dean... Je suis là... Calme-toi...

J'ai l'habitude de ces bagarres nocturnes, Sammy a tendance à faire les mêmes. Souvent le soir, je cours dans sa chambre et le tiens pour éviter qu'il se fasse mal. Ses cauchemars arrivent couramment mais la plupart du temps, il refuse de m'en parler. Ou lorsqu'il m'en parle, il me dit qu'il voit des personnes qu'il ne connaît pas mourir. J'essaye de le rassurer et lui dire que c'est juste des rêves, mais il a l'impression que c'est réaliste et refuse de m'écouter.

Ce que je fais a l'air également de fonctionner sur Castiel car il se calme.

Je continue à le rassurer et, au bout de quelques secondes, il s'arrête. Je reste ainsi pour être sûr qu'il ne recommence pas. Puis, je m'allonge à ses côtés, fatigué de cette lutte imprévue. Quels démons pouvaient bien lui faire tant de mal ? Je ferme les yeux et m'endors avec cette question en tête.


	18. Castiel

Une sonnerie me réveille en sursaut. Je tends mon bras pour éteindre ce son affreux qui résonne dans ma tête. Je ferme les yeux pour me rendormir étant encore fatigué lorsque je réalise qu'il y a un poids sur mon ventre. Je n'y prête pas attention, cela doit être Gabriel. Je me réinstalle confortablement.

Mais attend, ce n'est pas possible que ce soit Gabriel ! Je me remémore l'accident d'hier. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? Un sentiment de peur m'envahit. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux mais je dois découvrir quel est ce poids. J'entrouvre mes yeux sentant mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Le soulagement prend place en moi. Ce n'est simplement qu'une main, la main de Dean. Je me tourne et perçois celui-ci endormi à mes côtés. Il est allongé sur le ventre écartant bras et jambes. Je le contemple.

Il a les cheveux en bataille, sa bave coule sur l'oreiller. Il est torse nu, dévoilant son dos musclé parfaitement dessiné et son caleçon Batman. Voilà le super-héros des temps moderne ! Je pourrais rester des heures à l'admirer dormir.

Mais au fait, pourquoi est-il dans mon lit ? Je jette un coup d'oeil au matelas vide à côté de moi. Après tout, cela m'est égal.

Je dégage son bras aussi délicatement que possible et me lève. Je me dirige vers ma fenêtre et ouvre mes rideaux en grand. J'entends un grognement mécontent.

\- Hello Dean !

Pour toute réponse, il me lance un oreiller qui atterrit à un mètre de moi.

\- Il faut que tu apprennes à viser si tu veux être le meilleur joueur de baseball, ironisé-je.

\- La ferme ! dit-il en mettant l'autre oreiller sur sa tête.

Je souris. Je pense soudainement à Gabriel. Je prends mon téléphone et vérifie si je n'ai reçu aucun appel du vétérinaire durant la nuit. Rien n'est affiché. Je regarde l'heure et réalise que nous sommes lundi.

\- Dépêche-toi Dean ! On va être en retard en cours.

J'attrape quelques affaires propres et me dirige en courant vers la salle de bains. J'espère que Dean va se lever. Je me prépare à la hâte et sors de la pièce. J'allais monter dans ma chambre pour secouer Dean lorsque j'entends du bruit dans la cuisine. Ce n'est pas possible que ma mère soit déjà rentrée. Je vais donc vers celle-ci et vois Dean en train de manger un bout de gâteau, entièrement habillé.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? m'interroge-t-il.

Comment a-t-il pu se préparer en si peu de temps ? Je m'empare d'une part de gâteau et monte dans ma chambre. Je fais mon sac de cours, dispose mon portable dans ma poche et sors de ma chambre pour me diriger vers l'entrée.

\- Dean, nous y allons ! crié-je en enfilant ma veste.

Il s'introduit dans l'entrée, manteau et chaussures enfilés et sac sur son dos.

\- Je n'attends que toi.

Il me sourit pour se vanter de sa rapidité. Je soupire n'arrivant pas à faire mes lacets avec mon plâtre.

\- Laisse moi faire.

Dean s'accroupit à mes pieds et fait mes lasser. C'est à la fois adorable et humiliant. Une fois terminé, il sent mon regard insistant et se sent gêné. Je le sais car il passe sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Bon, on y va !

Il me tourne le dos sans me regarder et sort de la maison. Je lui emboîte le pas et nous allons jusqu'à chez lui pour prendre sa moto. Puis, nous partons au lycée.

Nous ne sommes pas si en retard que cela. Beaucoup de personnes sont dehors ce qui prouve que la sonnerie n'a pas encore retentit.

Je me presse tout de même et Dean me suit avec difficulté. Il salue plein de personnes mais je ne l'attends pas, voulant être dans la salle avant le signal sonore. De plus, il faut que je parle à Charlie.

\- Hey Cas', marche moins vite ! Tu vas être à l'heure en cours.

Je m'arrête net et me tourne vers Dean qui court derrière moi. J'ai une chose importante à régler avant les cours.

\- J'ai besoin de parler à Charlie, expliqué-je avant de repartir pour une marche rapide.

\- Tu ne peux pas bavarder après les cours, genre à la récrée ?

Je regarde Dean et il comprend juste à mon visage que c'est important.

\- Bon d'accord, alors on se rejoint en cours.

Je suis sur le point de continuer ma route mais après tout ce que j'allais demander à Charlie concerne Dean également. Je m'approche de Dean.

\- Suis-moi cela te concerne aussi.

Il paraît étonné mais je l'entraîne avec moi dans ma course.

Nous sommes arrivés devant notre salle de cours. J'aperçois, grâce à la porte ouverte, mon groupe d'amies. C'est Meg qui me voit la première et elles se retournent toutes vers moi le sourire aux lèvres puis leurs regards se posent sur Dean, interloquées. Meg zigzague entre les tables pour me rejoindre et m'enlacer. Je me sens rougir par le fait que Dean soit juste à côté. Celui-ci semble mal à l'aise.

\- Je vais vous laisser entre vous, je ne veux pas vous dérangez.

\- Non reste, insisté-je, tu dois entendre ce que j'ai à dire à Charlie.

Meg s'écarte légèrement et me dévisage surprise. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Meg, lui fais-je comprendre d'un léger non de la tête. On se dirige vers Charlie qui continue sa conversation avec les autres filles.

\- Charlie, il faut que je te demande un service, déclaré-je avant de voir la mine intriguée de celle-ci.

Dean ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ne relève rien. J'entraine Charlie à l'écart avec Dean.

\- Je me demandais si cela est-il possible que tu découvres qui se cache derrière le pseudonyme qui a été utilisé par celui qui a diffusé les photos de Dean et moi ?

Les deux me regardent surpris, ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à une telle question. L'idée m'est venue ce week-end mais je n'avais aucune envie de me préoccuper avec ce soucis chez ma grand-mère. Mais je sais que Charlie à quelques notions en piratage, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.

\- Oui, c'est possible mais à vrai dire j'ai déjà essayé mais ça n'a abouti à rien, annonce-t-elle, il doit utiliser un système de sécurité.

\- Dommage, soupire Dean, ça aurait été l'occasion de donner une bonne leçon à ce fils de pute.

Le visage de Charlie ne s'est pas assombri, elle a même encore le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais je peux réussir à avoir quelques données sur lui sans problème. J'en étais sûr, elle en est capable. Dean fait un sourire diabolique avec, dans ses yeux, une lueur de vengeance.

\- Comment on s'y prend ? interroge-t-il.

\- Pour ma part, je m'occupe de pirater ses données et pour vous, faites une liste des potentiels coupables.

On hoche tous deux la tête et au même moment, la sonnerie s'enclenche. Nous nous installons chacun sur notre table respective. Charlie à côté de Jody, Dean à côté de Benny et moi à côté de Meg. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Dean qui me fait un clin d'oeil et à Charlie qui me sourit, déterminée. Le professeur commence son cours et je l'écoute attentivement sans m'empêcher de penser à Gabriel. Je m'inquiète vraiment de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Je vais appeler le vétérinaire pendant la récréation.

Les deux heures de cours sont passées et me voilà dehors le téléphone à la main en faisant les cents pas. Cela fait la troisième sonnerie qui se répercute à mon oreille. J'espère tellement que Gabriel aille bien.

\- Vétérinaire d'Eldon, je vous écoute.

La voix est douce et posée, ce qui m'apaise légèrement.

\- Bonjour, c'est pour avoir des renseignements sur un chien se nommant Gabriel déposé hier soir en état critique.

\- Ah oui, Gabriel, sa voix s'éteint petit à petit, le vétérinaire ne vous a pas appelé ?

Je sens mon coeur battre plus vite et un stress immense m'envahir.

\- Non, répondis-je, la voix cassée.

\- Les vétérinaires l'ont opéré, maintenant il se repose et tout s'est déroulé comme prévu. Il va bien.

Je soupire de soulagement. Pourquoi fait-elle des frayeurs ainsi ? Je sens des larmes de joie rouler sur mes joues.

\- Vous pouvez venir le chercher en fin d'après-midi, ajoute la secrétaire.

Dean avait raison, c'est un dur à cuire mon clebs.

\- D'accord, je viendrai le chercher vers 17h30, merci.

Puis, je raccroche. Je me tourne vers le petit groupe composé de Dean et des filles duquel je me suis mis à l'écart. Dean me regarde avec appréhension. Je m'approche d'eux et ils se retournent tous vers moi, attendant impatiemment le verdict. Dean pose sa main sur mon épaule voyant surement mes joues brillantes de larmes.

\- Gabriel va bien, déclaré-je avant que des larmes ne coulent de nouveau sur mes joues déjà mouillées.

Toute mon angoisse s'est envolée laissant pour seule trace des larmes. Ils sont également soulagés d'après ce que je peux apercevoir. Meg s'approche de moi et me fait un câlin pour me consoler. Charlie fait de même en nous enlaçant tous les deux. Je perçois la présence de Dean à mes côtés, ce qui me rassure.

Je sèche mes larmes. Gabriel est vivant donc arrête de pleurer. Je me libère de l'emprise des filles et leur souris pour les rassurer. Mon regard se pose sur les yeux vert émeraude de Dean. Ce sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres m'apaise plus que tout autre chose.

Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'un problème à régler, trouver le coupable des photos.

Je monte dans la voiture de ma mère. Elle est venue me chercher au lycée après les cours pour aller récupérer Gabriel directement. Je l'ai prévenue après l'appel du vétérinaire.

\- Coucou mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va, répondis-je dans un soupire.

Elle ne démarre pas tout de suite la voiture.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir était présente pour emmener Gabriel au vétérinaire et pour m'occuper de toi. Je n'imagine pas à quel point ça a dû être dur pour toi... Si tu savais comment je m'en veux, mon fils...

\- Il ne faut pas maman, je sais qu'avec ton travail c'est difficile et que tu fais de ton mieux. Je n'accepte pas tes excuses car je n'ai pas besoin d'en recevoir de ta part. Et puis, le point positif c'est que je me suis réconcilié avec Dean.

Je lui souris et elle passe ma main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Bon, on va chercher Gabriel ! J'en peux plus d'attendre !

Elle hoche la tête en souriant et nous partons. A peine garés, je saute de la voiture et cours jusqu'à arriver à l'accueil du vétérinaire.

\- Je viens récupérer Gabriel, m'exclamé-je avant même que la secrétaire ne me demande.

\- Je vous laisse patienter un petit instant, je vais le chercher.

Puis elle disparaît derrière la porte. Je sens la main de ma mère se poser sur mon épaule. J'attends quelques minutes, qui durent une éternité, et vois apparaître Gabriel dans les bras de la secrétaire. Il a un bandage autour du ventre et semble épuisé, dépourvu de toute force.

\- Salut, Gabriel !

Il reconnaît ma voix car je perçois sa queue remuer légèrement. Je le prends dans mes bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Il a perdu des forces car il est plus léger. Il me lèche le visage pour montrer son excitation de me retrouver. Je vois ses yeux qui pétillent pleine de vie. Je suis tellement heureux de le retrouver que les mots ne suffisent plus pour l'exprimer.

Je m'assieds sur une chaise libre en attendant que ma mère règle tout ce qui est administratif. J'admire Gabriel un temps puis pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

Une fois que ma mère a fini, nous montons dans la voiture et durant tout le trajet je ne lâche pas une seconde Gabriel qui est sur mes genoux.

Arrivés à la maison, je monte dans ma chambre et dépose Gabriel sur mon lit et emmène tout ce dont il a besoin dans ma chambre. Je lui aménage un vrai coin douillet.

Je regarde l'heure, Dean et Charlie ne devraient plus tarder. Je leur ai dit de venir pour que nous trouvions enfin le coupable. En attendant, je m'allonge aux côtés de Gabriel qui s'est endormi. Je lui fais un câlin et ferme les yeux.

\- Cas', réveille-toi.

Je sens quelqu'un secouer ma jambe. Je bronche avant d'ouvrir les yeux et découvre ce visage parfait avec un sourire lumineux et ses yeux vert étincelants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Dean ?

Il rit.

\- Tu nous as donné rendez-vous à Charlie et moi, tu t'en souviens ?

C'est pas vrai, je me suis endormi.

\- Oui bien sûr, excuse-moi.

Je me frotte les yeux avant de m'asseoir en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller Gabriel.

\- Ta mère m'a dit de monter directement dans ta chambre et je t'ai trouvé profondément endormi, accroché à Gabriel. Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu dors ?

Je me stoppe net. J'ai bien entendu ? Il vient de dire que je suis mignon ? D'après le passage frénétique de la main de Dean sur sa nuque et son regard baissé, j'ai très bien entendu. Je sens mes joues me chauffer.

\- Euh, non je l'ignorais.

Je lève le regard pour le poser sur Dean et m'élève. Celui-ci me regarde à son tour. On reste un moment ainsi, sans bouger, sans rien faire, juste à s'admirer. Je m'apprête à m'avancer lorsque ma porte s'ouvre.

\- Salut les mecs !

Charlie vient de faire irruption dans ma chambre. Dean baisse instantanément le regard, gêné.

\- Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Elle a senti la tension dans la pièce. Dean marche vers mon bureau sans me prêter aucun attention.

\- Non pas du tout, on s'y met ?

Charlie comprend et me fait une mine désolée. Je ne lui en veux pas, Dean n'est pas prêt, cela se sent.

Charlie s'installe sur mon bureau et ouvre son ordinateur portable qu'elle a apporté. Dean est debout et moi je suis assis sur mon lit. Notre nouveau trio est réuni : Charlie, Dean et moi. Nous pouvons commencer nos recherches.

\- J'ai déjà essayé en rentrant chez moi après les cours mais je n'ai pas totalement terminé. Et vous, vous avez fait une liste ?

Dean sort un papier chiffonné de sa poche et le déplie.

\- Oui, on a quelques coupables, annonce-t-il en lui tendant la feuille.

Nous l'avons fait durant l'heure de maths. Nous n'avons pas trouvé beaucoup de noms mais je pense que cela est suffisant. Dean a émis plusieurs hypothèses et en a conclut à ses trois noms : Amara, Fabio et Crowley.

Amara étant une de ses ex les plus jalouses et ténébreuse. Cela paraît donc logique d'avoir poster ses photos pour que Dean se dispute avec Lisa. Fabio est un garçon que Dean a rabaissé car il était « grande gueule » et qui a toujours voulu la popularité de Dean. Ses photos est donc un moyen d'ébranler la réputation de Dean. Pour finir, Crowley dont je n'ai pas besoin de rappeler les faits.

\- Trois noms seulement ? s'étonne Charlie.

\- C'est les plus probables, les autres je les ai en tête, explique Dean, maintenant c'est à toi de jouer.

Elle hoche la tête et commence à tapoter sur son clavier. J'entrevois ce qu'elle écrit mais ne comprends strictement rien. Dean paraît aussi désemparé que moi.

Nous attendons un bon moment dans le silence voulant seulement savoir qui se cache derrière ses photos.

\- C'est bon ! s'écrit Charlie en s'étirant, contente.

Je me lève m'approchant de l'ordinateur et Dean fait de même.

\- J'ai réussi à avoir quelques données, énonce Charlie, alors d'après ce que je vois il est fan de Kpop, adore le nougat vu tout ce qu'il achète et s'intéresse aux tortues, d'après les nombreuses recherches qu'il a effectuées à ce sujet.

Toutes ces informations ne me disent rien. Mais Dean ne semble savoir qui c'est.

\- Jordan... souffle-t-il.

\- Le Jordan ?! s'exclame Charlie étonnée.

\- Qui est-ce ? interrogé-je ne comprenant toujours rien.

\- C'est un gars sans histoire qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, m'informe Dean déconcerté, quel intérêt a-t-il de poster ses photos ?

\- Aucune idée, dit Charlie.

Nous restons un moment dans le silence le plus total, chacun réfléchissant.

\- Sauf si on l'a forcé à mettre ses photos en ligne, conclut Dean.

L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, menacer une personne innocente pour avoir une protection supplémentaire.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à aller lui demander, déclaré-je.

Nous déambulons dans les couloirs à la recherche de Jordan. Nous le trouvons en train de ranger ses affaires dans son casier. Dean s'élance en premier.

\- Salut Jordan !

Il se retourne en sursautant. Il n'a aucune chance de s'enfuir car Dean, Charlie et moi l'encerclons.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- On ne va pas aller par quatre chemins, commence Charlie, on sait que c'est toi qui à poster les photos de Dean et de Castiel.

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve, se défend-il peu convaincant.

Il est sur la défensive, ce qui se comprend vu notre ton agressif.

\- On sait également que tu n'as aucun intérêt à publier ses photos sauf si on t'a obligé, ajouté-je.

Dean ferme son casier brusquement, ce qui le fait sursauter de nouveau.

\- Alors tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu nous dises le prénom de la personne qui t'a demandé de faire ça.

Il ne répond pas, intimidé.

\- Réponds ! s'énerve Dean en haussant la voix ce qui le fait trembler.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, balbutie-t-il.

Nous nous approchons de lui et celui-ci se colle dos aux casiers.

\- Dit-le nous ou sinon on va se faire une joie de te refaire le visage, renchérit Dean, menaçant.

Il a peur.

\- Ok, ok, je vais vous le dire... C'est... C'est Crowley qui m'a forcé à le faire, capitule-t-il.

\- J'en étais sûr, s'exclame Dean en donnant un coup de poing dans un casier.

Jordan tressaille toujours. Je ne m'occupe plus de lui et me dirige vers Dean.

\- Dean calme-toi, essayé-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- Je vais le défoncer ! s'écrit-il.

\- Non, nous allons trouver un moyen de riposter intelligemment sinon ça sera un cycle infernal, ok ?

Je le force à me regarder et lorsque ses yeux plongent dans les miens, je sens ses muscles se détendre.

\- Ok, crache-t-il à contrecoeur.

Nous élaborons le plan tous les trois et décidons d'agir le soir même, juste après les cours. Ce qui explique que Dean et moi attendons dans une rue, dont le passage est fréquent.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux pas que je le tabasse ?

Dean ne digère toujours pas que nous n'allions pas lever la main sur Crowley. Il n'est pas d'accord avec notre plan mais ne veux pas me laisser seul avec Crowley.

\- Non, merci Dean, avec ce genre de personne la violence ne règle rien.

Il soupire. Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas donné rendez-vous à Crowley, il ne serait jamais venu, mais nous attendons qu'il sorte de la salle de musculation dans laquelle il a l'habitude d'aller, suivant Dean. Nous sommes sur le trottoir d'en face.

Je le perçois sortir de salle avec son sac de sport sur son épaule.

\- Le voilà ! informé-je à Dean.

Celui-ci se contracte.

\- Nous faisons comme nous avons dit, rappelé-je avant de traverser la route au côté de Dean.

Arrivés sur le trottoir nous nous arrêtons, attendant que Crowley arrive en face de nous. Lorsqu'il nous voit, il arrête sa marche, surpris. Il ne se laisse pas intimidé et continue son chemin en regardant ses pieds.

Une fois que nous sommes assez proches, il nous ignore totalement.

\- Crowley ! l'interpellé-je.

Celui-ci me jette un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-il d'un ton agressif.

Je reste de marbre, contrairement à Dean qui s'apprête à s'approcher de lui. Je lui coupe la route avec mon bras et m'avance d'un pas. Crowley ne bouge pas.

\- Je veux simplement m'excuser, répondis-je.

Je le prends de court. Il est étonné, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à des excuses. Puis, il reprend son air inexpressif.

\- Pourquoi ? me demande-t-il sèchement.

Il est méfiant, ce qui se comprend.

\- Parce que je comprends ton attitude.

Il est toujours distant.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as battu et je te demande pardon, renchéris- je, j'aurais dû te prévenir que je ressentais un certain sentiment envers Meg et je sais également que c'est toi qui a demandé à Jordan de publier les photos de Dean et de moi, mais je ne t'en veux pas. J'imagine ta colère et ton désarroi et je m'excuse de t'avoir fait subir cela. Et sache que Dean est de mon avis, par vrai Dean ?

Il prend une inspiration.

\- Ouais, souffle-t-il.

Je l'incite à poursuivre en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis désolé Crowley de t'avoir fait souffrir, lâche-t-il enfin.

Crowley nous regarde, désemparé. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe.

\- Vous êtes chelou, déclare-t-il comme seul réponse avant de partir.

C'est exactement le but que je recherche. Il ne va plus nous approcher ni faire quoique ce soit à notre encontre. Dean ne semble pas avoir tout saisi mais l'important, c'est qu'il ne nous fera plus rien.


	19. Dean

Je suis debout, une rose à la main, entouré par mon père et mon petit- frère. Un silence lourd et pesant s'est abattu sur nous. Nous fixons tous le même point... une tombe, celle de Mary Winchester. Sur cette tombe est écrit " _À notre mère, repose en paix_ ", si seulement je croyais au paradis...

Nous nous rendons ici, devant cette tombe dans le Lawrence au Kansas, chaque année à la même date depuis maintenant douze ans. Cela fait douze ans que l'incendie s'est déclaré, douze ans qu'elle est morte, douze ans que nous vivons sans elle.

Je pose ma rose délicatement sur la tombe encore mouillée par la pluie. Sammy m'imite à son tour et notre père fait de même. Le temps est triste, comme notre humeur. Il fait gris et pas un seul rayon de soleil transperce les nuages.

Cela fait bientôt une heure que nous sommes devant cette tombe. Je me remémore le peu de souvenirs que j'ai de ma mère en boucles. Je suis au bord des larmes. Chaque année, je pense que l'année suivante sera moins douloureuse mais chaque année qui passe, est encore plus dure. Je regarde Sammy qui danse d'un pied sur l'autre. Je sais que Sam souffre de ne l'avoir jamais vraiment connue. Je tourne la tête vers mon père, celui-ci est sérieux, trop sérieux. Je sais pertinemment qu'il ne vas pas pleurer, pas devant ses fils mais tous les soirs de cette date, je l'entends pleurer, pleurer pour qu'elle revienne mais hélas, elle ne reviendra jamais.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture toujours en silence. Nous montons et notre père démarre. Après ce passage au cimetière, notre père nous emmène faire le tour de la ville dans laquelle il habitait autrefois. J'observe le paysage défiler devant mes yeux et pense à ma vie si ma mère était encore là. Tous les bons moments que nous aurions passé ensemble. Même si je n'aurais pas été d'accord avec elle sur certains points, je l'aurais aimé jusqu'à en mourir. Je ferais tout pour la revoir une dernière fois.

Nous nous arrêtons dans un restaurant, le restaurant où mon père avait l'habitude d'aller avec ma mère. C'est notre routine lors de ce jour funeste. Nous nous installons et une jeune serveuse nous prend nos commandes. Pour moi, évidemment, un burger, pour mon père, un burger également et pour Sammy une simple salade. C'est un vrai extraterrestre ! Nous attendons dans le silence qui commence à être lourd à présent.

\- Tu peux nous parler de maman ? demande Sammy à mon père, pour tuer ce silence.

C'est les rares fois où notre père veut bien parler de notre mère.

\- Ta mère était une femme formidable... Elle avait du caractère et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Mais vous, vous pouviez demander n'importe quoi, elle le faisait toujours, il marque une pause, vous étiez ce qu'elle avait de plus cher et elle aurait tout fait pour vous, vraiment tout...

Je fais un demi-sourire, en essayant de me remémorer son visage toujours souriant.

\- Elle avait le coeur sur la main, poursuit-il, toujours prête à aider les autres, tu tiens de ta mère pour ça, Sammy.

Celui-ci sourit, fier. C'est le plus beau compliment que mon père puisse faire.

\- Et toi Dean, tu as son côté intrépide et sa détermination.

Mon coeur se réchauffe malgré cet événement qui m'assombrit. Mon père a les larmes aux yeux, se retenant de pleurer.

La serveuse arrive au même moment, déposant nos plats. Elle me fait carrément du rentre dedans mais je ne suis pas d'humeur et ne prête pas attention. Lorsque le serveuse part mon père s'avance légèrement vers moi.

\- Je crois que tu as également le charme de ta mère.

\- Non ça, ça vient de toi papa.

Il me sourit et nous mangeons tranquillement. Lors du dessert, je suis interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je le sors de la poche de mon pantalon et découvre un message de Castiel : « _Hello Dean. Je sais que Benny m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour ton absence en cours aujourd'hui et que tu m'as juré de venir à ma fête d'anniversaire ce soir, mais je voulais tout de même savoir si tu va bien et si ce n'est rien de grave. À ce soir. Castiel_ » Je lui ai expliqué une centaine de fois qu'il n'avait pas besoin de signer, mais il le fait quand même ! Mais son message me fait plaisir.

\- C'est ta nouvelle petite amie qui t'envoie un message ? interroge mon père.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire bêtement, m'explique Sammy avant de se pencher pour voir mon interlocuteur.

Je cache mon portable mais trop tard.

\- C'est Castiel ! hurle-t-il.

Je lance un regard noir à Sammy mais il continue de rire. Je lui aurais bien donné une bonne leçon s'il n'y avait pas notre père.

\- Oh, dit celui-ci pour seule réponse.

Sam n'arrête pas de chuchoter « _Castiel_ ». Il me tape sur les nerfs. J'ai envie de le faire taire mais me retiens du mieux que je le peux.

\- Je vais pisser, déclaré-je avant de sortir de table.

Je me dirige vers les toilettes. Bon, pour en revenir au message, je suis donc invité à la soirée de Castiel qu'il organise pour son anniversaire, enfin plutôt que Charlie organise. Il voulait simplement inviter quelques personnes mais Charlie a décidé de s'occuper des invitations et de tout le reste d'ailleurs. Le pauvre Cas' n'a rien refusé devant les yeux doux de Charlie.

Je prends mon téléphone et réponds à Cas'. « _Salut Cas', ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien et je serais à l'heure pour ta soirée. Bisous à c'soir_ ». Envoyer. Et merde, merde, merde ! Je tape sur mon clavier pour annuler le message mais impossible, c'est déjà envoyé. Quel con ! Pourquoi j'ai écrit « _Bisous_ » ?! Et pourquoi je relis mon message une fois envoyé et pas avant ? Je ne vais quand même pas lui renvoyer un message pour m'excuser d'avoir dit « _Bisous_ ». En plus avec un S ! Je suis vraiment un abruti. J'espère que Cas' ne va pas faire attention.

Je range mon portable dans ma poche et m'oriente vers les urinoirs.

Une fois terminé, je me lave les mains et rejoins mon père et Sammy qui m'attendent à l'extérieur du restaurant.

Nous empruntons la route pour rentrer chez nous, en faisant un détour pour aller chercher le cadeau de Cas'. Sammy n'a pas cessé de me taquiner mais lorsque mon père s'est arrêté pour remettre de l'essence, je réussis à le faire taire sous la menace de dévoiler à mon père qu'il a un béguin pour Jessica. Durant toute le reste du trajet, il ne dit plus un mot. Il n'a même pas râlé lorsque j'ai incité notre père à mettre une cassette de rock à un volume élevé.

À cause du détour à Leon, nous arrivons à la maison dans les alentours de vingt heures. Sachant que la soirée de Castiel commençait à dix-neuf heures trente. À peine rentré dans la maison, je cours à l'étage pour me préparer. Je prends une douche, enfile des vêtements propres, j'emballe le cadeau de Cas' à l'arrache et pars jusqu'à chez lui.

J'arrive devant chez Cas', des voitures sont garées partout, j'entends la musique d'ici et des gens arrivent encore. Je pense que ça va être une putain de soirée !

Je rentre dans l'allée, certaines personnes fument tranquillement sans me prêter attention. La porte d'entrée est grande ouverte, je m'enfonce dans la maison. C'est blindé ! Il y a du monde partout. Le salon s'est transformé en piste de danse et la cuisine en bar. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je m'aventure dans la salon, essayant de me frayer un chemin. Je pense savoir où se trouve Castiel. Une fois la salon traversé, je découvre un endroit plus calme où sont disposé des canapés et des fauteuils. Je perçois Castiel assis sur un des canapés, pensif, avec Meg à ses côtés. Ils ne se lâchent jamais ou quoi ? Cela me fait toujours drôle de le voir sans plâtre, il l'a enlevé il y a quelques jours seulement.

\- Cas' ! crié-je à travers tout ce bruit.

Il ne m'a pas entendu. Je recommence une deuxième fois et cette fois-ci,

il se tourne vers moi. Il se lève, le sourire aux lèvres. Je m'approche du mieux que je peux.

\- Hello Dean, j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

\- Je te l'avais promis.

On se sourit un moment.

\- Au fait, joyeux anniversaire ! m'exclamé-je en lui tendant son cadeau.

\- Oh merci, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de m'offrir quelque chose. Juste ta présence me fait plaisir.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, avoué-je en passant ma main sur ma nuque. Je le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Ah mec, te voilà enfin !

Je me tourne et vois Benny. Il s'approche de moi et pose son bras sur mes épaules avant de me secouer. Il se tourne vers Cas'.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'il viendrait !

\- Je vais poser ton cadeau avec les autres, déclare Cas' avant de s'évaporer.

Je me dégage de l'emprise de Benny. Celui-ci reprend son sérieux.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée que tu sois là ?

Il est inquiet et je peux le comprendre.

\- Oui, je voulais faire plaisir à Cas' et ça va me permettre de penser à autre chose.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule pour montrer son empathie.

\- C'est comme tu le sens. Sinon il y a Lisa qui te cherche, j'ai préféré rien dire.

\- Tu as bien fait !

Je n'ai aucune envie de la voir mais bon, c'est ma meuf quand même. Je suis donc Benny qui me dirige jusqu'à elle.

Elle est en train de bavarder avec quelques copines mais surtout avec un mec duquel je trouve qu'elle est un peu trop proche.

\- Salut mon amour ! m'écrié-je.

Elle se retourne avec le sourire et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche puis passe mon bras sur ses épaules, pour bien faire comprendre au mec qu'elle m'appartient. Il fait un faux-sourire avant de se reculer d'un pas.

\- Bon, je vais aller me chercher un truc à boire, conclut-il après le regard que je lui lance.

Fait donc ça au lieu de draguer ma meuf.

\- C'est qui ce mec ? questionné-je Lisa.

\- Oh, il s'appelle Denis, mais c'est pas une personne importante, explique-t-elle, d'ailleurs il me soûle un peu.

Je ne pense pas que je devrais m'inquiéter, elle semble honnête.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ? m'interroge-t-elle, je t'ai envoyé des messages mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- Je me sentais pas très bien donc je suis resté chez moi et j'ai dormi toute la journée, mentis-je, Mais j'ai vu que tu allais à la soirée alors je suis venu juste pour te voir.

\- Oh, tu es trop chou !

Voilà comment embobiner une fille.

\- Dis, est-ce que tu peux me chercher à boire, s'il te plaît ? me demande- t-elle.

Je commence à avoir la gorge sèche moi aussi.

\- Oui bien sûr, tu veux quoi ?

\- Du rosé.

Je lui prends son gobelet vide et lui dépose un baiser avant de déambuler dans la maison.

Beaucoup sont déjà sur la piste de danse. Je me faufile à travers tout ce monde pour arriver dans la cuisine. Je me verse à boire ainsi qu'à Lisa et lorsque je fais le chemin inverse, je découvre Castiel assis sur les marches de l'escalier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogé-je en m'approchant, les deux verres à la main.

Il sursaute, surpris, puis me sourit.

\- Charlie et Meg m'ont ordonné d'attendre ici, pendant qu'elles emmènent tous les cadeaux dans la pièce où se trouvent tous les canapés, m'informe- t-il.

Je m'assieds à côté de lui.

\- Et pour le moment tu es tout seul.

\- Plus maintenant vu que tu es là.

Je fais un rictus.

\- C'est juste.

On reste un moment sans parler, regardant les gens passer.

\- Tu ne crois pas que Charlie a invité beaucoup trop de personnes ? demandé-je.

\- Si, la majorité des personnes présentes, je ne les connais pas. Et certains me font peur.

Je ris.

\- Comme lui par exemple, montre-t-il du doigt, je ne sais pas s'il parle tout seul parce qu'il est ivre ou s'il est touché psychologiquement.

Cas' est tellement sérieux que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

\- La deuxième option je pense, confessé-je.

Je sens le regard de Cas' se poser sur moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'étais pas présent aujourd'hui ? Car je vois que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, tu sembles triste.

Je lui fais un demi-sourire qui dure seulement quelques secondes avant de détourner mon regard et passer ma main sur mon visage. Je ne pensais pas que mon mal-être se percevait à ce point. Je soupire. J'ai envie de me confier mais si ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, déclaré-je.

\- Je comprends.

Je le regarde et lui souris. Quelques secondes après, les filles appellent Castiel pour qu'il vienne ouvrir ses cadeaux. Nous nous levons et me dirige pour ma part dehors, gobelets à la mains pour aller chercher Lisa. Je l'embrasse sur la joue en lui tendant son verre.

\- Tu étais long, me fait-elle remarquer.

J'ignore sa remarque et lui caresse les cheveux.

\- Tu viens, Cas' va ouvrir ses cadeaux.

\- J'arrive.

Elle m'embrasse et je rentre de nouveau dans la maison. Ouf, il n'a pas encore commencé. Je me fraye un passage pour être en première ligne. Un tas de cadeaux se trouve sur la table en fasse de Castiel qui rougit, intimidé.

\- Je t'en prie Castiel, commence ! s'exclame Charlie aussi excité que Cas'.

Ça risque de durer un bon moment vu la montagne de cadeaux. Je repère le mien.

Il attrape un cadeau au hasard et l'ouvre, c'est un livre sur l'Univers, d'après ce que je vois.

\- J'espère que ça te plaira, lance Benny.

Cas' hoche la tête pour l'affirmer. Il passe au suivant.

La majorité des cadeaux est de l'argent ou des livres, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Le mien est beaucoup plus original.

Voilà le tour du cadeau de Meg. Je n'arrive pas à deviner ce que cela puisse être. Elle est impatiente qu'il le déballe. Il arrache le papier cadeau délicatement et je perçois un boîte. Cas' ouvre alors celle-ci et en sort un tee-shirt.

\- Je sais que tu ne mets pas beaucoup de tee-shirt mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai craqué, annonce-t-elle.

Il est plutôt basique à première vu. Il est gris, sur le devant du tee-shirt est écrit « _My angel_ » et derrière sont dessinées des ailes d'anges. J'avoue, il est pas trop mal.

Castiel paraît content et lui fait un câlin pour la remercier.

\- Mets-le ! gueule quelqu'un parmi la foule.

Cas' obéit. Il enlève sa cravate bleu et déboutonne sa chemise blanche, dévoilant son torse nu. Je regarde malgré moi ses abdos bien dessinés et son torse imberbe. Putain, il est aussi musclé que moi ! Il enfile son nouveau tee-shirt avec le sourire.

\- Maintenant, un bisou ! s'écrit quelqu'un, sûrement le même con qui lui a demandé d'enfiler son tee-shirt.

Les autres s'exclament tous en coeur « Un bisou ! » sauf moi qui trouve cela totalement débile. Cas' s'exécute au plus grand bonheur de Meg qui n'attendait que ça.

\- Bon, au cadeau suivant ! crié-je avant que certaines personnes n'en demande plus.

Il prend le prochain et bizarrement ce fut le mien. Cas' inspecte l'emballage, se demandant sûrement ce que cela puisse être, avant de le déballer. Je perçois son expression d'incompréhension avant que son visage ne s'illumine. Personne ne comprend, seuls Cas' et moi savons. C'est simplement un pot de miel.

\- Me dis pas qu'il vient de...

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer son doute.

\- Ce pot de miel vient de la petite ruche de Leon.

Il n'arrête pas de sourire et cette joie me remplie de bonheur. Il a les yeux qui pétillent. Il se dirige vers moi et me saute au cou. Surpris, je ne réagis pas tout de suite mais finis par lui tapoter le dos.

\- Merci infiniment, Dean, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Il recule et baisse les yeux, gêné. Pour ma part, je n'arrive pas à enlever ce sourire idiot. Tout le monde nous regarde et Cas' décide de continuer d'ouvrir ses derniers cadeaux.

Je suis à présent aux côtés de Lisa qui discute avec ses amis. Cela fait environ une heure ou deux que je suis avec Lisa. Elle a insisté pour que je reste avec elle et comme un bon petit copain je lui ai obéi. Je n'aurais pas dû car je m'ennuie à mourir. Nous avons un peu dansé mais la plupart du temps, elle parle de choses qui ne m'intéressent pas. J'ai bien essayé de m'éclipser mais je ne trouve pas un motif valable. Même pour remplir mon verre elle ne veut pas que j'y aille seul.

Je regarde aux alentours si quelqu'un pourrait me sauver mais personne à l'horizon. Je soupire discrètement. Je n'ai pas envie de rester toute la soirée avec elle. Il faut que je trouve une excuse.

\- Je vais aux toilettes.

C'est la seule que j'ai trouvée. Elle hoche la tête et je m'enfuis, enfin !

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, pour faire allusion, mais fais le tour de la maison pour aller dans le jardin où j'ai aperçu Benny et Garth.

Je découvre, assis par terre en cercle; Charlie, Meg, Jody, Rowena, Benny, Garth et Castiel.

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous ? On fait un action ou vérité, me propose Garth.

\- Avec joie !

Je m'incruste dans ce rond et m'assieds entre Rowena et Cas'.

\- On vient à peine de commencer, m'informe Jody.

\- Alors Dean, vu que tu viens d'arriver, ajoute Benny, action ou vérité ?

\- Tu me connais, je suis un homme d'action.

Il réfléchit un temps.

\- On va commencer doucement, tu dois faire vingt pompes !

Trop facile ! Je me mets en position et fait les vingts pompes sans trop de difficulté.

Les actions s'en suivent avec quelques vérités délivrée mais rien d'exceptionnel. Je choisis toujours action et je me retrouve torse nu à cause de Jody qui est trop gourmande. C'est à mon tour de poser la fameuse question.

\- Charlie, action ou vérité ?

\- Action !

J'espérais qu'elle choisisse celle-là.

\- Ok, alors tu dois embrasser... Benny.

\- Pff, t'es vraiment un gamin.

Benny me regarde dans l'incompréhension. Il m'a avoué, il y a quelques années, qu'il avait eu un faible pour Charlie et lorsqu'il a su qu'elle était lesbienne, il était déçu. C'est une sorte de cadeau que je lui offre.

Charlie s'approche de Benny, l'attrape et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Tout le monde semble surpris, surtout Benny qui est rouge écarlate, mais ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Elle s'écarte et me lance un regard de conquête.

\- Sache que tu vas le regretter Dean, me menace-t-elle avant de retourner à sa place.

Benny n'ose plus bouger et semble perdu. Je ris.

Quelques tours passent et voilà le tour de Charlie de poser la question. Elle me lance un regard narquois.

\- Dean, action ou vérité ?

Hors de question de me défiler !

\- Action !

Elle me fait un grand sourire mais son regard se pose sur Castiel quelques secondes. Mon sourire s'efface, appréhendant ce qu'elle va dire.

\- Vu que tu m'as demandé d'embrasser Benny, celui-ci frissonne en entendant son nom, je ne vais pas faire la même chose, ça ne serait pas équivalent.

Elle prend un inspiration et laisse durer le suspense.

\- Vous devez, toi et Cas', faire semblant d'être en couple pendant trois tours. Après tout, tu as déjà eu un avant goût avec la publication des photos.

Elle est horrible !

\- Non ! Donne-moi une autre action mais pas ça.

J'ignore le regard de Cas' sur moi.

\- Dean, un gage est un gage, tu n'as donc pas le choix de t'y soumettre.

\- Je ne le ferai pas !

Charlie lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te demande pas la mort non plus, je t'ordonne simplement de faire semblant que Cas' et toi vous formiez un couple mais tu n'es pas obligé de l'embrasser.

Je la connais, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Je m'avoue vaincu. Je soupire un grand coup.

\- D'accord, tu as gagné mais je l'embrasserai pas car de un, je ne suis pas gay et Cas' non plus. De deux, nous sommes tous les deux en couple, moi avec Lisa et Cas' avec Meg et pour finir, Cas' n'a peut-être pas envie de se soumettre au jeu, pas vrai ?

Je me tourne enfin vers Cas' qui baisse les yeux et me répond pas.

\- Ok, pas d'embrassade, affirme Charlie, mais je veux un vrai couple !

Je n'ai pas le choix que de lui obéir. Je pose délicatement ma main sur celle de Cas' qui lève instantanément son regard bleu vers moi. Sa main est plus froide que la mienne.

\- Mieux que ça ! Cas', colle-toi à Dean et Dean, prend-le dans tes bras, comme tu fais d'habitude avec les filles.

Je me sens mal. Pourquoi j'ai demandé à Charlie d'embrasser Benny ? Cas' attend mon accord pour s'approcher de moi, que je donne d'un hochement de tête. Je sens la peau de son bras toucher mon torse nu, ce qui me fait tressaillir. Je passe alors mon bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de moi et l'incite à poser sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je prends également sa main libre pour entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise.

\- Ça te va comme ça ? interrogé-je Charlie qui me sourit, fière de ce qu'elle m'a demandé de faire.

Cas' n'ose plus bouger, je le sens par ses muscles contractés. Je sens également le contact de sa peau sur la mienne et la chaleur qu'il dégage. Étrangement, cela me fait du bien.

Les actions et vérités continuent à être distribuer mais je n'y fais pas beaucoup attention, me concentrant sur la respiration de Cas', ses cheveux noirs qui me chatouillent légèrement le cou et sur nos mains enlacées.

Je commence à avoir mal au bras mais je ne veux pas rompre le contact avec Cas'. Je descends mon bras délicatement, caressant son bras nu jusqu'à arriver au niveau de sa hanche. Je sens Cas' frissonner ce qui m'hôte un sourire.

Je suis si bien à ses côtés. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Cas', c'est juste un pote ! Je ne suis pas gay !

Cas' redresse sa tête, étant sûrement mal positionné. Je détourne mon regard sur lui et il fait de même, me confrontant à ses yeux bleus océan. Malgré mon désir d'espace personnel, je n'ai pas envie de reculer. Nous deux à quelques centimètres, perdu dans ses yeux bleus, je voulais être à lui. Je passe de ses yeux à ses lèvres, que j'ai envie de goûter. J'approche mon visage très lentement du sien me retrouvant à seulement une dizaine de centimètre.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je recule et détourne le regard, m'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de tout contact avec Cas'. Je reconnais cette voix, c'est Lisa. Je me tourne vers elle.

\- Rien, je suis en train de jouer à action ou vérité. Elle est vexée.

\- T'es sérieux ?! Tu m'a laissé tomber pour jouer avec ta bande en faisant je ne sais quoi avec Cas', torse nu en plus !

\- Mais je ne faisais rien avec Cas'.

\- Je t'ai bien vu, tu étais sur le point de l'embrasser, justifie-t-elle.

J'entends quelques exclamations.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Castiel c'est juste un pote, je l'embrasserai jamais, plutôt me tailler les veines.

Lisa reste sceptique. Je me lève et m'approche d'elle.

\- Je te jure que je n'allais pas embrasser Castiel, c'est toi que j'aime, dis- je tout en caressant ses joues et en posant mon front contre le sien.

Elle me sourit.

\- Je te crois, confesse-t-elle, alors maintenant remets ton tee-shirt et viens avec moi.

Je lui dépose un baiser sur son front avant d'aller chercher mon tee-shirt qui se trouve près de Rowena et pars sans regarder personne.


	20. Castiel

Je regarde Dean partir main dans la main avec Lisa sans se retourner. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je suis désemparé et ne sais comment réagir. Dois- je passer outre ? Ou au contraire, me lamenter ? Je finis par me lever.

\- J'arrête de jouer aussi, annoncé-je en revêtant un ton froid.

Puis, je pars sans savoir où aller. Je rentre dans ma maison, je veux simplement être seul pour réfléchir. Je me dirige avec difficulté vers les escaliers et monte jusqu'à arriver dans ma chambre. Je claque la porte derrière moi. J'ai besoin de défouler mes nerfs. Ce que Dean a dit me fait l'effet d'un poignard dans le coeur. Il a déclaré qu'il préférait mourir que de m'embrasser alors que quelques secondes auparavant il était si proche de mes lèvres.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, mon coeur qui battait hâtivement et ses yeux d'un vert magnifique qui passer de mes lèvres à mes yeux. J'y ai tellement cru ! Je croyais que c'était ici et maintenant. En cet instant, je lui aurais tout donné. Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide de le croire, et ce qu'il a dit après...

Je renverse l'étagère de livres de toutes mes forces en sentant la colère monter en moi, je donne des coups de poings et des coups de pieds dans le vide. Je me défoule pour extérioriser toute ma rage mais me cogne le pied contre mon lit ce qui m'énerve davantage. Je m'affale sur mon lit, prends mon oreiller et tape au hasard. Je sens ma colère se transformer en tristesse. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Pourquoi il ne m'a pas embrassé ?! Il était tellement près et je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il en avait envie. Pourquoi a-t-il nié en disant que cela n'arriverait jamais ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Je sens Gabriel grimper sur mon lit et lécher mes larmes. Je l'attrape et l'allonge près de moi pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Heureusement que tu es là toi.

Il ne bouge pas, se contentant de soulager ma peine comme il le fait trop de fois. J'entends ma porte s'ouvrir mais n'y prête pas attention.

\- Cas'...

Je reconnais la voix de Meg, à l'évidence étonnée de découvrir des livres ensevelir le sol et les autres enjambées doivent sûrement être celles de Charlie. Je me tourne vers elles, les yeux rouge. Meg se précipite à mes côtés et me caresse les cheveux pour me consoler. Charlie, quant à elle, n'ose pas s'avancer.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Cas', je n'aurais jamais dû demander à Dean de faire ce gage.

Je regarde Charlie. Je ne lui en veux aucunement.

\- Non, tu as bien fait. C'était plaisant.

Je m'efforce de lui sourire et elle s'approche à son tour en s'agenouillant à côté de mon lit.

\- Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, ajoute Meg, il a fait le mec pour convaincre Lisa mais je suis sûre que si elle n'était pas intervenue il t'aurait embrassé sans aucun doute.

\- C'est gentil Meg mais je sais que c'est faux. Il ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais... Comme il dit : il est pas gay, contrairement à moi.

Des larmes me reviennent en découvrant que je n'ai vraiment aucune chance mais j'arrive à les contrôler et je les ravale.

\- Cas' ça crève les yeux qu'il a envie de toi, renchérit Charlie, je te jure que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi proche que ce soit avec une meuf ou un mec. Tu es spécial pour lui, n'en doute pas.

Je n'ai pas envie de tourner en rond en contrant ce qu'elle me dit. Je ne relève donc pas même si au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle mentait. Du moins, je me le persuade pour éviter de trop souffrir.

\- Aller, c'est ton anniversaire ! C'est pas un petit trou duc qui va te le gâcher, ok ?

Je fais un rictus. Meg a raison, il faut que j'arrête de pleurnicher. Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer mon accord.

\- Bon maintenant, tu sèches tes larmes et on va s'éclater jusqu'au petit matin.

Je m'assieds et lui obéis. Gabriel se lève à son tour et remue la queue, content que j'aille mieux. Je dépose un baiser sur son front poilu et je sors de ma chambre avec les filles. Nous descendons pour profiter enfin de la fête.

Nous sommes assis dehors, dans l'herbe, contemplant les étoiles. Nous avons dansé, joué à des jeux d'alcool puis parlé de tout et de rien. J'ai croisé quelques fois Dean en présence de Lisa mais je ne lui ai pas adressé un seul regard.

Ça fait un certain moment que nous admirons les constellations mais les filles commencent à s'ennuyer, je le sens car elles n'arrêtent pas de gesticuler.

\- Ça vous dit de retourner danser ? propose Meg.

Je n'ai aucune envie de bouger, en plus, je ne sais pas très bien danser.

\- Grave ! répond Charlie.

Elles se tournent vers moi, attendant ma réponse.

\- Et toi, Cas' ?

\- Je préfère rester là, admetté-je, mais allez-y ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Tu es sûr ? insistent-elles.

\- Oui, allez-y !

\- Si tu t'ennuies, tu sais où nous trouver.

Puis elles partent, me laissant seul. Je les regarde s'éloigner et m'allonge dans l'herbe légèrement mouillée par la rosée. J'ai besoin d'être seul de toute façon. J'examine chaque étoile avec attention en m'amusant à trouver certaines constellations. Mais avec la pollution lumineuse, je n'en trouve seulement quelques unes. J'entends des pas s'approcher de moi, cela doit sûrement être une des filles qui a oublié quelque chose.

\- Je m'en doutais que j'allais te trouver ici, à contempler les étoiles.

Je me redresse brusquement en reconnaissant cette voix familière. Dean s'assied à mes côtés. Je ne lui réponds pas et ne lui adresse même pas un regard continuant à admirer le ciel.

\- J'ai réussi à m'enfuir de Lisa, elle me lâche pas d'un poil.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ? dis-je plus sèchement que voulu.

Je sens son regard se poser sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais la gueule ?

\- Non, mens-je toujours sans le regarder.

Il fait un rictus.

\- Ça se voit que tu mens. C'est à cause du gage ?

\- Non, ça c'était...

Je ne trouve pas le bon terme sans être trop explicite.

\- Cool ? propose Dean.

\- Oui, c'est ça, cool.

Un silence parcourt l'atmosphère. Je baisse enfin mon regard vers Dean alors que celui-ci regarde les étoiles.

\- J'ai une question à te poser, annoncé-je.

\- Vas-y !

Il me sourit, de son sourire merveilleux.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Lisa ?

Il rit.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis amoureux d'elle ?

Je hausse les épaules avant de diriger mon regard de nouveau vers le ciel.

\- Pourquoi sors-tu avec elle, alors ?

\- Je sais pas, avoue-t-il, Elle est plutôt belle.

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Bah ouais, il m'en faut pas plus. C'est une petite prétentieuse mais elle est belle. Pourquoi, tu es amoureux de Meg, toi ?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite.

\- C'est différent.

\- Ah bon, en quoi ?

Je pousse un soupir. Pourquoi devrais-je mentir ?

\- C'est pour rendre une personne en particulier jalouse.

\- Et après, tu me fait la moral, ajoute-t-il tout en souriant.

\- Oui mais contrairement à toi, Meg est au courant, expliqué-je, elle joue le jeu aussi.

\- Oh ! Je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Et ça marche ?

Je soupire.

\- Je crains que non...

Il ne dit plus rien et nous regardons tous deux les astres.

\- J'ai un truc à te montrer ! déclare-t-il, Suis-moi.

Il se lève d'un bond, tout excité.

\- Allez viens ! s'impatiente-t-il.

Je me lève et il se met déjà à marcher.

\- Dean, attends-moi !

\- Magne-toi !

Je lui emboîte le pas avec difficulté. Il pénètre dans la maison et je fais de même. Il se fraye un chemin puis il disparaît de mon champ visuel. Qu'est- ce qu'il lui prend ?

\- Dean ! Appelé-je à travers la musique bruyante.

Il apparaît soudain de nulle part et m'attrape le poignet puis me tire pour le suivre. On arrive devant la porte d'entrée et il m'entraîne dehors.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? interrogé-je.

\- Fais-moi confiance !

Je pourrais le suivre les yeux fermés mais c'est la curiosité qui parle. J'arrête de lui poser des questions et me contente de le suivre. Nous quittons ma maison et marchons jusqu'à la sienne.

\- Je crois que tu peux me lâcher le poignet, je ne vais pas me perdre.

\- Ah oui, désolé, s'excuse-t-il avant de me lâcher en montrant sa gêne en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

Nous sommes arrivés devant chez lui.

\- Attends-moi là, j'arrive !

Puis il disparaît dans la maison. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je lui obéis, attendant seul dans la nuit. Quelques minutes après, le garage s'ouvre et Dean en sort.

\- Tu viens ! m'ordonne-t-il.

Je m'approche et Dean fait le tour pour aller du côté conducteur de la voiture.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? réitéré-je.

\- Tu verras. Allez monte !

\- Mais tu es en état de conduire ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas trop bu ?

Il ouvre sa portière et me regarde, impatient.

\- Je ne mettrai jamais ta vie en danger, maintenant monte !

Je cède et me dirige vers la voiture. J'ouvre la portière côté passager et m'installe. Je mets tout de même ma ceinture. Dean démarre la voiture et commence à rouler. Un silence envahit le véhicule.

\- Tu m'emmènes loin ? demandé-je au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Fais-moi confiance !

Je l'admire et le laisse m'emmener où il le désir. Il allume le poste radio et insère une cassette soigneusement choisie.

\- Écoute ça Cas', c'est de la vrai musique !

C'est évidemment du rock. Ce type de musique n'est pas vraiment mon style mais je ne relève pas, contemplant Dean chanter et taper le volant au rythme de la chanson. Cela me fait sourire. Je regarde le paysage défiler. Les lampadaires éclairent par intermittences notre chemin. Puis, leur présence diminue jusqu'à laisser place à la noirceur de la nuit. Je ne vois plus le moindre immeuble à travers la fenêtre, seuls des arbres illuminés par les phares de la voiture s'offrent à ma vue. Je regarde alors Dean qui semble serein. Son visage légèrement fermé et son expression concentrée me rassurent. Il sait où il se dirige. Je ne dois que lui faire confiance et le laisser me guider. Il s'engage alors hors de la route principale et s'aventure sur un petit chemin au milieu des arbres. Malgré mes dires, je commence à m'inquiéter mais ne prononce mot. Puis, il s'arrête au bout du sentier, coupe le moteur et sort de la voiture. Je me demande ce qu'il fait et je finis par sortir à mon tour. Nous sommes près d'une falaise.

\- Regarde !

J'admire les alentours. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, nous avons vue sur toute la ville.

\- Et c'est pas fini, regarde le ciel, m'informe-t-il en montant sur le capot de l'impala.

Je lève la tête et j'ai le souffle coupé. C'est juste... Fabuleux. Je distingue toutes les étoiles sans exception. Dean me fait signe de monter à côté de lui.

\- C'est magnifique ! déclaré-je, émerveillé. - Je sais, dit-il simplement.

Nous restons là, à admirer les étoiles. Profitant du silence accordé par la nature. Pourtant, une pensée me chiffonne.

\- Les filles doivent adorer cet endroit, déclaré-je.

Dean me regarde interloqué.

\- Quelles filles ?

\- Celles que tu veux conquérir.

Il se met à rire.

\- Je n'ai jamais emmener quelqu'un ici.

Vraiment ?! Je suis le premier ?

\- Pourquoi moi ? est la seule interrogation me venant à l'esprit.

Il réfléchit un temps.

\- Je sais pas... J'avais envie de partager cet endroit avec toi car tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et puis c'est ton anniversaire !

Je suis submergé de bonheur.

\- Tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas là aujourd'hui ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Je suis allé voir la tombe de ma mère à Lawrence dans le Kansas...

C'est donc cela... Je comprends sa tristesse.

\- As-tu envie d'en parler ?

Je ne veux pas paraître déplacé.

\- Tu veux savoir comment elle est morte ?

\- Cela m'aiderai à te comprendre d'avantage.

Il prend une grande inspiration. Cela doit être une histoire dure à raconter.

\- Elle est morte quand j'avais 4 ans. C'était un soir tout à fait banal, et comme chaque soir, ma mère est venue me border. Elle m'a raconté l'histoire que j'adorais tant, allongée à mes côtés en me caressant les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle m'embrassa puis éteignit la lumière pour que je m'endorme. J'ignorais que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais. Mon père quand à lui, était dans le salon au rez-de-chaussé en train de regarder la télé comme à son habitude. Sammy, lui, n'avait que 6 mois et il dormait dans la pièce au fond du couloir. La chambre de mes parents se trouvait juste en face de celle de Sammy. Au milieu de la nuit, je me suis réveillé à cause d'une odeur étrange que je connaissais seulement que quand mon père faisait la cuisine: une odeur de brûlé. Je n'y est pas prêté attention et j'ai essayé de me rendormir. Puis, quelques minutes après, j'ai entendu des cris, ceux de ma mère appelant mon père. J'ai décidé de me lever et j'ai ouvert ma porte. Une fumée noire avait envahi le couloir, je me rappelle de la chaleur étouffante et de la fumée qui me brûlait les poumons. J'ai aperçu mon père monter les marches en courant et devant cette scène, foncer dans la fumée noire sans réfléchir. Je suis resté près de ma chambre, attendant que mon père revienne avec Sammy et ma mère. Mais malheureusement, il n'est réapparu seulement qu'avec Sammy dans ses bras. Il me l'a confié et m'a ordonné : « _Cours le plus vite possible_ _dehors_ ». Je lui ai obéi et j'ai couru aussi rapidement que je le pouvais et, une fois arrivé dehors, j'ai continué à courir. Mais la tentation de me retourner était trop grande donc je l'ai fait et j'ai vu la chambre de Sammy en flammes. J'en fus choqué et je n'ai plus fait le moindre mouvement puis, mon père est sorti de la maison et m'a attrapé au passage pour m'emmener au plus loin de la maison et des flammes. La chambre de Sammy explosa et j'ai compris à cet instant précis que je ne reverrai plus jamais ma mère...

Dean tremble et résiste contre l'envie de pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à ta mère ?

\- J'ai appris plus tard que l'incendie s'est déclaré dans la chambre de Sammy à cause d'un problème d'électricité et ma mère s'est précipitée dedans pour sauver Sammy mais la seule issue possible s'est condamnée juste après son arrivée dans la chambre. Elle était donc coincée et dans l'impossibilité de sortir. Heureusement, il y avait un trou assez grand pour que Sammy puisse passer afin qu'elle le remette à mon père.

Son histoire est horrible. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler mais je me retiens.

\- Je suis terriblement navré...

Je sais que ces quelques mots ne vont pas soulager sa peine.

\- Cela fait 12 ans qu'elle est morte et plus les années passent, plus c'est dur de vivre sans elle. J'essaye de m'accrocher aux souvenirs mais en grandissant, ils disparaissent petit à petit. J'ai peur de l'oublier Cas' ! Peur d'oublier son visage, ses gestes, sa manière de parler, son odeur. J'ai peur de tout oublier et que lorsque je fermerai les yeux, je n'apercevrai qu'un visage flou, sans caractéristiques. Quand j'étais petit, je la voyais partout maintenant je ne la vois nulle part...

\- Dean, arrête de te faire du mal ! Tu ne l'oublieras jamais car c'est ta mère et qu'elle est dans ton coeur. Peut-être que son visage s'efface mais son esprit sera toujours avec toi et elle ne te quittera jamais. Et lorsque ton jour sera venu, tu la reconnaîtra parmi tout ses âmes et tu sauras que c'est elle ta mère car vos deux coeurs sont liés pour toujours. Donc, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de te faire du mal ! Arrête de t'en vouloir ! Tu n'y es pour rien...

\- Mais j'ai rien fait pour lui venir en aide, si je m'étais levé pour voir qu'elle était cette odeur, peut-être que ma mère serait toujours en vie...

\- Dean ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'avais que 4 ans ! Il faut déjà un courage fou pour se lever lorsque ta mère crie et non pas se cacher dans ta couette. Tu ne savais même pas ce que c'était un incendie. Tu n'y es pour rien...

Il sait que j'ai raison. C'est donc ça son mal être qui le ronge. Il se sent coupable de la mort de sa mère. Je comprends sa souffrance.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père ? Et aussi, pourquoi ta mère n'a pas le même nom que toi ? Elle m'a dit que c'était à toi de m'en parler mais j'ai jamais osé te demander.

C'est à mon tour de raconter mon passé, un simple retour des choses.

\- C'est une longue histoire... Pour commencer, ma mère que tu connais n'est pas ma mère biologique mais ma tante. Ma vraie mère est morte juste après m'avoir mis au monde. Ma tante m'a dit qu'elle était tellement heureuse d'être enceinte de moi, que je peux encore ressentir son amour qu'elle m'a apporté durant ses neuf mois de grossesse. Je sais, ça peut paraître étrange mais c'est vrai. Mon père, quand à lui, était aussi heureux à l'idée d'être père mais après l'accouchement, il n'a pas supporté de vivre avec l'assassin de sa femme. Je suis tout de même resté environ cinq ans avec lui mais il me battait régulièrement. Quand à ma tante, lorsque j'avais cinq ans, elle a perdu son mari et sa fille de six ans dans un accident de voiture. Elle n'a jamais vraiment su ce qu'il leur était arrivés. Après cet accident horrible, mon père a vu une opportunité de se débarrasser de moi et m'a abandonné chez ma tante. Depuis je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Nous nous sommes donc soutenus tous les deux, d'où notre forte relation. J'ai donc commencé l'école à l'âge de six ans mais comme tu peux le voir, je me suis bien rattrapé.

Je lui adresse un sourire peiné, la douleur m'accablant au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

\- Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne m'excuse pas de l'avoir tué même si c'était involontairement. D'après ma tante, c'était une femme aimante, toujours le coeur sur la main. Parfois, j'ai la sensation qu'elle est toujours là, à mes côtés, me soutenant quand je ne vais pas bien. C'est elle également qui a choisi mon prénom. Castiel ! Ce prénom signifie l'ange du jeudi, car pour elle, j'étais un ange tombé des cieux. Je crois qu'elle s'est trompée.

Dean m'adresse un sourire rassurant.

\- Je ne pense pas. Je crois que ta mère a raison, tu es tombé des cieux pour donner du bonheur au gens. Tu es comme un ange gardien veillant sur tout le monde.

Si seulement il avait raison.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas de ton avis. D'où mes marques aux poignets. Dans mon ancien lycée, j'étais le souffre douleur de tout le monde mais surtout d'un groupe d'élèves en particulier. J'ai beaucoup subi, Dean. Je crois même que j'ai tout subi et pendant longtemps. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais simplement différent d'eux. Parce que j'étais moi-même. Jusqu'au jour où je suis arrivé chez moi en sang. Ils s'étaient amusés à me tabasser jusqu'à ce que je ne peuvent même plus bouger d'un centimètre sans avoir l'impression que je meurs sur place. Alors en rentrant chez moi j'ai voulu soulager ma peine. Je voulais que tout cela se termine : les moqueries, les insultes, les rumeurs... Je ne voulais plus jamais souffrir, plus jamais rien ressentir. Alors, j'ai été dans ma salle de bain, j'ai pris une lame de rasoir que j'avais cachée au cas où je n'en peux plus et je me suis entaillé les poignets. Je voyais mon sang couler le long de mes bras et je me sentais bien, je souriais même. J'allais enfin connaître la paix, celle dont j'avais tant rêvée. Puis j'ai senti mon corps s'alourdir, et je me suis effondré, toujours en regardant mon sang quitter mon corps comme mon âme. Mais heureusement ma tante était rentré plus tôt et c'est elle qui m'a retrouvé, allongé dans la salle de bain avec le sol imbibé de sang. J'ai bien failli mourir mais j'ai lutté pour ma tante qui avait déjà connu trop de souffrance. Voilà la véritable raison de mon arrivée ici. Ma tante s'est fait muter pour que je m'en remette. Elle a même voulu que je fasse école à domicile mais je savais que si je ne revenais pas à l'école maintenant, je n'y serais jamais retourné. Puis, je t'ai rencontré et je me suis fait des amis, donc tout va mieux !

Je lui souris, d'un sourire forcé. Et je sais qu'au fond de moi la plaie est encore ouverte. Mais je le regarde et je n'ai plus peur du futur ni du passé car tout ce qui compte en cet instant est le présent. Il réussit à chasser mes peurs, mes angoisses et je comprends que c'est lui qui me faut. Il a une force en lui qui m'apaise, qui m'éveille, à ses côtés je n'aurai aucunement peur de mourir ainsi que de vivre. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pu ressentir cette envie de continuer, d'avancer ! Il réussit à animer en moi une personne que je pensais perdue à tout jamais, une personne qui n'a peur de rien ni de personne. La seule chose qui m'effraie en cet instant, c'est de le perdre à tout jamais. Il faut que je lui dise ce que je ressens pour lui. J'en ai besoin.

\- Dean, cela fait longtemps que j'aurais dû te le dire mais j'avais peur... peur que tout change entre nous, peur que tu me repousses mais maintenant quoi que tu me dises, ce que je ressens est la vérité et rien ne pourra la changer donc Dean...

J'ancre mes yeux dans les siens, je veux voir sa réaction.

\- Je t'aime.

Dean ne réagit pas, il me regarde simplement dans les yeux et je n'arrive à déchiffrer ce qu'il ressent. Je baisse alors mon regard, retenant mon envie de pleurer face à l'attente. Mais une larme perle sur ma joue sans que je ne puisse la retenir. Je me sens faible, sans défense ne sachant que faire à présent. Je perds tout espoir quand je sens une main chaude se poser sur mon visage séchant la larme perlant sur ma joue. Il veut s'excuser. S'excuser de ne pas pouvoir répondre à mes sentiments. Je lève la tête pour lui dire d'arrêter, et les lèvres de Dean se posent sur les miennes sans que je ne puisse réagir. Mon coeur se met à battre plus vite et plus fort. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer davantage ce baiser, j'ai peur qu'il soit furtif. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, geste dont j'ai tant rêvé, et entrouvre la bouche laissant libre cours à Dean. Il introduit sa langue chaude et humide et je savoure enfin le goût de sa bouche. Dean m'allonge sur le pare brise de sa chère impala et je sens une main fraîche se balader sous mon tee-shirt qui me fait frissonner. J'en veux plus, je veux sentir sa peau contre la mienne. J'enlève doucement son tee-shirt pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise et contre toute attente, il se laisse faire. Nos lèvres se séparent afin que Dean enlève son tee-shirt entièrement, et juste avant qu'il ne revienne m'embrasser, j'aperçois ses yeux vert émeraude que j'aime tant. Je caresse son dos, enfin découvert, sentant sa chaleur aux creux de mes mains. Cependant, d'un seul coup, Dean s'arrête et recule ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

\- Dean... soufflé-je, étant le seul mot que je puisse prononcer.

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage mais il ne bouge plus. J'ouvre les yeux et vois ses yeux émeraude me fixer sans réaction. Il reste stoïque comme pétrifié. Je dépose ma main dans ses cheveux et la descends jusqu'à sa joue puis élève ma tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau mais il se dégage de mon emprise et se lève.

\- On rentre, déclare-il d'un ton sec en remettant son tee-shirt. Je reste statufié par ce qui se déroule devant mes yeux.

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que le silence règne dans l'impala. Je suis toujours en incompréhension. Dean ne m'a pas décroché un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Je le regarde de temps à autres mais il n'exprime rien. Aucune émotion ne se dégage de son corps. J'ai une boule au ventre et les larmes commencent à monter à la commissure de mes yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec Dean mais j'en n'ai marre d'être d'en l'incompréhension. Je décale ma main et la pose sur sa cuisse mais il la dégage aussitôt sans dire un mot.

\- Bon Dean, c'est quoi le problème ? m'exclamé-je enfin. J'ai fait un truc qu'il fallait pas ? J'ai mal embrassé ? Explique-moi parce que je ne comprends pas...

Dean reste muet comme une tombe et je sens la colère monter en moi. - Dean, répond-moi !

\- C'est pas toi, fit-il d'un ton monotone.

J'attends plus d'explications qui ne viennent pas.

\- C'est quoi alors ? Mais explique moi, nom de Dieu !

\- Ne t'énerve pas.

\- Tu me demandes de ne pas m'énerver alors que tu ne veux même pas me donner d'explications ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

Dean ne répond pas et reste fixer sur la route. J'ai envie de le prendre par les bras et le secouer de toutes mes forces mais la seule chose qui me submerge sont mes larmes. Nous arrivons en la ville et je réussis à me repérer.

\- Arrête-toi... dis-je la gorge serrée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête-toi ! ordonné-je plus fort.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, je ne vais pas te laisser là.

Je détache ma ceinture et commence à ouvrir la portière.

\- Hey ! s'exclame Dean avant de garer la voiture en urgence.

J'ouvre la portière en grand et commence à sortir de la voiture.

\- Cas', ne pars pas !

\- Alors donne-moi une explication à ton comportement.

Dean me regarde, ne prononçant aucun mot.

\- J'en étais sûr !

Je claque la portière de toute mes forces.

\- Cas', attend !

Je marche sans lui prêter aucune attention. J'ai envie qu'il me rattrape en me disant qu'il m'aime mais au lieu de ça, il part, me laissant seul. J'ai envie de pleurer. D'extérioriser tout ce que je ressens; la tristesse, la colère, la douleur mais surtout le désespoir. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir ni à faire quoi que ce soit à part pleurer et me perdre dans mes émotions. Ma souffrance est grande et mon chagrin m'emporte. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que Dean. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un replay de tous les moments passés avec lui ou plutôt son visage sous différentes coutures. Du premier jour où je l'ai rencontré jusqu'à ce soir. Ses yeux dans les miens, le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps et le bruit de nos coeurs qui s'emballent.


	21. Dean

Je roule sans savoir où aller. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, du moins pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je tourne à la première intersection et arrive dans une petite ruelle sombre. Je me gare et coupe le moteur mais laisse les phares allumés. Je ne vois personne. Il faut que je prenne l'air. Je sors de la voiture et me dirige vers la lumière des phares. Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ? Pourquoi je me suis confié sans aucune difficulté ? Pourquoi j'ai terriblement envie de lui à chaque regard ? La réponse est si évidente mais je ne veux pas l'admettre. C'est impossible, je ne suis pas gay, putain ! Pourtant j'ai apprécié ce baiser plus que n'importe quel autre baiser. Je ferme les yeux et me remémore les lèvres douces de Castiel sur les miennes.

\- Putain de merde !

Je donne un coup de pied dans une lame en bois et la casse en deux. Je m'arrête pas et frappe le mur en face de moi en continue jusqu'à ce que ma main me fasse trop souffrir. Celle-ci tremble de douleur et le sang coule sur mes doigts avant de finir sur le sol.

On dit souvent que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, et cela est vrai. Car ce soir, lorsque j'étais plongé dans son regard, j'ai vu son âme. Sa pureté malgré son passé noir, son innocence malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu. J'ai senti, au plus profond de moi, que cette âme était celle d'un ange, un ange bon et sain. J'ai aperçu au fond de ses yeux bleus, l'amour qu'il éprouve pour moi mais également la peur. La peur que je le rejette, que je ne l'aime pas en retour. Mais bordel que si ! J'ai envie de lui crier « Moi aussi je t'aime, Cas' ! Je t'aime à m'en tuer ! Je l'ai toujours su dès que je t'ai vu alors n'est pas peur je serai toujours là pour toi ! » Mais je sais que ces quelques phares sont mensonge.

« Je t'aime », ces mots si simples que je n'arrive pas à définir, à éprouver. Qu'est-ce que signifie aimer ? Lui le sait parfaitement. Car l'amour que j'ai vu dans ses yeux est si fort et si intense que j'ai pris peur. Peur de ne pas réussir à l'aimer comme il m'aime, peur de ne pas ressentir ce qu'il ressent à mon égard, peur de lui faire du mal, peur qu'il souffre par ma faute...

Je retourne dans la voiture et démarre le moteur avec ma main en sang. Je sors de cette ruelle et roule en direction de chez moi. Je gare la voiture dans le garage. Je rentre dans la maison en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mon père et mon frère doivent déjà dormir et ça m'arrange. Je pose délicatement les clefs de voiture sur le meuble d'entrée et me défais de mes chaussures ainsi que de ma veste. Je monte l'escalier toujours dans le silence absolu, m'introduis dans la salle de bain pour mettre un bandeau autour de ma main et me dirige vers ma chambre. Ouf ! Je n'ai croisé personne.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et allume la lumière de ma table de chevet. Je me déshabille, gardant seulement mon caleçon et m'assoit sur mon lit. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage.

\- Je suis qu'un pauvre con, m'insulté-je.

Je pose mon regard sur la photo de moi et de ma mère. J'attrape le cadre et la regarde longuement. Si seulement elle était encore en vie. Grâce à elle j'aurais connu l'amour et j'aurais pu donner cet amour à Cas', l'amour qu'il attend de moi.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, posant le cadre sur mon torse, puis éteins la lumière et ferme les yeux en sentant la fatigue peser sur moi.

*  
Le week-end est passé. C'était un week-end de deuil, il n'a pas cessé de

pleuvoir. Je n'ai évidemment eu aucune nouvelle de Castiel et j'en ai pas donné non plus. Par contre, pour passer le temps, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Lisa que ça soit par message ou au téléphone. J'ai commencé par m'excuser d'être parti de la fête sans l'avoir prévenue en prétextant que je me sentais mal. C'est passé sans problème. Sinon j'ai joué à la console avec Sammy et c'est à peu près tout. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai passé un week-end calme comme celui-là, et ça fait du bien.

À présent, je suis devant le lycée avec Benny, Garth et des mecs que je trouve plutôt sympa. Ils sont en train de discuter d'une nouvelle meuf qui est arrivée au lycée.

\- Il paraît que c'est une bombe ! informe l'un.

\- C'est vrai, je l'ai trouvé sur Instagram, ajoute l'autre.

Il sort son portable de sa poche et montre les photos qu'elle a postées.

\- Ah ouais ! Elle est grave belle, s'exclame Garth, regarde Dean.

Il me met le portable sous le nez, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de jeter un coup d'oeil. Je hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation puis Garth l'admire de plus près.

\- Tu ne dis rien Dean, s'étonne Benny.

\- J'ai déjà Lisa.

Il lève les sourcils surpris de ma réaction.

\- Il faut croire que je t'écoute, déclaré-je avec un sourire.

Benny semble fier d'avoir réussi à me changer sur ce point. Ne pas draguer d'autres filles quand je suis en couple.

A vrai dire, je suis pensif. J'appréhende de revoir Cas'. Va-t-il faire style de rien ? Ou au contraire le dire à tout le monde ? Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. La discussion se poursuit sans que j'y prête attention. J'aperçois au loin Castiel sur son vélo. Je dois lui prêter aucune attention. Il attache son vélo et s'avance vers l'entrée du lycée, là où nous sommes. Je sens mon coeur s'accélérer. Arrête de stresser Dean, t'es pas un gamin ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il est maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres. J'essaye de ne pas le regarder mais jette tout de même des coups d'oeil dans sa direction. Voilà le moment fatidique. Castiel passe à côté de moi sans m'adresser un mot ni même un regard, puis rentre dans le lycée. Je sens une boule me tordre l'estomac. Il a donc choisi l'ignorance. Je fais mine de rien en espérant que personne ne va remarquer.

\- Il y a un problème avec Cas' ? m'interroge Benny.

Et merde ! Moi qui espérais que ça aller passer inaperçu.

\- Hein ? Non pourquoi ? dis-je l'air innocent.

\- Il vient de passer et il n'est pas venu te dire bonjour, explique Garth.

Je continue de nier.

\- J'en sais rien. Il m'a peut-être pas vu ou il est peut-être pas d'humeur.

Benny se met à rire.

\- Cas' pas d'humeur pour te dire bonjour ?! Tu rigoles, là ? C'est le seul qui est aussi content de te voir.

Ah bon ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué.

\- Bah j'en sais rien, déclaré-je agacé.

Un long silence s'installe.

\- C'est à cause du gage ?

Pourquoi il remet ça sur le tapis ? Maintenant tout le monde va vouloir savoir quel était ce putain de gage.

\- Quel gage ? questionne un des mecs.

Qu'est-ce que je disais. J'ignore sa question et réponds à celle de Benny.

\- Mais non, c'est pas à cause de ce gage stupide. Je te dis que tout va bien entre Castiel et moi.

Benny hausse les épaules peu convaincu.

\- Si tu le dis.

Garth commence à expliquer le gage. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il raconte cette partie de la soirée.

\- Garth, s'il te plaît raconte pas, tout le monde s'en fout.

\- Pourquoi tu t'interposes, Dean ? Moi j'ai envie de savoir.

Il peut pas fermer sa gueule lui ! Garth commence à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre.

\- En fait...

\- Je t'ai dis de la fermer Garth !

Tous les yeux se braquent sur moi, ne comprenant pas ma réaction.

\- Tu vas te calmer Dean, menace Benny.

Ils sont tous contre moi.

\- Vous m'avez tous soûlé, je me casse.

Puis, je disparais dans le lycée. Je déambule dans les couloirs en espérant ne pas croiser Castiel une deuxième fois. Je ne sais pas où aller. Je n'ai qu'à aller voir Lisa. Je lui envoie un message, lui demandant où elle se trouve. Elle répond rapidement, m'informant qu'elle est près de la cafétéria. Bonne nouvelle, Cas' ne traîne jamais là-bas. Je me dirige donc vers la cafétéria et la trouve debout de dos en train de parler avec ses amies. J'avance doucement derrière elle et l'encercle de mes bras en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle sourit puis me fait face pour m'embrasser. Les messages de ce week-end nous ont vraiment rapprochés.

\- Dégagez avec votre amour, déclare l'une de ses amies.

Je passe mon bras sur les épaules de Lisa et me tourne vers sa pote.

\- Tu es jalouse ?

\- Non, c'est juste que tout cet amour, ça me déprime, répond-elle en faisant une grimace.

Je ris et embrasse Lisa sur la joue. Je reste avec elle et ses amies qui sont plutôt sympas. La sonnerie retentit et j'accompagne Lisa jusqu'à son cours. Puis me dépêche pour être à l'heure au mien. J'arrive juste avant que la professeure ferme la porte. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle, près de Benny et de Garth. J'aperçois Crowley à l'opposé de nous bavardant avec ses nouveaux potes. Je jette évidemment un regard à Castiel qui est toujours avec le même groupe de filles. Nos regards se croisent et son regard est si froid qu'il me glace le sang. Je retourne vers le tableau où la professeure a déjà écrit des choses.

Durant toute l'heure, je joue avec mon stylo pensant malgré moi au baiser avec Castiel. Je me concentre sur la raison de pourquoi je l'ai emmené dans mon endroit. J'avais envie de me retrouver seul avec lui, j'avais envie de partager ce que je suis réellement, de m'ouvrir à lui. Mais pourquoi lui en particulier ? Parce que c'est le seul qui peut me comprendre, c'est le seul qui ne me jugera pas. C'est ça ! C'est parce qu'il me jugera jamais ! J'avais besoin de parler et c'est tombé sur lui, c'est tout. Mais alors, pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ? J'ai eu pitié de lui ?! Non, pas seulement. Il m'a déclaré son amour pour moi et je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste alors j'ai fait ce qu'il espérait de moi. Donc ce baiser n'était pas une preuve d'amour mais seulement de la pitié. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me déclare sa flamme et j'ai agi sans réfléchir en espérant le rendre heureux ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Je voulais simplement lui faire plaisir.

La matinée continue, et les cours me gavent. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et je repense constamment au baiser avec Castiel. De plus, je ne supporte plus d'être dans la même pièce que lui et j'appréhende de me retrouver à côté de lui en maths cette aprèm'. Je vais sécher les cours mais je n'ai pas envie d'être seul et pas la peine de demander à Benny ou Garth car ils vont me bombarder de question. Il faut que je trouve une bonne raison de sécher les cours, autre que la vrai. Je réfléchie tout en sortant mon portable de ma poche et tombe sur la conversation que j'ai eu avec Lisa une heure plutôt. Je sais ! Je n'ai qu'à demander à Lisa de louper les cours avec moi ! Je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord. Et puis, je peux espérer coucher avec elle. Ça fait déjà quelques mois qu'on est ensemble et on a jamais été aussi proche, c'est le bon moment. Parfait ! Maintenant il me reste plus qu'à aller lui demander et ensuite prévenir mes potes.

Je sais exactement où elle se trouve. Je me dirige d'un pas pressé vers la cours du lycée. Elle doit sûrement papoter avec ses amies qui sont en train de fumer. J'arrive dans la cours et jette un rapide coup d'oeil avant de l'apercevoir. Bingo ! J'arrive près d'elle et l'attrape pour l'emmener à l'écart. Elle me suit sans protestation.

\- Ça te dit de passer l'après-midi avec moi ? J'en ai marre des cours et je veux passer du temps avec toi.

Elle me sourit, flattée.

\- Oui bien sûr, tu n'aurais pas une idée derrière la tête, toi ?

Je fais un fausse mine innocente.

\- Peut-être, admette-je.

J'approche mon visage du sien et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

\- J'ai terriblement envie de toi.

Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue avant de m'écarter mais elle me retient et s'approche de mon oreille à son tour.

\- Sache que moi aussi.

Elle se mord la lèvre timidement. Je ne pensais pas que cela aller être si facile.

\- Par contre chez moi c'est pas possible parce que ma mère ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, m'informe-t-elle.

\- Pas de soucis, on va chez moi, il y a personne.

Elle hoche la tête en signe d'accord.

\- On s'enfuit maintenant ? demandé-je impatient.

Elle regarde autour de nous puis me prend la main en m'entraînant avec elle. Nous traversons le lycée rapidement pour sortir de cet endroit au plus vite. Une fois sortie, nous montons sur ma moto et roulons jusqu'à chez moi. Durant le trajet, Lisa se colle à moi. Arrivés devant ma maison, je gare ma moto dans l'allée et je fais entrer Lisa tel un gentleman.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? proposé-je tout en enlevant ma veste et mes chaussures.

Elle refuse poliment et je m'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser. Puis, je l'emmène vers ma chambre mais elle s'arrête net dans le couloir de l'étage.

\- Je peux juste aller dans ta salle de bain ?

\- Bien sûr, réponds-je en lui montrant où elle se trouve.

Je rentre donc seul dans ma chambre. Ça va permettre de tout préparer. Je commence par foutre dans un coin toutes mes affaires sales qui traînent un peu partout. Je fais mon lit à la hâte et sors un préservatif de mon tiroir pour le poser sur ma table de chevet. Et pour finir, j'ambiance la pièce avec de la musique douce même si je suis bien tenté de mettre du rock.

J'entends ma porte grincer. Je me retourne et découvre Lisa un peu intimidée. Je lui souris avant de m'approcher pour l'embrasser. Elle me sourit en retour et je m'écarte pour me diriger vers ma porte.

Je ferme celle-ci à clef pour éviter toute éruption. Je me tourne vers Lisa qui m'attend debout, jouant avec ses doigts. Elle semble stressée. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, pose mon front contre le sien et enroule une mèche de cheveux sur mon doigt.

\- Tu es prête ? chuchoté-je d'une voix douce.

\- Oui.

Je la regarde dans ses yeux marron.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire ? On peut tout annuler sinon.

Elle me sourit.

\- Non, je suis sûre de vouloir le faire avec toi.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Je lui caresse sa joue avant de l'embrasser. Le goût de sa salive se mélange au mien. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour approfondir ce baiser. Je sens ses mains se balader dans mon dos et je rapproche son corps du mien. La tension sexuelle monte. Je la pousse sur le lit quittant la douceur de ses lèvres et la chaleur de son corps. Elle se hisse plus haut sur mon lit et me supplie du regard de revenir l'embrasser. Je la fait attendre un petit peu, l'enjambe doucement et m'approche lentement de ses lèvres. Elle perd patience et m'embrasse à mi-chemin, m'entraînant près d'elle. Je l'embrasse sur les joues puis dans le cou, la mordillant légèrement. Elle tire sur mon tee-shirt pour essayer de s'en débarrasser. Je me redresse pour l'enlever et elle fait de même avec son débardeur dévoilant son soutien gorge noir en dentelle. Je lui fait un sourire coquin avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Sa peau caresse la mienne, ce qui m'excite davantage. Je défais ma ceinture et le bouton de mon jean tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou. J'enlève entièrement mon pantalon et attrape le préservatif sur ma table de chevet, que j'ai soigneusement préparé. Je m'écarte de Lisa pour l'enfiler ce qui lui permet d'enlever son pantalon et son soutient-gorge puis elle se glisse sous la couette. Je la rejoins totalement nu. Je découvre, pour la première fois, ses seins. Ils ne sont pas très gros mais bien formés. Je recommence à l'embrasser dans le cou et descends doucement vers sa poitrine. Je lui lèche les tétons et continue à descendre léchant et embrassant sa peau lisse et douce. Je m'arrête au niveau du nombril et lui ôte sa culotte en dentelle également puis remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres sensuelles. Je commence à la pénétrer et je sens son souffle se saccader. Le plaisir m'envahit. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche et trouve que le goût de sa salive à changer. Je m'écarte de ses lèvres. Elle ouvre les yeux pour savoir pourquoi j'arrête de l'embrasser et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, je cru que ses yeux été bleus avant de voir réapparaitre la couleur noisette habituelle.

\- Dean, ça va ? m'interroge-t-elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau pour éviter qu'elle perçoive mon trouble. Je me reconcentre mais cela ne dure qu'un temps car plus je l'embrasse plus j'ai l'impression que c'est les lèvres de Cas' avec sa douceur et sa rigidité. J'arrête de l'embrasser et mets ma tête dans son cou. Je sens les mains de Lisa caresser mon dos comme l'avait fait Cas' lors de l'embrassade. Je lutte de toutes mes forces pour ne plus penser à lui mais c'est peine perdue. J'imagine son corps se tordre de plaisir, sa langue se mélangeant à la mienne, son torse musclé contre le mien, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés trempés de sueur et ses putain de yeux bleu pénétrant mon âme.

\- Cas', murmuré-je en le serrant dans mes bras avant d'éjaculer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demande une voix féminine.

J'ouvre les yeux et reviens à la réalité.

\- Rien, répondis-je.

Je me retire et m'assois sur mon lit. Pourquoi j'ai pensé à lui ? J'enlève le préservatif et le mets à la poubelle puis me rallonge aux côtés de Lisa. Celle-ci se blottit contre moi, posant sa tête sur mes pectoraux. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de l'imaginer à la place de Lisa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Avec Cas', c'était simplement un baiser sans importance, pour essayer comme font la plupart des jeunes. Je suis avec une belle fille, sexy et séduisante donc pourquoi j'ai joui en pensant à Castiel ? Je comprends plus rien. J'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Ça t'a plu ? me questionne Lisa.

Inutile de lui dire que je pensais à Castiel.

\- Ouais, c'était grave cool et toi ?

Elle prend son temps pour répondre.

\- Ça m'a beaucoup plue aussi.

Je souris, fier, mais ce sentiment s'efface rapidement pour faire place à ce doute enfoui en moi.


	22. Castiel

La sonnerie signale la fin des cours. Je sors de la salle accompagné par les filles. Il faut que je prenne des manuels dans mon casier avant de rentrer chez moi. Charlie décide de me faire part de sa compagnie. Je salue les autres filles, puis, nous nous dirigeons vers mon casier.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, répondis-je en lui souriant.

En réalité, je ne vais pas bien du tout. Je n'arrête pas de ressasser ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dean durant la soirée. Le gage, les confidences et le baiser. Je me pose mille questions pour lesquelles je ne trouverai jamais la réponse. Toutes ses questions que je n'ai pas cessées de me demander durant toute la journée. Je suis fatigué.

J'ouvre mon casier et attrape les manuels dont j'ai besoin. Une feuille coincée dans un de mes manuels attire mon attention. Je tire dessus et découvre un « _Joyeux anniversaire, Cas' !_ » écrit en gros sur la feuille. Je connais l'écriture, c'est sans aucun doute celle de Dean. Je regarde alors le manuel, c'est celui de mathématiques. Il l'a surement mis dedans pour que je le trouve vendredi, avant ma fête, lorsqu'il n'était pas présent. Manque de chance, nous n'avons pas eu besoin du manuel. Je souris malgré la tristesse qui m'envahit. Je glisse le mot et les manuels dans mon sac et ferme celui-ci.

Charlie me fait une tape sur l'épaule et me fait signe de me retourner. J'aperçois Benny et Garth venir à moi. Je ferme mon casier et mets mon sac sur mon dos. Ils approchent timidement, ce qui ne leur ressemble pas.

\- Salut Cas' ! s'exclame Garth, embarrassé.

\- Hello !

Ils semblent gênés. Ils se regardent entre eux incitant l'autre à prendre la parole. Benny finit par céder.

\- On voulait savoir pourquoi tu ne parles plus à Dean ?

\- On a demandé à Dean mais il n'a pas voulu répondre, ajoute Garth, et il s'est énervé lorsqu'on a parlé du gage de vendredi soir.

Que répondre à cela ? Je ne vais pas leur dire la vérité mais je n'ai pas envie non plus de mentir.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause du gage, dis-je simplement. Ils attendent que je renchérisse mais ne le fait pas.

\- C'est à cause de quoi, alors ? demande impatiemment Benny.

Je soupire. Je m'apprête à répondre mais Charlie le fait à ma place.

\- C'est parce que Dean lui a explicitement dit qu'il ne valait rien.

Elle ment à ma place et je l'en remercie.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui et j'attends que ça soit Dean qui vienne s'excuser, expliqué-je avant d'avoir d'autre question, au fait, vous savez pourquoi il n'était pas là cette après-midi ?

Benny regarde Garth n'étant pas sûr s'ils peuvent me dire la vérité mais Garth ne remarque rien.

\- Ouais, c'est parce qu'il a couché avec Lisa, avoue-t-il, et lui qui disait il y a quelques jours qu'elle l'énervait, maintenant il la lâche plus.

Mon visage se décompose. Je suis médusé. Comment a-t-il pu ? Pourquoi... Je n'arrive plus à avoir de pensées logiques. Je les imagine seulement en train de se donner du plaisir. Je comprends vraiment plus rien.

Je sens le regard insistant de Benny et décide de partir, les abandonnant.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé si c'est pour coucher avec Lisa après ? Pourquoi il m'a laissé croire qu'il ressentait la même chose que je ressens à son égard ? J'en peux plus.

\- Cas' attends-moi ! crie Charlie en me courant après.

Je suis épuisé. Mon corps s'alourdit et je ne vois plus que du noir.

Je me réveille dans une pièce que je ne connais pas. Ce n'est ni ma chambre ni un hôpital. Je me redresse mais ma tête me fait extrêmement mal.

\- Cas', comment tu te sens ?

Je me tourne et perçois Charlie à côté de mon lit, inquiète.

\- J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, la rassuré-je, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me souviens seulement que j'étais fatigué.

\- Tu as fait un malaise et ta tête s'est cognée violemment au sol, tu m'as fait peur. Je t'ai emmené à l'infirmerie du lycée.

Je comprends mieux mon mal de tête. Je commence à me relever mais elle m'en empêche.

\- Reste assis, je vais aller chercher l'infirmière.

Puis, elle s'évapore. Je lui obéis et reste sur le lit à attendre. L'infirmière fait irruption dans la pièce.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Mieux, je peux partir ? demandé-je en commençant à me lever.

Elle me fait signe de me rassoir et s'assied sur la chaise qu'occupait

Charlie quelques minutes plutôt.

\- J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

Je n'ai donc pas le choix que d'y répondre.

\- Comment va ta tête ?

\- Elle me fait un peu mal mais ça va.

Elle examine rapidement ma blessure, puis, se rassied sur la chaise. Je perçois dans son regard que mon mal de tête n'est pas sa préoccupation principale. Je fronce les sourcils et penche légèrement ma tête, attendant qu'elle décide de me dire ce qui la tracasse.

\- J'ai décelé une grande fatigue, j'en conclue que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

Je baisse la tête comme pris en flagrant délit.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire part de mes problèmes.

\- C'est familial ? m'interroge-t-elle en voyant que je ne compte pas répondre à sa première question.

\- Non, tout va bien du côté de ma famille. C'est vrai que je n'ai presque pas dormi ce week-end mais je vous assure que je vais bien.

Je lui souris mais cela ne semble pas la convaincre.

\- J'ai lu tes antécédents Castiel, je sais que tu as déjà essayé de mettre fin à ta vie pour cause de harcèlement mais sache que si cela recommence dans ce lycée, il faut que tu m'en parles.

J'ai oublié que ce passage de ma vie allait être décortiqué par tous les médecins et infirmiers que je vais croiser.

\- Vous vous méprenez, j'apprécie votre geste mais vous ne pouvez rien faire car c'est une cause sentimentale.

Elle est surprise.

\- Oh, je comprends, elle marque une pause, si tu as besoin d'en parler je suis là pour t'écouter.

Je lui souris.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai des personnes sur qui compter notamment celle qui attend à la porte.

Cette fois-ci, je me lève et attrape mes affaires.

\- Je peux partir ? demandé-je déjà prêt à empoigner la porte.

L'infirmière hoche la tête et je disparais de la pièce. Charlie m'attends, assise par terre dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, elle se lève et se rue vers moi.

\- Tu vas bien ? Qu'a dit l'infirmière ? Tu vas pas refaire un malaise ?

Je lui souris. Elle s'inquiète trop pour moi. Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour qu'elle stoppe ses questions.

\- Charlie, je vais bien c'est simplement de la fatigue mais tout va bien.

Elle me sert dans ses bras avec une sacrée poigne. Je lui rends son câlin jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écarte.

\- Bon, on rentre ?

\- Ok mais je t'accompagne jusqu'à chez toi.

J'acquiesce en voyant qu'elle ne va pas céder. Nous quittons le lycée. Je prends mon vélo mais ne monte pas dessus et marche aux côtés de Charlie. Arrivés chez moi, je propose à Charlie de rester un peu à la maison et elle accepte volontiers.

\- Par contre, pas un mot à ma mère pour le malaise ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien.

\- Comme tu voudras, même si je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Je n'ajoute rien et la fait monter dans ma chambre. Je m'assieds sur mon lit, épuisé par cette péripétie. Gabriel vient près de moi pour me faire un câlin. Charlie, quant à elle, s'assoit sur ma chaise de bureau.

\- C'est à cause de Dean ? me questionne-t-elle soudainement.

\- Quoi donc ?

Je me tourne vers elle tout en continuant de câliner Gabriel.

\- Ton malaise et ta fatigue ?

Je détourne le regard.

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien même si t'essayes de me persuader du contraire. Tu es triste et tu souffres. Il ne faut pas que tu restes comme ça.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasses ? demandé-je en élevant ma voix.

\- Je veux que tu ailles voir Dean et que tu lui dises tout ce que tu ressens pour lui, explique-lui que cette situation est insupportable et que s'il ne veut pas de toi qu'il te le dise franchement parce que là tu es perdu et ce n'est pas en attendant et en ressassant ce qu'il s'est passé que tu vas aller mieux. Je suis ton amie et ça me fait du mal de te voir ainsi. Je t'en prie il faut que t'ailles lui parler, c'est que comme ça que t'iras mieux.

Je baisse le regard. Je sais qu'elle a raison mais j'ai peur. Peur que tout espoir soit à jamais envolé, peur qu'il me rejette, peur de souffrir à nouveau...

\- Je vais chercher à manger, dis-je en quittant ma chambre.

Je la laisse seule pendant quelques minutes le temps d'aller chercher de quoi grignoter et boire mais aussi de reprendre pieds. Je pousse la porte de ma chambre avec un plateau dans les mains. Charlie se retourne brusquement cachant quelque chose dans son dos et me faisant un grand sourire.

\- Ça va ? interrogé-je, tu as les yeux tout rouge, tu as pleuré ?

\- Non, tout va bien, admet-elle tout en passant sa main sur son visage pour sécher une larme qui perlait sur sa joue.

Je penche légèrement la tête devant son changement d'attitude. Je suis sur le point de lui poser une nouvelle question lorsqu'elle me coupe brutalement la parole.

\- Je te laisse, il faut que j'y aille.

Puis, elle part instantanément. Je voudrai protester mais je reste éberlué avec mon plateau dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Pourquoi est-elle partie si subitement ?

Je finis par poser le plateau sur mon bureau et mange un gâteau que j'avais disposé dans une assiette. Bon, maintenant que je suis seul, je n'ai qu'à faire mes leçons. Je m'installe sur ma chaise de bureau et attrape mon sac pour sortir les affaires dont j'ai besoin. J'ouvre mon cahier, prêt à travailler et prends mon manuel de mathématiques. Une feuille glisse de ma pile de manuels, je l'attrape juste avant qu'elle ne tombe, c'est le mot de Dean. Je l'avais oublié. Je le pose sur mon bureau, l'observant attentivement puis soupire. A-t-il vraiment couché avec Lisa ? En même temps, Benny et Garth ne vont pas me mentir, à moins qu'ils m'aient dit cela pour me tester et qu'ils voulaient simplement voir ma réaction. Il faut que je me calme. Cela ne sert à rien de ruminer, je ne vais pas trouver les réponses. Je prends la feuille et la mets au dessus de ma poubelle. Si je ne compte pas pour Dean pourquoi il compterait pour moi ? Mon cerveau me dit de la lâcher mais mon coeur me susurre le contraire. Je reste un moment à hésiter mais choisis par plier la feuille et la mettre dans mon tiroir.

Je prends mon stylo et me concentre sur les exercices que je dois effectuer.

Je suis dans mon lit, les yeux grands ouvert. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Après avoir fini mes devoirs, ma mère est rentrée et nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, comme tous les soirs. J'ai envoyé un message à Charlie lui demandant si elle allait bien et pourquoi elle était partie si rapidement, elle m'a simplement répondu qu'elle devait rentrer en urgence mais que tout allait bien. Je ne suis pas convaincu. Puis, j'ai mangé et fait les choses habituelles du soir. Maintenant, me voilà sur mon lit dans le noir en train de penser à des milliers de questions et de suppositions. Je pense même à mon père. J'essaye de ne pas m'aventurer dans ces questions que je me pose depuis des années et me concentre dans ma préoccupation initiale, Dean.

Je ferme les yeux un instant et l'imagine sur mon lit à mes côtés. Son regard se confortant au mien avec son sourire narquois dessiné sur son visage. Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser mais il fait durer le plaisir. Il s'approche lentement de mes lèvres, trop lentement à mon goût mais je contrôle mon envie pour le laisser faire. Il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, jouant avec et finit par m'embrasser. Mon coeur s'accélère et mon souffle devient saccadé. Mon corps s'approche de celui de Dean, demandant plus. Celui-ci s'écarte pour enlever son tee-shirt toujours avec ce sourire dragueur. Il revient m'embrasser cette fois-ci plus violemment. Nos langues se mêlent ainsi que notre salive. Je caresse son dos bien dessiné et je sens la chaleur monter. Nos deux torse nus se frottent et mon bassin se lève pour rester en contact permanent avec celui de Dean. Nos corps ondulent de plaisir. Dean quitte mes lèvres pour m'embrasser le cou et descend sur mes pectoraux, mes abdos, mon bas ventre et...

J'ouvre les yeux subitement sentant une réaction anormal dans mon caleçon. Je suis évidemment seul dans ma chambre. Je me concentre sur ma respiration pour calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers mon entre jambes. J'ai une érection...

*  
J'ai réussi à m'endormir après ce moment imprévu. C'est la première fois que je fantasme sur une personne et la sensation est étrange. J'en ai parlé à Charlie et elle m'a expliqué, après avoir longuement rigolé, que c'était complètement normal. Une réaction naturelle de mon corps. Je suis tout de même gêné d'avoir imaginé une telle chose avec Dean. Le pire est que le ressenti était fort, et presque réel. C'était une expérience nouvelle.

Avant d'aller en cours, j'ai aperçu Dean en compagnie de Lisa. C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air très proches et complices. Cela me blesse.

Maintenant, je l'observe dans la classe. Il est avec ses vrais amis et ne semble pas souffrir. Il paraît même épanoui. J'essaye de toutes mes forces de ne pas songer à lui mais cela est au dessus de mes moyens. Je l'aime malgré la souffrance qu'il me procure.


	23. Dean

\- Au fait, on sait pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec Cas'.

Le stress monte en moi et mon coeur s'accélère. J'ai un coup de chaud.

\- Ouais, et je trouve cela un peu débile, ajoute Benny.

Les mots ont peine à sortir à cause de ma gorge sèche.

\- Et je peux savoir la raison ? demandé-je innocemment.

\- Bah à cause de ce que tu lui as dit qu'il n'était rien.

Je respire de nouveau normalement. Ils ne savent pas la vrai raison. Je soupire de soulagement.

\- Tu devrais aller t'excuser, m'informe Benny, c'est ce qu'il attend de toi.

Je n'en doute pas.

\- Et il nous a demandés pourquoi tu n'étais pas là hier après-midi. Un nouveau coup de stress m'envahit.

\- Et vous avez dit quoi ?

Ils me dévisagent.

\- Bah la vérité, que tu as couché avec Lisa.

Oh putain ! Je passe ma main sur mon visage. Pourquoi ils ont-dit ça ?!

\- Il a réagi comment ? interrogé-je soucieux.

Garth fronce les sourcils.

\- Bizarrement. Il est resté bouche-bée et il est devenu tout blanc puis, il est parti en courant et il s'est effondré au sol.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il a fait un malaise, il paraît. Je n'ai pas compris sa réaction.

\- Moi je comprends, chuchoté-je pour moi même.

Je les abandonne pour me diriger vers mon casier. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons ces deux là ! J'ouvre mon casier et une feuille en tombe. Je la ramasse et l'examine. C'est pas à moi ça. Je tourne la feuille et découvre écrit « _Pour toi, Dean_ ». C'est étrange. J'ouvre la feuille et je reconnais l'écriture de Castiel.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Je cache brusquement la feuille dans ma poche et me tourne découvrant Lisa, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Rien du tout, mens-je en fermant mon casier.

Elle m'embrasse et m'entraîne avec elle. Je reste intrigué par cette lettre venant de Castiel.

C'est enfin la fin des cours ! Durant toute l'après-midi je n'ai pas cessé de penser à ce bout de papier froissé dans ma poche. J'ai hâte de le lire, mais j'appréhende en même temps. Je sors de la classe rapidement et me faufile pour sortir du lycée au plus vite. Je suis à seulement quelques mètres de la porte lorsque quelqu'un me retient le bras. Mais c'est pas possible ! Je me tourne agacé et perçois Lisa.

\- Ça te dit de venir chez moi ?

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je sais ce que tu as en tête toi. La proposition me branche mais la curiosité pour cette lettre est plus forte. C'est étrange à dire.

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas, refusé-je, je dois m'occuper de mon petit frère mais peut-être une autre fois.

Elle est déçue mais ne semble pas m'en vouloir. Je l'embrasse avant de m'évader de cette prison. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je refuse ce genre de proposition. Je suis, maintenant, sur le parking. J'enjambe ma moto et roule jusqu'à chez moi.

Arrivé dans l'allée, je me gare, rentre dans la maison, salue Sammy et va dans ma chambre. Enfin seul ! Je ferme la porte de ma chambre pour être tranquille et m'assieds sur mon lit. Je sors de ma poche la feuille chiffonnée et maintenant j'hésite. Est-ce que je suis sûr de vouloir savoir ce que Cas' pense de moi après ce que je lui ai fait ? J'essaye de la défroisser et ouvre la feuille. C'est sans aucun doute son écriture avec les lettres légèrement penchées. Je passe mon doigt sur les endroits où le papier est gondolé sûrement à cause des larmes qu'il a versées. Je sens mon cœur se serrer lorsque je commence la lecture.

« _Cher Dean,_

_C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me retrouve assis à écrire une lettre... Qui, de plus, est une lettre pour un homme... Un homme que j'aime en silence... Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à transmettre mes sentiments, la douleur que je ressens, mais je vais essayer pour que tu vois à quel point je souffre..._

_Un jour, où je ne croyais plus en l'amour, où je pensais renoncer au bonheur pour toujours, tu as surgi sur mon chemin... Il a suffi te bousculer et croiser ton regard pour que des sentiments inconnus surgissent en moi... Des sentiments que je ne comprenais pas... Des sentiments que je ressentais à ton égard... Et j'ai compris bien assez tôt que c'était cela que l'on appelle l'amour... Je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard, Dean... Lorsque ton regard si profond a pénétré mon âme, que tes yeux émeraudes ont changé toute ma vie... Puis, tu m'as appris que j'étais quelqu'un... Quelqu'un de bien... Tu m'as aidé à oublier les blessures, les déceptions, les maux que j'ai endurés dans le passé... Tu m'as protégé comme un_ _frère... Tu m'as redonné l'envie de vivre... Lorsque j'étais à tes côtés je pensais que tout été possible et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser... J'ai essayé de te chasser de mon esprit mais partout où je vais, je ne pense qu'à toi, et pourtant tu ignores combien je suis anéanti..._

_Tu as fui comme un lâche devant tes propres sentiments tout ça parce que tu as peur de la vérité... La vérité sur ta sexualité... Tu as peur que tout le monde te regarde et te juge parce que tu es bisexuel... Dean Winchester a trop de fierté pour assumer... PUTAIN DE FIERTÉ ! Car le Dean que tout le monde connaît ne pourrait jamais aimé un homme, non jamais, parce qu'il est brave, confiant et fort... Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde croit, mais ce soir-là, tu m'as montré une facette de toi que tout le monde ignore... La partie sensible... Tu m'as montré à quel point tu souffres de la mort de ta mère, que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ton petit frère et que ton père n'est jamais présent dans les moments où tu as le plus besoin de lui... Ce soir-là, tu m'as montré que tu n'es pas aussi fort que tu veux le laisser croire... Que tu souffres... Mais tu ne craques pas pour ta mère, ton frère, tes amis... et même pour toi, car tu ne veux pas être comme ton père, partir des jours et des jours pour fuir la vérité et dire que tout va bien alors que tout va mal..._

_Tu souffres mais moi aussi je souffre... Et tu m'as fait endurer comme personne ne l'a fait... Je t'ai raconté mon histoire, je t'ai accordé ma confiance, je t'ai ouvert mon coeur... Tu l'as pris et à cet instant, j'ai pensé que notre histoire allait enfin exister au grand jour mais ensuite, tu me l'as déchiré, piétiné, brisé... Dean... Tu m'as embrassé... Tu m'as laissé croire que cet amour était partagé... J'ai vu dans ton regard que tu as regretté ce geste... Ce regard qui m'a blessé, ces mots qui m'ont brisés... N'y avait-il aucun amour ? Était-ce sur le coup de l'émotion ? Ou était-ce un jeu ?_

_Je dois savoir, Dean... J'ai besoin de savoir... Je suis perdu...  
_

_Cas'_ »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je pleure comme une fillette. Je laisse tomber la lettre de Cas' pour mettre mon visage dans mes mains. Je suis perdu aussi, Cas'...

\- Dean, je voulais te demander...

Je sursaute et me tourne brusquement avant de revenir dans ma position initiale. Ce n'est que Sammy.

\- Ça va ?

Je sèche mes larmes rapidement et me lève.

\- Oui, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air, l'informé-je sans le regarder.

Il me laisse passer sans oser protester. Je traverse le couloir et descends l'escalier précipitamment. Je sors de la maison et marche sans trop savoir où aller.

Je me sens terriblement coupable. Cas' souffre et c'est seulement de ma faute car je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que je ressens pour lui.

Je me retrouve au terrain vague dans lequel j'ai emmené Cas'. Il n'y a plus grand monde à cette heure, seulement encore quelques parents avec leur enfant et des personnes promenant leur chien. Je m'assieds sur le même banc qu'avec Castiel et pense à cette fichue lettre.

Tout ce qu'il a marqué est vrai. Il a réussi à me comprendre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens bien à ses côtés. Il arrive à me rendre joyeux seulement grâce à sa présence. Ces longs moments de silence que seuls nous deux peuvent comprendre. Ses yeux dont chaque regard m'apaise. Je ne peux pas le nier, nous avons un lien spécial. Un lien que je ne peux expliquer. Est-ce que c'est ça que l'on appelle l'amour ? J'en sais rien.

Je me redresse et admire le ciel qui est à présent orangé. Il faut que je rentre malgré mes pensées toujours aussi confuses.

Je suis sur le chemin du retour et passe devant la maison de Castiel.

\- Je suis désolé, Cas', murmuré-je en regardant la fenêtre de sa chambre.

J'arrive devant ma maison. Une fois passé le palier de la porte d'entrée, je me déchausse et enlève ma veste. Il est l'heure que je prépare à manger. Je vais donc dans la cuisine et commence à faire le dîner. Puis, je mets la table et dépose la belle salade que j'ai préparée moi-même pour Sammy et un burger accompagné par des frites pour moi.

\- Sammy, à table !

Je vérifie si je n'ai rien oublié sur la table et m'installe à ma place habituelle. Sammy arrive quelques minutes après. Je prends une bouchée du délicieux hamburger et gémit de plaisir.

\- C'est trop bon, fais-je part à Sam la bouche pleine.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne fait pas sa mine dégoutée comme il le fait à chaque fois, mais il me regarde d'un air sérieux.

\- Dean, faut que je te dise un truc.

\- Me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas la salade que je t'ai préparée ? Je reprends une bouchée de mon burger.

\- C'est pas ça Dean, j'ai lu la lettre que Cas' t'as adressé.

Je faux m'étouffer. Je comprends mieux sa mine sérieuse. J'avale ce que j'ai dans ma bouche.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! m'énervé-je.

Il baisse les yeux et je sens ma colère monter.

\- Je voulais comprendre pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien et surtout ce qui a réussi à te faire pleurer.

Je me lève brusquement, faisant tomber ma chaise.

\- C'est ma vie Sam, ça ne te regarde pas !

Je me tourne pour redresser la chaise.

\- Je sais et je m'en excuse, mais écoute-moi !

Je m'arrête net, dos à lui pour qu'il n'aperçoive pas mes émotions.

\- J'avais déjà des doutes avant même d'avoir lu la lettre, tu tiens beaucoup à lui et ça se voit. Alors laisse ton égo de côté et va lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui.

J'aimerai tellement que ça soit aussi simple, Sammy. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! Je ferme les yeux et serre les poings, en rogne contre moi-même. Je reste muet et immobile face aux propos de Sammy.

\- Dean, c'est la première fois que je te vois autant heureux avec une personne. Votre relation est unique, vous vous connaissez depuis seulement quelques mois mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait des années. Vous êtes si complices et pourtant si différents. Tous les deux, vous êtes épanouis aux côtés de l'autre. Tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Et votre jeu de regard... Vous êtes comme unis par un lien invisible.

Je fait volte face et me dirige vers l'escalier.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit Sam !

*  
La nuit a été agitée. Après l'engueulade avec Sammy, je me suis contenté

de fixer le plafond, allongé sur mon lit. J'ai cherché une potentielle réponse, les doigts au dessus de mon clavier de téléphone mais je n'ai trouvé aucune phrase propice. La meilleure solution reste de lui parler. J'ai donc très peu dormi en cherchant ce que je pourrais lui dire.

Le seul moment où je me suis assoupi, j'ai rêvé de ma mère. Je revois encore son visage distinctement, habillée d'une robe blanche illuminant le paysage aux alentours. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux longs ondulés caressés par une légère brise scintillaient d'un blond éclatant. Son visage était le même qu'il y a douze ans, ses yeux pétillants de vie, sa peau lisse sans aucune ride supplémentaire. Son sourire rayonnait sur son visage.

Je suis resté bouche bée, mon coeur palpitant dans ma poitrine. Nous sommes restés un long moment sans dire un mot, en étant incapable pour ma part. Elle ne cessait pas de sourire et je me sentais apaisé, sans aucune colère, ni crainte, j'étais... en paix. Je pleurais également, pas de tristesse mais plutôt de soulagement. Je me rappelle avoir clairement entendu sa voix douce et mélodieuse me dire : « _Je t'aime, mon fils._ ». Puis, je me suis réveillé en sursaut les joues mouillées, sentant cette paix encore en moi.

Maintenant, je suis aux côtés de Lisa perdu dans mes pensées. Je reviens sur terre lorsque je sens un coup de coude dans mes côtes.

\- Dean, regarde.

Je regarde dans la direction de Lisa et aperçois Charlie arriver en flèche vers moi. Je m'écarte de Lisa pour aller à sa rencontre. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il se passe mais elle est plus rapide que moi.

\- Dean, il faut que je te parle !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me tire le bras. Je n'ai donc pas le choix que de la suivre, car elle a une sacrée poigne.

\- Tu m'emmènes où, là ? l'interrogé-je interloqué.

Elle s'arrête brusquement et se tourne vers moi.

\- Je dois te parler sérieusement. Et par sérieusement j'entends parler de Cas', à moins que tu veuilles que Lisa et toute sa bande de potes entendent ce que j'ai à te dire.

\- D'accord, je te suis.

\- Je m'en doutais, avoue-t-elle.

Lorsqu'on se trouve dans un endroit sans personne, elle commence à déblatérer.

\- Bon écoute, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, je sais tout à propos de toi et Castiel. Il m'a tout expliqué dans les moindres détails, avant que tu prennes peur, je lui ai promis de ne le dire à personne et quand je fais une promesse je m'y tiens.

Je scrute les alentours.

\- Mais, il est au courant que...

\- Non. Il ne sait pas que je suis venue te parler. C'est pour cela que je dois faire vite. Tu es prêt ? Parce que tu vas en prendre plein la gueule. Je croise les bras, je suis prêt à encaisser.

\- Je t'écoute.

Elle prend une grande goulée d'air.

\- Bon, pour commencer, t'es un gros connard ! En plus d'être un lâche, un crétin, un égoïste et un bouffon. Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça, putain ? C'est cruel ce que tu as fait ! Je sais très bien, Dean, que ce n'était pas pour « essayer » et qu'il y a des sentiments derrière mais le pire ! C'est que tu n'assumes pas. Mais Cas' il t'aime et tu le sais. Il ferait vraiment tout pour toi, il risquerait sa vie pour toi. Il prend des risques à t'aimer, il a peur et tu le sais. Si tu savais combien de fois il mentionne ton nom en un jour. Si tu savais à combien de personnes il parle de toi. Si tu savais qu'il parle de toi toute la journée. Il ment pour toi, il fait tout pour toi. Tout ça, il le fait pour toi. Tu es son monde, son univers, tout tourne autour de toi mais visiblement, toi, tu ne le vois pas. Il a toujours pardonné tous tes faux pas, il laisse passer beaucoup de choses et souffre par ta faute, mais tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Donc si tu l'aimes vraiment, largue cette poufiasse de Lisa et va t'expliquer auprès de Castiel.

Elle commence à partir mais s'arrête net et se retourne vers moi.

\- Pour information, Castiel, mon groupe de potes et moi, nous allons au bal déguisé qu'organise le lycée donc si tu veux assumer, c'est le meilleur endroit.

Je reste seul et médusé. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répliquer !

Je suis assis sur une banquette attendant Lisa. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous au Wendigo's Burger et j'attends ici depuis environ dix minutes. C'est décidé, je la largue. J'ai réfléchi un long moment après la discussion ou plutôt le monologue de Charlie. J'en ai conclu que vu que je ne l'aime pas, à quoi bon s'encombrer avec elle. J'entends la cloche annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client.

\- Salut mon coeur, désolée pour le retard. Je devais... ça va ?

Elle s'installe sur la banquette en face de moi. Je bois une gorgée de la bière que j'ai commandée quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Il faut que je te dise un truc.

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne, inquiète. Mais j'enlève ma main et la pose sur ma cuisse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je prends une inspiration.

\- Je ne veux plus qu'on soit ensemble, déclaré-je.

Elle fronce les sourcils ne semblant pas comprendre.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? On s'est vachement rapproché ces temps-ci, on a jamais été aussi complices.

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Elle devient toute blanche.

\- C'est une blague ?! Pourquoi tu sors avec moi, alors ?

Je hausse les épaules ce qui la met encore plus en rogne.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as trompée ?

Je ne le nie pas et ne le confirme pas non plus.

\- De toutes façons, je vais bien savoir qui est cette connasse dans quelques jours.

Elle rit jaune. Elle reste un temps sans rien dire, digérant la nouvelle.

\- Tu es un gros salaud ! hurle-t-elle.

Elle me jette tout le contenu de ma bière sur mon visage et quitte le restaurant. Je le mérite. Je me frotte les yeux et aperçois que toutes les personnes dans le restaurant me regardent.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien ! m'exclamé-je avec le sourire.

Certaines personnes me dévisagent pendant que d'autres retournent à leur discussion. Betty arrive en trombe vers moi et essuie, à l'aide d'un torchon, la bière sur mon tee-shirt.

\- Ne te fatigue pas Betty, je vais rentrer chez moi de toutes façons.

Je l'écarte pour me lever.

\- C'est qui cette folle ? me questionne-t-elle.

Je lui souris.

\- Je le mérite.

Puis, je quitte le restaurant et marche jusqu'à chez moi. Étrangement, je me sens libéré.


	24. Castiel

Je fouille partout dans ma chambre sans que je n'arrive à mettre la main dessus.

\- Elle est où ?! m'énervé-je.

Je vide mon tiroir de bureau mais toujours rien. Pourtant, j'étais sûr de l'avoir déposé ici. Je continue ma recherche, regardant dans les moindres recoins de ma chambre. Où est-ce qu'elle peut être ?

Je m'assieds sur mon lit, vaincu. Je réfléchis. Qui est venu dans ma chambre depuis que j'ai écrit cette lettre ? À part ma mère et... Charlie ! Cela expliquerait son attitude étrange de la dernière fois.

J'attrape mon téléphone et appelle Charlie. J'attends. Une sonnerie puis deux et elle finit par décrocher.

\- Allô ?

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

\- C'est toi qui a pris ma lettre destinée à Dean ?

Un silence s'installe confirmant mon doute.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu lui as donné ?

J'entends un soupire.

\- Pas directement mais oui, avoue-t-elle.

Je sens le stress et la trahison m'envahir.

\- Quand ? questionné-je.

\- Je l'ai mise dans son casier hier.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Ma voix se brise.

\- Pour ton bien, répond-t-elle fermement.

Cela me fait plus de mal que de bien.

\- C'était à moi de le faire.

\- Je sais, mais est-ce que tu l'aurais fait ?

Je baisse la tête.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. En tout cas, c'était ma décision pas la tienne.

C'est sur cette phrase que je raccroche et pose mon portable sur ma table de chevet. Elle me rappelle mais je l'ignore. Comment a-t-elle osé ? Elle sait très bien ce que cela représente pour moi. Cette lettre représente tous mes sentiments le soir du baiser, tout ce que je pensais. Maintenant, je suis mis à nu face à Dean.

Je me lève brusquement, attrape mon téléphone et descends l'escalier à la hâte. J'enfile mes chaussures et ma veste.

\- Je vais faire un tour, déclaré-je à ma mère avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

J'ai besoin de m'aérer. Je mets mes écouteurs, monte sur mon vélo et pédale. Je ne sais pas où aller, j'ai juste besoin de sentir le vent battre mes vêtements, me sentir libre.

Je pédale à travers la ville, découvrant des endroits que je ne connaissais pas encore. Le soleil commence à se coucher. Je repère un lieu près d'un champs. Je descends de mon vélo et enlève mes écouteurs profitant de ce silence. Je m'assieds sous un vieux chêne, la tête vers le soleil. Une légère brise caresse mon visage et l'air commence à se rafraîchir. L'odeur de l'herbe me parvient et j'écoute le chant des oiseaux. Cette mélodie m'apaise et j'admire le dégradé orangé du ciel. Je reste un long moment ainsi, profitant de ce spectacle que nous offre la nature.

Mon téléphone vient de vibrer. Je le sors de ma poche et le déverrouille en ignorant les nombreux appels de Charlie. Je viens de recevoir un message de Dean. Mon coeur s'accélère et je clique sur la notification. Je lis le message et suis déçu, il a seulement écrit : « _J'ai lu ta lettre, Cas'. Je suis désolé..._ ». C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire ?! Je lui ai exprimé tout ce que je ressentais et la seule chose qui trouve à me dire c'est, désolé ! En plus, il n'est même pas venu me le dire en face ! J'aurais préféré qu'il ne m'envoie rien.

Je range mon portable et rentre chez moi. Il me déçoit. Un simple désolé ne va pas tout arranger cette fois. Comme quoi, je ne compte pas vraiment pour lui...

Arrivé devant ma demeure, je range mon vélo et rentre dans ma maison. Je me déchausse et enlève ma veste. Gabriel ne descend pas, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Ma mère sort de la cuisine et s'approche de moi en souriant.

\- Tu as de la visite dans ta chambre, déclare-t-elle.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, c'est peut-être Dean ! Je monte les marches à toute vitesse et cours jusqu'à ma chambre. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte entrouverte.

Ma joie s'éteint lorsque je perçois Charlie assise sur mon lit, caressant Gabriel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandé-je sèchement.

Elle se lève en m'apercevant.

\- Je suis venu ici pour m'expliquer.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, m'exclamé-je en lui faisant signe de sortir de ma chambre.

\- Laisse-moi juste le temps de t'expliquer.

Je soupire.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de donner cette lettre à Dean contre mon gré.

\- Je sais et je suis désolée d'avoir fait cela. Mais ta lettre était trop émouvante pour qu'on la laisse de côté, tu mérites qu'il sache à quel point tu souffres, et qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il a fait. Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes d'autant plus. Pardonne- moi...

Ce n'est pas vraiment après elle que ma colère est dirigée mais plus après Dean.

\- Il m'a répondu, l'informé-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Il t'a dit quoi ? me questionne-t-elle à la fois excitée et impatiente.

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et lui tends. Elle le prend et lit le message que j'ai lu auparavant. J'examine sa réaction, elle semble déçue elle aussi.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout, confirmé-je.

Elle s'assied sur mon lit, démunie.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourtant je pensais que ça allait le faire réfléchir.

Je m'assieds à ses côtés.

\- Moi aussi, avoué-je.

Le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait est parti avec la lettre.

Me voilà à table en train de dîner avec ma mère. Charlie est partie il y a environ une heure maintenant. Elle s'est excusée à peu près une dizaine de fois mais j'étais plus abattu par la réponse de Dean que par le fait qu'elle lui ait donné la lettre.

Ma mère apporte le dessert sur la table, ce sont des crêpes. Je l'aide à rapporter les différentes confitures pour les accompagner. Une fois assis, je distingue le pot de miel que Dean m'a offert. J'en avais oublié l'existence.

\- Sers-toi mon chou, m'informe ma mère en poussant l'assiette de crêpes vers moi.

Je m'exécute sans quitter le pot de miel des yeux.

\- Tu veux du miel ? me propose-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je détourne enfin le regard.

\- Non merci, refusé-je en prenant le premier pot de confiture qui me vient sous la main.

Elle semble un peu étonnée mais ne relève pas. Moi qui adore le miel, je peux comprendre qu'elle paraisse mon refus légèrement suspect.

\- Je peux en prendre un peu ? demande-t-elle en désignant ce fameux pot.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'acceptation tout en mordant dans ma crêpe. J'admire le miel couler sur la galette puis ma mère en mange un bout.

\- Tu pourras dire à Dean que le miel est très bon. C'est extrêmement gentil d'avoir fait toute cette route pour un simple pot de miel. Tu lui en avais parlé ?

\- Non, je n'ai aucune idée de comment il a su.

Elle réfléchit un instant et je baisse le regard. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de lui.

\- Il a dû le voir sur l'une des photos, conclut-elle, d'ailleurs, cela fait longtemps que j'ai vu Dean à la maison.

Le seul sujet que je veux éviter, nous sommes en plein dedans. Tout cela à cause de ce pot de miel.

\- Je pense que tu ne le verras plus jamais.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Oui, avoué-je.

Je prends une nouvelle bouchée de ma crêpe sans appétit.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger, me rassure-t-elle.

\- Pas cette fois-ci, maman.

Je la regarde dans les yeux et elle doit voir mon air attristé.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est si grave que ça ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

\- Pas physiquement mais psychologiquement oui.

Même énormément de mal.

\- Explique-moi, c'était quand votre dispute ?

Je soupire en me remémorant la soirée.

\- Durant ma soirée d'anniversaire.

Elle me regarde, attendant que je poursuive.

\- Comme tu as pu le constater, j'apprécie énormément Dean et ce soir là, il m'a emmené à l'écart et...

J'hésite à finir ma phrase.

\- Et ? m'incite-t -elle à continuer.

\- Et il m'a embrassé. Mais il n'a pas assumé et depuis, nous ne nous sommes pas parlés.

Je n'ose pas la regarder. J'ai peur de sa réaction.

\- Oh mon pauvre chéri, viens par là.

Elle se lève et me tend ses bras pour me câliner. Je me lève à mon tour et lui fait un câlin. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger, me réconforte-t-elle.

\- Non maman, car Dean aime les filles et il n'est pas comme moi. Ma voix se casse et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

\- S'il t'a embrassé, c'est parce qu'il en avait envie, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... Je ne comprends plus rien...

Je sens un noeud dans mon estomac.

\- Laisse lui du temps, il a juste besoin de comprendre ses propres sentiments. Je suis sûre qu'il va revenir.

Sa voix est toujours douce et rassurante.

\- Je n'y crois plus, maman...

*

Aujourd'hui est un jour férié, mais aucunement reposant. Meg et Charlie

ont insisté pour que je viennes au bal organisé par la lycée. Le seul problème, c'est que nous devons être déguisés et je n'ai aucun déguisement. C'est pourquoi, elles ont réservé la journée pour faire les magasins. Ça ne va pas être de tout repos.

Nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous ; Jody, Rowena, Meg, Charlie et moi ; dans le centre-ville devant le cinéma. J'arrive pile à l'heure et toutes les filles sont déjà là sauf Meg, toujours en retard.

Une fois que Meg nous ait rejoint, nous nous dirigeons vers un magasin spécialisé sur les costumes et le maquillage. À peine rentrés dans le magasin que les filles déambulent dans les rayons, en poussant des exclamations. Je n'arrive pas à les suivre donc je décide de me balader tranquillement dans les rayons. Je ne sais pas en quoi me déguiser. Je regarde attentivement chaque costume mais aucun ne me satisfait.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé ?

Je me tourne et fait face à Charlie avec un grand sourire.

\- Non, je ne trouve pas satisfaction et toi ?

\- Je pense me déguiser en chevalier. Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner en étant mon dragon.

\- Je passe mon tour pour cette fois.

Elle rit.

Jody arrive dans notre allée le téléphone à la main.

\- Charlie regarde sur les réseaux sociaux, dit-elle avec une mine sérieuse.

Charlie sort son portable en vitesse, intriguée mais elle me fixe et me regarde sans que je n'arrive à déchiffrer son expression.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionné-je m'impatientant.

Charlie et Jody se regardent puis se tournent vers moi.

\- Dean a largué Lisa, annoncent-elles en choeur.

J'ai le souffle coupé.

\- C'est super ça ! s'enthousiasme Charlie.

\- Cela ne prouve rien.

Je reste pesimiste.

\- Tu rigoles ?! Si il a fait ça, c'est pour toi.

Cela semble une évidence pour elle.

\- Je ne pense pas, il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était en couple avec.

\- Il n'a jamais été aussi proche d'une meuf, surtout ces derniers temps donc s'il l'a largué, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison.

Je suis d'accord sur ce point.

\- Il a peut-être rencontré une autre fille ou il en avait peut-être marre d'être avec Lisa, mais cette raison n'est pas pour moi.

\- Permets-moi d'avoir des doutes Cas'.

\- Ouais, ajoute Jody, je ne suis pas convaincue non plus.

Je regarde attentivement l'une et l'autre.

\- Je comprends vos doutes mais je ne les partage pas. Nous pouvons changer de sujet de conversation ?

Je ne veux surtout pas avoir de faux espoir et avoir encore un poignard planté en plein coeur. Elles hochent la tête.

\- Venez voir mon déguisement, propose Jody.

Nous la suivons à travers le magasin. Elle s'arrête et sort un costume de shérif.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

J'allais donné mon approbation lorsque Meg apparaît de nulle part en sautillant d'excitation.

\- Cas' j'ai trouvé ton costume, il sera parfait pour toi et tu n'as pas le choix que de l'accepter.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle me tire le bras pour m'entraîner avec elle. Elle va tellement vite que je manque de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Nous sommes arrivés au fond du magasin.

\- Le voilà, déclare-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Je reste stupéfait, il est vraiment magnifique. Cette couleur blanche éclatante légèrement pailletée, ses immense ailes et cette auréole en lévitation sur la tête du mannequin. J'ai juste une exclamation : Wahou !

\- J'en étais sur que ça allait te plaire, s'exclame Meg contente, et puis tu es un peu notre ange à tous.

Chacun de nous a trouvé son déguisement, maintenant place au essayage. Il y a seulement trois cabines donc je décide de céder ma place et d'attendre. Je m'assieds sur les fauteuils mis à disposition et Charlie fait de même. Un silence s'abat sur nous.

\- Je voulais encore m'excuser pour la lettre.

Elle baisse la tête, honteuse. Je pose ma main sur son épaule tout en lui souriant.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. J'avais surtout peur de la réaction de Dean, expliqué-je.

Elle met sa tête sur mon épaule et nous restons un temps ainsi jusqu'à ce que je reprenne la parole.

\- Au fait, quand tu es partie, j'ai tout avoué à ma mère.

Elle se redresse d'un seul coup.

\- Vraiment ? Et elle a réagi comment ? m'interroge-t-elle inquiète.

\- Bien, très bien même, la rassuré-je, elle m'a dit que tout allait s'arranger entre Dean et moi.

Charlie semble soulagée.

\- Et tu la crois ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoué-je en lui faisant un sourire triste.

Charlie me sourit à son tour. Meg sort de la cabine la première.

\- Comment vous me trouvez ?

Elle est vêtue d'une robe noire déchirée à quelques endroits et des longs gants noirs recouvrent ses avant-bras. Elle a également des cornes positionnées sur sa tête.

\- Il faut imaginer avec du maquillage et les lentilles noirs qui vont remplir tous mes yeux, informe-t-elle.

\- Tu es démoniaque, complimente Charlie.

Meg sourit et s'admire dans le miroir. Cette robe lui va à ravir et avec ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules, être un démon lui va bien.

C'est au tour de Jody et Rowena de sortir de leur cabine. L'une est déguisée en shérif, avec l'insigne en évidence, et l'autre en sorcière, avec une longue robe violette.

C'est à mon tour d'aller essayer mon costume. Je rentre dans la cabine et admire le déguisement. C'est un smoking tout blanc, il y a seulement les ailes et l'auréole qui rappelle l'ange. Je commence à me déshabiller et enfile le smoking. Je mets l'auréole sur ma tête et les ailes sur mon dos. Ce costume fait ressortir mes yeux bleus. Je sors de la cabine. Les filles me dévisagent toutes les yeux écarquillés.

\- Wahou, tu es magnifique !

\- Je dirais même angélique !

\- Tu vas les époustoufler.

\- Tu vas être le plus beau de la soirée.

Je me sens rougir devant ses remarques positives.

Je me rhabille et nous partons du magasin avec chacun notre costume.

L'après-midi passe rapidement, nous sommes allés dans un autre magasin pour acheter du maquillage et des lentilles de couleur puis nous avons bu un verre dans un bar.

Maintenant, Meg et Charlie ont insisté, encore une fois, pour venir chez moi me préparer pour la soirée. Je vais finir par croire que je suis leur poupée. Donc nous voilà tous les trois dans ma chambre, squattant également la salle de bains en train de s'habiller et de se maquiller pour le bal du lycée.

\- Laisse-moi te coiffer, persiste Meg.

Je soupire.

\- Si tu veux, cédé-je.

Elle saute de joie et se rue sur ma chevelure. Elle attrape un peigne et tente plusieurs coiffures, elle finit par trouver celle qu'elle veut. Elle prend mon pot de gel et passe ses mains dans mes cheveux noirs pour donner du volume puis elle termine en ajoutant de la laque. Elle me tend un crayon noir.

\- Maintenant va mettre du crayon noir sous tes yeux, m'ordonne-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je ne vais pas me maquiller non plus, râlé-je.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Fait simplement deux traits noirs sous tes yeux pour les faire ressortir davantage.

Je lui obéis et va devant le miroir. J'examine également ma coupe de cheveux qui ne me déplaît pas et trace les deux traits noirs. Je me recule pour percevoir le rendu. Cela fera peut-être mieux avec le costume. Je décide de l'enfiler. Une fois l'auréole et les ailes en place, je me regarde satisfait. Le résultat est encore mieux que dans la cabine. Charlie et Meg se préparent de leur côté.

Nous sommes prêts pour aller au bal. Meg me terrifie un peu avec ses lentilles noirs et le maquillage qu'elle a effectué. Quant à Charlie, elle a un faux poignard à la main avec des gants noirs et un costume de l'époque du Moyen-Age. Au moins, je me sens protégé.

Nous avons donné rendez-vous à Jody et Rowena sur le parking du lycée. Beaucoup d'étudiants sont présents, tous déguisé. Certains des costumes sont très recherchés, d'autre banal. J'aperçois les filles arriver. Elles sont superbes !

Nous avançons vers l'entrée du gymnase avec nos tickets en main. Une fois rentré, je découvre le gymnase complètement transformé. Il y a des banderoles décoratives partout accrochées au plafond, avec une boule à facette, un vrai groupe joue de la musique et des boissons sont servies au fond du gymnase.

Certaines personnes me regardent et je me sens gêné.

\- On te l'avait dit que tout le monde allait t'admirer, chuchote Charlie à mon oreille.

Je souris, embarrassé. J'aperçois Crowley avec un smoking tout en noir avec une couronne sur la tête. Nos regards se croisent mais il ne me prête pas plus attention. Tant mieux.

\- Maintenant on va faire la fête, s'écrit Meg.

Je suis d'accord avec elle et je compte bien m'amuser.


	25. Dean

Je suis assis seul, regardant la nuit tomber en sirotant une bière. J'ai besoin de calme et de m'isoler. Tout le monde doit être à la fête et moi, je suis dans le fameux Wendigo's Burger.

Je reçois un message, c'est Benny « _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend_ ». J'ai aucunement envie d'aller à ce bal ridicule. Je ne lui réponds pas et regarde les gens défiler dans la rue.

Certains passent sans aucune envie, d'autres sont bien habillés pour aller en soirée. Mais un couple attire mon attention.

Ils doivent avoir la vingtaine. Ils se tiennent main dans la main et rigolent ensemble. Ils passent devant le fleuriste et le mec s'arrête et achète une rose pour sa bien aimée. Celle-ci la remercie en lui donnant un baiser et lui fait un câlin.

Ils ont l'air de s'aimer et ça me dégoute. Comme s'ils vont s'aimer toute leur vie. Un jour, leur amour s'estompera et ils se feront du mal mutuellement. En attendant ils s'aiment, s'embrassent et se chérissent.

Je tourne mon regard, écoeuré par cet amour. Je regarde ma bière à moitié pleine et pense à Castiel. Je me remémore les bons souvenirs que l'on a eu tous les deux.

Je sens mon coeur battre plus fort et cette sensation se manifeste à chaque fois que je pense à Castiel. Puis, je serre mes poings et sens la colère monter en moi.

Je suis en colère contre moi-même, pour tout ce que j'ai fait subir à Castiel, tout ce que JE me fait subir. Tout ça car mon cerveau me dit que ce n'est pas normal d'aimer un autre garçon.

Il me fait croire que c'est une honte, que c'est une faiblesse mais tout ça c'est à cause de ces principes de merde. Ces principes que l'on nous met dans la tête dès qu'on est petit.

Toutes ces histoires pour enfant ou le chevalier conquis toujours le coeur de la princesse et si je veux conquérir le coeur du prince moi. Et si je ne veux pas obéir à ces principes car après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui choisit.

Je l'aime putain et je ne lui dis pas par peur que tous les autres nous regardent et nous jugent. J'en suis réduis à enfouir cet amour au plus profond de moi car mon coeur sait mais mon cerveau dit que c'est mal.

Donc je suis là, à me battre contre moi-même pour accepter ce que je ressens, pour être prêt à l'accueillir dans mes bras, à l'embrasser sans ressentir la moindre gène. Si seulement il veut encore de moi...

Cette phrase fait écho dans ma tête. Depuis le début je ne pense qu'à moi alors que Castiel a peut-être changé d'avis, peut-être qu'il en a marre de m'aimer sans retour.

Je le rejette car je ne suis pas prêt mais lui, il l'est depuis le début et au lieu d'être avec lui je suis là dans ce bar seul à attendre. Mais attendre quoi bordel ! Qu'il vienne me chercher, alors que c'est moi qui lui ait fait du mal. Il faut que j'aille lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui.

Je me lève, balance du fric sur la table et pars à toute vitesse. Je sais parfaitement où le trouver.

J'arrive devant le gymnase du Lycée. Certains retardataires arrivent en même temps que moi. Ils sont tous déguisés. Bordel, j'ai oublié que c'est déguisé. La difficulté sera de trouver Castiel parmi tous ses costumes. Surtout que je ne sais pas en quoi il est déguisé.

J'entends la musique flotter dans l'air et je reste un moment assis sur ma bécane. Et si je ne le trouve pas, s'il refuse de me parler, s'il m'ignore comme il l'a fait ces derniers jours, s'il me rejette comme je l'ai fait...

L'angoisse me tord le ventre. Je peux encore faire demi-tour. Non, il faut absolument que j'aille lui parler.

Je me lève de ma moto et va en direction de l'entrée du gymnase. Je suis sur le point d'entrer dans le bal lorsqu'un mec me fait barrage.

\- Ticket, s'il te plait.

Ça doit être un organisateur du bal.

\- J'en ai pas. Mais je veux juste parler à quelqu'un, expliqué-je en cherchant Castiel du regard.

\- Pas de ticket, pas de bal.

Il a une vrai tête de con. Dommage pour lui, j'ai pas la tête à ça.

\- Laisse moi passer, l'ordonné-je sentant la colère monter en moi.

\- Non, tu ne rentreras pas tant que tu n'as pas un ticket.

Il m'a saoulé. Je le prends par le col et le plaque au mur.

\- Ton ticket, tu vas te le mettre où je pense, grommelé-je en serrant les dents.

Celui-ci n'avait pas peur et me provoque avec son sourire débile.

J'allais le soulever lorsque que j'entends une protestation.

\- On se calme. Il est avec nous.

Je me tourne et aperçois Benny et Garth qui essayent de calmer la situation. Je lâche ce con et me dirige vers eux. Benny est déguisé en vampire et Garth en loup garou.

\- Alors, t'es venu finalement, me fait Garth, mais t'es pas déguisé ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour m'amuser, déclaré-je en avançant dans la salle, je cherche Cas'.

Je fouille le gymnase des yeux mais il y a trop de monde.

\- Tu veux te réconcilier avec lui ? me questionne Benny.

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Suis-moi. Je sais où il se trouve.

Je me laisse guider par Benny qui me fait traverser la foule et me dirige vers un coin de la salle.

\- Il est là, m'informe-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Je pousse le mec qui est devant moi et lorsque je vois Castiel, je suis scotché. J'aurais du m'en douter.

Il est tout en blanc avec des ailes dans le dos et une auréole qui flotte au dessus de sa tête. On dirait un vrai ange.

\- Bon bah, tu vas lui parler, m'incite Garth.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Plus question de faire marche arrière.

\- Au fait, cool les déguisements, dis-je avant de me diriger vers Castiel.

Je marche donc vers lui. Mon souffle s'accélère, je me sens stressé et mes mains se mettent à trembler. Je serre mes poings pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Charlie m'aperçoit et signale ma présence à Castiel qui est dos à moi. Lorsqu'il se retourne et me regarde mon seul réflexe est de lui faire un sourire. Quel débile. Il me regarde de la tête au pied et commence à partir.

\- Attends, crié-je à travers la musique en lui attrapant le poignet.

Il se dégage de mon emprise avec une telle force que je reste bouche bée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demande-t-il froidement.

Je suis surpris par tant de sévérité dans sa question que j'en perds mes moyens.

\- Euh... Je voudrai te parler...

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie, me défie-t-il.

Il est froid et distant. Lui qui est tellement chaleureux à mes côtés comme une lumière qui réchauffe mon coeur. Maintenant, cette lumière est éteinte et à la place, il me laisse une boule au ventre dont je ne peux me défaire. Je ne le reconnais pas, ça ne lui va pas d'être orgueilleux. J'ai honte car c'est de ma faute s'il est devenu comme ça.

Mais au fond de lui, je sais qu'il m'aime encore, du moins je l'espère.

\- Castiel serait ravie de te parler, s'exclame Charlie toute souriante.

\- Mais... rétorque Cas' qui n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Charlie le pousse vers moi.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et part en dehors de la salle. Je vais le rejoindre lorsque que je sens une main me retenir.

\- Dis-lui ce que tu as sur le coeur, me déclare Charlie avant de me lâcher.

Je la regarde et me fait signe de rejoindre Castiel, ce que je fais.

Il est dehors les bras croisés à m'attendre. Je regarde les alentours pour voir si personne nous observe mais je ne vois rien. Je m'approche de Castiel mais il recule d'un pas.

\- Je comprends... Je comprends si tu ne veux pas me parler car je suis un pauvre con qui ne porte pas ses couilles. Mais juste, écoute moi ! Je sais que je suis un connard qui n'assume pas ce que je ressens pour toi, parce que j'ai trop peur du jugement des autres. Mais je me rends compte, trop tard, que l'on s'en fout des autres ! Tu sais, le soir de ton anniversaire quand je t'ai emmené à l'écart et je t'ai embrassé, c'était pas un jeu... c'est parce que j'en avais terriblement envie. Mais juste après, je t'ai repoussé pour que tu ne souffres pas... car j'ai ressenti cet amour que tu avais pour moi et j'ai eu peur... peur de ne pas t'aimer comme tu m'aimais. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Un moment de silence pèse entre nous.

\- C'est tout ? T'as fini ? Je peux partir maintenant ?

Il fait demi tour et commence à partir.

\- Cas' ! S'il te plaît, parle moi...

Je lui prends le poignet pour qu'il se tourne.

\- Ne me touche pas ! hurle-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire qui me glace le sang.

\- Mais putain, Dean ! Je t'aime, tu comprends ça ?! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Ça signifie que là je souffre comme personne ! Je souffre de ton absence, de ton ignorance, du manque de tes nouvelles, du manque de ton contact... Je souffre comme j'ai jamais souffert, j'ai mal, mal à l'intérieur, mal à en crever... Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que tu es désolé et que tu m'as repoussé parce que tu as eu peur ?! Mais je te rappelle que pendant que je souffrais et que je t'attendais, tu couchais avec Lisa !

Je baisse le regard, honteux.

\- J'ai largué Lisa...

C'est la seule chose que je trouve à dire.

\- Tu l'as larguée trop tard, Dean. Tu aurais dû le faire bien avant, avant même de m'avoir embrassé mais au lieu de cela, tu l'as larguée hier, Dean ! HIER !

Des personnes passent en nous regardant étrangement.

\- Parle moins fort Cas', protesté-je.

Il fronce les sourcils puis se retourne et vois les personnes à quelques mètres de nous. Il rit.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de parler avec toi, conclut-il avant de commencer à partir.

Je cours pour lui bloquer le passage.

\- Je ne peux pas défaire ce que j'ai fait, et je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais laisse-moi une chance de me rattraper.

Il croise les bras.

\- Pour cela, il faut que tu la mérites et pour l'instant, je vois seulement un mec ne sachant pas ce qu'il veut.

\- Je sais ce que je veux Cas', dis-je tout en m'approchant de lui, c'est toi et rien que toi.

Il baisse le regard et se mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Je lui lève le menton pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. J'admire ses lèvres et m'approche de celles-ci mais il se dégage à seulement quelques centimètres.

\- J'ai envie d'y croire, Dean... Vraiment ! Mais je sais que tu n'es pas prêt.

Je m'approche encore de lui prenant son visage entre mes mains.

\- Cas' regarde-moi... je crois en notre histoire, je crois en notre amour, je crois en nous... Alors, je te le promets, j'irai décrocher la lune pour tes beaux yeux et je t'appellerai à 3h du mat pour te déclarer ma flamme, je te promets de te demander pardon quand je fais des conneries et de pardonner les tiennes, je te promets de t'offrir tout ce que je peux dans ce monde, à commencer par mon coeur, mon âme et mon corps. Oui, prends-les c'est à toi, uniquement à toi. Parce que je veux la vivre cette histoire... notre histoire. Je veux t'embrasser tous les jours si possible et regarder Raiponce en pleurant à 8h du mat dans mon pyjama et dans tes bras. Je veux tout ce que tu es en mesure de me donner. Je te veux. Corps et âme. Rien d'autre ne m'intéresse. Quelqu'un a dit un jour que l'on devrait au moins une fois dans sa vie croire assez en quelque chose pour tout donner pour cette chose... et moi bordel... moi je crois en nous...


	26. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, dernier chapitre... Snif... J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu et je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de la lire. :-)

Mon coeur s'emballe dans ma poitrine, je le sens jusqu'à mes tympans. C'est magnifique...

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? questionné-je ayant un doute.

Ma voix se casse et ma gorge se serre.

\- Bien sûr, confirme-t-il d'une voix extrêmement douce.

Les larmes perlent le long de mes joues. Je le vois flou mais je continue à lui sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il inquiet.

Je m'approche de lui et le sers dans mes bras. Je pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou et me calme sentant une de ses mains dans mon dos et l'autre dans mes cheveux.

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des larmes de joie, le rassuré-je.

C'est aussi du soulagement. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation, devoir l'ignorer constamment et cette douleur qui me suivait partout. J'intensifie mon emprise et profite de son contact ainsi que de son odeur.

Je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras.

Je le libère une fois que mes larmes ont fini de couler et je sèche mes joues mouillées d'un revers de main.

Il me caresse la joue, comme il l'a fait durant notre premier baiser, en me faisant un demi-sourire. Il s'approche de moi et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je savoure de nouveau le goût de ses lèvres et de cette sensation de paix qui m'envahit. J'aimerai que ce baiser dure une éternité mais malheureusement ce n'est pas possible. Il s'écarte et nous ne nous arrêtons pas de sourire, plongés dans le regard de l'autre.

Je n'arrive pas à décrire le bien-être qui m'envahit mais c'est simplement magique.

Nous restons un long moment à nous regarder dans les yeux, admirant l'âme de l'autre, puis j'enlace mes doigts dans les siens pour l'entraîner avec moi à l'intérieur de la salle. Je le sens me suivre puis s'arrêter net, d'un seul coup. Je me tourne vers lui ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il me regarde d'un air désolé.

\- C'est trop tôt, déclare-t-il en regardant les personnes à l'intérieur du gymnase.

Je lâche sa main brusquement. Je n'en reviens pas !

\- Tu viens te réconcilier avec moi en faisant de beau discours, en disant que tu crois en notre histoire mais tu n'es pas prêt à assumer devant tout le monde. Sache que je ne vais pas attendre indéfiniment Dean, j'ai déjà trop attendu.

Je me tourne et je pars jusqu'au gymnase, sans me retourner. J'attends qu'il me rattrape mais il ne le fait pas. Je sens une partie de moi se détruire alors qu'elle venait à peine de se renaître, les larmes me monte aux yeux.

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de positif dans ma vie, il y a toujours une contrainte ?

Une fois rentré dans le gymnase, je m'adosse au mur et me concentre sur ma respiration pour éviter de pleurer. Soit fort, Cas'.

Je me dirige vers les filles qui n'ont pas bougé de l'endroit où je les ai laissées, près du bar. Je suis encore à plusieurs mètres d'elles lorsque Charlie se jette sur moi.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Elle a les yeux qui pétillent avec le sourire aux lèvres mais sa joie s'évapore lorsqu'elle remarque ma tête dépitée et sûrement mes yeux rouges.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, déclaré-je en continuant ma route vers les autres filles.

Charlie me suit, ne sachant comment me consoler. Les filles ne me posent aucune question, ce qui m'arrange. Je me dirige vers le bar juste à côtés d'elles et attrape un gobelet. Je n'ai pas soif mais il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose que Dean. Je suis sur le point de me servir une boisson quelconque lorsque Meg me tapote l'épaule.

\- Regarde derrière-toi, m'informe-t-elle.

Je me tourne et aperçois Dean au loin se diriger vers moi d'un pas déterminé. Je pose mon verre et marche en sa direction.

\- Dean, mais qu'est-ce que...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'embrasse férocement. Je reste un instant les yeux ouverts, surpris, puis je ferme les yeux pour apprécier ce baiser, à la fois fort et passionné à l'image de notre amour. J'entends des exclamations d'étonnement mais cela m'est égal.

Il s'écarte et pose son front contre le mien. Je le regarde dans ses yeux émeraudes.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Cas'. Je t'aime.

À ses mots, je l'embrasse de nouveau, plus doucement tout en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Dean, tu m'apportes le bonheur que j'ai tant espéré, tu illumines ma vie, tu la rends meilleure et je t'en remercie.

FIN


End file.
